Somebody to Love
by mommybrook
Summary: Bella is 25 years old, divorced with two kids. The Cullen's return to her life when she absolutely needs them the most. Jasper has done the unthinkable in becoming like the leader of their coven, and becomes single again after that fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To all my lovely readers who have already read my story in its entire form, I am just doing some basic grammar and provisions to the story and reposting it here and on . I just wanted to let you know, since you will be getting the emails telling you that I am updating. Much love to all of you, and I will see you soon in the sequel! =D**

**~Brook~ **

Chapter 1 ~ Somebody to Love

Song ~ Somebody to Love by Queen

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

BPOV

Single; in one word, _sucks_! Truthfully, I couldn't call myself single. I'm a divorcee. That was even worse! I am 25 years old, with two children and I am divorced. Divorced from Jacob. He used to be my sunshine in the worst clouds of my life. When Edward left, Jacob was what pulled me through. Now, after 7 years, I am able to say his name. I sleep now. I have no choice. Being a mom takes everything out of me.

Edward would probably pull Jacob apart if he came back here and found out we were married, had kids and then Jacob divorced me for another woman. But, I would try to stop that. I really would. Jake had imprinted on a girl named Leighla when he went to Port Angeles one day to see a movie with Quil and Seth. I understood. I knew I wasn't Jacob's imprint. I had even hoped, one time, for the day he would do just that.

Jacob wasn't the love of my life. He was my best friend. Even though we got married and quickly after got pregnant, he knew my heart wasn't there. That wasn't fair to him and so I was nothing but completely thrilled when he found someone to give his heart to fully, and she could do the same.

The kids and I decided to move in with Charlie, but that hadn't worked for long. So, Charlie and I bought a new house on the outside of Forks, back in the woods. The house has four bedrooms, which is exactly what we needed and it looks like a log cabin, just bigger. Charlie loved it, but had decided to also keep his house if I ever decide to get married again. As of right now, that looks like a long shot. I work at the library in Port Angeles, and while it isn't the best paying job, it is good for me.

My daughter, Sophie, is 5 years old. She is beautiful with very dark features. Dark skin from Jacob, dark eyes from both of us, and Jacob's jet black hair with my soft curls. Jacob would be beating them off with a crowbar when she was older.

Alexander (Alex) is 3 and all boy. He got more of my skin tone, and lighter chocolate brown eyes like mine. He has brown hair, but it is light. Charlie gets a kick out of doing boy things with Alex all the time.

They are truly wonderful. I never thought I'd wanted to be a mom. But, from the moment I found I was pregnant, I knew I would love every minute of it. Sophie was sort of a surprise. We knew we wanted kids. She just came earlier than we had planned. Alex was planned because I wanted them close in age. Best plan of my life, because 3 months after Alex was born, Jacob imprinted and that was that. Jacob is the best father, being just a big kid at heart himself. He reminded me a lot of Emmett. Em and Alice still keep in pretty close contact with me. They both come over once a year to visit and are absolutely in love with Sophie and Alex. Rosalie said she would come next time to see me and the kids.

Alice had told me that Jasper and she divorced about 3 years ago and were still on excellent terms. Alice seemed sad but overall at peace with it. She told me everything. Alice and he had started to move away from each other about 5 years before they even met me. They tried to keep working on it, but eventually Jasper said enough. He was tired of being ruled by Alice and her visions. While he found them helpful for a lot of things, he felt that sometimes she manipulated the future to the way she wanted it. She agreed that she did do that sometimes, and now she is working on not doing that unless the outcome is dangerous to her loved ones.

Jasper wanted to be independent, to make his own decisions. I could empathize with him. Edward and Alice were too much alike! Edward had used Alice's visions to manipulate decisions too. That always infuriated me. I am not a child and I hated being treated that way. Alice understood now why I would whine about it back then.

Jasper was just finishing up his residency in a hospital Carlisle worked at in New York. He had gone to Columbia, to get his doctorate. Yes, Jasper had gone to school to become a doctor. Alice giggled furiously when she had told me that. She told me that Jasper was trying to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he could control himself. Carlisle was very pleased. Alice said that it was not something he planned to do long term, but basically it was just pushing his strength. He is getting ready to be done and has not had one slip-up. Everyone, including me, was so proud of him.

Carlisle called me often, as did Esme. I wanted to see them, for them to meet my children. But, Carlisle was trying to honor Edward's wishes. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He wanted to meet Sophie and Alex. I knew that once he did meet them, he wouldn't be able to control the compulsion to make them his own grandchildren. I mean, he counted me as their daughter...

There wasn't much talk about Edward. Although it really wouldn't hurt me to talk about him now, the subject was almost taboo. I did ask Alice about how he was. She told me that he was good now...

"Sullen Cullen? Oh, he's better now, Bella."

I don't think I stopped laughing for a week after she said that. There was more to his story and I wanted to know he was doing okay, but I didn't press it. He was living in Rome, going to some architect school, and that was all she would tell me. This leads me to believe he found someone to 'move on' with. I am glad for him if he did. I only wish him happiness, and I'm sure he would do the same for me.

He doesn't know that I still keep close contact with most of his family now. That, Alice said, would be a disaster. So, here we are, full circle. Ninety percent of the time, I am happy with my life. How could I not be? I love my kids with every fiber of my being. But, the other ten percent? The part of me that hurt from deep down in my soul; the part of me that craved to love and be loved in a way that moved mountains.

I had some of that with Edward. I had less of it with Jacob. What I would do to fill my heart with that kind of a love. I couldn't even begin to imagine.

**A/N: If you've read this over on FanFic, you may notice I've done some rewording and basic grammar changes, because I was such a noob when I started out with my story. If you are wanting to read it all in one sitting though, it is posted in full there. I will posting here, at the most, once a day if I can. I will do my very best to do so, but sometimes days get busy and all. **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for checking it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody to Love

Chapter 2

Song for Chapter ~ Jesus Take the Wheel

by Carrie Underwood

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

Alex ran in and shoved his finger in my face. "Eww, Alex! What the heck is that?"

I usually had worse language than that, but Charlie had been after me about it around the kids. Jake and all the other wolves were bad influences on me.

"A slug! Isn't it cool mommy?" Ugh.

"Yeah, real cool! Is Pepaw digging for worms?"

He beamed at me. "Yeah, he said to show you. Look, it wiggles!" he giggled.

"Yeah, baby, he does. Now take him back to Pepaw."

I'm not really girly; I just don't want a slimy insect in my face.

"Okay, mommy," he smiled and ran back out the door.

Sophie was sitting in the corner reading a book. She was going to be like me in that respect. She could already read small books and was so proud of herself. Hell, I was radiating pride. But, that is about where the similarities ended with us. She was beautiful, graceful and loved to wear girlie clothes. I was definitely none of those things. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and stuck her nose back in her book.

Alex came tramping back in and hit the separation between the carpet and the hardwood and fell face first into the carpet. He was exactly like me. No broken bones, yet... but a lot of falls and cuts. One concussion, two sprains and a handful of minor abrasions. Following right along in mommy's footsteps. The one thing I wished my kids would never inherited from me.

He jumped back up and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Alex, you okay, baby?"

"Uh-huh..." He was trying to be the brave big boy, and I really had to learn to let him be just that. So I let that just be that.

"Hey, while your in there, brush your teeth. It's time for bed. Sophie, can you go fix his toothbrush and do yours too?"

"Yeah, Mommy." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Charlie came traipsing in then, grinning from ear to ear. I just gave him a 'don't mess with me' stare and then laughed, his chuckle filtering in with my own.

"You are so off, Dad."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

Charlie was a different man after having grandkids; he talked about love all the time. It was good to see something open him up so fully.

I kissed him on his cheek, and went to the bathroom to make sure they were actually brushing their teeth and not having toothbrush, light saber wars. Jake and his obsession with "The Force". I think it is like a pissing contest, but still funny none the less.

"Ok, guys. Go get dressed for bed. Your clothes are on your bed. Then we'll call Daddy!"

This was our ritual. Jake would talk to them every night before bed. Either on the phone, or in person. Tonight was to be by phone. Once they finished talking with him, Charlie would tell them a goodnight story or read one. Then I would say a prayer and a blessing for everyone we knew and then it was off to bed. I'm not really religious, never have been. But, it couldn't hurt, and my parents had always done it with me.

When I left the kids room for the night, I made my way down to chat with Charlie. He was standing in the kitchen and looked sick to his stomach.

"Charlie, you okay? You look green."

And he truly did.

"Bells, I think I'm going to bed. Don't feel so good. Maybe it's a bug. Stay away and keep the kids from me. I'll talk with ya in the morning."

"You sure, dad? You need me to do anything for you?"

"No, babe. Just going to lay down. Night, Bells! Love you."

"Love you too dad."

He slowly trotted up the stairs and I went to straightening the kitchen. The kids were asleep and I was lost in thought. This was my time. My time to just be. No kids, no thoughts but my own and I cherished it every moment of it.

Just then, I heard a very loud thud right above where I was in Charlie's room. I immediately flew up the stairs and threw the door open. He was slumped over by the bed. His head hung and he was out. I ran over to him and shook him.

"Charlie? You okay? Charlie?" panic seeping into my voice.

The sobbing began, but I tried to keep it down so I wouldn't wake the kids.

I pulled my ear to his chest and made out his heartbeat and that he was breathing.

"Charlie? If you can, answer me please?"

I knew I had to call an ambulance. I didn't have a clue what was the matter but I was scared.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialed 911. When they were on their way, I called Jake to come over and stay with the kids. Jake got there before the ambulance did.

Stupid werewolves.

We were rushed to the ER and they worked on Charlie forever. Sue Clearwater and Billy showed up and we hugged and I told them what had happened. No new news was coming and I was getting antsy.

I decided then that I was gonna call Alice and see if she would tell me anything. If she had seen anything. Right as I made my decision, my cell started vibrating...

Text message from Alice Cullen

*** B - We will all be there in 3 hours! -A- XOXO ***

Well, shit. That didn't give me any answers other than they were coming. That could mean bad news. They were coming, all of them. Well, I knew that meant everyone except Edward. But if they were all coming, it could mean Charlie had bad news coming. I mean, they would know I would need support.

Fear started creeping in. If they were in New York, it wouldn't take just 3 hours to get here. They already knew. They were already in the air.

_Oh, this is bad._

Billy saw me going to pieces and just rubbed my back.

"Hon, it's gonna be ok."

I might as well be honest with Billy.

"Billy, you remember Alice?"

He tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and said, "Yeah, the fortune teller, right?"

"Yep, that's her. She is on her way here, with the rest of the family. I'm scared that that means something bad is going to happen. Like she knows something, but wants to tell me in person. I'm scared, Billy."

He was still rubbing my back as I dropped my head on my arms and started to sob. I just cried like that for what seemed like hours.

Sue tried to find out some information, but they said they didn't have any yet and that nothing else had changed. I finally curled up on the hard sofa and cried myself to sleep while Billy still rubbed my back. I heard, at some point, Billy talking to someone on the phone, most likely Jake.

Around an hour later, I felt ice cold hands on my arm and my cheek. They were both different feelings, but the same cold touch. I pushed my eyelids tighter closed, not wanting to deal yet. Then another hand on my back. Then another on my lower leg. The last one I felt was on my shoulder. When it brushed my skin close to the base of my neck, I felt an electric current jolt through me. The last time I felt that, Edward had touched me! That started the panic deep down. I couldn't handle all of this and have Edward back in my life right now. That was too much.

And then just as soon as I started to feel all of that pain, it was replaced with the most wonderful sense of calm. One I hadn't felt in a really long time. I would know that feeling anywhere. It didn't matter how long it had been. I knew that calm. It had held me together when we ran from James. It was a wonderful feeling, when needed.

Jasper Hale.

No, Alice told me he went back to his own name. Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Here to hold my hand and keep me calm. This must be bad.

Jasper must have felt that pain, because another wave came over me and it irritated the shit out of me. He chuckled and I decided it was time to open my eyes and face my adoptive family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Somebody To Love

Song ~ Everybody Hurts by REM – Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find a wonderful pixie knealing right in front of me. She was smiling at me, not as big as usual for her, but this wasn't the time for huge grins.

"Hey, B! I'm so glad to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

I went to sit up and got a weird hit of vertigo. Right before my head would have hit the table beside the couch; cold arms wrapped around my body and caught my fall. I felt that same zing again and looked up to see Jasper cradling me. The first thing I noticed was his gorgeous ocher eyes staring into mine. Then his wonderful blonde hair fell down into his eye, and I had this crazy idea to move it from his face. To run my fingers through it. Memorize its texture.

He was smiling down at me and said, "Yep, still the same Bella."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"You think if I put you back on your feet, you'll be able to stand, Darlin?"

Then he smiled again. Did he just call me Darlin? In all the time I had ever spent with Jasper, he had never called me anything other than my name. Alice interrupted my thought with an "Earth to Bella," and I saw her huge grin. Finally, I was able to nod my head to signal my legs would hold me, even though I wasn't sure of that in this moment.

He put me down and finally everyone else came into view. They were grinning at me, especially Alice. Jasper hovered beside me, probably scared I'd collapse again. There, right in front of me stood Emmett, Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then stepped up to me, taking my hand into his chilly ones.

"My dear Bella, we have missed our daughter so much. Please accept my most humble apologies and know you will be in our family for as long as you want to be from now on. We love you and we can't wait to meet those babies of yours."

Then he pulled me into a hug. It was firm but soft in a strange way. Vampires aren't soft. Then he let go and backed up for Esme to come to me next. She wrapped her cold hand around my cheek and pulled my other hand into hers.

"Bella, I missed you so much! I'm sorry that it isn't under the best of situations, but I love you and I cannot wait to meet your children. They will be spoiled to death. Grandma has come to wreck everything you have done. A little spoiling never hurt a baby before. Especially when done by a grandma."

Oh, I knew that was coming. I was so filled with love and adoration at the moment; it was hard to remember anything else.

Emmett charged me next and snatched me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Em, lungs...need...air! Can't...breathe!"

He chuckled, as did everyone else, and sat me on my feet. "I've missed ya, Jingle Bells! Been too damn long!"

I laughed and agreed.

"Too damn long, for sure Em! Where ya been?"

"Oh, you know Rosie and Alice. Dragged me around to all the stores New York has to offer. That shit drives me crazy!"

I chuckled, because I understood. Rosalie walked behind Emmett and smacked the back of his head.

"Shit, Rosie! That hurt! "

"Shut up! You know you love going with me! You can't be away from me for more than an hour!"

Then Rose turned her head towards me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was never very nice to you and didn't give you a chance. I am truly sorry for that. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Stunned; that was the only word for this moment. Then she smiled at me and in her eyes I could tell that every word she said was true.

"Rose, of course you are forgiven. I don't know exactly all the details of why you were the way you were in the past, but have you ever known me to not forgive anyone?"

"That's true. You are always fast to forgive, even when none of us deserve it. You rock all of our worlds, B!"

Then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're going to break me just like that bear of a husband, Rosie!" I laughed as I hugged her back.

She giggled and Em muttered, "Get a room and let me watch!"

At that exact same time, five vampires yelled, "Shut up, Emmett." Then Rose stepped back and smacked his head again. Jasper just shook his head and chuckled.

Alice glided over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"B, I hate to break this reunion short, but we need to talk. Carlisle and Jasper have already taken a look at your dad. We need to sit down and let you know what's up. Carlisle is going to oversee your dads' case and Jasper is going to help. But, mostly to be on hand to help with crowd control. It's about 6:30am now, so as soon as we are done talking, Esme, Rose and I will go over to relieve Jake for a bit. He's been worried sick. Billy and Sue are in with your dad now, so they will be headed home soon. We need to find a more private room so we can talk freely."

I knew it was bad. I knew that if they were all here, it would be really bad. I started to breathe harder and panic was rising up from my stomach. Then, just as quickly as the panic started to filter into me, it was replaced with a calm so intense, I almost fell asleep standing there.

Alice wrapped her arms further around my waist. Then I felt the electric current stronger than I ever felt it before. Jasper had picked me up out of Alice's arms and was carrying me to a small office further away from the nurse's desk. We got a few weird looks, but it would've gotten more weird looks if the beautifully tiny pixie had carried me across the hospital.

Then, I started to feel another feeling creeping through my entire body...love? I looked up into Jasper's eyes with an eyebrow raised. He just smiling back at me, not giving away anything other than his general happiness at being around me once again.

"Just wanted you to feel how much I cared about you," he whispered into my ear. I looked back into his eyes and there was a strange feel to them. They were softened, almost looking darker than they did a few minutes before.

He was so close to me. I just had an overwhelming urge to push my lips to his. When he felt that, his eyes got a little darker again and he just smirked at me. A very familiar deep blush washed across my face and then he right out laughed. It was like we were having a silent conversation.

"What are you laughing about up there, Jazz-man?" Emmett asked.

I turned violet red then, and Jasper laughed again.

"Nothing Em; just Bella being Bella."

I offered up my silent appreciation to the gods that he didn't embarrass the shit out of me. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and he mouthed back 'no problem'. Then, he sent me something that confused me a little. He sent me hope.

JPOV

Bella was as lovely as ever. When I first touched her shoulder, I felt an electric charge like none other. I had never felt anything quite like it. _Never._ Not in all my years and that really was a lot of years.

As soon as I felt it, Bella started to get nervous and scared. Pain, dread, fear, trepidation. I wonder what that was about. Why would it scare her to feel that wonderful feeling like I just felt? Was it a familiar feeling to her? Had she felt it before? From me?

I'll admit I have only physically touched Bella a few times; mainly when we ran from James. Once while in the presence of Edward. Edward...had she felt that from Edward? Oh, God! Edward. She thinks Edward is here. She's scared to see him.

Relief washed over me. I thought she felt scared of me. Not that I don't deserve that. I deserve her hatred. But, that was not like Bella.

Bella was loving and ever-forgiving.

So, I sent her a pretty strong sense of calm and watched her body visibly relax.

When she went to stand up and almost came face to face with the wooden side table, I easily caught her in my arms. She looked up at me and it was like she couldn't stop staring at me. I remembered her calling it being dazzled. Was I dazzling her? I certainly wasn't trying to, but I guess I could be.

I finally gave her a smile and said, "Yep, still the same Bella."

For a short second, she felt angry, but then it was like she couldn't pull her thoughts together. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alice practically dancing in excitement. What the hell was that? What does that woman know?

But, I didn't want to know. This is one of the reasons Alice and I separated. I would always love Alice, but I needed the room to make my own decisions. Be my own man without guidance. Without babysitting. Alice just couldn't help who she was. Hell, I can't help who I am...

"You think if I put you back on your feet, you'll be able to stand, Darlin?" I asked. That damn Southern accent peeking its way through. Confusion washed over her. I wonder what that feeling was about.

She slowly nodded her head to signal I could put her on her feet.

Everyone did their greetings. Carlisle and Esme felt parental love and devotion. Emmett was excited and protective. Rosalie felt guilt, love and acceptance. Alice was just excited.

Bella was stunned by Rosie's apology. Hell, I was stunned. Then Emmett got an overwhelming feeling of lust. Apparently, the sight of Rose and Bella hugging gave him pictures in his head I was glad I couldn't see. Well, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing it... Good thing Eddie-boy wasn't here. He'd rip Emmett and I to shreds for that thought.

I let out a chuckle at that thought.

It was time to tell Bella what was going on with Charlie. This was going to be so hard on her and it was the reason I was here. It's just what I do.

After Alice filled her in on plans, Bella started to loose it. I mean, big time. I could tell she was on the fast road to full out panic attack. Hyperventilating, panic, fear, pain, loneliness, overwhelmed, helpless, hopelessness. It was almost too much to bear.

The old Jasper would have run away from emotions as tortured as those. But, I remembered what I had to do. I pushed as much calm to her as I could possibly muster at that moment and she collapsed into Alice's arms.

I reached out to pick her up, not wanting Alice to have to carry her down the hospital corridor. _That _would have been a sight to see for the humans.

When she was secured into my arms, there was that amazing current again, magnified times one hundred.

I started walking towards the office Carlisle had secured for us, everyone falling in step behind us. I thought about Bella in my arms here, and everything she was about to endure. It made me sad to think that things were going to get bad so fast. I thought about all the times I had spent with her, including that fateful day.

How attacking her completely changed all of our lives. I remembered her face when she was sitting there on the floor, bleeding. Looking into my eyes as I snapped and snarled at her; all she felt was acceptance and love.

I knew in that moment that I loved this woman.

Alice whispered, "Finally!" under her breath and I finally got it. Why Alice had been practically dancing before. Why Alice had been preparing me for what was to come for months now. She knew this was coming.

"Duh." she said under her breath and I internally laughed. I knew right then, this woman would be mine. I didn't care what I had to do. Fight to the death; swim through a fiery pit in hell; explain everything to Edward. None of that mattered. As long as I had her. Forever.

So, I did what I do best. I showed her the love I had inside. Just a tiny little bit, for now. She looked into my eyes with one eyebrow raised and I knew she knew. Even if it was just a little bit of understanding. I smiled back at her and she knew.

"Just wanted you to feel how much I cared about you," I whispered to her, meaning every word. Just then, my mind flashed to all the things Bella and I could do. Would do. The things I wanted to do with her. I wanted to take all of her pain away and replace it with only love.

I couldn't do all of that for her, but I could be there for her, and her family. Then, I felt a wave of lust and passion. For a second, I thought Em had started his antics again, but no...That was all Bella. She felt all those wonderful things too.

Good Lord, I could start to feel my pants getting a little tighter and my grip on her became a little more firm. She realized what I felt from her and blushed. That shade was lovely on her. I had to laugh at her reaction though. That was the Bella I knew.

Emmett spoke up then, never wanting to miss out on a joke."What are you laughing about up there, Jazz-man?"

But, I wouldn't betray her in that way. Those feelings were for me and me alone.

Bella turned the deepest shade of red I had ever seen on her and I had to cover for her now. "Nothing Em; just Bella being Bella." I told him and relief washed over her.

She mouthed 'Thanks' at me and I wanted nothing more than to meet my lips to hers.

_Later Jasper. Not now, just be patient. Now is not the time._

I mouthed back to her 'No problem'.

In that moment I felt lots of things. But, the biggest feeling was hope. Hope for all that was to come. Things were gonna get rough and she would need me. Need all of us. And, damn it, we would be there for her this time.

But, she needed some assurance now, so I projected all the hope I could muster towards her. I had finally found what I was searching for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Somebody To Love

Song ~ Mad World by Gary Jules

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

JPOV

As soon as I walked through the office door, I walked Bella over to the couch. I sat her down and settled myself in next to her. She was probably going to need a lot of assistance. That was what I was supposed to be here for. Amazing how fast the world can change.

Carlisle pulled a chair up in front of Bella and Alice came and stood at his side. Everyone else hovered behind Alice, sadness swept across their faces. Carlisle would break the news, and I could tell he really didn't want to, but this was the nature of his job. He hated being the one to break Bella's heart.

Her breathing came in short huffs and I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers. I would need to keep a hand on her anyway to help her, or so I told myself. She just sat there, wide-eyed, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her lip was pulled in between her teeth, practically chewing it off.

"Bella, I know you are scared! I just wanted to tell you, before I tell you anything else, that we all love you and we are never leaving you again. That is one mistake we won't be making again. This is going to be hard. Harder than anything you've ever dealt with."

He paused there, knowing the amount of problems she had dealt with in her life. I had a constant flow of calmness washing over Bella, and I knew she didn't feel anything else yet.

Carlisle sighed and told her, "Bella, Alice has already seen the outcome." He paused, not wanting to say it. Then determination came over him and he finally said it. "It's cancer. Bad, Stage 4. He will die in three weeks, Bella." He barely had mustered the last line out when the pain and overwhelming sadness cloaked over her.

I wanted nothing more than to take all of the pain away, to replace it with all the love and happiness I could, but she needed to feel this. She needed to feel it all to deal with it.

Tears started falling and she put her head in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. I couldn't have that. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up into my lap. She turned and buried her face in my neck, hot tears searing my icy skin. I started rubbing her back and running my fingers through her hair, whispering things like 'It'll be alright, Darlin' and 'We're here for you, no matter what'.

She went on for a good fifteen minutes, before starting to settle down a little bit. Enough to start asking questions.

"Carlisle, does he know yet? How is this happening? He's not old enough to die. Charlie's so important to the kids." That brought on a fresh wave of panic and sheer pain. "Oh, God, the kids! This is gonna break their hearts."

I went back to rubbing her back, and sending her some calm. Truth be told, I don't know how I dealt with all of that grief. If I could, I would have been crying right along with her. Esme was crying softly, our tearless sobs that never released from our eyes.

Carlisle scooted forward more to put his hands in hers. She looked into his eyes, looking for answers.

"Dear, I will tell you as much as you want to know. So will Alice or Jasper. We are all here for you. Yes, Charlie has already been informed by myself and Jasper. Billy and Sue were with him. He is upset, of course, but mostly just worried about you and your children. I gave him my word that we would take care of all of you no matter what. That seemed to calm him, without even needing Jasper's assistance. I don't know why this is happening Bella, but you will get through this. And your life will be better than you can imagine right now."

With that sentence, Alice and Carlisle both glanced my way. Even in the darkest of hours, I was happy to know that things would get better. Better for her and better for me, if she would allow me to be the man I now needed to be for her. For her lovely children. My arms tightened slightly around her at that thought.

"Bella, I think we will give you a few moments alone to pull yourself together and then you should go to Charlie. He's waiting on you," Carlisle said softly, rising up from the chair he sat in.

Everyone came up to give Bella a hug and the ladies and Emmett left to go relieve Jacob. Bella told them to let the kids sleep for a while, then to give them breakfast and bring them here to see Charlie. Carlisle and I were getting ready to leave her to her thoughts for a minute, when she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Stay, Jasper. Please?"  
Of course I would. I would do anything for her.  
"If you want me to stay, here I am."

Carlisle gave me a look with an eyebrow raised and then he stepped out the door and shut it behind him.

She was feeling so many things, but the one that confused me was she was nervous and embarrassed.

"Bella, what do you have to feel nervous about?"

Her face got red, and she looked down at her hands, playing with her nails. What was this girl thinking?

"Jasper, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know what you felt from me earlier and I will forever be mortified that you felt those things from me. I just couldn't help it. I keep getting this electric feeling every time you come in contact with me."

"Just stop that apology in its tracks right there. You felt it too? But, why did it scare you before?"

She dropped her head and wouldn't look up at me. "Because the first time I ever touched Edward, that happened. It happened all the way up until the last few days we were together. I thought you were Edward. Trust me, I'm glad your not. I couldn't deal with all of this, and Edward being here too."

She still hadn't looked into my eyes, so I put my fingers under her chin and pulled her gaze up to mine. She was so embarrassed.

"I'm glad I'm not Edward too. Seriously. But the biggest reason I'm glad I'm not him is because then I wouldn't have felt those amazing feelings coming from you. I would hate to miss out on that. Don't be embarrassed for feeling the way you feel. Ever. Trust me; my feelings for you are about the same right now. Nobody but us needs to know. Now, you've got a lot to deal with and its time to go do just that."

She smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and I dropped my hand from her chin and wrapped my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. She tightened her grasp and suddenly she was feeling confident, secure and trusting. I didn't give her those things, that was all her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee, Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

Charlie looked tired and disheveled, but he didn't look like a man about to die. That made it a little harder to believe, but believe it I did. Alice was hardly ever wrong and Carlisle was the best doctor I had ever met. I didn't know how good of a doctor Jasper was, but it wasn't like him to do anything half assed.

As soon as I walked in the door, I ran to Charlie's bed to wrap my arms around him. If I only had three more weeks with him, I would do everything I could with him in that short time.

"I love you, Dad. You know that right?" I asked.

"Sure do, Bells," he whispered into my hair. "Love you too. Always have and always will." he told me with conviction.

The tears started streaming down my face again and a few tears escape his eyes too.

Charlie and I chatted about everything. Every once in a while, Jasper would answer questions we had, but mostly made himself scarce.

"So, Jasper. I don't want to stay here anymore. Can I go home?"

Charlie had always said he wanted to die in his home. Would they grant him his request?

"Actually Charlie, Carlisle is working on getting you released right now. They will probably release you later on tonight. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice are all over at your house right now with the babies, getting them ready to come see you. Alice just text me and told me everyone is in total love with them. I can't wait to meet them. Carlisle is practically freaking out to meet them as well."

I looked over and smirked at him and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He really did look excited to meet them. Jasper had never really struck me as the kid type. But, maybe...

"Bella, are you sure the kids should see me here in a hospital bed? I don't want them to remember me like this." Worry plagued his voice.

"Dad, if you don't want the kids to see you like this, I understand. The way I figure it, they need to see you like this. It will help later. It's up to you."

It was his choice to make, after all.

"No, Bells, its fine. I'm gonna try to lay my head back and rest before they get here, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. Get some rest. I'll be right here or in the hallway."

I started running my fingers through his hair and humming softly to him. He fell asleep within minutes. Then I slide to the floor and dropped my head into my hands, weeping into them. It was worse than before. I could barely breath. I could barely form a thought. I definitely couldn't see out of my eyes. Then the crushing calm came again. I felt his arms wrap around me yet again and pulled me into his lap.

He rocked me for a long while, whispering soft words in my ear. I felt so comforted, so secure and loved. He was rubbing my back with one hand and the other was on my cheek, running his thumb along my jawline. Some small part of my brain knew that this felt good.

He started singing into my ear, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. His voice was beautiful and it calmed me, without his powers being used one bit. When he finished singing to me, he brushed his lips against my temple and my heart did a flip. I know he heard it, but he was a gentleman, and didn't say anything about it.

Instead, he said," Its going to be okay, Bella. I know it hurts right now, but we will be here for you, no matter what. I just wanted you to know this. I won't always use my powers on you. You need to feel some of these things that are happening. But, if you need assistance, anything, ask and it will be yours. You are probably going to get tired of me hovering you, but I want to help. Try to take some of the pain away. Anything...for you."

I turned my head to look up at him and he smiled back down at me. But, his eyes. They told me everything. There was a certain look...adoration? Love? Lust? It looked like all those things rolled into one. And then I started feeling those things for him too.

He inhaled softly and then leaned down to brush his lips to mine. It was like his lips were dry ice and when they met with the heat of mine, they hissed and a little bit of steam slipped away. Hissed? Was that him? What a heavenly sound. Steam? Well, this kiss wasn't steamy, but Lord help me, it could be.

It only lasted for probably ten seconds, but my heart soared. When he pulled back, he had a sweet smile on his face and all I could think was how I wanted to pull him back and smash my lips against his.

His eyes rolled back in his head a little bit and he drug a ragged breath in and then sighed. Yep, he totally felt that.

My blush returned and he looked back down at me and whispered, "Stop that. I was enjoying the feeling _way_ too much for you to go and taint it with embarrassment."

Just then his cell phone went off and I almost fell off his lap laughing.

_'Raven hair and ruby lips, sparks fly from her finger tips. Echoed voices in the night, she's a restless spirit on an endless flight. Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how high she flies. Woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eyes.' _

It was Alice's ringtone playing out on Jasper's phone, and I couldn't help my laughter. He read the text while laughing with me about it.

"Alice says they should be here in fifteen minutes. I can't wait to meet Sophie and Alex."

He seemed so sincere about that.

He helped me stand and I walked to the mirror and sink basin. I looked a hot mess. Hair tangled and crazy, face blotchy and eyes red and swollen from crying so much. I didn't think it would be good for the kids to see me this way.

So, I grabbed my purse and looked for something to pull my hair back with. I found a clip I had thrown in the bag a few days ago and it came to my rescue now.

I grabbed a washrag and put cold water on it, pushing it across my face and my eyes. The cold felt good on my skin and I knew it would make my face look better.

Jasper had put himself in a chair in the corner and just watched me. It felt strange, but also right. Like he was supposed to be there. Not to mention, being watched by such a gorgeous man was sorta hot.

He chuckled and I turned to face him. Then I surprised myself by winking at him. It was cheeky, especially from me. He chuckled again, then put his arms behind his head and leaned back, his eyes sliding shut. My eyes trailed over his stretched out body, taking note of the way his jeans fit him so snugly.

His lips glided up to another taunting smile and I turned around. I was busted.

What was I doing? Oh God, Alice. Was she going to hate me forever? What is going on here? Should I have let him kiss me? Why did this happen now? Of all times. How could this work? He couldn't possibly want me. My word, there was something wrong with me.

Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of cool air and he was standing right in front of me and I let out a loud gasp. It would take me a little bit to get used to that again.

"Bella, please don't feel that way. No guilt, no self-loathing. We are two single adults with nobody to answer to but ourselves. Please?" he pleaded with me. His eyes told me he was completely honest and it made me want to give him every single thing he wanted forever.

My cell brought me back to the present. I pulled it from my pocket and flipped it open.

***B-STOP. Now! I'm serious. Don't make me torture you, you know I will. Do NOT worry. I love you! - A xoxoxo ***

Oh Lord only knows the torture she'd bring down on me. I definitely didn't want that. I turned the phone so Jasper could read it and he laughed.

"I think you should listen to her. I know you know the kind of torture she would plan for you and it wouldn't be pretty. Well, you would be pretty, but I actually remember you hating being Bella Barbie."

He thinks I'm pretty? He remembers silly stuff about me from several years ago?

"You remember that?" I asked. I held back the other question, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

"Of course I do. You used to complain endlessly about Alice dragging you around shopping and making you sit for hours on end to do your hair and make-up. Not that I was complaining. It got me out of alot of shopping trips. Truth be told, I always thought you were most beautiful when you wore hardly any make-up and your hair fell naturally around your face."

Now he was saying I was beautiful? I was so gracious for him saying those things to me. I opened my mouth to tell him just how grateful I was, but was interrupted.

"Your welcome, Bella."

Was I ever going to be able to get a whole sentence out to him?

"You know, you could let me say it out loud before you go answering my feelings." I huffed. He laughed again and I have to admit, I was amused too.

"They should be here any minute. I'm going to go downstairs to meet them. You should probably wake Charlie. I'll be back in a few." And just like that he was gone.

I walked to the side of Charlie's bed. How could I get through this? Charlie not being here? I didn't really have time to think, I needed to wake Charlie. I ran my hand down his arm and tried to memorize it. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. I breathed in his masculine scent and I knew that I would never forget that smell. The smell of sweet sweat, and pine.

When I pulled away, his eyes met mine. He was holding back the tears, but a few trickled down his face. There were no words. He knew what I was doing. He knew I loved him. I didn't have to say anything for him to understand. He was staring into my eyes and we just knew.

Edward POV

Time heals all wounds. That what I had told her, at least for humans. For the first few years, I didn't believe the lie I had told her. So many lies. I had never wanted to cause so much pain. But, it was the only way. The only way to ensure her safety. Her future happiness.

Her life still went on because I had told her those lies. If I could, I would go back in time and change it all. I wouldn't told her exactly how much she meant to me. But, life was moving on again and I knew that, while it was hard, it was for the best.

I went back to Forks to check on her a couple years ago. She was sitting on the porch of Charlie's house with a huge grin on her face. Charlie was holding a baby girl in his lap, just smiling away. Bella was large with child, looking radiant. I could hear Jacob inside the house, making the baby a bottle. She looked absolutely stunning. Motherhood suited her well, and once again I was reminded that when I left her, it was ultimately the right thing for her.

She deserved it. She deserved this. To be alive, married, a mother. He was able to give her everything I never would be able to. He was perfect for her in every way I was not.

As it seemed, a few years ago I would never move on. I have indeed moved on though. While I will always love my Bella with everything that I am, I have found someone to love and loves me back. Her name is Jasmine. She's a younger vampire, about 10 years in our world. I had found another coven in a jungle in Egypt that maintained our same lifestyle, and she was there.

We have been together for a little over a year and I love her. She's beautiful. She knows everything...even about my Bella. She understands how I will always love her, but I love Jasmine with all the passion I have in my heart to give. She understands my days that I am sad, or just want to be alone. She knows how uncomfortable I get when hearing thoughts I just don't want to hear. When I truly want to kill some of the horrible people in this world. She would even forgive me if I did.

She is a wonderful creature and my life is slowly getting better because of her. Right now, we are living in Florence so I can go to the best architecture school the world has to offer. Its called Centro per'l'arte Dedalo and I love it.

Going to school to be an architect is something I had always wanted to do. One of the only things I haven't majored in yet.

I am still in contact with my family. They have been begging me to come home and I have to say, it has been appealing to me lately. I miss them and I want them to know my Jasmine. To see that I am doing better.

And I am doing better. I am happy. As happy as I think I will ever be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Daughters by John Mayer**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie grabbed a tissue from the box on his little rolling table and held it out for me, then grabbed one for himself.

"Dad, the kids should be coming in any second."

"Good, I need to see my babies," he said as he wiped away his tears.

I knew they were close, because I could hear Sophie's voice going on and on about the pretty dress Alice had gotten her. I heard Alex giggle and then a large crash right outside the door.

Jasper's voice filtered in then over the sound of Alex's soft crying. "Aww...Alex, don't cry. Its okay. There isn't anything in this hospital that I can't fix or replace. Here, climb on my shoulders."

My heart soared and raced deep in my chest. That was truly one of the kindest things I had ever heard.

I heard Alex sniffle and some shuffling. Lord, what did he break?

Emmett came crashing through the door and said,"Looks like your son has the same amount of grace that you do, Bella-boo."

"What did he break?"

"Ah, just a blood pressure cuff. You know, the ones they scoot all around here. No biggie. Easily replaced," he said, waving a dismissive hand.

Charlie and Emmett laughed. Then Carlisle and Esme came in with Sophie in between the two, both of them holding her hands. They wore the biggest smiles on their faces.

Jasper walked in, ducking low with Alex sitting on his shoulders. He pulled him down into his arms and wiped away his tears.

Rose and Alice came in behind Jasper sharing the same happy smiles on their faces. Alice pulled the door shut and Carlisle lifted Sophie up into his arms and said," Charlie, is it okay if Sophie-bear sits on the bed with you?"

"Of course, Carlisle. Please come here and see your Papoo. I need hugs and kisses!"

Carlisle sat Sophie into Charlie's lap and she buried her face in Charlie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she was crying. She had some idea of what was going on. Jake had probably had a talk with her.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and she looked up to him. "Papoo, I love you. I don't want you to go. Please?"

Oh, that was enough to bring both Charlie and myself to tears. Jasper was at my side in an instant. His hand rested on the small of my back and rubbed in a circular pattern. Charlie struggled trying to figure out what to say and settled for tender.

"Baby, I love you too. I'll never be far away. You might not see me, but know I will always be right here in your heart." He pushed the palm of his hand to her chest and she smiled at him. He gathered her in his arms and buried his face into her hair.

"I love you forever, Sophie. Never forget that."

This was the hardest things to bear. My daughter's grief was so real and she was so little. Charlie peeked up at Alex, and Alex started to squirm in Jasper's arms.

"Pepaw...I want Pepaw!"

Jasper kept a firm grasp on him, but Charlie said, "Let him...there is always room for my babies on my lap." Alex practically flew out of his arms and wiggled up Charlie's body. They hugged and chatted. Alex didn't really get what was going on. That might be easier for him in the long run.

After visiting for about a while, it was lunchtime and the kids were getting antsy and hungry.

"Dad...I think the kids and I need to go get something to eat. We will go down to the cafeteria so we can stay close. They are getting ready to bring your lunch in now. Later, Carlisle says they are gonna release you. Do you want someone to stay with you or would you prefer to be alone for a little bit?"

"Bells, I want to spend lots of time with you but I do think I need a little time to myself to collect my thoughts. I will call your cell if I need you. Love ya."

"Love you too dad." I kissed his forehead again, inhaling his manly scent and we all started piling out the door. Carlisle and Esme said they had some business to attend to and would meet us in the cafeteria soon. Everyone else followed us into the cafeteria.

Jasper came up beside me while I was picking out food for us and whispered in my ear, "Your children are beautiful. Just like you." And then he planted a kiss on my cheek before breezing over to the kids who were sitting at the table in the corner, talking about ice cream with sprinkles and maybe some surprises. Let the spoiling begin.

I was still standing there, with my hand pressed to my cheek, shocked by his public affection. He tilted his head when he looked at me, then winked and let out a chuckle.

Emmett came up behind me and grabbed the tray I was carrying. He walked towards the register to pay and said, "Come talk with me, B."

Oh, no.

"So, what's up, B? What's with the googly eyes for my man Jazz? Why is he glued to you like stink on shit?"

I laughed and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You realize he can hear you right? There is no privacy around you guys."

"Tell me about it. Rosie and I have to go miles from the house to not be heard. Not that I don't like to do it outdoors, but damn, give a vamp a break. By the way, I know he can hear me and I planned it that way. I like to watch you blush."

As if on cue, the redness rushed my face.

"That's my girl," and Jasper laughed from his chair at the table. I couldn't let him get away with embarrassing me, so I turned and said, "One day, Em, I will find a way to embarrass the shit out of you and it will be such sweet revenge," and I turned to head back to the table, Emmett trailing behind me.

"It's gonna have to be pretty good to get me embarrassed. I've done and seen lots of shit."

Alice looked up from her conversation with Sophie and said, "Language Em, kids present." Rose knocked him on the back of his head and Jasper and I busted up laughing.

"Hey B, you better stop laughing at me or I'm gonna make you turn beet red again." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I knew he wasn't joking. So, I took my hand to my face and wiped the laughed off. But, I still smirked at him. That made them all laugh this time.

We sat together, enjoying the meal and each other's company, trying not to think about everything. Alice was already planning to take Sophie shopping and Emmett and Jasper wanted to take Alex to pick out sports toys and video games. You could tell everyone was fast falling in love with Sophie and Alex.

Carlisle and Esme walked in then and took seats at the table, pressed between the kids. They looked like two big kids in a candy shop, grinning from ear to ear. Carlisle had pulled Sophie into his lap and was talking with her about her favorite books to read.

When he learned she could actually read, quite well in fact, he beamed pride.

"Sophie-bear, your mommy taught you to read?"

He looked at me, astounded. The pride radiating off him and me was fierce.

"You're a very smart little girl, do you know that?" he asked her.

"People tell me all the time." We laughed at that precious comment.

Esme had Alex's hand in hers and he was mesmerized.

"Ms. Esme?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why are you so cold?"

Everyone visibly stiffened and looked at one another, clearly uncomfortable. I decided to tell him, "Honey, that's just the way she feels. Doesn't it feel nice against your skin?"

"Yeah, so different from Daddy's. He is hot."

Jasper looked from him to me and said, "Your kids are as observant as you are. That has always interested me. How you were so fast to understand and accept us."

"There is nothing to accept. You are who you are. I would want the same acceptance. I have always told my kids to not judge a book by its cover."

I had 6 vampires gawking at me. Jasper's mouth closed into an easy grin and love, gratitude and affection washed over me and then it was my turn to gawk at him. He just chuckled.

"Bella, in my very long life, I have truly never met anyone quite like you. How do you do that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But, it leads me to remember a few conversations I had with Charlie about your family. He got so mad, because people were talking bad about you guys. He didn't know what you were, but he came to your defense anyway. I've always wondered if he had any suspicions about what you were, though. He has to know something, you would think."

Jasper was nodding his head in agreement. "I have been sensing some things from him that might seem to suggest that."

"Well, it does seem weird to most people to see someone seven years later and them not look a day older than the day they left." I whispered, knowing they would hear me.

Everyone was nodding their heads and Carlisle told me, "That is problematic, Bella. We need to start being unseen, especially by people we knew before we left. It's a good thing Charlie is leaving today. Of course, all the werewolves and families know what we are, so no need to hide out from them. Esme and Alice are going to start working on the house we own in Seattle, so we can fulfill our promise to Charlie to always take care of you and these beautiful children. _Do not _fight me. I will always honor my promises."

He spoke with such conviction. It was as if he was speaking to not only me, but telling the one who made him and his family leave me in the first place too, exactly how important this was to him. I wouldn't have fought him, even if I had wanted to.

"Carlisle, I would never ask you to break your word to my father. You do what you need to do to feel you are keeping your end. I trust that you won't push me too much. I have changed a little bit since the last time you have seen me."

He seemed satisfied enough with my answer, and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sophie, smiling softly down at her.

I felt a cold hand grab my hand underneath the table and squeeze it firmly. I didn't have to look his way to know it was his. He was cold and smooth as the others, but I felt the charge from him. It was alluring and wonderful. My heart rate sped up and then I had eyes on me again. My face flamed.

"What's up B? What has your heart a flutter?" Em asked, eyes wiggling at me.

Then a very loud stomping sound, like concrete crashing down on top of more concrete, filled my ears and Alex threw his hands over his ears. My eyes rested on Rose and she was giving a stern look at Emmett. "Damn woman! That could have cracked the floor."

"Quit trying to embarrass Bella! She has enough to deal with, without your dumb ass...oops! Sorry, B." apologizing for the language.

"It's cool! They hear more than they probably should, you know with hanging out with werewolves and their foul mouths."

Another squeeze on my hand, and my heartbeat betraying me yet again.

"Auntie Rosie, don't worry. We know to not say the adult words." Sophie said and smiled her perfect smile.

Then the feeling that washed over me threw me for a loop. Love, unconditional love. I chanced a peek over at him. He propped his head up on his arm, effectively guarding his face from the others. He was looking at me with the most smoldering eyes and a happy grin on his face. He was beautiful.

Unconditional love? Hmm...he did that right after hearing my daughter talk. Does that mean the love was for me or her? No, he would have sent that to her. He sent it to me because of her? Was he trying to tell me he accepts me, even as the mother of two children? I think that was it. Realization came upon me and he gripped my hand again, letting me know he knew I knew.

I smiled back at him and focused my unconditional love back at him. I had always loved them all unconditionally. But this was a different love. This was a new kind of love, full of promise and hope. His eyes darkened a little bit when he felt all those feelings and once again it was like we were having our own personal conversation with our emotions.

They decided to make their way back to the elevators then, so we were pulled from the bubble we seemed to be in.

Carlisle was carrying Sophie, Esme right next to them, chatting quietly. Emmett and Rose were holding Alex's hands in between the two of them, chatting away about nothing special. I was in between Alice and Jasper. Jasper had rested his hand on the small of my back and I was feeling tingly. It truly had to be one of the most intimate ways to touch a woman, to claim her as yours.

But, I wasn't his...I wasn't anyone's. I felt the guilt wash over me, having feeling for him. Isn't there some code I'm breaking here? The 'thou shall not covet thy best friend's ex-husbands ass' code? I knew they parted on good terms, but what was I supposed to do? Lord only knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**JPOV**

As we headed for the elevator bank, my hand instinctively found its way to settle on Bella's back. I couldn't help but smile to myself. It felt like her back was molded to perfectly fit into my hand. Soft and warm. So very warm. My hand tingled from the contact. It was a very nice feeling.

At first she was feeling loved, safe, trusting and receptive. That made me happy. The fact that she trusted me and felt safe with me made my heart soar.

But then, she started feeling apprehensive, guilt and fear. At first I thought she was feeling those things about her father. But the guilt? What does she have to feel guilty about?

I noticed Alice stop walking and her eyes glaze over. I knew that look all too well. She pulled Bella's arm to stop her from walking and I stopped too. I called Carlisle's name quietly and he turned.  
"We will meet you upstairs in a minute, okay Carlisle?" He nodded and they all got into the elevator.

This was a longer vision for Alice and I knew enough to move her out of everyone's sight before they started staring. I walked her out the front door and Bella grabbed her hand and followed along.

The emotions Alice was sending off kinda scared me. Fear, resignation, determination, love, anger...so many feelings and they were strong.

I moved us towards a bench where we could be alone. Bella sat down and I pushed Alice to sit down too. I then squatted down in front of her and looked into her eyes. She visibly shook out of it and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What Alice? Are you okay?" Worry seeping from my questions.

She turned towards Bella and quietly said, "Bella, I am going to ask you a question and then ask the same one of Jasper. I need to know something before I even come close to revealing anything about what I just saw."

She was scared, but determined. Bella was just scared, so I sent both of them some calming vibes. Bella half smiled at me and said, "Ask away."

Alice breathed in an unnecessary breath and started.

"Bella, I need to know if it would be ok to tell you something that might alter your future. You have every right to know, if you want to, but I won't tell if you don't want me to. I will tell you that you might not be happy in your future if you don't allow me to tell you some things. I love you and I don't want you to be unhappy. But, you can silence me, if that is what you want. I'll just shut up now so you can answer me."

Bella looked to me and then back to Alice. She looked and felt confused. But then determination washed over her and she smiled at Alice.

"Alice, tell me what you need to tell me."

Then Alice looked back to me and said, "Same question to you."

Indecision flooded me for a few seconds, but ultimately I wanted to be happy and I definitely wanted Bella to be happy. As soon as Alice knew my decision, she smiled.

"Well, you already know I'm going to say yes. Get on with it then." I smiled to her.

"Good, cause this being good and not doing something to alter decisions would have been very hard in this case. Bella, I need to make you understand something. I probably should talk with you alone about it because I don't want to embarrass you."

"Alice, if you haven't noticed, I get embarrassed either way and Jasper will know my feelings anyway, so just spit it out. I'll deal."

I chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand.

"In case you need my assistance." I mused.

I felt another quick burst of guilt and then I finally realized what the guilt was about and what Alice probably saw.

"B, that right there is what I want to talk about. I don't have to be an empath to read on your face what you are feeling. You're feeling guilty and embarrassed for the feelings you and Jasper seem to be sharing. That is just not necessary. I've already seen how good you two could be for one another and I will not let not telling you a little known fact about Jasper and I stand in the way of that. I should have told you before. Bella, Jasper and I were never mated. Yes, we were married and yes we loved each other very much. We still do love each other, only now its in the right way, for us at least. Jasper is one of my best friends, but that is all now. You are my best friend and I don't want you feeling needlessly guilty over something that isn't true. I want this for you. Trust me."

Bella's face was aflame, but she smiled at Alice and just simply said, "Okay Alice, I trust you."

Alice's eyes glazed back over and I looked to Bella with a smile on my face. She smiled back and squeezed my hand. I took that as a confirmation of her acceptance and her decision being made.

The feelings this time coming over Alice confirmed it. Relief, happiness, love, lust (LUST? really?), acceptance, determination. Then she looked into my eyes and I felt two things from her...excitement and hope.

_Hope._ Hope pulled my face into the brightest grin and Alice joined in with me. Bella was watching both our faces and she too turned up a hopeful grin.

"I'm not going to tell you what I just saw. You'll both see it for yourself soon enough. But know its good and it has my stamp of approval. I love you both and I want you both to be happy, no matter what road you choose to travel."

With that she stood and said, "I'll see ya in a few. I'm gonna just let you two talk for a moment." She winked at us and walked towards the front entrance.

"You know what Bella? Let's just not say anything right now. There is too much going on, and we need to focus on that. I kinda wish Alice would've waited for that talk. You don't need to worry," and then I was silenced by a chaste kiss on my lips. She shocked me. How do you shock a vampire? Just like that, I guess.

"I agree. Let's not talk about it yet."

She stood and held her hand out for me and I was still sitting there, mouth agape. She giggled and said, "So, you coming?"

She radiated love and compassion. I managed to close my dumb ass mouth and stand to take her hand. Her feelings were about to make me go crazy, so I sent some love back at her.

"That is an amazing feeling, you know."

" I know. Believe me, I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next week buzzed by. Time was going too fast. Charlie was starting to get weaker as the days went on, but he pushed himself to spend as much time as his body would allow him. The Cullen's took shifts staying with us at the house. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were there almost constantly though, except when needing to hunt. Billy, Sue and Jake were a constant too, with the others from the pack making lots of house calls.

There was almost always a constant calm lying over the house, courtesy of Jasper. While he tried to act like he was tough, I knew the emotional climate was taking its toll on him. He took to hunting more than usual to try and get through it. On more than one occasion Carlisle and I tried to convince him to leave for longer than a half hour to hunt. He wouldn't have any of it.

He was scared to leave me alone. He kept getting possessive feelings from Jake and I hadn't even had a conversation about the possibility of a relationship between Jasper and myself with him yet. He had to have noticed the electricity between Jasper and I. We hadn't once spoken of anything other than Charlie, the kids and those situations.

But, anyone would be blind to not see the attraction between the two of us. Jake was not blind and when around me, would hover over me. This pissed me off endlessly/ I wasn't his to claim. He divorced me for another woman, for Pete's sake.

Jasper finally took me for a walk away from the house to be able to talk in private. It was the first real time we were alone outside of the house.

"Darlin, you're so angry when Jacob is around. What's up with that?"

Oh, good lord...did I really want to get into this with him. Things about my and Jake's past hurt me and I don't know how to tell Jasper those things without him taking them wrong. I wanted to be with him, of that much I was certain. And if anything in my past taught me a lesson, it was to be brutally honest and not hide things, so right then I decided to tell him.

"Jasper, I want to be completely honest with you. You deserve that. I'm just scared I'll scare you away if I tell you everything. I don't want you to leave me." I whispered the last part. Silent tears streaked down my face.

Immediately, I was hit with a wave of love so fierce, it almost knocked me to my knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Here. Let's sit down and talk. There are things that need to be said but both of us and you need to keep your attention on that, not falling."

So, we sat down on the grassy area in between two beautiful old trees.

"Wow, I didn't really realize how much Edward and Jake left you with abandonment issues, Bella. Just for the record though, I'm not going anywhere." I was sure he was being sincere, but how much could I trust those words?

"Well, it's nice to hear you say those things, but Jasper, Edward and Jake told me those things too."

"Fair enough. The three things I will ask from you right now will be able to prove to you that my words are real. That I mean them with every fiber of my being. I ask that you give me your faith, your trust and some time. Have faith in me. Trust that I will always be honest with you, just as you have done for me. Give me time to prove myself to you. The one I want you to focus on, though, is trust. I know you trust me with your life, and your families' lives. But, try and trust me with your heart too. I am different from the other men that have hurt you in your past, Bella."

"I know, Jasper. And to hear you say those things is such a relief to me. You have no idea. But, it is just hard. Especially having to be around Jake all the time."

"Now, why exactly are you so angry around Jake? Do not spare me anything. Tell me why and let me see if I can help."

I guess I might as well. Open the flood gates...Bella's coming crashing in.

"It just really pisses me off when he gets all possessive over me. I am not his! He has someone to take care of him and he still wants to keep me on a leash. Control me. I let him go to be with his imprint and he can't do me the same courtesy? What an asshole! The only thing keeping me from screaming every curse word imaginable at him is that I don't want to stress Charlie anymore than he already is. I just want to hit him with everything I have, but I tried that once before. Broke my damn hand in the process."

My face flamed red as I was completely honest with him. Red from anger this time. It was like I had opened Pandora's Box and I couldn't stop feeling the anger that was boiling over me now. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks and I looked down to my hands. He hadn't said anything yet. Hell, I didn't even know if he was still sitting here.

Then, he slid over next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You want me to break his jaw for you?"

He had a teasing tone to his voice, but I don't doubt that he would if I told him to.

"What would it prove? Don't start a pissing contest with a dog." That made him bust out laughing and I had to laugh too.

When we finally settled down enough to talk again, Jasper said, "Bella, I'm pretty sure that you need to tell Jake how your feeling and you should probably tell him about the feelings you and I have for one another. I can be there with you, if you want, but I don't really think that would be the best idea. Alice or Emmett could be there for you, but I think it would be best if you had someone with you, just in case, you know."

I was moved that he was giving me my own choice. It only furthered my love for him. And, I did agree with his opinion. But, I wasn't scared of Jake hurting me. I needed someone there for emotional support. I didn't think it was fair to have Jasper or Alice there, given all that could be said. I didn't want something he said to hurt or upset them. Emmett was therefore a perfect option. My big brother there to help me and support me.

"I think that's a good idea, Jasper. Would you mind or be offended if I wanted Emmett there with me though? I don't want to put you or Alice in that position, should Jake say something that was offensive. Or make you angry."

"No, I completely understand that. It would probably not go over well if I was there anyway. Better to make it easier for everyone involved."

The love that radiated off me when he said those things must have hit him pretty hard, because he added, "I feel the same way, Darlin." He leaned in and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips, while sending me all the love he was feeling at the moment.

It was so intense; it made a soft whimper escape my throat. When he pulled back to look into my eyes, he was beaming.

"Keep making sounds like that, and we will never get back to the house."

Those thoughts could only lead to trouble right now, but damnit if I couldn't get that picture out of my head at the moment. His eyes darkened considerably and he practically growled, "Let's get out of here before we have to test my restraint anymore."

I chuckled at that, but God if I didn't want to test him. That would lead to _good _things! I was sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

When we got back to the house, Emmett and Alice were there. Alice had apparently called Emmett and told him I needed his help.

"Hey, B. Whatcha been up to?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I spied a small gift bag in his hands.

"Oh, you know...Jasper and I went for a walk. Had some stuff to talk about. Whatcha got there in your hands?" I said, trying to dodge the other question.

"Actually, this is for you. I found it online a few days ago and thought it would give you a laugh. But, now I can see that maybe it might not match as well as I thought it would. We will see, I guess."

He handed me the bag and had the biggest shit-eatin' grin on his face. This could only end in utter embarrassment, I was sure. Might as well get on with it. I pulled the object out of the tissue paper and bag. It was a wooden plaque about the size of a large note card.

It read...

_The Single Girl's Evening Prayer_

_Now I lay me down to sleep._

_I wish I had a man for keeps._

_Should there be a man_

_Beneath my bed..._

_I hope he heard each word I said!_

Instead of blushing, I fell into a fit of laughter. Emmett laughed with me and Jasper and Alice came over to read it as well. Then they were both laughing too. It felt so good just to laugh. To feel some sort of release from all the stress.

"You know, Em, you should have gotten this for me back when Edward was around."

That brought on another fit of laughter. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and Emmett's eyes bulged out.

"I knew there was more going on here than being let on. But, you were right about the Edward thing. I always thought him coming into your room when you slept was kinda stalker-ish."

"At least when I didn't know about it."

Jasper holding onto me was really getting to me. I felt like every part of my body was on icy fire. It was the first time he ever touched me like that in front of anyone else and it felt wonderful. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Did anyone tell Em why he is here?" I asked.

"Nope, I figured you would want that pleasure." Alice told me.

"What's up, B? Whatcha need big brother Em to do for your pretty little self?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I have some things I need to speak with Jake about and I thought it best if someone was with me to do it. I thought you would be the best choice for that, given the current situation." I blushed as I told him.

This was going to be hard enough, without someone to keep making me blush or laugh about it. But, it was important none the less.

"Are you scared of him or something? I swear I will kill that mutt if he has hurt you or tries to. I'd kill any fucker who messes with my lil sis." He said, looking straight at Jasper. Hmmm...that was exactly the kind of mind set I needed him in when I talked with Jake.

"No, Em. He's never hurt me. But, that is exactly the attitude I need you in to be able to do this with Jacob. He is going to be less than thrilled about this, but it needs to be done. I don't think Jasper being there would be the best idea."

"That's true. Jasper being there would be like throwing gas on the fire," he said.

"Exactly."

"Why do you think you need to tell him this right now? Why not wait?"

"Because the stupid shit is trying to get all territorial on Bella and it is making her upset. Plus, they have two kids together, that they share custody on. It's just the right thing to do, all around, " Jasper said.

"Yeah, he needs to be set straight before it gets out of hand and I crack that stupid wolf in his face. Tried that once, broke my damn hand."

Emmett laughed and Jasper's arms tightened around me slightly. I looked back at him and he just shrugged his shoulders, then placed a kiss on my temple. I turned my attention back to Emmett and he had a silly grin on his face.

"So, you and the Jazz-man huh? I knew it! I knew Jazz was making the googly eyes at you."

My face was on fire again, but this time I decided to fight fire with fire. "You jealous, big brother? I don't think you'd ever be ready for a girl like me."

Jasper and Alice laughed and Emmett just stood there looking stunned.

"That's my girl," Jasper whispered in my ear and I had shivers running down my spine. It was the first time he had said anything like that, marking me as his. I guess it was to be a day of firsts for us. I wonder if there would be any other firsts. Hmm...That thought could really get me into trouble, so I changed the subject.

"What is Dad up to?"

Alice answered that one. "Billy came by and took him and the kids fishing for the afternoon. It appears we have a little 'adult' time. Whatever shall we do?"

"Well, I want some pizza cause I'm starving, so I am gonna go call for that. We could play a game or watch a movie. What do you guys wanna do?"

"We actually have time to do both if you want to. Let's play a game first, then a movie later. You and Jazz go order your pizza and we'll meet ya in the family room."

Jasper grabbed my hand and we moved towards the kitchen. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed the local pizzeria and ordered my pizza. Jasper took to running his hand up and down my back while I talked.

I could barely form the sentences to tell the man on the phone what kind of pizza I wanted and the address. When I hung up, I spun around and he was inches from my face. My heart was beating furiously and I could feel his cold breath in my mouth. I instinctively licked my bottom lip and his eyes flickered down to my action. When he looked back to my eyes, his eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them.

Then he moved his lips to mine and I was on fire. My hands found their way up to his golden locks and I pulled him further into me. Our lips moved in sync with one another's and his hands came to rest on my hip bones. His thumbs grazed the skin that was showing there, and I about came undone.

He groaned into my mouth and I pulled him into me further. With the counter behind my back, our bodies pushed hard against each other. When his body pressed into mine, I groaned.

"Jazz, you better stop projecting in there, or I'm gonna have to go home to find my Rosie," Emmett yelled, pulling us down from our kiss.

He pulled back from me and his eyes were smoldering.

"Oops!" he said and I had to laugh.

"Come on, Bella. I won't let him embarrass you." he whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Em boomed and laughed.

"Leave them alone, Emmett." Alice said as we walked into the family room, hand in hand.

My face was flushed and I'm sure my lips were a little swollen, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. It was another first for us, and it was probably the single hottest kiss I had ever received. It was amazing. It made me hopeful for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Two Step by Dave Matthews**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

* * *

That was the single hottest kiss, in my long life. Oh, god...her body felt amazing pressed against mine. It was like we fit perfectly against each other.

"Jazz, you better stop projecting in there, or I'm gonna have to go home to find my Rosie!"

Fuck! I didn't even realize I was doing that. I pulled back to look at her face and she had the cutest smirk on it. Her lips were swollen from the passionate kiss and she was flushed. Oh dear sweet Lord, I did that to her. Imagine what else I could do... I had to get that thought process out of my head, for now.

"Oops!" she laughed.

I knew Emmett was going to try his damnedest to embarrass the shit out of her, and I was having none of that. So, I leaned in and whispered, "Come on, Bella. I won't let him embarrass you."

Emmett boomed, "I heard that."

_Fucker_.

I swear there is no privacy for anyone that knows or is a vampire. Especially in our family. When we walked in, Alice was telling Em to butt out and I threw her a grateful glance.

In our absence, Emmett had decided on the board game, Life. Bella seemed excited about it and that in turn made me excited. The whole time we played, Emmett made lewd comments and suggestions. Bella took it like a champ. I had to constantly keep those thoughts at bay though. One time, I was almost doubled over in laughter.

"So, Bella? When you gonna get wise and realize I'm the Cullen for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She was feeling mischievous, and I knew this was gonna be good.

"When you grow a set of balls and learn how to use 'em."

I don't think we stopped laughing for 10 minutes. It was so good to be having a good time, without all the stress of this craziness. When we finished playing our game, we decided to watch a movie. Bella insisted we watch Queen of the Damned. Only Bella would want to watch a cheesy vampire movie with vampires.

We settled into different couches. Bella snuggled in to me and I wrapped a blanket around her so she wouldn't be cold. She had her back snuggled into my chest and it felt very intimate. I loved the feel of her body pressed into mine. She was so relaxed into me, and that made me happy she trusted me so entirely.

During 'scary' parts in the movie, Bella's hand would fly up to her eyes to cover them. Her heart rate would soar and her breathing would become shallow. I would rub her stressed back and that seemed to help calm her.

"Bella, have you ever watched this before?" I asked.

"Nope. I bought it a couple weeks ago, but never had the time to watch it." She told me, biting her bottom lip. Oh, was I to be that bottom lip. Jeez that thinking process should just stop right there.

Emmett teased her endlessly about being scared about a goofy vamp movie.

"Seriously, B. You've already lived through a vampire trying to kill you. What's the big deal?"

She chuckled and replied, "I guess your right. It's just so creepy. The real thing doesn't scare me at all, but the fake stuff..." she shivered. "I mean, how can I truly be scared of any of you when you all sparkle?"

I laughed at that one. She had us on that.

Emmett grimaced. "Yeah, we totally got the shit end of the stick there. What's masculine about a man that sparkles?"

Bella must have heard something in what Emmett said because her face flamed and she ducked her head under the curtain of her hair. She was feeling very curious about something. What the hell did she want to know? Sometimes I wish I could read her mind. Now I understood why Edward would always whine endlessly about not hearing her thoughts. She was so intriguing.

"Darlin, now what did Em just say to embarrass you and then make you feel curious?"

I had to know. Her face flamed even brighter.

"Nothing! It's nothing."

Emmett was now curious.

"Aw, come on, B. Ask me your question. I won't be able to laugh about it with you if you don't ask."

"No, Emmett. I can't. I think I would rather crawl into a hole and die than tell you what I was just wondering." She shook her head furiously.

I needed to know what she was thinking now.

"Come on. Tell us. I promise, we'll be good."

I threw Emmett a look and he grinned widely. She was feeling indecisive but her curiosity outweighed it. She finally felt determination and Alice laughed out loud. She obviously had seen what Bella was going to ask. Oh, this should be good.

"Damn it. Now there's no hiding it. Ok, I was just wondering if umm... your entire...uh...bodies...sparkle?"

Huh? What was she getting at? Emmett roared with laughter and I still seemed puzzled. She had seen us in the sun. She knew that all of us sparkled. But, she hadn't seen our _entire _bodies, so she was wondering if...realization hit me and I was laughing loudly too. Alice was almost rolling on the floor.

"B, you...come up with ... the craziest shit ever! What even made you think that?" Emmett asked.

"Just insane curiosity, I guess." She laughed with us too.

"Well, so the question is, do our penises sparkle in the sunlight? You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. I can't breathe over here. Alright, B. Let's go outside and I'll show ya."

She giggled. "Emmett! I do not now nor will I ever want to see your penis!"

I added a "Dude" in there.

"Hey, why not? Oh well, I'll just tell ya then. Yes, it shines just as bright as the rest of our bodies do. Maybe the Jazz-man can educate you." wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Oh do not put ideas like that in my head. Alice smacked him on his head and said," Emmett, damn! You are such a dumbass."

Bella seemed intrigued, but I didn't dare ask her about it. Definitely not in front of big brother Em. But, the ideas flying around in my head were almost too much. Good thing Edward wasn't around to read those thoughts. He'd rip me to shreds for sure.

We fell into a comfortable silence again after that. Alice kept giving me questioning looks and I wondered what that was about. By the end of the movie, I needed to know what was up with her. Since she hadn't brought it up, though, it must mean she wanted to speak with me alone about it.

Bella decided to call Jake and have their conversation now, so Alice and I were going to go for a hunt. I pulled Bella back into the kitchen before we left.

"Bella, stand up for yourself and hold your ground. He's gonna be pissed, but he already has accepted us around, so _he will _come around."

"I know he will, I just don't like having to do this. I'm not his. He should know better than act that way."

She had her back pressed up against the wall and I just couldn't help myself but to bring our bodies closer together. It was like a magnetic pull. She smelled so good! I had to taste her mouth on mine again. So, I leaned in and put my arms on the wall around her, effectively pinning her to the wall.

Her breathing went shallow and her passion and love spiked. It hit me like hitting a brick wall. I crashed my lips to hers and I was home. Our lips danced together and teased each other. It was heaven. When I pulled back from her kiss, she pulled me back and pushed her lips back to mine again.

My body pressed into hers and the warmth that radiated from her body made me want to climb inside her and stay forever. I knew this had to end though, cause I was loosing control over the passion I was feeling for her. Did I want more? Absofuckinlutely! But, I know we would have our time soon enough. I could be a gentleman. I could. Damn it, I could! I pulled back to look into her eyes and gave her a smirk.

"He can't claim you as his, cause that title is mine and mine alone."

Her eyes were on fire and she smiled.

"I thought you'd never say that!" she breathed heavily and damn it, I couldn't help myself but to kiss her again. My hands came to rest on her ribcage and I felt like I was on fire, the best kind of fire.

But, I pulled back from her because Jake would be here in a few minutes. That would be a bad scene, for sure. Alice was making her way into the kitchen now, so I pulled back from Bella a little further.

"Please, Jasper. Don't try to protect me. I've seen _a lot_ in my head already. Anyway, I actually came in here to tell you we really need to be going."

"Alice, is this talk with Jake going to go okay? I'm a little nervous." Bella admitted.

"Don't worry, babe. I swear to you if that dumbass says the wrong thing to you, he will be gimping on three of his dog legs for a week." They chuckled, but honestly I was dead serious.

"B, everything should be fine. Come on Jazz...I think you need a good hunt."

I kissed Bella's cheek and said, "Don't go hittin' the dog. I can't have you hurt now, can I?" She giggled and then we walked out the door. It was so hard leaving her there, but I knew this was something she needed to deal with, without me.

I took off in a dead sprint, Alice trailing behind me. She knew I needed to blow off some of this steam. I was half way to Canada when I finally came to a stop and sprung at a wolf. They smelled better than some of the animals and I needed to release this energy.

By the time I finished him, he was pulverized and Alice was laughing behind me.

"What?" I asked, although I already knew what she was laughing at.

"You attacked that poor wolf, like it's the wolf you really want to attack. Poor thing." She joked.

"Ah, shit Alice! I had to take this shit out somewhere. Don't make me feel bad for massacring this wolf."

She held her hands up and said, "Alright, fine. I won't. But damn, you slaughtered him."

"Damn it, Alice. Please don't say anything to Bella."

"I won't. I promise."

I jumped back up and quickly finished my hunt. Alice brought down a few deer herself. She was so graceful; it almost looked like she danced when she hunted. When she was finished I sat down on a broken tree stump and she danced her way over toward me. She sat down on the ground, pulling her knees to her chin.

"We need to have a chat, Alice."

"I know."

"What was with the funny looks back at the house earlier? Was it about Jake?"

"Nope! This is all you. First, Charlie wants to talk with you about your relationship with Bella. Don't worry, it's gonna be a good thing. Second, Carlisle is trying to decide whether or not to tell Charlie what we are. He is also thinking about offering to change Charlie."

"What? NO! Shit! Why would he do that? I don't think Charlie would want that. I don't think Bella can handle getting her hopes up about something like that."

"I know. But, Carlisle has been feeling a kinship with Charlie and he really doesn't want to lose him. Or let Bella and the kids lose him either. I understand, the thought has crossed my mind a couple times."

"I understand, but I still think he's gonna say no. Have we been gone long enough? I want to get back."

"Jeez! Yeah, we can make our way back now. He's getting ready to leave."

Without another word, I took off like a shot and was walking in the house in less than 5 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Second Chance by Shine Down**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

Oh, good God, that kiss. My lips felt like they were on fire. How the hell did I go for 25 years, not experiencing a kiss like that? It was so full of passion and need. Then when he told me I was his, I was done for. I would have to find some way to show him and the world that I was his. But, that required more thought to it, and right now the task at hand was to tell Jake to pump his testosterone-fueled brakes.

"Emmett?" I called. The air swooshed around me and he was standing in front of me with a big grin on his goofy face.

"So, do I get to smack the fucker around for a little bit?"

I snickered and shook my head. "No, Em. You're just here for moral support and muscle should I need it. This is going to be hard on him, but he needs to know I'm not his anymore. He has a woman he goes home to and I deserve the right to do the same thing, no matter what species."

He chuckled at that.

"You know, you are truly one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I've never known anyone quite as accepting as you are. Jazz is a very lucky man. And those other two fuckers didn't know a good thing when they had it. For real."

"Emmett, that's sweet. I appreciate that, really I do."

"No problem, sis. Now let's go kick the shit out of a dumbass dog." I laughed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After Jake showed up, I told him we needed to have a chat. He looked nervous and he kept throwing looks at Emmett, probably wondering why he was here. He did not like it, that was for sure.

"Jake, just try to ignore that Emmett is here. Just you and me, okay?"

Jake already had an angry expression on his face. "How the fuck do you ignore that dude? He's fuckin' huge! Why is he here while we are talking? He better not be here to protect you from me, cause that is bullshit!"

"Dude, you truly are the dumbest fuck I think I might have ever had the displeasure of knowing. Just shut the hell up and let the lady talk." Emmett growled at him.

"Bells, I have never given you any reason to be scared of me. Never. You can't trust me enough to talk to me without a leech here to protect you? Thanks for the vote of fuckin' confidence."

"Jake, _stop._ Seriously. He's more like moral support, okay?" He gave me the 'I don't believe your bullshit' look, but otherwise let it go.

I continued. "Jake, I just wanted to ask why you've been hovering me? Acting all possessive over me? You know that shit doesn't fly with me."

"Dammit, Bella. It's my job to protect you and the kids. Its hard enough having all the vamps around, especially when they are with the kids."

Emmett scoffed, and when I looked to him, he was rolling his eyes very dramatically. I think I heard him say, "Stupid shit!" under his breath. Jake continued with his rant, like he didn't hear him, but if I did then I know he did too.

"Now you have that one bloodsucker that's like fucking Prozac walking around giving you the 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' look, and that shit is just too much."

Oh no he didn't! I guess this means I'm gonna have to get shitty. Emmett looked at me and just smirked, probably thinking something dirty about me and Jasper. Not now man. I have to kick some dog ass.

"Look Jake, I understand the need to protect our kids. That's what a good parent does. But, I figured by now that you would know to trust the Cullen's. They have never, not once, given you a reason not to. They have been doing this for centuries and you know it. I mean, two of them are doctors, for fucks sake. And just for the record, it isn't your job to protect me anymore. You forfeited that right when you signed those divorce papers. What goes on in my personal life is _my_ business."

"Look, you are right about being allowed to have your own personal life, with anyone you wish, except for a fuckin' bloodsucker. I will not sit around and let you put our child in harms way, just so you can fulfill some fuckin' fantasy you have with mystical creatures."

Emmett was standing behind me now and I swear I could feel the growl vibrating in his chest. It only served to spur on my intense anger at Jake for saying something as stupid as that shit. That wasn't necessary.

"You know what? Fuck you, Jake. That was a low fuckin' blow, even for you. How dare you throw that shit in my face. For you to even doubt my parental ability is more of a slap in the fuckin' face then you will ever imagine. I don't need your fuckin' shit! I can make my own decisions without you telling me how to raise my children."

"Our children, Isabella. They are our children and I have just as much a right to make decisions for them as you do. Don't you fuckin' forget that shit. I have been lots of things, but I know you can't stand there and say I haven't been a good father."

Shit, he had me there, but that was just about the worst thing I think he has ever said to me. Time for me to reel in the anger a little bit and try to repair what we've damaged. I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath. It did little to really calm me, but I had enough control over myself to continue. I opened my eyes back up and glared into his.

"Jake, you are a good father. I'm sorry for saying that. But, I truly don't think anything you have ever said to me hurt me more than what you just said to me."

He rubbed a nervous hand though his choppy, black hair, his eyes looking anywhere but the place that he needed to confront. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bells. Remember something here. I didn't have any options in this. I didn't want to imprint. In fact, I prayed nightly I wouldn't. You were the one who gave me the divorce, remember? I never said I didn't love you anymore. I do. I always will. I didn't have any choice in this. Do you really think I like having my options taken away? I never wanted to lose you. This hurts more than you'll ever know."

There was so much pain and honesty in his eyes, it was killing me. I never felt the same for him as he did for me and that always made me feel guilty for leading him to believe otherwise.

"Oh, Jake. Jeez...way to make me feel like shit. I'm trying to explain to you that you have someone else to turn to. I want that too. Do you want me to be alone forever? Just to make you feel better? Is that really fair to me? And, truthfully, is that fair to Leighla?"

"Dammit!" He was quiet for a minute, looking down at the floor and grimacing. Then he sighed loudly and said, "Bella, I only want to see you happy. Is he what you really want? Isn't that a little weird, him being Edward's brother and all?"

"If it isn't awkward for us, then what's the big deal?" Emmett snickered and I would just love to know what he was thinking right then.

"True...Bella, I love you. I want you to be happy. If he is what you want, then I won't stand in your way. Be happy and know that I love you. I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate prick, and I know they are controlled. It's just hard when all that has been engrained in me is to hate them with every fiber of my being. I know they would never hurt my babies."

Tears where streaming down both of our faces. He crossed the space in between us quickly and scooped me up in his arms for a hug.

"Thank you, Jake. I love you too. I'll always be in your life as you will mine. If you're gonna be in my life, you need to accept what I am doing with it. I won't ever do anything to put the kids in danger. You know that."

He put me back on my feet, with one arm still wrapped around my waist, and kissed my cheek. "I know...You know you stink like him, right?"

We both laughed.

He left soon after and I immediately felt relief. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into one of his infamous hugs.

"B, that was awesome. Even if I didn't get to hit the mutt in his stupid face. I swear I thought I was gonna have to take care of that stupid shit for ya, but you totally held your own. I didn't know you had such strong feelings for the Jazz-man. What a lucky bastard!"

"Em...can't breathe...burning lungs..."

He chuckled and put me down. Once I got my breath back, I said, "Yeah, I'm falling fast for him. He's amazing."

"That he is. Why don't you text him to get his ass back here. I need to get going. Miss me some Rosie time, if ya know what I mean?"

Good lord, is that all this man thinks about? And the stamina that girl must have. Good thing she's a vampire, cause I don't think any other woman could keep up with him.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Now, get outta here. Go see that gorgeous wife of yours. Your work here is done."

"She is gorgeous, isn't she? Alright, I'll talk with ya later, B."

"Bye, Em. Love you."

"You too." With that, he was out the door and gone.

I pulled my cell out and typed a text to him.

***J- he's gone. All went well. When will you be here?-B***

I hit send and walked towards the kitchen to make dinner. Then I heard it...

"_Oh, she takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants_

_She's ahead of her time_

_Oh, and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind"_

I turned to find Jasper leaning against the banister of the staircase with the biggest grin on his face, holding his cell phone in his hand. He was absolutely beautiful. His hair was slightly windblown and I was just dying to pull my fingers through it.

Then, the ring tone registered to me. Always a Woman, by Billy Joel. One of _the _most romantic songs of all time, in my opinion, and that was what he chose as mine. I knew right in that moment, I was in love with him. He was everything I needed and everything I didn't know to ask for. I would spend all of the rest of my days on this world being in love with Jasper Whitlock.

His eyes had darkened noticeably and I couldn't help but think that was so hot.

"So, I take it everything went okay then?" he asked, not giving any attention to the feelings I was just emitting. I ran across the room and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and I put my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Yeah, it went well, I guess. That's your ring tone for me?"

"Yup. I take it you like it?"

I pulled back to look at his face and he was just beaming. "Yes, I love it. That has to be one of the most romantic songs of all time and you picked it for me."

He leaned down and pressed his cool lips to mine. When I closed my eyes, I literally saw a kaleidoscope of the most beautiful colors. It took my breath away to kiss him with all of that passion. When he broke the kiss, I groaned. He laughed and said, "Now, are you gonna tell me about this afternoon or do I have to call Emmett?"

We laughed and walked into the kitchen. He stood watching me as I made a massive meal for myself, the kids, and dad, Billy, Jacob and Leighla. He wanted to know everything. The whole conversation between Jake and I. Boy was he pissed when he heard some of the stuff Jake had said. But, after he thought about it, he understood it from a parent's perspective. He asked me tons of questions; about myself, the kids, my job, Charlie.

It felt so nice to just be talking and laughing together, just the two of us.

When everyone came in, we had a good time too. Sophie and Alex just buzzed with excitement at the fish they had caught. I told them we could have a huge fish fry this coming weekend and have everyone over for a party. The kids were ecstatic. Charlie was reluctant but agreed for the kids.

Jake pulled Jasper aside for a few minutes, and they apparently had a good conversation, because they came back in the dining room laughing like old friends.

Carlisle came in to check on Dad later, after the kids had gone to bed and said he looked pretty good. No new changes to report. It was hard to remember we only had a few more days with Charlie. For the most part, you couldn't tell many changes with him. He did get tired more easily and his skin was looking a bit paler. He seemed to be forgetting things, but then other things were as sharp as a tack.

Carlisle said this was pretty typical for how far advanced the cancer was. Charlie didn't like to talk about it much except when Carlisle was discussing the prognosis with us. In the next few days, we would have to discuss it more, because there were important things to be discussed.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody ready for a little more Edward POV? I know you all are curious...Maybe throw in some of Carlisle POV too?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Enter Sandman by Metallica; No One by Alicia Keys;** **Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

I am now a few days away from finishing my classes. Jasmine and I have been discussing going to New York to be with my family. I really miss them and feel like it's really time for me to be with them again, and fortunately Jasmine has agreed to go with me to see them. She has also thinking about whether we would be able to stay with them long term. She is an amazing woman for even beginning to think about this for me. I am truly a lucky man to have found someone who is so understanding.

My cell phone chirped, signaling a new text. Alice.

***Hey, bro. Just wanted to let you know, we are in Seattle now. Probably moving there. Things came up. Don't worry, we will talk soon. XOXO – A***

What the hell? Why? What the fuck is going on? Why are they in Seattle? Hm... Maybe she will answer if I call. But, when I dialed, no such luck. So, I left her a voicemail asking her to call me back as soon as she could. This is so unlike her. Unless there was something to hide.

Was there something to hide? What the hell is in Seattle that she can't tell me about? ME? She tells me everything. I really didn't need this shit right now. God help me, I will find out what the hell is going on though.

Honestly, it had me a little worried they were so close to our old home and my past. I promised it would be like I never had come in to her life, and so far, I had tried really hard to keep that one promise to her. She deserved me to at least keep one promise to her. The overwhelming guilt I felt over everything was sometimes too much, and sometimes I wish there was some way for me to make it up to her. I guess that would go against my promise, so I let that one go.

Over the next couple days, I tried to call everyone in the family. Carlisle and Jasper won't answer their phones at all. I talked with Alice once. It didn't alleviate my worries. She wouldn't tell me anything. Esme just kept trying to distract me with questions about a new house she was planning to build. But, then she wouldn't even tell me who the damn house was for. Or the location of it. Emmett and Rose just flat out told me to stop probing everyone for answers, that everything was fine.

Dammit, why couldn't I hear thoughts over the phone?

I will figure this out one way or another. I plan to be in Seattle in the next few days and I will have my answers. But, truthfully, I didn't want to make any concrete plans. The best way to do this was spur of the moment, so Alice doesn't see it coming. I needed to catch them off guard, so they wouldn't be able to block me or rearrange things.

I will have this figured out.

JPOV

That night, after Charlie, Bella and the kids were all asleep, Carlisle, Alice and I sat down to discuss what Alice had revealed to me. I know Carlisle only wanted to help, to give Bella her Dad back. I just couldn't help but think this is going to cause more grief than necessary.

"Carlisle, is this really necessary? I'm afraid it will cause more harm than good."

He looked to me with a small smile and felt nothing but compassion and love. "Jasper, I understand the way you are feeling. But, I think Charlie deserves to know what we are. We have put him and Bella out time and time again. Not to mention risking their lives on several occasions. As you already know, Charlie is already slightly suspicious of us. He deserves the truth, and when he knows the full truth, that we have the ability to save his life, how can I not offer him that chance? I love him like a brother and I would do anything for him, including this."

I was stunned into silence. Carlisle very rarely made such long speeches and I knew enough to shut up and listen when he did. Alice's quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Jasper, we could talk to Charlie about this without Bella ever knowing, unless he decided to be changed."

"No, Alice. I will not be like Edward and hide things from her. She deserves to know everything. It is, after all, _her _father. She would be so hurt to know we had kept something like that from her."

"That is true, Alice. Edward was not always fair to Bella. He didn't treat her like his equal. Sometimes he treated her like his child. Jasper is right, which obviously proves that Jasper is good for Bella," Carlisle said, and my mouth hung wide open.

Carlisle _never_ talked about Edward like that. And the fact that he thought I was better suited for Bella than Edward was, well wow. There were no words.

Alice reached over and pushed my chin up, apparently so no flies flew into my mouth, and laughed. Carlisle chuckled too.

"Carlisle? Thank you. Um...you really feel that way?"

"Jasper, surely you can feel my sincerity and honesty. I mean every word. Bella deserves to be adored, which Edward did. She deserves to be put on a pedestal, which Edward did. She deserves to be part of a team, one half of a whole, which Edward did not do. I know in my heart that you will not do that to her, and you will give her all the other things she needs and wants too.

Trust yourself. You can be anything and do anything you set your mind to. You've already proven that many times over. And, you becoming a doctor; that is just one of the proudest moments I have ever had in my entire existence. Oh, and just so you know, we all know the real reason you became a doctor." he finished the last part of his speech with a smirk on his lips, and I think if I could blush, I would have.

I had never told anybody the real reason I had went to medical school. I just kind of figured they would figure it out on their own. Alice just smiled at me and now I was uncomfortable. They better not tell Bella. That was a conversation for me to have with her later.

My cell phone started vibrating then and I went to see who it was. Edward. I looked to Alice and she just shook her head 'no' at me. I huffed in frustration and hit the ignore button.

"Someone is going to have to talk with him soon, you know." I told her, running my hand through my hair.

"Jazz, trust me. It can't be you who explains this to him first. I'm not talking about the relationship you have with Bella. I'm talking about the Charlie issue. The best way I have figured is for Carlisle to do it. He's planning to be in Seattle in the next few days, but he's not making a decision about when so I can't see."

"Oh shit, he's coming here? Well, great. How about we add a little more drama to the mix? We don't already have enough here?"

I was mad, not really in particular at anybody. All of this was just taking its toll on me.

I started pacing the floor pretty hard when I finally felt a firm hand grab my shoulder. Carlisle was looking at me with so much love, it was truly comforting. Then, he shocked me once again by wrapping his arms around me and giving me a firm hug. He was feeling so many things towards me; love, pride, understanding, determination, fear. That one confused me.

"What do you have to fear, Dad?" I asked him, as I stepped back. Usually, I didn't take to calling him that unless he was treating me like a dad, and right now, he really was.

"I'm just scared for you, my son. I wish I could take some of this burden off you."

He was so wonderful; I don't think he ever really realized it. How much I loved him, appreciated him, how much I wanted to make up to him all that he had done for me. One day...

"Dad, I can take it. I know I can. For her, I can do anything." And it was the truth. She could make me do anything, just so I could sit in her good graces for a few minutes.

"Then, that's all I needed to hear. I will be leaving now to call and talk with Edward. I will tell him the basics and leave the rest for when he decides to show up. I know all of this will work out, Son. You deserve to be happy, so does she. It will be fine." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Oh, yeah; Just for the record, I think Charlie is going to say yes." and then he breezed out the door.

X~~~~X

I started to hear Bella around 3:45am and she was having a nightmare. I moved to right outside her door and sat myself down. I had been doing this pretty much every night when Bella would start talking in her sleep. I would calm her and send her some love too. She had said my name a few times, but it sounded like a conversation.

Sometimes, I would think about going in, but then I remembered that conversation we had with Emmett about Edward the stalker. Definitely not going to be labeled the stalker.

But then, different sounds started coming from her. They were soft but kinda sounded like a sigh. I wondered what she was dreaming about in that pretty little head of hers.

"_Oooh, Jasper," _she moaned.

Holy shit! What the hell? Did she just say what I think she did? While moaning? In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go to her. To crawl in her bed and wrap my arms around her. To kiss her without abandon. To press my body to hers. To make love to her. My pants were now unbearably tight.

I sent her some lethargy so she would go back to a peaceful sleep. I pulled my knees up to my chest and dropped my head into my hands. How the hell was all of this going to work out? Charlie? Bella? Edward? Jake? There was so much going on and all I really wanted to do was loose myself in Bella. To just let her wrap me in her love and bask in the sunlight of her happiness.

When she was happy, I felt whole. When she felt sad, I wanted to right everything in her world. Do anything to bring that happiness back again. To make her love me. No, I don't want to make her do anything. I want her to fall. Fall head over heals for me. The way I have fallen head over heals for her.

I could hear Charlie moving around in his room and decided to go in the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone. Charlie walked into the kitchen just as the coffee was finished brewing, with a small smile on his face.

Charlie was a man of few words, and I really liked him. He loved his family with everything he had in him and that was enough to make me respect him fiercely.

"Hey Charlie. You hungry?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that. I can do it."

"Charlie, I really don't mind. Plus, I heard you weren't exactly an Iron Chef, so please let me do this for you. What would you like?"

"Umm...pancakes and sausage sounds good, I guess."

I made myself busy getting the sausage on the flat-top. Charlie cleared his throat and was feeling very nervous. I sent him some calming vibes and then turned to look at him. He finally steeled his resolve and said, "Jasper, I wanted to talk to you about Bella."

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Charlie. Go ahead."

"I can see you have feelings for her and I know my daughter well enough to know she has feelings for you too. I really like you, Jasper and I don't want you to worry about you needing my blessing. You have it. But, take care of my girl and my grandbabies. They are everything to me."

"Really? Um...thank you...so much! You have no idea how much that means to me, and don't worry. I will take care of them."

"I'm not worried at all. You are _way_ different than your brother. I know you won't leave when the going gets tough. My proof is in you being here, all day everyday, helping in any way you can. You must really love her, cause it's been crazy as hell around here. And when things got crazy when Edward was here, he just cut and ran, taking Bella's heart with him. Then she was with Jake, and don't get me wrong, I like Jacob. But, you could tell they never had that fire. I should still kill that shit for leaving my babies, but ultimately, it worked out better than ever. She is starting to have that twinkle in her eyes, even through the sadness. I know that she will be okay when I'm gone because she has you and your family."

He stopped himself and hesitated. "Sorry, I don't mean to push all of this in your lap. I just feel the need to make things right in this world before I leave it for good." He was feeling sadness and resignation, but also determination.

"Charlie, I completely understand and I want you to know that I sincerely appreciate everything you have said. Trust me; she will never want for anything again. You have my word as a man. I love your daughter and Sophie and Alex. They will be taken care of and loved. I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you though. I would love to be able to get to know you better."

"Thank you Jasper. That is very nice of you."

"Your welcome." I told him as I sat a stack of pancakes in front of him. He dug in and I knew he was done talking for now. His conversation really made me feel at peace with all that I was feeling for Bella. There was truly one person I wanted to share this moment with and I was going to go let her know about it all right now.

**Carlisle's POV **

I'm so glad Edward can't hear our thoughts over the phone. Usually, I have no trouble blocking my thoughts from him, but right now it seems my thoughts are consumed with the situation at hand. How do I make this better? All I know right now is Edward needs to know at least a little bit of what is going on, so he's not in total shock when he shows up.

Of course, he would choose to come back to the family the one time it was inconvenient. Right now, I feel like pulling my hair, not that that would help in the least. I don't want Charlie to die. I loved him like the brother I never had and he had a daughter and two grandchildren that adored him. I prayed that he would choose the life we would be offering him.

Sure, it would be hard. We would have to take him away from humans and get him through his newborn year. But, he wouldn't be dead. And we all could be together, forever. Bella would be beyond happy that I could save her father. Alice kept telling me it would all work out well.

The vision Alice had of Bella becoming one of us is still going strong. I always knew, one way or another, she would just us in immortality. Edward was going to be upset, but he made his choices and I have made mine. This is the way it was supposed to be. The way it will be. So, I left the house to make my call to Edward.

The first ring, he answered with an exasperated tone.

"Hello Carlisle. Long time, no talk."

"Edward. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, finishing school tomorrow, spending time with Jasmine, worried like hell about my family. Seriously, what the hell is going on there? Why are you all keeping me out of the loop?"

Might as well just keep it as simple as I can. _Carlisle, do not slip up!_

"Edward, I'm sorry for avoiding you. Things have been really hectic and while that's not a good excuse, it's true nonetheless." I took an unnecessary breath and just laid it out for him. "We are back in Forks with Bella. Charlie's dying and we came to be with her."

Before I could say anything else, he was screaming. "What the fuck? You're joking with me, right Carlisle? Tell me you are not with Bella. We gave her all those years without us and now you guys decided to come back into her life? This is bullshit! How could you go against my wishes?"

Now, he was pissing me off. "Actually, Edward, we have been in her life pretty much since you left her. She deserves better than that and you know it. Did you not hear the part about Charlie? About him dying? She needed her family and we are here for her. What is the matter with you?"

I was upset with him for being so difficult. Why does he not understand that Bella is my child, just like he is? I would do anything for my children, and now my grandchildren.

"Carlisle, damn, I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in. Isn't Jake there though to take care of her?"

Huh? How did he know about Jake?

"How much do you know, Edward? Why do you ask about Jacob?"

"Because a few years ago, I came back to check on Bella. She was sitting on Charlie's porch, pregnant and Charlie had a pretty baby girl on his lap. I heard Jacob inside. They seemed happy and I left. I didn't want him or her to see me, so I left. It's all I ever wanted for her. Charlie's sick?"

Good Lord, he really is slow today.

"Yes, Edward, he's dying. He's got cancer and has got less than two weeks. We have been avoiding you because things were stressful and we didn't want you to think you needed to be here. We have things under control. Everything is going to be okay."

"You are not answering my question though, Carlisle. Where is Jake? Shouldn't he be there for his wife?" I paused, not knowing what to say really.

If I told him Jake left Bella for another woman, I know he would tear Jacob limb from limb. So, instead I told him a partial truth.

"Jake is here."

"Ok, and is he ok with you all being there? I know he became a werewolf after we left."

"He seems to be dealing pretty well, all things considered."

He's going to be so upset when he finds out the truth.

"Carlisle, why do I feel like there is still something you are not telling me?" he asked in a snide tone.

"Because, I just feel that it wouldn't help the situation were you to know the whole truth." I answered honestly.

"Spit it out, Carlisle."

"Son, Bella and Jake are divorced."

All I heard from his end of the line before it was disconnected was, "I'll fuckin' rip him to shreds."

Bloody hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel; God is a DJ by Pink; Use Somebody by Kings of Leon**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

I ran upstairs at a fast human pace and decided it was time to see Bella sleeping, and then wake her up. As I slipped in the room, she stirred a little bit. She was used to someone coming into her room and waking her up. Usually, they were a lot smaller than me though.

She was so beautiful. She had on a tight little tank top and it showed her womanly curves off well. I just wanted to lie down and wake her with all the passion she could handle. I decided against that and instead lay down beside her and started placing kisses all over her face and lips.

She smiled into me and I knew she was awake.

"Bella, baby...wake up...come on, baby!" I said in between kisses.

She yawned and stretched like a cat. She looked so magnificent.

"That's one hell of a way to wake up, Jasper. A girl could get used to that."

"Well, get used to it, Darlin, cause I plan on doing it a lot."

She smiled and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. When she needed air, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I saw everything I ever needed to there in her eyes and decided right then and there to tell her how I felt.

"Baby, I have just had a very pleasant talk with Charlie."

"Aw, shit," she interrupted.

I chuckled softly. "No, it really was good. Trust me. He wanted me to know that he knew of our feelings for one another. He approves, baby."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? Oh my God, Jasper. That makes me so unbelievably happy!"

I leaned in and brushed our lips together and she melted into me. I felt every bit of her passion and it only made me want her more. I pushed my body into hers and she moaned into my mouth, "Oh, Jasper."

Oh, to hear my name fall from her lips like that. It's enough to make me claim her, right here and now, as mine. My hand was slowly moving in a small circle on her side and the next thing I knew, I was moving it under her tank top.

She gasped and then a small smile played across her lips.

"You trying to cop a feel there, Dr. McDreamy?"

I knew she loved Grey's Anatomy, her one guilty obsession. To refer to me as McDreamy made me feel really good about myself.

"Wait until you actually get to see me in my scrubs."

Her lust spiked and a slight moan escaped her lips, as she pressed her lips to mine. This was by far the neediest kiss we had shared yet and it was amazing. I needed to say something though.

I pulled back slightly and told her, "Bella, I'm falling in love with you."

Short, sweet and to the point, cause that's how I roll.

I looked into her eyes and the only thing I felt flowing from her was love.

"Oh, Jasper, I love you too." She smiled at me and I knew right there. She would be the star that shot across my night. She would be the meaning of my life now.

I pressed my lips back to hers and kissed her. When I did, I unleashed the full power of my love and passion on her and she whimpered. Then she kissed me harder and I felt her push back to her love and lust towards me and all of my walls came tumbling down.

I moved my hands back to her ribcage and my thumbs were caressing the bottom of her perfect breast. The heat emitted from this woman was incredible. I wanted to loose myself in her. All I saw, felt, smelled, thought about was her.

"Dude, holy shit."

We both jumped when Emmett spoke. I begrudgingly drug my lips from hers and looked up to see Emmett standing over us, with a huge grin on his face. Yeah, to say I was now aggravated was an understatement.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Bella was feeling embarrassed, but also slightly pissed. I pulled my hands out of her shirt and sat up, dragging her body with mine. She readjusted her shirt, her face flaming red.

"Were you just rounding third with my little sis? Dude..." It will always amaze me how he can find a way to incorporate the word 'dude' into any sentence.

"Emmett, was there something you actually wanted from us, or did you just come to embarrass us?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did come up here for a reason, but dammit all, I just can't think of what that reason is right now."

Bella huffed in annoyance. He took a few seconds to 'think' and then raised a finger up in the air and said, "Oh, yeah. Charlie was about to come up here and get you up. I thought you'd rather it be me instead of him. The kids are up and hungry and well I can't cook for shit so...I thought I was being nice." He fake grimaced.

Bella chuckled and said, "Thank you, Em. That would definitely have been worse. Maybe next time, you would consider knocking first though, okay?"

"Yeah, right. I'll have to remember that."

"Emmett, what are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you were coming." I asked, still kind of huffy.

"Dude, you've really got your panties in a twist this morning, dontcha? I'm here to take Charlie, the kids and everybody else out to the park and play some baseball. Got little outfits for them and everything. Actually, everybody is here, we're all going. Now get your horny asses out of bed and get going. You got people waiting on you downstairs."

"Emmett, did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying as shit sometimes?"

As he walked out the door, he called back to me, "Asshole," with a cocky grin on his face.

I looked right back at him and said, "Cockblock!"

Bella fell back on the bed laughing hard. I could hear others around the house laughing at our banter too. Emmett looked at me and said, "Touché, brother. Touché." and walked out the door, laughing.

**JPOV**

We headed out to the park that Bella told us hardly ever had anyone there. No need to draw more attention to ourselves than necessary. Charlie still didn't know what we were though, so we really needed to keep an eye on that.

Charlie mostly just played pitch and catch with the kids and we all talked and laughed a lot. My hand was pretty much permanently entwined with Bella's and it felt so good to just have it all out there. At one point, Alex came over to where Bella and I were lounging on the ground, talking and just being together.

"Mommy, can you show me how to swing the bat? I wanna do it, but I don't know how and Pepaw is working with Sissy on her throw."

She looked into his sweet little eyes and admitted sadly, "Baby, I don't really know how to either." He frowned and felt disappointed.

"Bella, can I show him?" I asked.

She had an astonished look on her beautiful face and just nodded.

"Here, little man, let me show ya how it's done."

I spent the next 15 minutes showing him how to hit the ball, hold the bat, where to put his legs, everything. The entire time, Bella was just feeling so many things, but the biggest two was shock and love.

**BPOV**

When Jasper got up to help Alex with the bat, I thought I could have melted right there. It was like he didn't care he wasn't the dad; he was going to treat him like that anyway. I fell further in love with him in that moment. He didn't care I was a mom. He didn't care I was a package deal. Maybe it made him love me even more.

He kept peeking over to me and smiling. It was so cute. After a while of just sitting there and watching him play with Alex, Carlisle and Emmett went over and they had a fun little game. Alice, Rose and Esme joined me on the ground watching them play.

"You know, this feels a little like deja vu, everyone out here playing baseball," I said.

"Well, except we won't be running from sadistic killers this time," Alice said and we chuckled at that.

"We haven't been able to play a good game since then. It just felt wrong without Edward and you, B." Rose said, making me feel like I really was part of their family.

"Well, I didn't really play, Rose. But that's a nice thing to say to me. I am sorry you guys haven't got to really enjoy it though. That's a shame. I loved watching you guys play. Speaking of sadistic vampires, whatever happened to that Victoria? Does anybody know?"

All of the sudden, six sets of golden eyes landed on me. "What? Did I say something to offend someone?"

My curiosity was spiked now and it seemed nobody really wanted to tell me what they knew. Now I really wanted to know what happened.

"B, are you sure you want to know?" Alice questioned me, looking concerned.

"Of course I wanna know. What the hell happened? Someone please, I want to know."

Jasper walked over to where we were and sat himself next to me, wrapping his fingers in mine. Esme scooted herself closer to me too. I was so confused by the way everyone was behaving.

"Jasper, what the hell? Why is everyone acting this way?"

He smiled and started. "Baby, Edward tracked her after he left here. He knew he had to take care of her because she was coming after you. She tried several times to get to you, but the wolves scared her off. Edward finally caught up with her in San Antonio and...took care of it."

Wow. Why would he do that? I looked down at my hand wrapped in Jasper's and he gave it a little squeeze. I can't believe he would do that. Why? He had told me he didn't love me in the same way that I loved him. I had loved him with everything in me. He didn't love me as much. Then why?

Jasper squeezed my hand again and I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and I needed to say something. "Why would he do that, Jasper? He told me he didn't love me anymore, not the way I had loved him. I just want to understand."

"Bella, why Edward did things the way he did, I don't know. He hurt you very badly and there is never an excuse for that. But, I know for a fact that he did love you. I could feel it. He...just...he didn't know how to deal with things once your birthday happened. He didn't want to put you in danger anymore, but it really was kinda silly to think that way because you are in more danger when you aren't with us than when you are."

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to understand. He lied to me? He hurt me worse than anything has ever hurt me. He took away my family. For a long time, he took away my whole life. Now, I find out he loved me just as much as I loved him. That he killed for me, again. What am I supposed to do with all of this?"

Esme had started rubbing my arm and I think she would be crying if she could.

"Bella, you will never truly know how sorry all of us are that we left you. We should have stood up to him. We should have stood up for you. We should have done so many things differently. The only things we can do are move forward and never again leave one of us behind, ever again. You have my word, as I'm sure everyone else's too. I know it doesn't make it right, but it's all we have to offer now. I love you, as does everyone else here."

Tears were streaking down my cheeks. That was one of the most genuine and wonderful things anyone had ever said to me. Esme wiped the tears from my face with her thumbs and smiled at me. I looked across the field to where Carlisle and Emmett were standing and Carlisle winked at me, and then smiled. Emmett put his hand to his mouth and threw me a kiss. I giggled, and then looked to Rose. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

Alice said, "B, everything he said is true. You're my sister and my best friend and I fought hardcore for you. You deserve the right to make your own decisions without being lied to and manipulated. Please know and trust that we will not do anything like that ever again."

"I know, Alice. It's just so hard when all I have ever gotten used to is people leaving me. It's all I know really. The only constant I have ever had in my life is Charlie and he's going to die. I want to trust you all, and for the most part, I do. It's like you said, Jasper. I just need some time."

They all looked at me and I knew it in my heart, they would never betray me again. Jasper leaned in to me and whispered, "I'm glad you finally believe me, believe us. I love you." and kissed my temple.

His face was so close to mine and he was staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Jasper." and he pushed his lips to mine.

Everything else melted away in that kiss. It was short and sweet, but it told me everything I needed to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

When we left the field to head back to Bella's, Alice pulled me aside and told me she had left me a fresh bag of clothes there and that I needed to hunt before tonight. I didn't ask why, I didn't want to know. I would take her advice, because she obviously had seen that I would need to for some reason. But, I honestly wanted to know as little about my future as possible. I just wanted to live it.

This is probably one of the reason's Bella and I got along so well. She mostly felt the same way.

We made it back to where the family was waiting and Charlie was on the phone with Billy. He pulled the phone from his ear and put his hand over it. "Bella, Billy wants to take me, Jake and the kids fishing overnight. Would that be okay?"

Bella smiled and said, "Of course, Dad. That sounds like something they would love. Remember that the fish fry is tomorrow night though."

Charlie seemed less than thrilled when he replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well we'll have more fish for it then."

"Yeah, because we don't have enough fish to last us a century." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Her laughter truly did something to the insides of me.

We made it back to the house and Bella went to pack bags for the kids and for Charlie. Carlisle took a quick once over Charlie and told him he looked about the same, even though I could tell Charlie was in pain. Carlisle gave him some pain medicine and told him not to drive, so Jake would need to come pick them up.

Bella came back down, bags in hand and could immediately tell something was up. We explained to her what was going on, and she got very worried. Carlisle convinced her everything was alright for them to go and she seemed to accept that.

Jake came in then and the kids were wrapped up in telling him about our day of baseball playing. He immediately started to feel jealous and protective. I could tell, but I wasn't saying anything. This is something he really is just going to have to sort through on his own. We have all said our peace about it, and there is no point in rehashing it.

They all left, excited and talking a mile a minute. Carlisle and Esme took off right after they did, saying they had some things to take care of. I tried not to think about those things... I couldn't blame them though. I really wanted to have some alone time with Bella. It seems that my wonderful siblings are making 'cockblocking' a trade...UGH!

They all wanted to hang out and talk, but I knew eventually, I would be chasing them off. Alice looked at me and whispered so Bella wouldn't hear, "Maybe you could go now while we are still here, get it over with." I wonder why she was so persistent, but I agreed. It had been a couple of days and I needed to be well fed, given the current situation.

I pulled Bella into the hallway, so I could at least feign privacy. "Darlin', I'm going to go hunt while everyone is still here with you. Do you mind? It will only be an hour or so." She smiled and pulled my body to hers, then wrapped her arms around my waist. She leaned in very close to me, so close I could feel her hot breath in my own mouth. "Hurry back to me." and then she pulled my mouth to hers and kissed me with fierce passion.

It took everything in me to pull back from her, but if I hurried, I'd be back to her sooner. I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"This right here, it feels like home to me. I never want to leave this bubble we are in right now. Don't worry; I won't be gone for long."

I kissed her again and then we walked hand in hand back toward the family room.

Emmett looked over to me and said, "Dude, I'm coming with you."

I gave Bella one more quick kiss and we left. Alice and Rosie were practically jumping up and down when we left, no doubt wanting to cluck like hens with Bella. I wasn't worried though. My Bella could take care of herself.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose were ecstatic to get me alone and probe me. I didn't care; I needed to talk with them too. They pulled me up to my bedroom and we sat down on the bed, like we were in high school again. Well, they were more close to high school age in appearance than I would ever be again.

Rose was the first to start. "Girl, spill."

"Seriously, B, we need to hear it." Alice added.

"Alice, don't you think it's a little weird talking about this? And you already know what has and hasn't happened," I told her.

She grinned wide and said, "B, first of all, I don't think it's weird, so why should you?"

Rose interrupted, "Alice, it is a _little_ weird."

"Seriously," I added.

"Sweetie, I love you and I don't have any problems with it, so I would love it if we could talk just like you would if it was someone else, okay?"

I contemplated that for a minute and realized that Alice must really need this if she is asking.

"Alright, Alice."

"And, yes I do know what has and hasn't happened yet, but Rose doesn't."

"Seriously, this morning was so funny; I thought I was going to roll on the floor laughing," Rose laughed.

I immediately flushed, but I tried to remember that they all knew _everything _about one another. And they wanted to include me in that equation.

"Okay, I even had to laugh at the 'cockblock' comment. I think Emmett got way too much pleasure out of my total mortification. And I was a little embarrassed, but not as bad as I thought I would be," I said.

"But, truthfully, I saved your ass big time by sending Emmett. I mean Charlie would've flipped his lid," Alice laughed.

"Save my ass you did, Alice. Thanks."

"Anytime, B, anytime..."

"The thing is, I have never really ever been kissed the way he kisses me."

"What?" they both yelled at the same time, two sets of eternal eyes bugged out in my direction. I jumped almost all the way off the bed, and then we laughed at them scaring me.

"Okay, what do you mean; you've never been kissed that way before?" Rose asked after we stopped laughing.

"Well, Edward hardly ever kissed me other than quick kisses. If I ever tried to deepen it, he would pull away and then chastise me for testing his limits. I usually always walked away hot and bothered, with absolutely no release in sight."

"You know, you would think with Edward seeing things in people's heads, he would get a clue to what a women needs, but no such luck. He's such a dumbass." Rose said.

"The thing is though, with Edward I could tell that he at least knew how to kiss right. He let his guard down just a handful of times and he could do it if he wanted to. But not Jake. I swear, I hope he has figured it out better with Leighla, because Jake does not know how to kiss a girl, _at all."_

"Wow, really?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "All tongue, sloppy and hard. I never really felt any passion from his kisses." This always made me sad. I wished to feel more for Jake, at the time. He was everything to me and I would have stayed with him forever. Fate didn't work out that way and I am glad for it now.

"So...was he any good at...other things?" Rose questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Um...I don't...uh..."

"B, answer the damn question. We won't say anything and we won't embarrass you. Promise." Rose interrupted.

"Okay, here goes. Jake was an average lover at best. He just didn't get it. It wasn't all bad, but it definitely wasn't all good either."

"Oh, damn. I mean, that sucks big time, girl." Alice said.

"Yeah, he was really just focused on himself. It doesn't make any sense with the way he treated me elsewhere, but that's how it went. I think that maybe, practice would've made him better, years of practice, but we never made it that far."

Two beautiful vampires looked at me with shock and sadness on their faces.

"Have you ever...um...you know...had an orgasm?" Alice asked, sheepishly.

I laughed. "Yeah, but most have been self-inflicted."

"Oh my god, B. That makes me so sad, but don't you worry. That will change." Rose told me, dodging a pillow from Alice. My face was on fire now.

"Okay?" I said and they both laughed.

"Okay, how can I tell you this without completely mortifying you? Um, I don't think I can. Well screw it, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Jazz is an excellent lover. You don't need to worry about him not giving you what you need and want. He's very attentive and is focused on making sure...his partner...is satisfied."

I fell over on the bed and pushed a pillow into my face. This was probably the single most embarrassing conversation I ever had, but also very enlightening. The girls giggled at me and I peaked my head up to look at them.

"Um, thanks for letting me know, Alice." I told her and they just started giggling again.

"What are sisters for?" she smiled at me and I sat up.

"Well, apparently all my siblings are here to embarrass the shit out of me." I laughed. They laughed too.

"Honey, when you've been around as long as we have, you've seen lots of shit. We just embrace who we are, most of the time. We are sexual creatures. It is just the way it is. And we don't hide things in our family; we can't really. You'll see. Sex isn't something you have to be embarrassed at, B. It's natural and healthy and a hell of a lot of fun." Rose told me confidently.

I chuckled and said, "I guess your right. But truthfully that's not the only thing I am worried about."

Alice shook her head and said, "Just remember two things. First thing, you need protection. We don't know if the venom would hurt you, so I bought ya a box of condoms. They are in your bedside table. Second thing, Jasper is fully capable of being with you that way. He can control himself. He loves you and would never hurt you. Trust him and trust me. I've already seen, everything will be fine."

"I do trust him and you for that matter. I do have a question though. Edward had told me that it was impossible for him, but not for Jazz? Edward always had a tight grip on his control, as far as I could tell."

"Bella, do you remember your first time?" Rose asked.

Duh! It hurt and wasn't good at all.

"Yeah, not good times."

She chuckled but then said, "What happened when you were done though? Did you find anything on your sheets?"

If I remembered correctly, there is almost always something on the sheets. But she asked about my first time, so what is she getting at? Wait...something else was there, now that I thought about it. There was blood.

"Oh, my God, the blood."

"Yep and your blood called for Edward. He couldn't do that without coming in contact with your blood and he wouldn't put you in that danger, even though I personally think he would have done fine." Rose grimaced.

"Trust me; the outcome usually was not ever very favorable in that situation. It might be one of the reasons Edward eventually left, other than the obvious. His resolve was weakening with you. It's not that he didn't want you, not at all. He very much did, but he felt he might give in and then couldn't stop himself. He really loved you too much to let that happen." Alice told me.

"Here's the thing, though. Why couldn't he just talk to me, tell me his fears. I know if he had said anything to me about it, I would have listened to him."

"Because it's Edward, Bella. Did you ever stop to think for a minute that while it hurts, maybe he wasn't the one for you? That you weren't soul mates?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do believe that now, but it would've been nice to know then."

"We agree, Bella. Edward should have never left the way he did, but that is something you will eventually have to take up with him yourself." Alice told me and my heart sped up considerably. When would Edward be making an appearance? She put her hand on mine. I looked in her eyes and started to calm down. "When?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. He's keeping me out by constantly changing his mind, but I can tell it's in the next few days. Carlisle spoke with him last night and he is pissed. He doesn't know about you and Jasper's feelings yet, but he wants to kill Jacob. No doubt he will be bringing lots of drama."

"Wait, why does he want to kill Jacob? He can't hurt him. The kids." I felt panicked, but Alice brought me back again.

"Nobody is going to let him hurt Jake. He's pissed because you and Jacob aren't together anymore. He doesn't know Jake imprinted and I doubt it would matter either way. He is going to be angry with him either way. Don't worry. It will all be alright."

"Oh, Jesus...like I need one more thing to worry about right now."

Rose chuckled and said, "Don't worry! It will all work out alright and then we can move on from it. You just need to...um...find a way to...blow off some steam."

I swear, I don't think I had ever heard any of them stumble over their words like they had been lately. They both giggled like teens again and the conversation turned to lighter subjects, thankfully.

We decided to make our way to the kitchen for me to grab some dinner. I had leftover lasagna and garlic bread, and thought of something. "Hey, does garlic hurt you guys?"

They laughed and Alice said, "Nope, but it smells like shit. Brush your teeth when you're done eating." We laughed about that while I finished my meal. Then I went up to my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I walked back down the stairs, there he was. As glorious as ever, with his beautiful wind blown hair and gorgeous smile.

He saw me as I descended the stairs and as I moved to the bottom, he held his hand out for me to take. It was so sweet and gentlemanly and I loved that he made me feel like I was the only one in his universe. His smile was infectious and I could feel his love for me, pouring out of him. "You are so beautiful, Bella." he told me and I knew I loved him with all that I had to give.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Halo by Beyonce**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

When I told her she looked beautiful, which she did, I was hit with a wave of love so hard I almost fell to my knees. Her feelings were the strongest feelings I had ever felt. They hit me hard and the good ones make me want so much more. She placed her hand in mine and then we were face to face.

Her hair fell into her face and I tucked it back behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. There was so much need in that kiss, from both of us. I had to pull away before I threw her over my shoulder and made a mad dash to the bedroom. She groaned and I laughed. "Now, I'm home." I told her and was hit with passion and love.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked hand in hand back to where everyone else was waiting to say good-bye to us. We finally were going to have an evening to ourselves and I was anxious to get it started.

Emmett was feeling mischievous and I shot him a warning glare. "So, B, I'm glad to see Jasper's mouth isn't burning off his face with the garlic breath."

"Haha Em! I brushed my teeth. Besides, Alice said it didn't hurt you guys."

"It doesn't, but it sure does stink," and he wrinkled his nose.

I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well, she tasted like heaven so shut the hell up, Emmett."

Bella giggled and Emmett scoffed. "I see someone still has his panties in a twist about getting interrupted this morning. Let it go, dude. I'll try not to do it again."

"Yeah, make sure to try hard." they laughed, but I was truthfully being serious. I don't interrupt anybody else's private time and I hope to be given the same treatment. Everyone told us their goodbyes and then we were completely alone.

I spun her so I could see her face. She looked a little shocked by being turned so fast and I pushed my lips to hers. She immediately reciprocated my kiss by putting her hands around my neck and pushing one of her hands to my hair, caressing it.

I put my hands to the small of her back and pulled her as close as she could get to me. I pulled her shirt up just enough to feel her hot skin and she moaned into my mouth. I could feel her love, passion and lust and it made me feel greedy. I needed her. I needed to feel her body. I needed...to slow down.

She deserved to be adored, to be worshiped. I knew she hadn't done this in a long time...hell; I hadn't done this in about the same amount of time. But, damn it all, I couldn't stop touching her. She fisted my hair to turn my head, she wanted to deepen the kiss and I happily obliged.

She practically melted into me and she felt so good pressed up against me. I knew she needed to get a better hold on her breathing, so I pulled my lips from hers, only to drag them to her ear and neck. She quietly moaned, "Oh, God Jasper." and I smiled into her neck. I think I just entered heaven, or at least the beginning of it.

She tasted so sweet and I was quickly getting lost in her. I pulled back to look in her eyes and her gaze was lust-filled.

"I love you Bella. You're everything to me." I whispered to her and got hit with another burst of love.

She smiled and said, "I love you too, baby."

I knew I was too far gone to care anymore. She was my world, but I needed to make sure she understood.

"Bella, do you want to do this? I mean, really want to do this? This is a huge step and I want you..." she interrupted my rant with a kiss and pushed all of her lust my way. _Time to man up, Whitlock. You seriously just sounded like a damn pansy. _I groaned as my erection became painful and pushed against her body to relieve some of the discomfort. She moaned into my lips and then I knew it, there was no stopping this. We had reached our point of no return.

I swung her body into my arms and carefully carried her up the stairs, taking my time. We had all night and I planned to make good use of it. I never removed my lips from hers as she moved her hands to start unbuttoning my shirt. By the time I reached her room, she had managed to get them all undone, and was pushing it down my arms.

Each time her heated skin came in contact with mine, I got that now familiar zing. I stood her back on her feet and helped her steady herself. Then I moved to her neck again and was licking and kissing and nipping her skin. She fisted my hair again, which I happened to love her doing, and she moaned my name.

As my lips whispered over her skin, I said, "I'm here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I pulled back from her and pulled her hips to mine, grounding my erection into her body. She groaned and I just couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore.

I lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it to the floor. She felt insecure and nervous as my eyes glided over her beautiful breast and stomach. I couldn't have her feeling like that, so I whispered, "So beautiful."

Her insecurities were immediately replaced with love and gratitude. I ghosted my hands over her ribcage and then over her lacy white bra and I felt her nipple harden under my cool hands. She shivered and it rippled through her body. I moved my lips back to her neck as I worked to unclasp her bra.

I moved my mouth down her collarbone as the bra hit the floor. I had to have her breast in my mouth, so I moved my mouth down to her and put my hand to the other, not wanting to neglect any part of her. She threw her head back and moaned her approval. I sucked and tasted her and was elated with her flavor. She tasted amazing, but I needed more.

I pushed her to the bed and laid her back. She still had her jeans on, so I moved my hands very slowly to unbutton them, then pulled them down, kissing her stomach and hip bone along the way. She sighed and pushed her hips up towards me.

_'Don't worry, Darlin'. I'm gonna take care of you.'_ I thought.

I pulled my own jeans off, needing to not feel so constricted. She looked down at me and her body just begged for me to love it. I had to do right by her.

"Move to the middle, baby." I told her and she complied. I crawled on top of her and her breath hitched and her heartbeat sped up. I smiled because I had that kind of power over her body. Then I leaned down to kiss her, careful to keep most of my weight off her. Her hands fluttered around my shoulders and chest and our kiss reflected our need.

I moved down to her neck and attacked it. She writhed underneath me as I moved to her breast again. She put her hands in my hair and that action went straight to my aching cock. I sucked her skin into my mouth, effectively marking her as mine. She moaned and I knew her need was growing by the second. I moved further down to her hipbone, teasing with my mouth.

When I started to pull her panties down, I caught her concentrated scent. It was mouthwatering. I pulled them down her legs and positioned my body so my face was going to be in between her legs, but she was trying to push her knees together in a death grip.

"Darlin', unlock your knees for me. Let me in to your little slice of heaven."

She felt apprehensive and I couldn't really understand why.

"Jasper, I can't. I...uh...well, I never had anyone do that before. I'm nervous."

What? This is truly astonishing to me. She had been married; she had been intimate with her husband. Me and this boy are gonna have to have a chat. But, Bella's number one in my brain right now, so I said, "Baby, just trust me. I promise it will be so worth it." I flashed her a sultry smile and I felt her knees unlock.

"That's my girl." I murmured against her thighs and she shuttered. I pushed her legs out further and dove in to her heat. She bucked her hips into me and I smiled against her. She wrapped her hands in the bed sheets and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

I flicked my tongue rapidly over her bundle of nerves, drinking from her until she was bucking her hips. I had both hands wrapped around her hips, but she needed something else to push her over the edge. I moved one of my hands down to her core and glided two fingers inside her.

She moaned, "Oh, God, Jasper. Oh, God! I'm gonna..."

I curled my fingers inside of her to hit her most intimate of places and I felt her muscles clench around my fingers. I moved more frantically and she was panting.

"Jasper...oh Jasper...I'm coming...please!"

She came hard on my hand and in my mouth and I drank everything she gave me. So sweet. That is one flavor I would be tasting over and over. I kissed her tenderly on her thighs and up her stomach.

My need to be inside of her was so intense; I had a hard time moving at human speed. Her breathing had slowed a little bit, but when I took her mouth to mine, it sped up again. Her hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my shoulders, down my arms. Each touch brought so much warmth to my body. I reveled in it.

I was grinding my body into hers; all that was keeping us separated was my boxers. I reached down to pull them off and at the same time, Bella sharply felt nervous. I sent her a wave of calm and wondered why she was nervous. After all, I had just gone down on her. She visibly calmed so I said, "Baby, why are you so nervous?"

She pushed her eyes shut and squeezed them tight.

"Just nervous, not really any good reason. I love you and I want you, I just can't help but feel I won't measure up. I have no idea if I'm even going to be good at this."

"Oh, my dear, sweet Bella. After all this time, still so insecure. I'll make you understand how I feel somehow. You've done this before, Darlin'. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. I know your gonna be amazing. Don't worry."

She chuckled softly and put her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. "Make love to me, Jasper."

"Your wish, my command."

She smiled and said, "In the bedside table, honey."

I reached over and opened it to find a box of condoms right on top. Really?

"You know you won't get pregnant, right?" I asked, confused.

She giggled and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I know that. But...the...venom." She said it so low; no human would have heard it.

"How do you know these things? I mean, I didn't even think about it." I was confused by her knowledge, but she acted like she didn't want to tell me. I guess I could just figure it out later and make love to the beautiful woman lying under me. Yeah, definitely a better plan.

"Forget it, I don't care. I need you too much to care." I kissed her hard and she immediately granted me entrance to her mouth. I needed to feel her, I needed to find my place inside her, so I rolled the condom on, then twined my fingers in hers and said, "You ready, Darlin'?"

She just nodded her approval and I slowly pushed in. _Hot. _Heat engulfed my entire body.

She moaned, "Oh Jasper." and I smirked at her. When I was fully sheathed in her, I realized how tight she was. Holy hell.

_'This cannot be fast. This cannot be fast.' _I chanted in my head.

I rocked into her over and over again. It was slow, almost reverent lovemaking and I caressed her lips with mine, hardly ever removing them from hers. Our bodies moving in such a tortuous way. Slow and deep. Her beautiful body below mine.

My need to come was becoming painful, so I let her hands go and moving one down to her clit and rubbed it. She started bucking under me and I knew she was close.

"Come for me, baby."

"Oh, god! Jas...Jasper. Please, oh God!"

Her muscled tightened around me and we both came together, panting into each other's mouths.

Still trying to calm my own breathing, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked over her as I moved off her, making sure I didn't hurt her anywhere. She looked beautiful and sweaty and her hair was wild, but she didn't look hurt. She looked blissfully happy.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the covers up around us. "You okay?"

She gave me a sideways glance and said, "Okay? I think okay is not really the word for the way I feel right now." and she was right. She felt love, hope, contentment, passion, peace and elation. Nothing negative.

I smiled, happy that she was happy. She snuggled in to my chest and I could tell it wouldn't be long before she was sleeping peacefully. I rubbed her arm lightly then across her back as she drifted off to sleep. She looked beautiful and content. I felt proud that I did that and proud that I hadn't hurt her, but I knew I could never hurt her. I had given her some release from all the stress she was under. Even if it was only for a little bit. I know now more than ever, this is the woman I was to spend eternity with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the late morning to Jasper running his hands over my stomach and then up to my breast. A cold chill went down my spine and I shivered. Last nights activities flashed through my brain. I smiled and snuggled deeper into Jasper's chest. His lips came to my shoulder and I could tell he was smiling against my skin. I could also tell he was quite ready to go for a second round, by the quite impressive erection pressing against my backside.

Morning sex had always been my favorite. Way to start your day out right. He whispered against my ear, causing me to shiver again, "Good morning."

I turned over to see him fully and get my hands on him too. He smiled, pulling his sex-crazed hair from his face. Oh, holy hell, I don't think I have ever seen anything sexier than the sight before me right in this moment.

"Yes, it definitely is a good morning." I told him and he chuckled.

"Feeling good, are we?" he smirked at me, raising his eyebrows. I pulled him close to me and grazed his lips with mine.

"Yes, I am feeling really good. Can I have a little more good, please?"

He pulled back to look me in the eyes and said earnestly, "Baby, I'm yours. You can have anything you want from me."

His eyes darkened considerably as I ran my hand down in between the two of us to his hardened member. I grasped him firmly in my hand and ran my finger over the tip, eliciting a moan from him. His eyes were clamped shut and I love that I can cause that kind of reaction from him. There was a quiet purring sound coming from his chest as I ran my hand up and down him that caused a fresh coating of wetness in between my legs.

Jasper inhaled deeply and opened his eyes to stare into mine. The look on his face was primal, lust-filled. His lips parted slightly and his cool breath washed over my face, assaulting my senses. My vision got slightly hazy and I sort of felt like I was in a cloud.

"Hey, you don't have to dazzle me. You'll get what you want," I teased. Before I could say anymore, his lips were assaulting mine. I felt him reach to get the little foiled packet and I silently wished we didn't need anything between us. He was frantic and I knew this was slightly different than last nights reverent love making. It made me so hot to think that he felt this way about me.

Once he had the condom in place, he rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He slipped his hand down to my heated core and slid a finger inside.

"Already ready for me, sweetheart? You're so wet," he crooned. Jesus, he was the sexiest thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Only for you, Jasper. God, you make me what to do things I have never done. Oh, god, I need you inside me, please?"

He growled at my vocalized need and replaced his finger with his cock. He groaned. "Oh, holy fuck. You are fuckin' tight baby. So wet and hot."

I love the dirty talk. This really wasn't going to take me very long. I shivered in anticipation. He began pushing me, grinding his hips to mine as he filled me. The constant purring sound coming from his chest was against my own chest and it just furthered my intense need for release. He leaned back and took my nipple into his mouth.

I moaned loudly, between the constant pounding into my core and his tongue and mouth sucking, I was close. "Ugh, I'm close...baby...please God, don't stop."

"I'm not stopping until your screaming my name. Damn, you taste so fuckin' good."

His tempo increased until it was almost at inhuman speed and I wished he didn't have to hold back on me. He put his finger on my clit and rubbed and I saw stars. All coherent thought left me and all there was, was me and him, working together to satisfy our thirst for one another.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. Tell me who does this to you."

"Oh, fuck, Jasper. Only you. I'm...fuck...I'm coming."

"Tell me. Who does this belong to?"

I screamed, "Jasssspppeeeerrr." as I came. My muscles strained around his cock as he slammed into me a few more times. Then he spilled his cool seed into the rubber, practically roaring out my name. He collapsed on top of me as much as he could without squashing me as I panted into his hair.

He nuzzled my ear and then kissed my spot that makes me melt, behind my ear. He pulled slowly out of me and looked down at my body, probably taking an inventory of any damage. There was none.

"Sweetheart, you ok? I didn't hurt you at all, did I?"

What a stark contrast to the man he was a minute ago. I loved that. Trying to make sure I was okay. It was so sweet, even after her just ravished me.

"I think I will be quite alright as soon as I get my teeth brushed and showered. Maybe something to eat since my stomach is growling furiously. Jasper, I promise I will tell you if you are doing something that is hurting me or making me uncomfortable."

He laughed and said, "Okay, I trust you. I just kind of lost a little control there for a minute and I was worried you wouldn't like that. It's kinda in my nature to claim what is mine and I didn't want to offend you." The look on his face was sweet. He was so sincere and truthfully, the claiming thing was hot. And I told him so.

"That was seriously hot as hell. If you want to claim me, go ahead. I'm yours. I can tattoo it on me if you want me to."

His eyes grew wide and he looked shocked. I laughed at his reaction to the tattoo comment and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I would never ask you to mark your body for me, but I will find some way to show the world just whose you are. But, now that I think about it, a tattoo right here." he licked a spot right above my nipple that would certainly show in a number of the shirts that I owned. I groaned and pushed my breast further into his mouth. "That would be hot."

He jumped up from the bed and laughed at the scowl that sprang to my face.

"Tease," I muttered, eliciting another laugh.

"Come on, Darlin'. Lets get showered and then some breakfast. Which would you prefer, grizzly or deer? I don't really care for deer, they work for what is needed, but I much prefer the tasty delights of a lion or maybe a bear. Well, if I'm not with Emmett, cause he claims all the bears as his own."

I laughed at the carefree way he joked about their diet. It was nice to joke with him. Edward wasn't always open to discussions about their lifestyle, probably trying to turn me off from wanting to become like them. There had never been any doubt in my mind that I would eventually join them in the immortal realm, mainly because Alice still saw me as one of them.

I can't imagine not being with Jasper for the rest of eternity now that we found love in each other. We seemed to be so good with each other. Both of us were overly emotional people and very considerate to the needs of those around us. Overly attentive sometimes. It insured that in our relationship, there would always be a give and a take. I would be able to take care of him, and he could do the same for me. That made me smile.

At about 2, Emmett came through the front door with a hand wrapped around his eyes. "I'm coming in. You guys decent?"

We laughed and Jasper said, "Come on in, Em. You know, you have seen me naked before."

He brought his hand down slowly and smiled. "Yeah, but I haven't her and I definitely don't want the image of you two naked together in my mind. That would just be wrong."

Jasper looked a little tense at the idea of Emmett seeing us together. Em and I shared a look, then bust up laughing. In between laughs, I told Em, "Just keep knocking on doors and we have no trouble."

"Hell yeah, you can bet your ass I'll be knockin' on doors from now on. Maybe now that you got some, you'll be nice to your big brother." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I flushed at his words. All of a sudden, a cool breeze passed by me and Jasper knocked Emmett in the head.

"Dude, not cool." he grimaced.

"Chill, dude. I was just playing. You know that. I'm mean, hell, you can feel that yourself." he said, while rubbing his head where he was hit.

"I know, but listen. There are gonna be a lot of people here tonight that don't need to hear that shit. Including her dad and her ex-husband. Talk about it being awkward, so for one night, do you think you could can it? We'd really appreciate it."

"Consider my lips sealed." and smiled widely. "But, you do realize Bella, that this kind of stuff can't really be hidden in our family. The Cullen's don't have secrets."

"Yeah, I realize that, Em. I'm not trying to hide anything from them, trust me, I know better. I just don't want to have my Dad hear that kind of stuff about me, and it would cause some pain to Jake, and I don't want to do that. No matter how much of a dick he is."

"I promise, B, I will try. I can't promise nothing will ever slip, but I will try. Honest."

Oh, this might be a long night. Alice came bouncing in then, with Rose hot on her trail. They both had knowing smirks on their faces, but were kind enough not to discuss it, at least now. Carlisle and Esme were at the store, picking up everything we would need to make this a fun night for everyone.

Alice had Emmett and Rose out working to transform the backyard and I suddenly remembered I hadn't hit up the liquor store yet. I ran out the back sliding door and yelled for Alice, as she breezed right up next to me.

"Carlisle is on it. He knows what to get," and then she was off again. She was dangerous when she was on a mission. I briefly thought about Carlisle being in a liquor store and was laughing about that idea when Jasper grabbed me around the waist and pulled me inside the house. My heart immediately set off in a dead sprint as he crashed his lips to mine. He kissed me like that until I was breathing raggedly.

"Mmmm...what was that for?" I hummed at him. He pressed his lips lightly to mine again and then said, "I just can't keep my hands and lips off you. You're so beautiful."

Just then, Alice ran through the door with a worried look in her eye. Jasper pulled back from me, but grabbed my hand and slightly put his body in front of mine. "What Alice? What is it? Why are you so nervous?"

She looked at us and said, "Jazz, nobody is going to hurt Bella, so stop shielding her. Come over here and sit down, we need to talk."

When seated on the couch, I noticed how nervous Alice really was. She was pacing the floor so fast that I could barely even make her out. I could tell her nerves were wearing on Jasper too, because he started to fidget as well. Em and Rose walked in then and Rose asked, "What's going on, Alice?"

"Well, I told you yesterday I wasn't quite sure when Edward was gonna show. Well, he's decided."

"Ah, shit! Tonight? He's gonna show up here tonight? It was supposed to be a party and he's gonna crash? Stupid fucker." Jasper bellowed.

"I swear I will kick his ass if he shows up here and ruins everything...dickwad." Emmett boomed.

I was just sitting there stunned. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart? Earth to Bella?" I could here Jasper trying to get me to respond to him. I shook my head, as if trying to shake the cobwebs out of my brain and looked into his swirling golden eyes. "Yeah, I'm here. Please continue."

Alice laughed and said, "As far as I can tell, Charlie and the kids will be asleep, or at least not there anymore. It's hard to tell with all the dogs running around, but I keep seeing him yelling at a blank spot, which we know who that would be. They won't fight, but it may get intense for a few minutes. It will be okay, I just wanted you to know now, not be surprised. I guess it's time to confront the past so you can move on to your future." Here eyes snapped to Jasper, than back to me.

"Just remember, we are here tonight to have fun and spend time with Charlie. I will remind Edward of that when he does show." she added.

"Okay, Alice. Can you give me a minute to clear my head?" I asked.

"Sure, hun. We still have work to do. Oh and Bella, umm...there will be someone with Edward. Her name is Jasmine," she grimaced and then was out the door, Rose and Em following behind.

Jasper just sat there, rubbing my back soothingly, probably monitoring my emotional climate. For a minute, I felt nothing, numbness from everything. Then it hit me like a tidal wave. I was mad as hell.

"Dammit! What the hell is his problem? Why does he want to fight Jake? This makes me so mad. I really don't know if I can control my temper with him. That stupid fucker left me and he has the audacity to show up here and get all protective, after seven fuckin' years? With another girl, I might add? What if I still had feelings for him? That would be a low blow. He's lucky he's a damn vampire or I would personally kick the shit out of him."

I felt better the second I stopped ranting. Jasper just smirked at me and then I realized I had more of an audience. I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme had walked in the door, hands full of bags, trying to bite back their laughter at my outburst.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "He's being a dick, and don't think for one second I won't tell him just that."

Carlisle sat his bags on the floor and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a bone crushing hug. He didn't usually do that, usually he was the gentlest person I had ever met. Truthfully, he had me a little confused. I just promised to give his son the what for and he reciprocates like this?

"Car...lisle...please...need air." I wheezed. He released his hold on me and pulled back to look into my eyes. "Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just confused. Why are you hugging me like that when I was venting about your son?"

He smiled widely at me and my insides warmed. "Because Bella, you are my daughter and he did you wrong. To top it all off, he is going to come here tonight and cause you more stress than you need right now. I'll be surprised if I don't kick his ass tonight."

Did Carlisle just say ass? That thought made me laugh loudly, Esme and Jasper too. I could even hear Alice, Rose and Emmett laughing outside too. Carlisle smiled at me and said, "I told you, I was here for you." Pride and love radiated from him and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him, drawing strength from his comfort.

"Thank you so much for everything. I love you and you are a wonderful parent to me and all of us."

"No need for thanks, honey. I love you too, and I will always do anything I can for my children, but I will also scold when necessary and Edward has it coming." he said, as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey...did you get the beer? I think I might need one of those after all of this."

He chuckled and walked over to his bags on the floor. "I think you've earned that. Here you go, just don't get too wasted."

"You're such a dad, Carlisle." and we all laughed together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

"Just so you know everything is going to be okay, Bella," I told her. She deserved comfort in this stressful situation, and I knew it _would_ be okay.

"Thanks, Jasper. I know it will be, but I can't believe all of this is happening. It's like I have this huge drama magnet attached to me and I can't get away from it. I hate drama."

She looked so damn cute when she ranted and I really wanted to take her upstairs right then and have my devilish way with her, but she wouldn't like the intrusion of everyone hearing us together. I guess we really didn't have the time anyway.

"Trust me, sometime soon everything will calm down. Maybe we could take a vacation with the kids or something." Her face brightened considerably.

"I would so love a vacation. I could definitely use one of those."

"You deserve everything you ever want or need, sweetheart. Ask for anything and it's yours." I kissed her lightly on the lips one more time before I pulled away and grabbed her hand.

We headed for the kitchen so we could finish the fish and help with the other sides. Bella working in the kitchen was a vision. She hummed quietly to herself and often Carlisle, Esme or myself would stop what we were doing just to watch her. She was more graceful now, swaying her hips lightly to the music only she heard in her head.

I was entranced by her. Hopefully, with the way those hips were moving; they would be pressed up against mine later. Yeah, now I for sure have to get out of this room for a few minutes. I ran up the stairs in a flash and stood over by her window.

I tried to think about things that would cause this raging hard on to let up.

_Baseball._ Shit, that doesn't work. Bella in a baseball uniform was only one of my biggest fantasies.

_Emmett. _Ah, hell that doesn't help either. Emmett's constant lustful feelings have me in a panicked state anytime he was around me.

_Butterflies. _Butterflies are peaceful and beautiful. They float gracefully around, landing on flower petals. Children love to watch butterflies because they really are a wonder. Children are a wonder in themselves. I love watching Bella's kids play. Sophie reminds me of a butterfly. Alex reminds me of Emmett. If Em and Rose were to have a son, he would be like Alex. Which is probably why they like to play around with him more than Sophie.

My train of thought was successfully diverted until I smelled her. She was right behind me and I hadn't even heard her come it. What the hell kind of vampire doesn't hear someone sneaking up behind them? She wrapped her hands around my waist and kissed my shoulder blade. It sent heated shivers down my spine.

"What's the matter, babe? You took off in a hurry," she asked.

Telling her the real reason I came up here would not be the best idea in the world, so I stretched the truth, just a little bit.

"I just needed to get away for a minute."

"That's bullshit, Jasper. I definitely know the reason why you came up here and I would like to help you remedy that problem. Turn around here."

Jesus, Bella being forceful with me was hot as hell. Who was I to deny her anything? I mean, she did tell me that she wanted to help, right? She seems to take me by surprise more and more everyday and I love it. I am like a kid in a candy shop waiting on my surprise for being a good boy.

I gladly turned around, noticing Bella's sweet little body in front of me. She was everything I ever wanted and needed, rolled up into one amazing woman. The bulge in my pants grew again and it was quite uncomfortable. Bella's eyes took in my aroused form and she licked her bottom lip in anticipation.

A groan managed to escape at that action. How did she not see how seductive she was? How sexy she was?

Her hand snaked down my body, warmth radiating from her to me. When her hand ran down the front of my pants to my now aching erection I let out a hiss and my body went rigid.

"Baby, they will hear us." I whispered a reminder to her. I knew she wouldn't be happy with others listening in on our lovemaking; no matter how much they might try to not listen.

A sly smile graced her pouty lips. She leaned in to whisper back in my ear.

"Please let me take care of you. I want to. Just stay quiet and enjoy, please?"

Oh god, but did I want what she was offering. I knew she didn't realize that no matter how quiet I kept it, every single one of them would know exactly what we were doing right now. I didn't care; it's just the way you started to feel after living with extremely sensitive hearing beings for so many decades. Sex didn't embarrass me, but it was definitely something Bella would have to get used to over time. I could try to explain all these things to her, but she was feeling so determined, I just didn't have the fight in me on this one. Besides, I would be getting head. What man in his right mind would ever deny that?

If I had any doubt in my mind, it all left when she traced my ear with her tongue! If it were possible, I just got even harder.

She started to drop down to her knees, but I wasn't having any of that. That was just too demeaning for me to allow her to do. I pointed over to the bed and she sauntered over to it, sitting down on the edge. She gave me her best come-hither look and motioned for me to walk forward with her finger. Holy shit, this girl will be the death of me.

In an instant, I was standing in front of her. She grabbed my hip with one hand and unbuttoned my jeans with the other. She pushed them and my boxers down, springing my erection free. Without any delay, she wrapped her lips around my length. A low growl emitted from my chest and her lust spiked at the sound. Huh, something to remember. Bella likes growling.

She worked frantically over me and fuck, if she wasn't good at what she did. The sucking, licking, nipping and scratching, combined with the heat from her mouth was more than I could stand. I ripped at my shirt and she grabbed it and sat it in her lap.

I was so fucking close. She reached around and lightly tugged on my balls and I was done. Holy fuck.

"Baby, move your head," I hissed out. I could never hurt my angel.

She moved her head out of the way and grabbed my shirt to wrap around me, catching the cold stream. She moved it up and down me while I was coming and it just prolonged the orgasm. My body wanted to groan and growl, but I bit it back. She wanted me to stay quiet and I would do whatever she asked of me.

Good lord, could this woman give a blowjob. She stood up and kissed my cheek. Then she pointed to the shirt and said, "I wish I could have taken that in my mouth." I groaned.

Then she was out the door, leaving me gaping at her. She was one hell of a woman. All of her confidence was going straight to my head. I really think she might end up killing me, but I would go down with a smile on my face.

BPOV

I truly don't know where it came from, but the confidence I was feeling was amazing. Maybe I was trying to get into that mindset for tonight. I would definitely need lots of confidence to get through this entire evening.

I walked back into the kitchen fully expecting to get knowing glances and smirks, but if they knew anything, they didn't let on. I couldn't have been gone more than ten minutes.

I walked to the sink to wash up and check on all of the food. Alice and Rose were at my side in a blink of an eye, blocking my path. They both had huge grins on their faces and I knew the joking was about to begin.

"B, its time to get you ready for tonight." Alice squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Ugh! Bella Barbie doesn't want to come out and play tonight."

Jasper walked in then and when he heard that comment, he laughed loudly. He knew how I felt about it. I would rather be subjected to a dental exam.

"Bella..." she started, with a chastising tone. "I know you don't want me to embarrass you right now, but I'll do it. I swear to God I will. Besides, you _have _to look hot. You need to be a total MILF tonight."

I turned twenty shades of red when she threatened to out our secret, but then I thought about the other comment.

"Alice, I already am a MILF, no primping required."

Everyone laughed at that and Rose put her fist up for me to bump it. I did and she said, "Fuck yeah, you are, B! I love this girl. Woman after my own heart."

"She sure is." Jasper added, making me blush more. Carlisle and Esme were even laughing at my easy embarrassment.

"Come on, Bella, please? I promise it will be worth it. Trust me."

"Okay Alice, here's my final offer. I want to wear jeans and absolutely no high heels. I don't need six vamps trying to keep me off my ass the entire night."

She pouted her lips, but then smiled and said, "Fine! Let's go. We don't have all night. Jasper, do not come in that room, do you hear me?"

He held up his hands in surrender and said, "Good grief , Alice. I'm not even trying to cross you tonight."

"Trust me; it's for your own good." She smiled at me, instantly making me nervous.

He rushed over to me and kissed me quickly. Then I was being pulled away from Jasper, rather violently. "Jeez Bella. Come on, I told you it would be so worth it. Stop sucking face with the Jazz-man and let's go." We laughed as I was being drug up the stairs.

She pointed to a chair once we were in my bathroom and barked, "Sit!" I was feeling a bit sarcastic, mainly because I knew what I would have to endure for the next hour, so I said, "Woof woof." Rosalie laughed at me, but Alice just pointed again. She was so serious, so I just walked over to the chair and got myself comfortable.

I went through an hour of her primping and tousling, curling and highlighting. I told her I wanted to have my simple make-up look, but to glam up my eyes. She just smiled her knowing smile and continued with her work. Rose worked on my hair and her hands were like magic. While she curled, she massaged at the same time and it felt amazing.

I wasn't allowed to look until they were finished, and that left me mildly uneasy. When they finished with my make-up and hair, Alice went to get my outfit. Not even five seconds after she left, she breezed back in.

"Jeez Ali! What has you in such a tizzy? You look like the Tasmanian devil, the way your flying around here."

Rose nodded her head and added, "Seriously! That is totally going to be your nickname now when you get like this, Taz." We both laughed and Alice pouted. Was that becoming a trademark for her? She smiled then and said, "Say what you want, but you are gonna be smokin' tonight."

Rose added, "You already do look hot, B. Even without any clothes on yet." Well, I was still in my jeans, but Alice had me pull my shirt off so it wouldn't smudge any work she had done, so I just had on my black lacy bra.

My bedroom door being opened brought me back to reality. Alice and Rose both had quite the sly looks on their faces when they looked to me. They knew who was out there and they were gonna play. Uh oh, this could be fun.

JPOV

Emmett and I had decided to have some fun getting Alice riled up. I knew she already knew what we were up to, but it just seemed too fun not to do it. We crept our way up to Bella's bedroom door. I could tell they were in her in suite bathroom, so this would work perfectly.

We stood with our ears to the door, not needing to but wanting to keep up with the charade.

"Seriously! That is totally going to be your nickname now when you get like this, Taz." Rose said, eliciting giggles from Bella. Em and I were holding our hands over our mouths, trying to stop the snickers from coming out. Alice seemed to be ignoring their comments.

"Say what you want, but you are gonna be smokin' tonight." She always was smokin' hot, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see what she looked like tonight.

Em was grinning from ear to ear. He was just so damn easy to make happy.

Rose followed up on with, "You already do look hot, B. Even without any clothes on yet."

Emmett and I both did a double take on what she just said. Were they naked in there? Whoa. All I knew in that moment was that we had to get a peek inside that bathroom. I cracked the door just a little bit open. Emmett was trying to rush in, but I held him back.

There was a soft glow around the bathroom door and it was cracked enough to where we could see the big mirror. I could see Alice, or at least the back of her spiky hair. Rose moved into view next, having only a bra and panty set on.

Emmett's lust was hitting me like a wrecking ball. I threw him a chastising glance and he just shrugged and mouthed 'What'?

Rose said, "Seriously Bella. You're lookin' so hot, you've even got me turned on right now!"

What? Did that seriously just get said...by Rosalie? Emmett's lust was now blinding me, almost crippling me. Truth be told, it was pretty freakin' hot. We both, at the same time, made a mad dash to the door. Just as we got to the door, Alice, Bella and Rosie swung it open wide, with huge smiles on their faces.

We'd been had! Bella was standing there in a pair of jeans and her bra, with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her robe and put it on, probably mortified that Emmett had seen her in her bra. Em only had eyes for Rosie though. The looks on our faces had to be classic because the girls busted up laughing.

I started laughing too, but Emmett felt legitimately let down. That made me crack up even more. Poor Emmett.

"Damn it woman, you are such a tease," he grumbled at Rosie.

"Aw, baby, come on. You know that was hilarious." Rose said in between laughs.

Alice chimed in, "Yeah, I mean hello, we're vampires. We can hear you. And, I knew you were gonna do that for a while now." She tapped her head, smiling widely.

I tried to reason though. "We knew you would see it before we did it, Alice. We just wanted to see if you'd stop us."

"Well, I guess I showed you. I didn't stop it, instead I improvised. Bella, you so fit in with this family. You can give it out just as much as you can take it."

Bella smiled confidently and said, "Yeah, and I really wouldn't give up a chance to see their faces like that." Then she imitated the face we were making when we rushed the door. Alice and Rosie laughed loudly again.

"Hey woman, you better not be teasing me." I joked.

She put her hand to her chest and said in her best Southern belle accent, "Why, lil ole' me?" I took off to chase her around the room, and she let out a squeal. I tackled her to the bed and started tickling her furiously.

"You better not be makin' fun of my accent." Between taking gulps of air and laughing, she wheezed out, "No way! I'm not making fun of it. It's a total panty dropper."

Everyone roared with laughter, and Bella turned bright crimson. It was probably the reddest I had ever seen on her.

"Oh my god, B. You did not just say that." Rose choked out.

"Dude that is the funniest shit I have ever heard." Emmett boomed.

"Bella, what the hell did we do without you for the last 7 years?" Alice asked.

I just couldn't stop grinning. Bella didn't know that my accent was a sore spot for me. For her to say something like that was amazing. She finds something like that from me sexy? Oh, I am in so much trouble with her.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you!" and pulled her back up to standing. That seemed to calm the embarrassment, even without my power.

"Okay lovebirds, I need 10 more minutes to get us ready, so hit the , boys." Alice said, smirking at me. I kissed her on the cheek and Emmett and I walked out the door.

As we went down the stairs, we could hear Rosie say, "Bella, I seriously cannot believe you said that. That truthfully has to be one of the top 5 funniest things I have ever seen in my life."

"God, Rose. I'm such a dumbass! All that comes out of my mouth is verbal diarrhea. Shit!"

"No, don't. You just made his day more than you will ever know," Rose told her.

"Yep, you sure did." Alice added, knowing it was really the truth. Then she whispered so low, I almost missed it. "He's a little insecure about it. You totally just stroked his ego."

Bella giggled and I could feel her love and compassion all the way downstairs. "Really? Wow! Ok." Then Alice started talking clothes and that's when I checked out of that conversation. I've heard enough about clothes to last me 20 lifetimes and the cool part is that Bella seems to care less about clothes as well.

Emmett and I went to the backyard, and he was still chuckling. "Dude, you have so hit the jackpot with Bella. She is perfect for you. I'm so happy to see the two of you together." He was so sincere and honest. It was one of the things I liked most about him.

"Thanks man! Now, we just gotta convince Fuckward of that."

"I know."

I peered over the ledge of the patio and Carlisle and Esme were there, setting up chairs. Carlisle looked up at me with a smirk on his face, feeling very amused. I think if I could have been, I would have been blushing right in that very moment. He had obviously heard our conversations and was clearly amused by them.

_Yep, dad. My girlfriend just told me, in front of my siblings, that my accent is a panty dropper._

I looked away and he chuckled, going back to his work.

Bella is seriously going to flip when she sees this. If there is one thing the Cullen's know how to do, its throw a party. There were going to be lots of werewolves running around here with their families. The dog smell was going to get thick around here.

I was so excited, though, to spend some more time with Sophie, Alex and Charlie. I was nervous about Eddie-boy showing up here though. I would have to do a really good job of protecting my thoughts because there are things I definitely do not want him to be seeing.

Truthfully though, if he wanted to get territorial with Bella like Jake did, I'm just going to have to set him straight. He has someone new to be with and he needed to once and for all, get over Bella. I hadn't met Jasmine yet. Nobody had, but hopefully she is what he needs in his life now.

We will just have to keep our fingers crossed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Clumsy by Fergie**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

Tonight is going to be fun. Bella doesn't know about the extra surprise we set up tonight to have some fun with. I might have to send some confidence for her to agree to do it, but I so desperately wanted her to. We will see, but she never fails to surprise me. I was deep in my thoughts, lost in my Bella bubble when I saw a big, beefy arm waving in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Dude? Focus, dude. Dude?" Em said, trying to sound like Crush from Finding Nemo. When I looked at him, he said, "Aww, he lives, hey dude!" He actually sounded like Crush. I chuckled.

"We totally have been watching too many kiddie movies lately."

"I know, but I love 'em." Emmett joked.

"Yeah, me too."

"Bella's getting ready to come down stairs. I didn't think you'd want to miss that."

He was right, I didn't; so I took off running towards the staircase getting there just in time to see her come into view. _Holy fucking hot ass chick, Batman! _Total MILF! Well, I already have, but totally want to again. I internally laughed at myself.

Dark wash denim jeans clad over her beautiful, long legs. Fuck-me-now black boots with a slight heel. All my brain could register, for a moment, was that the shirt was red. My favorite color. My brain registered that much, but all sensible thought was lost. Emmett cleared his throat loudly in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

I looked to her face and she had an amused smirk on her lips. She looked heavenly. I held my hand out for her to grab and when she was off the steps, I twirled her around to take a full look. The jeans clung to her body just right, the shirt was a halter and her beautiful breasts were on display for me. Her back and shoulders bare and wonderful. Her hair was done in soft curls and was pinned half-up. Her make-up was light, but her eyes smoldered with the smoky look. Light gloss on her pouty lips. Hoop earrings and a tan leather beaded bracelet.

She looked kinda punk rock and it was smokin' hot. I leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You look gorgeous!" She shivered and I captured her lips in a searing kiss. We were pulled back to the ground by Emmett's cat-calling.

"Get a freaking room, jeez!"

We laughed and Rose chided him. "Em, shut the hell up and leave them alone. They are in their happy little 'new love' bubble. Don't burst it for them!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. Rose is so kick ass! I love being her 'twin'.

Alice just looked so satisfied with herself, it was really cute. God, I hope she finds someone soon. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, then smiled. Just about then, we heard lots of people headed our way. The door slammed open and Jake bellowed, "Ready to party, bitches?"

The kids came in behind him and swarmed Bella and me.

"Dude, you're a dumbass!" Emmett laughed. Charlie came in next, looking tired and slightly pained. "Boys, language around the kids."

"Sorry pops!" was all Jake said with a shrug. Billy and Sue, Leighla, Leah and Jackson, and Seth and Reagan made their ways in next. They looked uncomfortable, well except for Seth.

We filed outside on the deck to have more room. More wolves and their wives and children were piling in. Alice cranked up the music and everyone, excluding us vamps, got food and drinks. It was a nice night. I got to play with the kids a lot. We had a rousing game of duck duck goose going. I got quite a few laughs when it was my turn to run. It was really hard to not run fast, and I had to really concentrate on it.

Every time Bella would see me playing with the kids, she would get this look on her face. I can only describe it as pure joy, love and pride. That made me feel so good.

Around 9 o'clock, I could tell that Bella was feeling antsy. I had given her a few beers to try and calm her. It seemed to work for a little bit, but then, in the blink of an eye, her worry would hit me like a brick wall again. I think everyone could tell how nervous she was. Then she looked at Charlie and he looked to be in clear pain.

Carlisle, Bella and I rushed to his side in an instant and he tried to play it cool. I could feel his pain though, it was pretty high.

"Dad, let's get you inside and get some of those pain pills in ya. You've had a long day." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around hers. Charlie turned and told everyone 'goodnight' and we made our way inside.

"Bells, just get my meds and get me to bed. Go have some fun. Be a grown-up tonight. Don't let me weigh you down."

"Dad, you are not now or ever a weight on me. I love you and I take care of those I love. Now stop that crap. I will try to have some more fun tonight, trust me."

That seemed to pacify him, and Carlisle checked him over. He told him he really needed to start taking it more easy and taking regular breaks and naps. He also asked him if he could sit down with him and have a conversation tomorrow, and Charlie said that would be fine. He was out before he even really stopped talking.

Bella knelt down at the side of the bed and silent tears streaked down her face. Carlisle knelt down beside her and wrapped her in his arms, bringing her body into his lap. He held her and stroked her hair and she lost the tight control she had over her grief for her father. I wanted, in the worst way, to assist her. To take some of that pain, but I couldn't do that. She needed this. Carlisle just held her.

She finally looked to me and said, "Can you ask Jake to get the kids ready for bed? I need a minute." The look on her face broke my unbeating heart. I wanted to hold her and soothe her pain, but I realized in that moment she needed Carlisle more.

I walked over to her and cradled her face in my hand. "Of course I can, honey. I'll just go do that now."

I walked outside to find Jake, but he seemed to have disappeared. In fact, a lot of the wolves were missing. Maybe they were sending their families home, because the party was just getting ready to turn adult only. I walked over to Rose, Esme and Alice, who had Sophie and Alex next to the fire pit. Alex was cradled into Esme's lap while Rosie was braiding Sophie's hair. They looked exhausted, so I decided to take them up to bed instead of waiting for Jake.

"Soph, Alex, mommy wants you to come inside to get ready for bed. Come on, I'll take you up." I held my hand out and Sophie jumped right up and I grabbed her up into my arms. Alex seemed to be fighting going to bed. "Uncle Jazz...I not sleepy. I am big boy."

Sophie rolled her eyes; she reminded me so much of her beautiful mother. "Alex, we know you're a big boy. But, if you wanna be a big cowboy, you gotta get your rest. Do you wanna be a big cowboy?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head furiously. "Well, come on then, cowboy. Let's getcha to bed."

He ran inside the house towards his room and I followed. "Tomorrow Alex, you will have your very own cowboy clothes. Sophie, I think I might be able to find something pretty for you too."

She gave me her thousand watt smile and I smiled back. I quickly got them dressed and teeth brushed. They were like zombies, exhausted from the last couple days. "Soph, go get in your bed and I'll be there in one minute." She smiled and bounced off. I grabbed Alex and laid him down in his bed, pulling his covers tight around him. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and said, "I a cowboy!"

"Yes, you are. Now get some rest and I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"K. Hey, Uncle Jazz?"

"Yeah, buddy."

"I really like you." My heart felt so full.

"I really like you too, little man."

I kissed his forehead and left his room, walking across the hallway to Sophie's room. She was curled up with her favorite bedtime story and it was the sweetest scene. She looked up to me and said, "Uncle Jasper, do you love my mommy?" Her eyes held so much emotion and I swear it was like looking into Bella's.

"Yes, I do, very much, honey. She's very special."

"I'm glad you do, but don't leave her. She's been hurt."

Huh? 5 years old and she gets things more than most adults.

"Sophie, I won't leave her. She's very special to me, as are you and Alex. I love you guys, all of you." I dropped down to my knees by her bed and put my hands on her arm. I sent her some love so she would understand my feelings. She smiled and said, "I love you too." I had never told her about myself or my power, but it was just like she knew. I knew I would do anything for these kids.

I leaned in to kiss her forehead and she kissed my cheek. "Get some rest now, honey. It's been a long day." I stood up and turned towards the door and there stood Bella. She was smiling, with tears running down her cheeks. She wiped at them and rushed to give Sophie a kiss and whispered her love to her. Then she rushed back over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her towards the hall.

As soon as I had pulled Sophie's bedroom door shut, she pushed slightly on me so my back was to the wall and kissed me passionately. When she needed air, she pulled away and peppered my face with kisses. I wonder why she was doing this, not that I minded...

"Oh Jasper. You have no idea how much that meant to me. That was just the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed."

I pulled her face back so I could look into her eyes. She radiated love, contentment, hope and adoration. It was overwhelming, in a good way. "I meant every word, Darlin'."

"I know you did and I think I just fell even more in love with you."

I flipped her around so now her back was pressed to the wall. She gasped at the quickness of it and I pressed a kiss to her lips. It was full of love and desire. I broke from her lips to continue down to her neck. She tasted so sweet right at her life-giving vein and I loved nipping at her there. I know, why mess with fire, but I just couldn't help myself.

"I love you with everything in me." I wanted nothing more than to take her to her room right now, but all of the sudden I felt a rush of air and Rosie was standing right next to us.

"Dammit, Rose. I called your husband the cock block, but now I'm not so sure." They both giggled and Rose said, "The night is young. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later. Besides, there's a fun party brewing down there. Let's go."

I groaned, but pulled away from Bella, grabbing her hand. Rose giggled again. "You act like you didn't get some head earlier. Jeez, don't look at me all shocked. I know what I heard. Truth be told B, I didn't know ya had it in ya. But good for you, either way. Just remember that it can be used as a tool to get your way too."

Bella was slightly embarrassed and amused, but curious too. Uh-oh. I definitely didn't need Rose giving Bella all her tricks. She had Emmett by the balls. Oh hell, I knew Bella had me by the balls too.

"Uhh...thanks Rose. I'll have to remember that, although I was married before. I do know some of the tricks."

"Trust me, babe. Stick with me and you'll know 'em all. You're in for a lot of trouble, Jazz." She nodded to me, with a silly grin on her face.

"Worth it, Rosie, totally worth it."

"That's a good response there, cowboy. Now, let's get back to this party. I say we get Bella tipsy. Let me fix your make-up first though, B."

Bella giggled as we walked down the stairs. "Just tipsy, not drunk. I won't do that with the kids close by."

"Got it, babe." Rose laughed. As we walked out the back door, Emmett was immediately at Bella's side.

"One of these days, I wanna see drunken Bella. But, I guess I'll settle for tipsy Bella tonight. Here, drink this. It's called a Justin Timberlake. It's supposed to be pretty good, not that I would know. Oh, yeah. Alice is done setting everything up."

Bella grabbed it and said, "Anything that is called Justin Timberlake has to be good." She took a drink and 'Mmmed'. Oh, good lord, she cannot be making that sound all night. We won't last there very long.

"Emmy-bear, that's good. Now...wait. What the hell is Alice setting up?"

"Well, we kinda moved the party a little further away to not wake anyone up. There's a surprise set up there for everyone to enjoy, so we should get over there before Alice has a conniption." Rose told her.

"Whose gonna keep an ear on the kids? And Charlie?" Right then, Leighla walked up the deck stairs and said, "That would be me, dear. I'm gonna lay down on the couch anyways, I'm tired as hell. Go have some fun and keep Jake in line. I know you know how." and she shuffled past us into the house.

"Okay, that is just a little bit weird, " Emmett whispered loud enough for Bella to hear. She laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's get this party started. How are we getting there?"

"Hand Rose your drink and climb on my back." She did and we took off for the party. As soon as we came into the small clearing, Bella gasped. I pulled her down from my back and Rose handed her drink back to her. She looked at me, questioning me with her stare.

"Karaoke?"

BPOV

Seriously? A shot of nervous energy shot through me, but I squashed that quickly. Nobody knew that I secretly loved to sing. Well, Jake knew. He used to take me to karaoke bars when we were married, but we would always go by ourselves. Nobody else ever went with us, so nobody else knew my love. Did he tell Alice to do this?

"Yeah, you don't have to sing if you don't want to. We just thought it would be fun."

Alice was by my side in a second. "Bullshit! I know for a fact that Bella is going to sing. She can't help herself." she slyly smiled.

"Alice, how did you know? Did Jake tell you?" If he did, man was he gonna get it.

"Nope." she said, popping the 'p'. "I had a vision, when you were still with Jake. You were at a karaoke bar and you were having a blast. Singing is a really great way to let go of some stuff and I thought it would be lots of fun. Do you like it?"

"Of course, Alice. But, I might need a little more liquid courage if you're expecting me to get up there on that stage." I took a big gulp of my drink and Em ran to get me another. They had set up a little bar and there were two big round tables with chairs all around them. Behind that was a small stage set-up. There were speakers, mics' and TV's.

Even though we were outside, it looked like we were in a bar. There were twinkling lights strung up on everything, lighting things up just enough. It looked awesome, but it was still dark enough for me to feel comfortable. Jake, Quil, Embry and Kennedy, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Catie, Seth and Reagan, Leah and Jackson were all milling around, talking and laughing. Drinking beers and mixed drinks. You could tell mostly everyone was getting a little tipsy and it was going to be a good time.

I could tell Emmett apparently was a heavy handed bartender when he brought me back my drink. It was so good.

"Well, drink up, woman. Whose gonna sing first?"

Everyone looked nervous to be the first one. I understood because I felt the same. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Don't feel nervous. I wantcha to have some fun tonight. You want me to go first?" He was so cute and sweet.

"If you wanna go first, please be my guest." He kissed me lightly and ran up to the stage. I took a seat at what I was going to call 'The Vamp Table'. It's where I belonged. Alice helped him set up the music and was practically bouncing up and down. Rose sat down beside me and said, "He's a pretty awesome singer. Maybe sometime soon, we'll get him to play his guitar for ya too."

Mmm, Jasper singing and playing a guitar too. Jasper must've felt my lust spike, because he looked right into my eyes and smirked. My cheeks flushed and he chuckled at my reaction.

He grabbed the mic and said, "This one is for you, Bella." The song started and I had to giggle. He picked Viva La Vida by Coldplay, because he knows I have a thing for Chris Martin. He was absolutely gorgeous singing and he had a smooth voice with just a hint of a gravely tone. He swayed his hips and drug his hand through his hair. He was the very definition of sexy.

I wanted him so bad by the end of his song, which was probably his plan. When he was done, everyone clapped for him. Rose stood and moved over so he could sit next to me. He walked up and kissed my cheek. Smug bastard knew he had me right where he wanted me.

"I want to go next." Rose said, making her way towards the stage.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "So? Did you like?"

"Very much. You looked sexy as hell up there."

His smile was brilliant. "Thanks, sweetheart. It was all for you." He kissed me passionately and Rose cleared her throat up on the stage. I broke away from him and smiled up at her. She sang Poker Face by Lady Gaga. It was sexy and I think Emmett was practically panting.

She ran over to me when she was done. "So, what did ya think?"

"Damn, Rose. You are so hot and you sounded awesome. Totally put Lady Gaga to shame. I didn't know you could sing so well."

"Thanks B, now when you gonna get that hot little ass up there and give us a show?"

"Soon, I promise."

"No flaking out on me, you have to sing. And soon!"

Emmett rushed me another drink and with this one I started to feel myself relax a little more. Alice had started a list to see who else wanted to sing and there weren't many names, other than vamps. Jake does _not _sing and is perfectly content with just being a spectator, so no surprise there. Seth was on the list and so was Catie. I was surprised not to find Alice's name on there, and while she seemed excited to be there, she kept having vision after vision that would make it impossible for her to sing. I wonder why she was so lost to her visions.

Seth got up to sing and he had a lot of fun. He sang Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer to Reagan, and it was so sweet. Then Esme got up to sing. To say I was shocked would've been an understatement.

She walked up to the mic while Carlisle started her song. Crazy on You by Fleetwood Mac came on and I swear my jaw hit the floor. She grabbed the mic and rocked that bitch out. It was so awesome. She sounded just like Stevie Nicks. I watched in awe, she was so beautiful and graceful.

When she finished singing, she sat down and told us about meeting Stevie in the '70s. Since then she's been in total love with her and her music. It was so cute. I thought it was awesome that she got to meet her. She told us that she and Carlisle got backstage passes to a concert. Stevie knew there was something different about them but never actually said anything about it though.

They told us about their hippy days and we laughed and laughed. I can just see Carlisle in his bell-bottoms and Esme with her long, flowing flower dresses and scarves in her hair. They promised to show me pictures.

I asked Emmett to bring me one more drink before I was gonna go up there to sing. Currently, Catie was singing Closer by Nine Inch Nails to Paul, because she was crazy like that, and I was building up my courage. When she finished singing, Paul rushed the stage like a madman and swept her up in a fiery kiss. I wanted to avert my eyes because they were practically dry humping each other, but I couldn't. Apparently nobody else could either. Their were several cat-calls and whistles and I could stifle the giggle that escaped my mouth.

Then, Paul whispered in Catie's ear and she giggled. Paul ran out into the woods and came back in wolf form. Catie climbed on his back and they were gone in an instant, the other boys from the pack hooting and hollering after them. I guess they couldn't wait to "fuck like animals". The irony did not escape me, or anyone else for that matter.

Jasper turned to me and said, "You want me to send you some courage? I can and I really want to hear you sing."

I decided I could do this, without any help. "Nope, I got this."

I had been mulling over what to sing and I finally knew. Alice laughed and said, "Good choice, B!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks!" then kissed Jasper's cheek and he smacked my ass. "Go get 'em, Darlin'." I made my way up to the stage and Jake was cheering for me, as was Emmett and Rose. Oh, lord. Here I go.

JPOV

God, she looked hot standing up there. She got a sudden boost of confidence and that made me smile because I didn't do that. It was all her. She grabbed the mic and leaned into it, like she owned that stage. Well, at the moment she did.

"Okay, I chose this song because I am currently on a Kelly Clarkson kick." She smiled at me as Alice started the song. Oh lord help me. I was in trouble. I Do Not (Hook Up) by Kelly Clarkson rang out. As soon as she started to sing, I had the goofiest grin on my face. She had an awesome voice; kinda gritty but totally lustrous, and sexy as hell. Her hips rocked slightly to the music and I couldn't help the lust that took over me.

Right now, I was in a frenzy to get her back to the house to have my wicked way with her. That shirt was going to be the death of me! I'm sure of it. I had a new found appreciation for red, and it was already my favorite. I felt like I needed to pinch myself, because I was the lucky bastard who gets to take her home tonight.

When she finished singing, everyone cheered for her and I stood up to hug her. She was feeling pretty good about herself, as well as she should be. I whispered to her, "Babe, that was hot as hell. Put some of that lovin' on me."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed me so passionately, I almost took off with her, but instead Jacob cleared his throat and I pulled away. "Sorry, dude."

"Yeah, it's cool. Just don't need to be seeing all that though."

Bella joked, "Hey, I seem to remember someone doing that to me not too long ago and I didn't give you hell for it."

He held his hands up in mock surrender and I just laughed. Bella can be such a hell cat sometimes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Catie and Paul come back to the party, looking disheveled and dirty. Apparently, they had themselves a nice romp in the woods and their appearances definitely displayed that. Once again, the cat-calls and whistling started and they both just had dumbass grins on their faces.

Emmett got up next to sing and I laughed all the way through. He sang SexyBack by none other than Justin Timberlake and Bella loved it. She sang with him and danced. I twirled her around and danced with her too. So did Alice and Rose. When he finished, he said, "I sang that just for you cause I know how much you like JT, B."

We laughed and I decided to sing again. I chose Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas and Bella was practically drooling all over Rose by the time I was done singing.

When I went to sit down, someone hit me with a huge wave of anxiety and I didn't know who. Nobody was singing right now. In fact, Emmett had just turned on some music, just to listen to. That's when I caught Alice's eye and she was twitching about something. But what?

Then it hit me; _Edward_. Would he be here soon? She shook her head to answer my internal question. I sent her a strong wave of calm and I felt her appreciation. I whispered so low only our family heard, "When?" They all caught on to what we were talking about and you could feel the tension in the air.

"Two minutes." she answered and I immediately started blocking my thoughts because he was close.

Bella noticed the silent interaction between Alice and me and looked quizzically at me. I leaned in and whispered lowly in her ear, "Edward's on his way." She stiffened and exhaled loudly. Immediately, our family was at our side. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles just as I heard him come close. Here we go...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Jasmine and I got close, I could tell there were a lot of people around. I immediately caught Bella's heavenly scent and followed it. It hit me hard, because I hadn't smelled it in years. The burn in the back of my throat was almost too intense, because I hadn't had a chance to desensitize myself to her and I needed to watch myself closely.

My entire family was blocking their thoughts from me and that was infuriating. I had already told Jasmine about everything and I already asked her to forgive me of anything stupid I would do tonight. She understood this was hard on me and I loved her so much for sticking by me through all of this. It just proves to me how good we are for each other.

I didn't really like for Jasmine to finally meet my family in this manor, but she wouldn't let me leave her behind. I was kind of confused as to why all of them were out here in the middle of nowhere, but I could tell from the wolves thoughts that they were having a party. And none of the wolves knew I was coming.

Least of all Jacob. I am gonna kill that fucker. How the hell could he leave Bella? They had two children, for fucks sakes. Now, I could tell he had another girl on his mind and he almost seemed obsessed with her. Like he was almost in physical pain to not be with her right now. Well, the physical pain is coming, fuckstick, and its coming with a vengance.

As we came into the clearing, I noticed Jasper shielding Bella with his body and I thought that was odd. Jasper's control couldn't possibly be good enough to be that close. A low growl escaped from my chest at him and he thought, _'Fuck off, Fuckward!'_

The dogs all looked surprised to see me, and their thoughts confirmed it. They all stood and put their bodies out in front of their girlfriends or wives, I didn't know which. All except one. One girl pushed herself in front of her husband and practically growled at me. Strange.

Carlisle and Esme stepped towards me with strangely amused looks on their faces, but they were blocking me hardcore, so I couldn't tell what their amusement was about. Carlisle came to me and said, "Son, we have missed you. I hope you are well."

I guess avoiding your son is the way you treat someone you missed.

"I am, thank you. Esme, I have missed you greatly. How is that house coming?" I asked, trying to fish for any information.

The house flashed through her brain and she locked it down before I got a chance to see who it was for.

"It's good. I missed you, Edward. You have to stop staying away for so long. Now, who is this lovely woman you have brought with you?" She walked over to Jasmine and wrapped her arms around her. "Jasmine, right? Its so good to finally meet you, honey. I've heard a lot about you."

Esme thought, _'Wow! She's beautiful...but she reminds me of someone.'_

"Esme, I am also very happy to finally meet you." Jasmine said, but my attention was now elsewhere. My eyes couldn't move off of Bella. She looked gorgeous; time had been good to her. She watched me like a hawk from behind Jasper and that pissed me off. Why Jasper?

Everyone had their eyes on me, waiting for my next move. I scanned all their faces and found the one who I came for. Carlisle laid his hand on my arm and calmly said, "Son? No, don't. This isn't necessary. You don't have all the facts." He was trying to calm me, but I was pissed.

Jacob's thought were still centered on the girl of his obsession. I looked at Carlisle and said, "I have to."

I walked my way over to Jacob and he looked at me with total disgust. His thoughts flashed to the time when I first left Bella and how broken she was. It hurt me to see those things, but that was something I was going to have to live with.

Jacob thought, _'What's this fuckers' problem?' I can't believe he picked now of all times to show up. Charlie's gonna kick his ass, or try to at least. What is he doing?'_

I crouched down in a defensive pose and immediately the growls filled the air, including some from my family behind me. What the hell? They were really going to take side of the dogs over me? I can't believe this shit!

"Jacob, I'm gonna beat the holy fuck out of you. How could you leave Bella? How could you do that? You have children together, for fucks sake."

A small huff behind me, one I was familiar with but hadn't heard in years, rang in my ears.

"What the hell do you care? You left her for dead almost eight years ago and now, all of the sudden, you come back here like you give a shit? Fuck off, Edward."

Damn, I was apparently going to be told that often tonight. Maybe they were right, maybe I had no place to condemn. But, if Jacob hadn't been with Bella all those years ago, I knew we would have ended up back in each others arms. The pain of not having her in my life was too great and I couldn't stand it. She would always be MY Bella. Another growl came from behind me from an unexpected place. What the fuck was Jasper's deal?

"I left for her own good; you left her for another woman. I trusted her with you and you trampled that trust to shit! When I'm finished with you, mutt, you'll be running on three legs."

I may not be with Bella, but she deserved me standing up for her. Making right what I could, since I had so utterly fucked up years ago. I knew what I had done to her, I just didn't see any other way. I just hadn't expected her to give in so easily. She believed me when I told her I didn't want her. Why? Was my love so easy to disregard?

"Edward, stop your self-righteous bullshit! _I left for her own good._ What a crock of shit! The only thing you did was break her, left her in the fucking forest. Alone, scared, in the woods; where you told her to never go alone."

Images were hitting me now of Bella, the day I left her in the forest. I almost fell to my knees. That had to have been my dumbest move ever. She wasn't safe out there alone and I should have known better.

"She would have died out there if Sam hadn't found her. You didn't deserve her then and you most definitely don't deserve her now. She's way better than you could ever hope to be. You left her broken, feeling like she could never measure up to anyone. I was there, to pick up the pieces. I love her very much, even still. You don't have any fucking clue whats going on here, so stay the hell out of it."

This dumbass, I swear, is stupid as shit. The growl was now coming from deep within me. Did he not get that as a man, no matter how loose the term, I had to defend her. I loved her, I still do. Of course I loved Jasmine now, but Bella would always hold a very special place in my heart. Jacob had done the worst thing any man could do, other than physically abuse her, and that was cheat on her. Leave her for someone else. I guess I was wrong for thinking Jacob could take care of anyone else except himself.

Jacob's hands were clenching and twitching, clearly warring with his instincts to phase into the creature that could help him in this fight. Apparently, he was trying to keep it together, which proved he had more control than I would like to admit.

His thoughts had been totally trained on me, analyzing me from every angle. Then like a flash, they switched to the other woman and I hissed my displeasure. Was she really all he could think about? Then, he thought about his and Bella's children and I swear if I could, I would be in tears. They were beautiful. Both looked a lot like her and that meant they were gorgeous.

This is what I had always wanted for her. A normal, human life. Safe away from the dangers of our world. Her soul was more important to me; because it was beautiful. I had not met many people in my long life that could match the soul in this wonderful woman. I know I broke her, but if I hadn't, she would not have those wonderful children that I kept seeing in quite a few peoples thoughts. Hell, she probably wouldn't even be human anymore and that was not my intent.

"How Jacob? I came back a few years ago to make sure she was alright." No need to tell them I came back for her. I heard a few collective gasps behind me, since only Carlisle knew about my return. Was it really so shocking that I would come to check on her?

"You were at Charlie's and Bella was pregnant with your second child. Your thoughts were completely consumed with her and your children. How could you leave her? For somebody else? I left her in your hands to take care of her and you failed. You failed her."

Jacob was looking intently in my eyes, begging me to understand. He finally thought, _'It wasn't my choice. I didn't have a choice.' _His mind was riddled with self-loathing. It practically seeped from his pours. What could possibly have happened to make him hate himself so much? He obviously hated the fact that he had to leave Bella. My heart softened at that.

"Jacob...tell me. I just want to understand what happened."

"I imprinted." he said so lowly, I almost didn't realize he spoke out loud.

The who did a what now? What the hell is imprinting? All the wolves' minds flashed to accent tribal stories of imprinting. Some of them seemed to be thrilled about the compulsion. Some loathed it, as did Jacob.

"Wow." I whispered and people seemed to visibly relax.

"Yeah, you'll never understand how much it hurts. What I lost." Jacob told me with his eyes cast downward. Did he not realize how much I had suffered when I left. The years of torture, agony, self-inflicted rage I felt at myself for leaving her. Especially in the manor I did.

"No, I understand your pain, trust me on that." I said and his eyes met mine. I knew that he knew, he understood the pain and torment. He was doing it to himself still.

Behind me, I heard someone moving and then the angel voice from my past said, "No, I need to go to him. I'll be alright." I don't know who she was speaking to, but then she walked right past me and up to Jacob. She looked so grown up; hell she was a grown up. The years had been incredibly kind to her. She was wearing tight fitted jeans, black boots and a sexy red top that cut dangerously low. This was a different Bella than I remember. Not the self-conscious and sometimes slightly awkward girl from eight years ago. She held her head high and seemed to have a slight spring to her step. She looked at peace.

She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him and he pulled her tight against his chest. There was so much love coming from him, but to me, Bella seemed detached from him. She didn't seem to be upset about him leaving her and their children. When she pulled back to look into his eyes, Jacob's brain flashed to images I definitely didn't need to see. I cringed and from somewhere behind me, someone let out an exasperated hiss.

Jacob looked behind me and said, "Sorry dude." Then several people's brains flashed to something that was completely foreign. It was like all at once, image after image hitting me, searing me.

_Bella in Jasper's arm. Bella hugging Jasper. Bella kissing Jasper. Jasper playing with her kids._

Emmett's thought, always so distinct to me, where the last to register in my head. _'Dude, Jake isn't the one to worry about. My man Jasper here has got it on lockdown. That sweet ass is his. I wonder if he's spanked it? Ah, that's hot.' _I turned an incredulous eye toward him and he thought. _'Oops! Aw shit.'_

By the time the images stopped, I was growling again and turned to look in the eyes of a man who had betrayed me.

BPOV

When Edward started growling, I knew Jake or somebody else had slipped up and thought about Jasper and I. By the time I turned from Jake's embrace, Edward was a blur, charging Jasper so fast; if I would've blinked I'd have missed it. "No!" I screeched, but the growling was too loud for me to be heard.

Jake wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, trying to pull me back behind him. I gave him my best death glare that he had come to know as my 'back the fuck off' face and he stopped pulling me immediately. He knew when that look came out, I meant business.

Carlisle and Emmett rushed into the scrap, pulling Edward and Jasper apart. Jasper gave up the fight easily and Emmett released his hold on him. Edward continued thrashing and snarling in Carlisle's grasp though. I guess Carlisle had had enough of Edward's shenanigans, because he practically yelled, sounding more like a parent than I had ever heard him, "Enough Edward. Get some control. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Edward stopped fighting against Carlisle's hold and he let go of Edward warily. Then the yelling started. "Jasper, what the fuck? How could you? I left so she could have a normal _human _life. I can't fucking believe this shit!"

Jasper looked at him like he had grown another head, shaking his head at the idiocy that was Edward. "Edward, calm down the fuckin' drama. I should just kick the shit out of you, and you know I can, dickwad, but there are ladies present." he sneered.

I can't deny the tiny surge of heat that flashed right through me when Jasper spoke with such domination. A tiny smile played on his lips, since he obviously felt what I just did, but he kept his focus on Edward.

"Oh, ever the charmer, Jasper. She has kids!"

"Yes, and I love her kids, and I love her. With everything that is in me." His words sent a chill down my spine and for a few seconds, that was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Jasper, she needs to be away from our world. She isn't safe in it and neither are they. How could you put them in danger?"

"See what I mean with the fuckin drama? This is ridiculous! Truthfully, I don't owe you an explanation. You left, you moved on. She has too. You need to learn you can't dictate to everyone what almighty Edward wants. She has a choice in this, and her choice is to be with me. You know I can protect her, and her kids for that matter.

But that isn't necessary when they have an amazing father to protect them. I have _his _blessing, I don't need yours. Don't stand there and tell me or anyone else how to live, Edward. We listened to you years ago and it tore the family apart. Bella has and will always be apart of this family. Nobody will be leaving her ever again. Try us out, Fuckward. We will be standing our ground."

Emmett looked at me with the biggest, goofiest grin. Jasper glanced at me and winked. His love and devotion, his assurance hit me like a wall of water and I wanted to crumple underneath it.

"Edward, he is right, Son. This isn't your place, it never was and I should have put my foot down years ago. Bella is and always will be my daughter, and now we have two wonderful grandchildren too. I learned my lesson, trying to leave one of my own. I won't be doing it again. You will find that we all agree." Carlisle said, his sincerity and honesty ringing clear.

Em, Esme, Alice and Rose were all nodding their heads in agreement. The love they possessed for me was astounding.

"But, how can I possibly be okay with this? _It's Jasper! _He's the reason we had to leave here in the first place."

White hot anger flashed through me and boiled over. I had taken everything stupid assed thing he had said in good stride, but now that shithead was going to feel my wrath. I stomped over to beside Jasper and glared at Fucktard.

"Fuck you, Edward. Who the fuck do you think you are? You've got a lot of fuckin nerve, you know that?"

Yeah, when I get really mad, the f-bomb flies a lot. Something Jake knew all too well, but nobody else had seen.

"He most certainly is not the reason the Cullen's left. You are! You went all Emo on everyone and took everything and everyone from me. I have never once blamed Jasper for what happened that night. I don't blame him for anything. Did you ever stop to think that everyone else's bloodlust was more than Jasper could handle? He felt every single one of you and it was just too consuming. Then you threw me back into those damn glass plates and it all went from bad to worse. _But, _you threw me back into them.

Don't you fucking stand there and judge him for something you caused. I can be with whomever I choose to be with, and who chooses me. I choose Jasper. He doesn't make decisions for me and loves me just the way I am. He makes me happy and has never once done anything to make me not trust him fully. We don't have to explain ourselves to you; you left! You lost your right to an opinion, so keep them to your damn self from now on."

Somewhere around the third f-bomb, Edward's mouth dropped to the floor. He was stunned into silence and I felt a sudden surge of pride radiating inside me. I had been waiting seven plus years to tell him off and it felt good. Jasper was grinning widely at me and I could feel his love and gratitude swirling around me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You are amazing, and I love you."

I looked back to his eyes and I found so much emotion in them. They looked kind of glassy, like right before someone cries. He leaned forward and kissed my nose gently. I grabbed his arms around me and squeezed them tightly, concentrating on all my love for him. My acceptance of the man he is.

Emmett finally broke our private conversation with a titter. "Well, Hells Bells, she finally broke loose. I knew you had it in ya! It's never a dull moment around you, that's for sure."

I looked back to Edward and he snapped his mouth shut. "Bella, I ….I..." I had never, ever heard him stutter before. He was always so smooth, and I smiled internally because I had done that. He seemed to be debating something internally and finally he said, "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know those words are not even close to what you need from me for being such a complete tool, but at the moment it's all I have. I really did only ever want you safety and happiness. I shouldn't have done what I did to you and I was so wrong. I truly hope that one day I can find some way to repay you the huge debt I owe you for being a total jackass. If Jasper makes you happy, well then..." he paused, debating his words. "Well then, I am happy for you. I have to make things right with you. I know what I did was so wrong. Please, say that you will forgive me."

I was slightly confounded that he so easily gave up his fight, but who was I to deny somebody there forgiveness. It just wasn't me.

"Edward, I forgave you a long time ago. But you telling Jasper all those things just pissed me the hell off. Jake too. Just remember from now on who makes my decisions."

"I understand, Bella. Your choices will be yours from now on. I will not interfere." He looked so sincere, I truly believed him. "Bella? Would you mind meeting Jasmine?"

Well, I guess I didn't mind meeting the woman, but it still did piss me off that he had brought her tonight. It was so inconsiderate of my feelings.

"Sure, I can meet her."

Jasmine silently walked towards us and put her hand out for me to shake. She had a smile on her beautiful face, but you could tell she was nervous and stressed. Her golden eyes bore into mine and I think she was actually trying to 'dazzle' me.

"It's so very nice to meet you, Bella." She said, as I placed my hand in her cold one and she smiled warmly. I was broken from her trance when Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper started laughing loudly.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, apparently in response to their thoughts. Now I was curious. "Rose, tell me!"

She was laughing so hard, she could barely make the words out. "B, she looks just like you. She's your fuckin twin."

When she said that, everyone started laughing. Everyone except Edward, I think he would've been blushing were he able to. Jasmine looked to him and laughed, "Come on now, dear, it's funny. So you have a type of girl you tend to like. Almost everyone does."

He seemed to relax a little bit when she said this to him. It was nice to see he had someone who could remove the giant stick up his ass and I was happy for him.

Emmett laughed and said, "Well, we know what Bella's type is...handsome and supernatural!" Everyone laughed again.

Edward asked, "Seriously Bella, what is that? I've always wanted to know?"

This one I did have an answer for. "Well, I've given this a lot of thought and the only conclusion I can come up with is I have a case of Cinderella Syndrome. I need a protector and that's in the very nature of the wolves and within the Cullen family itself. I know each and every one of you would protect me with your own lives. That is more of a gift to me than any of you will ever know."

We all talked and laughed, reminiscing about a long time ago. It was nice! Everyone was kind enough to not talk about Charlie. There would be plenty to deal with tomorrow, but for tonight the deep stuff was over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Everything by Lifehouse **

**JPOV**

Bella was feeling so content; it was hard to break her from that. But, I needed her bad...real bad. What she said earlier completely and one hundred percent told me she would be mine forever.

I had planned on having this conversation about _that night_ with her, but when all was said and done, I was just too scared. What if she decided I wasn't good enough for her or safe enough to be near her children? Truth be told, being around Soph and Alex wasn't hard at all. They didn't cause any real burn at all in my throat.

Bella and Charlie had a little bit, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Bella cut her leg this morning while shaving. I had just climbed in with her and I must've startled her because she jumped and nicked her leg. Once she realized she had blood running down her leg, she froze and looked right into my eyes. I never felt one ounce of fear coming from her though.

I sunk to my knees, took a deep breath, and then lapped it up while I plunged a finger into her heat. Her gasp had me smirking against her leg because I had surprised her. Then her lust hit me so hard, I would've fallen backwards had I not been holding on to the shower bar.

Dear Lord, the smell of her blood mixed with her arousal was just about more than I could take. She smelled like heaven, and it was laid right before me as a sacrifice, if only I wanted to take it. The only thing, in that moment, I wanted from her was her calling my name in absolute ecstasy. I threw her leg up over my shoulder and buried my face into her heat. Good thing vampires don't need to breathe, because I didn't come up for air for well over ten minutes. I couldn't get enough. She had called my name so many times, I had lost count. We were insatiable.

I still thought it was so weird that she had never had anyone do that for her. I mean, I knew Edward was the utmost gentleman with her. They had only shared kisses, and mostly chaste ones at that. But Jake was her husband. They had been intimate for years. The only good that came from that was me being the first one to go there with her. I still think I'm gonna have to have a chat with Jake about pleasuring the one your with. What a douche bag!

I let a scoff out and Edward must've heard my inner monologue because he just shook his head with a small smile across his lips. He was letting his amusement out though and I almost started laughing out loud. I wasn't feeling that normal sexual tension flowing from him that frankly was sometimes overwhelming, which meant. Wait...NO.

Eddie was getting some!

_Fuckin' A, Eddie! Who knew ya had it in ya? If I could do it right now, I'd be doing the touchdown dance for ya! I might even do the Cabbage Patch._

He laughed out loud and everyone was looking at him. "What? Jasper over here is the one wanting to do the Cabbage Patch!" He jerked his thumb toward me and all eyes were on me then.

"Um...Jazz? Why do you want to do the Cabbage Patch?" Rose asked with amusement written all over her face. Alice's laughter rang out before I even said anything. Damn pixie!

"Oh, just...ya know...something I was just picking up from my Casanova brother over here." I jerked my thumb back in his direction.

"I know you were pointing your fingers at me, cause there's no way you're calling Eddie a Casanova!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"No, I was talking about Edward."

The next thing I know, Emmett was on his feet doing the Cabbage Patch, spinning in a circle. Since I was the one to bring up the dance, I joined him. I was laughing and Emmett was chanting, "Eddie's getting laid! Eddie's getting laid!" over and over. I swear if I produced tears, they would be running down my face right now. Edward was laughing, but you could also tell he was embarrassed by the conversation. Maybe one day the prude gene will leave him for good.

"You guys are insane!" Jake laughed. When I sat down, I pulled Bella out of her chair and put her in my lap. She was still laughing and it vibrated down to where she was sitting on my lap. I bit back a groan and tried to think of a good exit strategy. It came to me in a flash and again Edward laughed.

_Shut the hell up, dude. You have no idea; well okay you do have an idea. Never mind, just...shit...stop moving Bella! Get out! Run! Edward, you say nothing, you hear me?_

He looked at me, leaking his amusement and understanding; he visibly zipped his lip and threw the key away. I sent Bella some peaceful calm and serenity waves and she started yawning. _Yes!_ Then she looked at me and I know she knew. _Busted!_

Instead of getting angry, she hit me with some desire. Oh, this woman is naughty! She 'fake' yawned again and then stretched her arms above her head. That traitor skin on her belly was to be the bane of my existence. I almost took off running with her thrown over my shoulder right then.

She looked over to Rose, who gave her a thumbs up and then Rose looked back to me with a wink and a mischievous grin. Jake must've seen the yawn, because he started yawning too, only his were real. Did he not see the seductive dance that Bella was weaving in front of me? On my lap? Everyone else seems to have noticed. I swear he is the most oblivious man ever.

I seriously ought to cockslap him and be like, _'Let me give you a tutorial on your dick and how to use it.' _Edward was stifling his laughter in his hand. I couldn't help but laugh too cause that shit was funny.

Bella 'yawned' one more time, then stood up. "Jasper, can you take me home? I'm tired and need to relieve Leighla from her post, and Jake's tired. She needs to drive you home though." She reproached Jake and he just nodded. Everyone told us there quick goodbye's and then we were running back to the house.

She had her legs wrapped around my waist from the front, because she said she didn't like hanging on to my back. The close contact was about to kill me. Jake was a little further back from us running. She put her lips to my ear and whispered, "Good plan, cowboy. I was trying to find a way to get you alone too." Then she ran her tongue around my ear and I was running even faster then.

I couldn't help it; I needed to feel her body under mine, her heated skin on my chilled skin. Her lips moving against mine. She had left her mouth right next to my ear and her warm breath tickled my skin, driving me wild.

As soon as I walked her in the door of the house, I had her pinned against the dark hallway wall. I crashed my lips to hers and she moaned into my mouth. I once again had the feeling of home. My hands were all over her and hers were fisted in my hair, pulling and driving me mad.

I heard Jake walk in the back door then and pulled away. I didn't want to, but he didn't need to see us like that. He still loved her, and I knew that would hurt him more than I cared to admit.

She whimpered her disapproval but still felt understanding and compassion for Jake. "Go upstairs; I'll be up in a minute." I took off up the stairs. I heard their whispering to each other downstairs and then the door quietly shut.

Bella quietly crept up the stairs and peeked into each room. When she looked in Charlie's room, a burst of sadness ran through her and I was immediately by her side. "Come on, Darlin'. No sadness, not tonight."

She looked into my eyes and found strength in the love and comfort I was sending to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist and I flew to her bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed, with her legs still wrapped firmly around me. Our lips were frantic, tasting and sampling each other furiously.

She grabbed her own shirt and whipped it over her head. When she looked in my eyes, I could see the unbridled passion she had in them. She smiled at me and whispered, "I love you, you sly devil."

"I love you too, you little minx."

She smirked, and then put her hands down to the bottom of my shirt, the warmth radiating from her skin to mine. The shirt was off quickly and she was tracing my pecs with her fingers. Then she replaced her fingers with her lips; it was the most incredible feeling, her lips on my body. She licked and nipped until she moved her way over to my nipple. She tugged it into her mouth and bit down. White hot passion flashed through me and I hissed at what she was doing.

I reached behind her and unclipped her bra, while she moved to pull my other nipple to her mouth. When she bit down again, a slight growl came out of me. Her lust spiked and she slammed her lips back to mine, our lips fighting for dominance. She would likely have a very swollen mouth tomorrow and it reminded me to be gentle with her.

While we kissed, my hands found their way to her breast. I let my fingers ghost along the curves, then I tweaked her nipple lightly and her body bucked into mine, looking for release from the tension.

"Lean back, baby." I told her, my voice taking on a sultry tone. She threw her head back as I ran a hand in between her breast, and then dropped my mouth to her nipple. She moaned loudly, and ground her body into mine. I moved my way over to her other breast and the amount of desire and lust rolling off her was making me frantic.

We'd been teasing each other all day, and it was time for the teasing to stop. I just needed to be inside her. I stood back up so I could get the pants that had been hugging the curves I wanted to be hugging all night off. I made fast work as I attacked her mouth again and her hands moved to my jeans. She fumbled over the button, and I said, "Allow me."

I think they ripped, but that wasn't really registering at the moment. All that was in my way was those sexy little red, lacy boy shorts and I ripped those fuckers off. Too bad too, cause they were cute. "I'll get you another pair of those, cause they were hot as hell."

She walked over to the side table, grabbed a condom and ripped it open with her teeth. _Holy shit!_ A growl came from deep in my chest, seeing her all animalistic. Her lust spiked yet again and I decided that I was going to play with that tonight. If she liked the growl, I would fucking growl.

She walked back to me and wrapped the rubber on me while kissing and licking at my neck. When it was on, I picked her up around the waist and she wrapped her legs around me again. I sat back in the same place we were before and she lifted her body and impaled herself on me.

Jesus, rough Bella is so fuckin' hot! I growled again and she moaned back to me, "Oh, God Jasper. You have no idea how fucking sexy it is when you growl at me."

I smirked. "Baby, I'm not God, I'm Jasper. But by the time I'm done with you, you'll be panting my name."

She lifted herself, and then plunged back down, smiling at me the whole time. "I think you'll be the one yelling my name." I started sending waves of heavy calm to everyone in the house, except for Bella and me, because I knew we'd have the whole house awake if I didn't.

She continued pumping herself so hard on me, I don't really know if actual words could've been produced at that moment. Just grunts and growls. My head fell back on my shoulder and I just let her control this. She whispered to me, "Jazz, look at me. Look into my eyes." and I happily complied.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed our foreheads together. It was incredibly intimate and loving.

"Baby, I love you." I whispered. She kissed me, while still rocking on me and said, "Jasper, I love you too." She crushed her lips to mine and started riding me again. We were both close and she started grinding her body into me. I put my fingers to good use by massaging her clit. She let out a low moan and her walls clenched the tightest I'd ever felt before.

I moved my fingers at almost an inhuman speed and she started to come, sending me over with her. We both yelled each other's names, panting them into each others mouths. She rested her head on my shoulder, coming down from her high, shuddering the entire time.

I put my hands in her hair and tilted her head, so I could kiss her passionately. I wanted more of her. I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with her. I wanted to be tied to her in every possible way.

**BPOV**

I knew it was late, really late. I didn't want to sleep though. I wanted to lay here, in his arms and talk. I just wanted to be with him. We were bundled up in lots of blankets, but I refused to put a blanket between the two of us. I didn't care if I was cold, I needed to feel him.

We talked and laughed. He told me how amazing it was that I had stood up for him against Edward. It was silly; of course I would. He deserved everyone's respect and trust. It was the least I could do.

I was so happy that everything had turned out okay with Edward. He had changed so much and I was happy to know he found someone to be happy with. To be his equal. I never felt that way with him. Of course I had loved him, but he didn't know how to treat me. I'm not a porcelain doll, and I didn't need to be treated as one. I know they are so much stronger than humans, but Jasper treats me differently. He tries to treat me like someone who he could stand beside, not in front of. Except when Edward showed up, but I understood because he was acting pretty erratic.

We lay facing each other, talking for a long time. Touching and kissing, exploring each others bodies; just loving each other. You couldn't wipe the goofy ass grins off our faces.

When the sun started to come up, we made our way to the shower. While we were in there, I asked him about his scars. He told me his story as he washed my hair and body. I felt so many things for him while he told me about the horrible things he had lived through.

Anger, hate, compassion, acceptance, pride and love.

So many things had fought against him to be the man who he was today, and he had conquered them all. We made love there in the shower after that, whispering our love and devotion to one another. I don't think I have ever felt so much love in my entire life.

Well, I did, but that love was for my children and my family. This love was so much different. This was what I have been searching for, for so long.

We got out of the shower when the water finally ran cold. I was in my closet, with my blue fluffy rob on, looking for something to wear. Jasper came up behind me, wearing only a pair of tight jeans that cut so low I could see the wonderful 'v' of his hipbones.

"Bella, when all is said and done, I want to be tied to you as man and wife. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you and your family. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears of joy streamed down my face and he wiped at them with his thumbs. My heart swelled until it almost felt like it would pop. It was practically beating out of my chest. There wasn't even one doubt in my mind.

"Jasper, I would be so happy to spend all of my days as your wife. I love you too, baby. Yes!"

He pulled my face to his and kissed me. I don't know how long we stood there, lost in our own ecstatic embrace. When he pulled back to look into my eyes, his were shiny and he had the sweetest smile on his face.

"Happy?" I asked.

He smiled even wider. "More than you'll probably ever know, Darlin."

"No, I think I know."

"Come on and get dressed. I'm taking you, Charlie and the kids to get some breakfast. Then, I'm gonna put a rock on that hand." My heart skipped a beat when he said he was getting me an engagement ring. I never really told anyone how much I loved engagement rings.

A huge smile donned my face and he looked at me and said, "Excited?"

"Well, you know better than anyone how I'm feeling...but yeah, I kinda am excited!"

He chuckled lightly and pulled me in for one more kiss, before smacking my ass and telling me to get ready. I was just pulling a shirt over my head when someone knocked on my bedroom door. Jasper swiftly threw his shirt on. Good god, his body was sinful. He threw me a knowing glance, with a smirk and went to open the door.

Charlie was standing there with a smile playing across his lips. "Well, good morning Jasper. Not exactly who I was expecting to answer my daughter's bedroom door, but I'm not exactly surprised either. Did you all have a good time last night? You know, after I left."

"Good morning to you too, Charlie. We did have a good time. Wish you could've seen Bella, she sang karaoke!"

Charlie laughed loudly and looked over at me. I was, undoubtedly, red faced. "Sang karaoke? You're joking with me, right?"

"No joke, Charlie. She sang her heart out and she kicked ass."

"That's my girl. Now I wanted to have a chat with you two."

"Well, I was wanting to talk with you too, Charlie. Bella was thinking we could all go get some breakfast." Jasper said, and almost sounded a little nervous.

"Sure, kid. Let me just get showered and changed."

Uh oh...there will be no hot water.

"Ah, dad...I don't know how much hot water there is. Sorry!" I told him, turning 20 different shades of red.

"Well, hell Bella, why you acting all embarrassed? Wait...Shit, don't answer that. Let me just get ready."

Jasper chuckled as Charlie practically ran down the hall to his room.

"Come on, help me get the kids up and dressed, please?" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Yes, ma'am!"

He snapped a salute and I giggled. This should be interesting...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Lets Get Married by Jagged Edge**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

We made it to the lodge, where Charlie loves to eat and I could tell Bella was less than thrilled about the choice. It all smelled like horse manure to me. The kids rushed over to arcade area; each with a pocketful of change. There was a little carousel that they, no doubt, would be riding until they were out of quarters, or the food was delivered.

We sat down in a booth and Bella and Charlie ordered. Charlie felt a little suspicious when he noticed I didn't order anything, but he would be learning soon enough the reason for that. I never really felt the need to hide things from him.

After they had their drinks, I could tell Charlie was preparing to tell us something, but I thought it would be best if I talked first, because honestly I was a little nervous as to what he could possibly have to say.

"Charlie, I know everyone is under a considerable amount of stress, most of all you. You have no idea how much I would like to just take all of this pain and suffering from you. I've grown quite fond of you."

I could smell Bella's salty tears already forming in her eyes. She was working hard at holding them back and that made me sad. I don't ever want her to hold back her feelings from me or anyone else. Her emotions were so honest and pure. Nothing should hold that woman back. I slightly tightened my grip on her hand, sending her a wave of reassurance and hope.

Charlie could see the war raging in both of our eyes, but all I felt from him was sadness, acceptance, and hope. He answered me warmly. "I know, Son. I can feel it." When he called me son, my pride and love for this man spiked. So did Bella's; apparently that was something she wanted to hear from him as well.

I went on. "I realize that under normal circumstances, Bella and my relationship would be considered too fast, but nothing about any of us is normal. I have fell hard and fast, and so has she."

Embarrassment flooded Bella, but was quickly squashed by love. I knew that those words were nothing but the truth.

Charlie was intently watching Bella's reaction, trying to gauge her by her facial expressions. That wasn't really hard, since you can see whatever it is Bella is feeling on her face, no need to be an empath.

When I spoke again, Charlie's eyes snapped back to mine, no doubt trying to gauge me to. No problem there, I was madly in love.

"I wish that I had been able to do this the proper way, but now I just wanted to ask you if you would give me permission to marry your wonderful daughter."

There wasn't a missing beat as the smile that graced Charlie's pale face was just short of magnificent. I guess the reaction Bella had would've gone unnoticed by anyone except for a vampire, because her heart stuttered. My photographic memory will be forever engrained by the look of pure unadulterated joy that crossed both Charlie and Bella's face. I couldn't help but smile just as grandly.

Truthfully, relief was flowing through me. I was so worried Charlie would tell us he didn't approve or he thought it was too fast, but yet again, a Swan surprises me.

When Charlie finally spoke again, he sounded happier than I think I ever remember before. "Jasper, I am so glad you finally asked, because that is what I wanted to speak with you about. I could see from the moment you stepped back into her life, you were meant to be together." I started to rub my thumb back and forth over her knuckles in reassuring way, knowing that she liked it better when I didn't manipulate her.

"You two perfectly compliment each other and Jasper, you are amazing with my grandbabies. Sometimes, life can be strange. I know that just about as good as anyone, but I wouldn't change one thing in my life. And life is truly too short for you to look to your past to find who you are. You have to find who you are in the now.

I have no doubt in my mind that you two are helping each other realize that, and the more you do, the better the two of you fit together. With that in mind, I would love to give you my consent for you two kids to get married."

Bella's relief was like a wildfire inside me, burning from the inside out. We looked at each other, conveying the relief in our eyes. Then, I looked to Charlie and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He grabbed it, and shook it firmly, all while feelings of speculation running through him again. He didn't release my hand though; he pulled it, trying to pull me closer to him. I knew he technically couldn't, but I allowed him this, knowing full well he had something else he had to say out.

"Two things, Son. One, if you hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down in the afterlife and kick the shit out of you. I know you won't though." He meant every word of what he said, and if I didn't have the physical advantages that I did, I would've been mortified. I gave him a nervous chuckle, just so he would know that I knew, he meant business and said, "I would expect it, Sir; and I respect that. You have my word, that will not happen."

"Good. Secondly, I want to see you two get married." He said, having a slightly mischievous glint in his eye.

_What? Was he saying….wait, huh?_

Bella's astonishment clearly shown through, as I'm sure mine did. Charlie released my hand, and sat back in the booth, with a satisfied grin, looking way too much like the Cheshire cat.

Bella finally uttered, "Dad, really? That's…fast…I uh….wow!" Her stuttering was adorable.

"Bella, I am on a timeline here, I want to see this. It will be my last request. I know its fast, but please do your old man this one favor."

I could tell there were thousands of questions running through her mind, hell I did too. But, I knew there was no way she would ever deny her dying father his last wish. She looked over at me, silently asking whether I was alright with this, and I nodded my head at her in acceptance. Who would I be to deny her anything?

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you want, you get. I can't fight that, even if I wanted to, which I don't. I would never deny you this. But, we better hurry this meal up, cause now I have lots to do."

"Babe, I still want to go get you the engagement ring, if you still want to. Charlie, you mind going with us?"

Excitement coursed though us all; it was practically like crackling electricity.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you two. Plus, I'd like to see Bella's face when she sees her ring. I know how much you love to look at engagement rings; you're always checking them out online."

Her face flushed, which was cute, but honestly, what was the big deal? So, she liked rings, she's a woman. Most women go nuts over that kind of stuff. Bella has never really been 'normal', but that is one of the things I like about her. I squeezed her hand in assurance and maybe I sent her a little bit of mischief. She smiled and squeezed back.

"Really, well I guess I better make it extra special then, right sweetheart?" She smiled and nodded in agreement.

Charlie excused himself from the table to use the restroom, and just as he was out of sight, the food came. Why is it that always happens? I mean, I may be a vampire, and not eat food, but I notice these things. I guess its one of those mysteries of life.

Bella called the children over, them grumbled the entire way, and then Charlie returned. Bella ate very quickly, emitting a lot of anxiety and nerves. She was texting in between bites to Ali, and she seemed to calm down after that, saying Ali already had some kind of idea about this.

Once everyone was finished, we loaded into the Suburban and headed towards the jewelry shop. Bella practically bounced in her seat the entire way, and I was half tempted to try and calm her. She looked like my first wife, getting all anxious and jittery about planning something. It was truly adorable. That was one thing I had always loved about Alice, her excitement and her zeal for life.

As we walked in, Charlie gently reminded the kids to not touch anything, but I was getting rather mischievous feelings from Alex, so I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. He was squealing the entire time. The happiness flowing from everyone in this moment was a wonderful feeling to me. It was like all pain and sadness had been forgotten, at least for a little bit. It was definitely a better feeling than what it had been for weeks now.

A little old lady; pudgy and gray haired, with glasses sitting on the edge of her nose, walked out from the back room. Her fear and anxiety, coupled with some desire, spiked when she looked at me. The fear made sense; people are supposed to have that reaction to us. Bella and Charlie are quite different than most.

But the desire, that had me chuckling. Bella looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I told her I would tell her later.

"Chief Swan, so good to see you. I hope things are well for you and your family."

Charlie bristled slightly at her comment. I'm sure he didn't really want to answer any questions about his health issues, but he didn't want to be rude either.

"Nancy, it's Charlie, please? I'm not the chief anymore, remember?" he evaded her question.

She was having none of that, probably looking for some gossip to pass on to the town, since the Swan's were known for keeping to themselves.

"Yes, I remember. Are you doing any better?" she pressed.

"Well, as well as can be expected. But, we are here today for a very special purchase. These two here are getting hitched and they wanna pick out my daughters engagement ring. They will probably want to get their wedding bands today as well."

Nancy smiled widely at Bella and I and said, "Bella, that is wonderful news. Congratulations! I'm so happy to hear that news. So, you need to introduce me to your fiancé. Who is this handsome young man, my dear?"

When she looked at me again, her desire spiked again, which in turn made me want to laugh.

"Ma'am, this is Jasper Whitlock." Bella said, and I froze. That wasn't what the town knew me as. I wonder what Bella was up to.

Nancy looked from me, to Bella and back again. She was confused. "Jasper, I thought your last name was Hale?" she questioned.

Bella smoothly replied, "He decided to take his real mother's last name, since he has been in contact with her quite often lately."

When did Bella become a good liar? She never used to be able to do that. I was stunned, but also confused as to why she did it. I mean, what was the deal with my last name? I'd have to ask her about that later, as we were in company of people who couldn't know the truth.

Bella's explanation to Nancy seemed to pacify her, so she looked back to me and said, "Well, its nice to finally meet you Jasper. How is your sister and the rest of your family doing?"

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. They are doing well, thank you for asking. Rosalie and Emmett got married a couple years ago. They are doing very well. Our family has been living in Seattle for a few months now."

"Oh, did California not work out then?"

Boy, this lady really did know her information. No doubt, when we leave, half of Forks would be privy to our life stories too. I definitely needed to watch what I said to her.

"It was fine, but Esme eventually decided she liked Washington. I don't know how long we will be there, but that is where we are for now."

She seemed happy enough with my explanation, so we moved over to the cases, which held the rings. Bella turned to me when Nancy was under the cabinet, whispering in my ear, "What was so funny a minute ago?"

I chuckled again, then leaned in to whisper back, "Nancy was having some feelings about me that I just wouldn't have expected from an elderly lady."

She leaned back to look me in the eye, and laughed heartily. Charlie just gave us a knowing smirk, emitting feelings of contentment and happiness. I am so glad I am able to make him feel that way, without changing his emotions.

Nancy stood back up, with a slate of rings that she had picked for us to look over and try on. Bella ooh'ed and ahh'ed over some, but truthfully none of them elicited that certain reaction that I was looking for. There was no way I was going to give her a ring, a symbol of my unending love and devotion, to Bella without knowing that this ring was absolutely perfect for her. I would search forever for the right one.

Nancy must've sensed my apprehension, because she excused herself and walked to the back room. When she returned, I could feel her excitement, and I had a feeling this might be the one. Instead of looking at the ring, I paid close attention to Bella.

When she saw the ring Nancy had brought out, her heart skipped a beat, and then took off in a dead sprint. Her breath hitched, and she said, "Oh my god," under her breath. That was the exact reaction I had been waiting for, and I knew, without even looking, it was the one.

Charlie was watching Bella intently on the other side of her, and when he saw her reaction, broke out in the most fantastic smile. Then, he came and grabbed Alex off my shoulder. Bella started to try to put the ring on and I grabbed her hand.

"Nu uh, Darlin'. That is my job. Let me have it."

She handed it to me, and I finally got a good look at it. It was a large, princess cut diamond, surrounded by tiny bead set diamonds. They were double-stacked and the focus of the ring. The band came down in two sections. The outer one, which held a raised center stone, was lined with eight of the same tiny diamonds that surrounded the center, and the inner band, which lay against the finger, had nine. It was truly beautiful and I think I might've loved it just as much as she did.

I slide down on one knee, knowing full well that I didn't need to do this, and she was going to get embarrassed. I wanted this though, and I knew Charlie would appreciate it. I grabbed her hand and looked into her now-wide eyes. She looked shocked, and her mouth was slightly open in an 'O' shape. She was so adorable.

"Isabella Swan, I know what brought me back into your life wasn't under the best of circumstances, but I'm thankful anyway. There is nothing in this world that has ever made me truly understand the meaning of real love. Now with you in my life, I understand all of those feelings. You know that, in my experience, I may know of those feelings, but never have I truly understood them until I met you. Bella, you are everything. You, Alex and Sophie mean the world to me. I can't envision my life without you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Bella had tears streaming down her face, and she had the most adorable grin too.

"Of course I will marry you Jasper."

I slid the ring on her finger, then kissed it and stood up. Her love was shining through her eyes as I wiped her tears away, and then leaned in to convey my love with a kiss.

Somewhere behind me, I could hear Charlie conversing with Nancy, asking if there was a matching wedding band. I couldn't be bothered with those minute details right now. I was wrapped up tightly in my loves arms and I wasn't moving from them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Across the Universe by Fiona Apple**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**JPOV**

After picking out our wedding bands and paying Nancy, we made our way back to Bella's house. On our way, Bella got a call from Angela Weber, congratulating us on our engagement. Apparently, I was right in my assumption of Nancy, because Angela's mother had already heard the news of our upcoming nuptials. Bella, Charlie, and I all had a good laugh at that.

When we got back to the house, the whole family was waiting for us there. Charlie's anger spiked when he saw that Edward was here, but I sent him some calm and he relaxed back into his seat. He would get his explanations from him soon enough.

No sooner than I had the car parked, Ali and Em had Bella's door ripped open, Em grabbed her and swung her around like a little kid. Alice was practically vibrating with excitement. When he sat her back on solid ground, he patted her head and said, "Congrats, B! I knew you'd get your guy."

I walked around to the side they were on and was accosted by a little pixie hugging me. Never mind that she was my ex-wife and lover… She was now my friend and she was happy to see me happy, and to see Bella happy as well. I am still wondering when she will meet someone…

"Would you stop worrying about me, Jazz? My 'somebody' is coming really soon. Lets just concentrate on your happily ever after right now."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up to me, and I winked at her.

"Cheeky bastard," she whispered and I chuckled. Bella looked over at our quiet conversation and smiled warmly. She did emit some slight jealousy and that made me curious. I mean, she and I just got engaged. She should know where my love and loyalty lies. Regardless, though, I didn't want to do something that would hurt her or cause her to doubt my love for her, so I released Alice from my grasp and moved next to her.

I sent her my love and reassurance, and she gave me a small smile and felt a little guilt.

I wrapped her up in my arms and whispered in her ear, "Darlin' no. I've told you before to not feel guilty for the way your feelin'. We can talk later. There are others here who wanna give you their love and best wishes."

She nodded and walked over toward Carlisle and Esme. Edward came to me and gave me the macho man hug and hand shake. Some things will always be the same, like Eddie trying to prove to us he wasn't gay. He had us wondering for a long time…

When he heard my thoughts, he punched my arm and said, "I think I've more than proved that that is just not the case."

"Actually brother, I have yet to hear or see physical evidence to the contrary, so we will just have to see, now won't we."

He grabbed me around the neck and pulled me down to give me a noogie, carelessly laughing as he did. It was wonderful to hear him happy again.

I pulled out of his embrace, fixing my hair and straightening my shirt, laughing along with him. We were so lucky to have this much love in our family. It really was great to have everyone together.

Carlisle had pulled Bella aside to let her know the plans for this afternoon, and she nodded solemnly. I knew this was going to be hard on her; hell, it was gonna be hard on everyone. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for all the emotions I was sure to feel soon.

Once everyone got their congratulations out of the way, we headed into the house and Bella and I went to the kitchen to get the kids some snacks and drinks. Esme, Rosie, and Emmett were going to take the kids to the mall and get them the costumes I had promised them. I would've liked to take them myself, but I was needed here, and I had made them a promise. I am a man of my word, plus it would get them out of the house while we had our talk.

Bella was feeling very worried and anxious, so I thought maybe she would like for me to take her mind off things, even if it was only for just a minute. As soon as I had her in the kitchen, I pulled her around to face me. I crashed my lips to hers and she sighed into my mouth.

_I love it when she makes that sound._

**BPOV**

_I love it when he catches me off guard like that and kisses me like this._

This was truly a welcomed distraction from what we were to face soon. It truly took everything in me to not drag him upstairs. Like Rose had said, I needed an outlet for all of this frustration.

When he looked into my eyes, slowing the kiss down, I knew he understood. But his eyes held concern, as well as a hint of humor and were slightly hooded with lust. He leaned in and whispered, "Later," and when his cool breath hit my ear, I shivered.

He laughed, then blew on my ear again. He was teasing me and two could definitely play that game. I snaked my hand down his chest, stopping at his nipple and ran my nails roughly over it. He hissed and his head fell back on his shoulders.

_Holy hell, he looked like a god when he did that._

I walked away then, looking back at him through the curtain my hair made and smirked.

He looked at me; his eyes perceptibly darker and walked toward me, smacked my ass, then went to lean against the wall. I yelped, and rubbed my backside, because that stung.

I was leaning into the refrigerator to get the snacks, and wiggled my backside at him, cause I knew he was watching.

Emmett must've walked in, because the next thing I heard was his booming voice.

"Oh hell, look at that rockin' ass!"

I straightened out of the fridge, and was surprised to see Edward there as well. My cheeks turned slightly rosy, but then I felt a slight confidence boost that could only be coming from my fiancé.

Edward looked uncomfortable, and slightly…what was that? Lustful? Oh, hell to the naw. I can totally play with him on that.

"Oh Emmett, you're such a dumbass! Good Lord," Edward said, sounding exasperated.

I was already in a sassy mood, so I decided to play it up.

"No Edward, he's right. I do have one rockin' ass. I mean, look, this shit just doesn't quit."

Jasper and Emmett bust out laughing, and down the hall I could hear Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Alice laughing too. I'm sure if Jasmine heard, she was probably laughing too.

Jasper looked at Emmett and said in between chuckles; "Why do you think I'm just standing here, watching her?"

Edward laughed nervously, then turned to walk down the hall. He was pulling his already disheveled hair and saying something about 'changed' and 'better'. I giggled at that. I guess he's gotta get used to the antics again, just with me joining in this time!

Once I got the kids snacks ready, Esme, Rose and Em disappeared out the door with Sophie and Alex. It was time for us to start this and I wasn't ready. I mean, what if he freaked and kicked everyone out? Or, it shocked him so bad, it caused him to have a heart attack or something.

My worry must've been evident on my face, because Alice made her way to me and pulled me aside.

"B, I've already seen the outcome of this discussion. It will be hard, but all will be fine. I promise. I wouldn't even let us do this if I weren't one hundred percent certain it would be all right. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Alice, and you will never catch me betting against you. I am just nervous, is all. He seems so frail now, what if he has a heart attack? Would you see that?"

She smiled, radiating understanding and compassion. "I think I would, and we have three men here who have been to medical school. I think they would know what to do. Besides, I haven't seen, obviously, what Charlie is going to chose to do since he doesn't even know his options yet. But I just have this feeling that he will do it."

I really didn't know which way Charlie would go. One side of me says that he wouldn't want to be a vampire; that it would freak him out. The other side says he doesn't want to leave this world now. He loves his family so much; he might make the choice to stay with us for eternity. I don't even know how my eternity will work out yet, but I know that one way or another, I'll be joining Jasper and the rest of my family in immortality.

"I really don't know, Alice, but thank you for reassuring me about this talk."

She hitched her arm with mine and we walked back into the living room to start talking about the mortality of my father.

**Charlie's POV**

When I saw Edward, I honestly wanted to go punch him in his pretty boy face. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here after everything he had done to my daughter.

Oh, and look; he brought his new woman. Isn't that nice?

_All right Charlie, cool off the sarcasm._

Just as the snide remarks were running rampant though my head, I couldn't help but feel calm. I didn't want to be calm. That was not my choice to calm down. Weird….

The beautiful girl on Edward's arm was drug over by Esme and Carlisle to meet me. She was very gorgeous, the kind of woman you would expect to see on the cover of a magazine in a swimsuit.

Jesus Charlie… What is your problem this evening? Checking out a girl that is young enough to be your daughter and with a man. A man who has hurt your daughter, who left her out in the forest, all alone.

When I shook the woman's hand, she was introduced as Jasmine, I noticed she had the normal cold, hard embrace that all of the Cullen's possess. That seems odd to me. All of them have a circulation problem?

Come to think of it… I have never seen any of Carlisle's family eat food or drink a drink? Ever. I have never seen any of them put an ounce of food or drink in their mouths. Isn't that odd? There is something about them though.

I've always known they were different, special somehow. I feel like I'm close to figuring it out though.

Hmm…I wonder if Bella knows what is going on? I bet she does, seeing as she is marrying Jasper.

I tried to be as cordial as possible, but honestly, I was exhausted. I get so tired anymore, what with only a few days left to live and all.

Sometimes life really throws you for a loop. I could sit here all night and wallow in pain. One of my favorite quotes I ever heard though said how I feel best.

_Never look back unless you are planning on going that way._

I'm sure I could've done a lot of things differently in my life, but I probably wouldn't have ended up being where I am now, and I can't live with that. Even if I'm about to pass on to another life, I have lived a happy life. At least the last 10 years of it has been.

Bella has made all the difference in my happiness. When she came to me in high school, my life went from gray, just like Forks; to brilliant sunshine like a beautiful beach somewhere, just like Bella. She was the best daughter any man could ever ask for, especially after what Renee did to her.

I don't even want to sit here and think about the reasons I absolutely loathe Renee; not only for what she did to my girl, but for making me love her for so long and never returning that love.

Anger was rising in my gut at the thought of someone hurting us that bad again, when I felt calmness wash over me. Jasper was watching me very carefully over by Bella. I wonder if that was him…

Jasper.

I've really got so much respect for that boy. He has been here almost every second of every day since I first came home from the hospital. He seems to bring a calm with him whenever he's around. It's like your soul is at peace.

He's completely perfect for Bella. I couldn't be happier for them and I know that when I am no longer around, he will take care of my girl and my grandbabies.

You can see the love they share in both of their eyes too. It is a whole new look on her. She had it somewhat when she was with Edward. Not so much with Jake.

Edward.

Truthfully, I could probably forgive him for the things he did now, after all this time. He doesn't need to know that though. I can let him sweat it out for a little bit. Bella better give him hell though.

Maybe she would too, because if there is one thing Bella can't stand, its being controlled. That's what _Edwin_ did to her. He told her how to think and feel, what she needed to do. Sure, he usually had her safety in mind, but that doesn't mean she didn't deserve her choice in things.

I think this is one of the reasons I like Jasper so much. He's so easy going and he loves her in a more simple way. Not that love is ever simple, but he gives her the room to make choices and supports her, even if he doesn't agree.

Plus, he doesn't try to give her everything she doesn't need and he works hard to give her the things she does. She doesn't need expensive gifts, fancy dinners, or jewelry. Although, that ring is beautiful and perfect for her.

She needs companionship. She needs someone to wrap her loving arms around, and him to do the same. She needs trust and honesty, and from what I have seen, he has been giving her all of that.

That was the reason for telling them I wanted to see them married before I leave this realm for another. I needed to see it with my own eyes that she was going to be well taken care of.

I've seen her married before; walked her down the aisle and everything. It didn't end very well. Dumbass.

All I can say is, she is where she needs to be now and I want the last real thing I see in this world to be my daughter, where she needs to be.

**JPOV**

Charlie had the strangest feelings coming from him. He was nervous, but resigned. He was angry, but accepting. He was loving, but cautious.

Edward had a strange look of pain and hurt on his face and it had to be from the thoughts coming from Charlie. He caught my eye, and nodded, answering my internal musing.

_Is it really that bad, Edward?_

He whispered, low enough for the humans to not hear, "He's thinking about how much better you are for Bella than I was. He's thinking about Jacob's dumb ass, and pondering his life now that he thinks it is ending. He is suspicious of who we are after shaking Jasmine's hand, noticing the cold and never eating. I don't think he is going to be hard to convince."

I could tell it hurt him to hear the things Charlie was thinking, but truly, it made sense. Ultimately, Bella and I are a much better match than her and Edward ever were. If Edward truly thought about it, he would know it to be the truth.

"I do know, Jasper. Doesn't make it hurt any less."

I clapped him on the back, and sent him my love and reassurance. He smiled, well at least a half smile. I wonder why it was hurting him so much though. I mean, it's been almost 8 years, and he had chance after chance to come back for her.

He chose to leave. He fell in love with Jasmine. Why is this hurting him?

Unless, there were still feelings there, things that he hadn't gotten over. He hadn't healed from his own broken heart. He still loved my fiancé. Oh, bloody hell…

He looked at me; hearing me work out the problem in my head, with a sheepish look written on his face.

_I'm not upset with you, Edward. I know how much love you carried for her back then, and while it is not as much now, it doesn't change the love you still do carry for her. I understand. Just don't make me regret trusting you._

He nodded and smiled, knowing that I truly understood.

We all took seats in the family room; Bella, Charlie and I on one couch. Carlisle pulled a chair up in front of Charlie, and everyone else scattered out on chairs and the floor.

I had a steady calm flowing to everyone, because the emotion in the room was stifling.

Carlisle turned to Charlie, with a small smile and feelings of trepidation. I sent him some confidence, and he nodded at me.

"Charlie, I just wanted to tell you before I start this that I truly feel like you have become part of this family. You're like the brother I never had and sorely missed. You have blessed my family and I in more ways than I even know how to relate to you and I just wanted to thank you for that."

Charlie's face showed his emotions well, because he looked and felt shocked and awed.

After his shock wore off, he said, "Thanks Carlisle. I feel much the same with you. I can't begin to thank you for everything you've done for me and my family."

He tightened his grip on Bella's hand, and it made me smile internally. I love the relationship she has with him.

"There is no thanks required, Charlie. The things that I need to tell you next are going to be difficult at best. You might not believe them, but I assure you, they are all very true. I will answer any question you have, so please feel free to ask. I know you have been having some questions about some things surrounding my family, as well you should. I will tell you everything about us, but only if you can promise us absolute anonymity. Our secret is a secret for a reason, and I need to know you can keep it, to keep my family safe."

Carlisle eyes were pleading with him. Charlie recognized this and nodded his head solemnly.

"I understand, and I give you my word that this will only be between us. Please, continue."

Charlie radiated acceptance already, and I knew right then, everything would be all right. Carlisle still looked scared and anxious.

"Carlisle, you have my undivided attention and I promise, no matter what you have to tell me, I will feel the same about you as I did yesterday. Please?"

The words Charlie spoke seemed to calm Carlisle without any help from me, so he went on.

"Charlie…my family and I are vampires. We _do not_ feed on humans. We feed on animals, and it allows us to be able to integrate ourselves in with humans easier than if we were to actually feed from our natural food source."

Charlie sat stunned into silence. There really were no feelings coming from him at all, which kind of stumped me. It was like he was so shocked; he just wasn't processing anything at the moment.

Bella squeezed his hand and looked at me with troubled eyes.

Carlisle whispered to Edward, "Son? What is he thinking? Is he okay?"

Edward said back, "I don't know, Carlisle. It's like there is no thoughts at all going through his head."

* quoted from Henry David Thereau

* * *

**A/N: *grins maniacally* First real cliffie I'm leaving you with. *ducks behind couch* Don't hate me, or throw rotten tomatoes at me. Tell me what you are thinking...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Bleed It Out by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

_Last time…._

Bella squeezed his hand and looked at me with troubled eyes.

Carlisle whispered to Edward, "Son? What is he thinking? Is he okay?"

Edward said back, "I don't know, Carlisle. It's like there is no thoughts at all going through his head."

* * *

"Wait. Now I'm getting something. He keeps saying vampire over and over."

Was he going into shock? Bella got impatient and said, "Dad, you okay? Talk to us, please?"

Bella knocked Charlie with her shoulder, and it was like you could visibly see the clouds shake out of his head. When it did, I was assaulted with a barrage of all different sorts of feelings. Nervousness, panic, doubt, fear, vulnerable, and worry.

Not exactly the greatest of feelings, although I would be lying if I was to say I was surprised. I just wasn't, because that should be his reaction. Doubt clouded my mind in that moment, but instead of worrying needlessly about something I couldn't change, I focused on what I was supposed to be doing. Keeping the room calm and understanding.

So, I forced some artificial calm over Charlie. His head snapped in my direction, and he had a look of wonder on his face.

"How do you do that, Jasper?" he asked.

To say I was surprised would've been an understatement. How did he know that it was me that was calming him?

"Do what, Charlie?"

He hmpfh'ed and then said, "Make me feel calm. It only happens when you are around. How do you do that?"

Well, apparently the chief was actually using his detective skills, and those skills helped him come to the conclusion that I was 'the calming one'. He is just as perceptive as his daughter, which I found very interesting.

"I don't really know how I do it Charlie. I just think about what I want someone to feel, and it just happens," I shrugged. What else was I supposed to say about it? I didn't know how it really worked anymore than anyone else. It just worked…

Carlisle was getting anxious, even with the large amount of calm laying like a quilt over the room. I knew he wanted to give Charlie more information and let him ask his questions.

"Are you alright, there buddy? You checked out on us there for a minute. You obviously have some questions for us."

"Yeah, only about a million," he scoffed, eliciting a giggle from Bella.

Edward cracked a smile on that one two, and it took me back to a conversation I had had with Edward when he had first confirmed Bella's suspicions about what we really are.

**Flashback**

_Edward and I had just finished with a hunt. We had taken to hunting quite a bit more, because Edward had met and fell in love with his singer. I still had issues with my control, and we had been working on my restraint._

_We strolled over to a large boulder that had a flat top, perfect for sitting and having a heart to heart, like we were planning to have._

_After we got settled, I had some things I needed to get off my chest. I knew Edward was listening to all my thoughts, but I didn't really have anything to hide. He knew I was very concerned about the beautiful, innocent girl being in on our secret._

_After seeing first hand what the Volturi were capable of, you gain a healthy respect for their laws and what they consider appropriate conduct for a vampire. That was truly a laughable thought, appropriate conduct. What a joke._

_I finally cleared my thoughts into something more manageable. Edward chuckled at my inner musings._

"_It's alright, Jazz. I know what you want to say. Just got ahead and say it, so we can get this conversation over with. I have a beautiful woman that I would like to be holding when she wakes."_

_Well, that still gave me 5 hours or so, which obviously was way more than enough time to say what needed to be said. I really was a man of very few words._

"_Look, I'm not gonna dance around this, what's done is done. All I'm going to say is just be careful with this girl. I know she will never tell anyone, but that will not stop the terrible three from coming down on the entire family, if this came out; any of this. Plus, they will want Bella to join them if they figure out the power she possesses now, and the power's she will gain once she is changed."_

_No sooner than the words left my mouth, Edward was standing, dragging me up with him. He squared me off, and we were almost toe to toe. He had his hands clenched into my shirt, holding me off the ground just slightly. He was trying to be intimidating, and I suppose he would've been to anyone else, but it was just laughable to me._

_He didn't intimidate me at all. I mean, I was a god of war. It takes a little more than a hand around my throat and growling to make me fearful._

_I quirked an eyebrow at him, letting him hear all the thoughts running through my head._

_'Edward, I'm not trying to upset you, but what did you honestly think would happen? This is bigger than you and her. She knows the secret now, there is no other way. They will kill her, and they will come after the family. I know you don't want that for her, but did you ever stop to think it isn't really your choice? She has the right to make her own decisions about the way her life will be going. I'm just trying to get you to see reason.'_

_His grip on my throat loosened and my feet hit the dirt with a thud. I straightened out my shirt, while Edward went through a cocktail of emotions. He had his face in his palms, and if he were a human, he would have been sweating bullets._

"_That will forever be one thing I do not miss!" Edward chuckled._

_I joined in, laughing at his joke. Edward rarely had moments like this anymore, joking and being just silly. I missed my brother._

"_I'm sorry, Jasper. I know I haven't been right lately, but it's like I can't shut off my brain where she is concerned. I'm so scared something is going to happen to her, I'm almost crippled by it. She changed me so thoroughly, I don't think I can ever __go back to the person I was before. I want her in this life with me, but how can I do that to her? How can I take away her soul? For my venom to be coursing through her veins and knowing that its presence in her system, kicking her pure soul to hell._

_I could never look into her eyes again. I know we are selfish creatures, and I've already been selfish enough by loving her and wanting her love in return. I can't take anything else from her. I just cannot do it. I won't do it."_

_The sadness and determination he was feeling was enough of a confirmation for me; Edward had set his mind to this. He would not be moved. In that moment I knew, this would be a short-term love affair. At least short-term in the eyes of a vampire._

_How could he not see it? I could see it when I looked into the eyes of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosie and Alice. The presence of our souls. The good that we could be, that we strived to be. I couldn't see how he believed us to be so evil._

_Sure, in my past I had been evil. I had killed more than I would ever care to admit to, but I believed in the higher power that offers atonement for sins. Maybe it was just some of my human experiences following me to the other side, because I distinctly remember my mother taking me to a small church every Sunday as a child._

_It made me sad to think that Edward couldn't see what was right in front of his face._

**End Flashback**

Edward looked at me with a reminiscent smile, and I couldn't tell if he was upset with me for the way my thoughts had turned or if he was upset at the thought of Bella becoming one of us, which she obviously would. I wonder if his beliefs had changed at all since he wasn't absolutely freaking out with all the talk about turning both Charlie and Bella.

Charlie speaking interrupted my thoughts. "Just give me a minute to process this, please."

"We have all the time you need Charlie. Please don't feel rushed," Carlisle quietly said.

Everyone fell silent, waiting for some kind of confirmation of acceptance from a man who I looked up to as much as Carlisle. Charlie's thoughts must have started to change for the better because he started to feel more pleasant things than before.

Acceptance, determination, humbled, interested and curiosity.

I knew then that he would be okay with everything.

"So, you don't live on human blood?"

"Well no, we don't. It is our natural food source though. We just choose to not do that because we don't want to be monsters. We are able to keep some of our humanity; denying ourselves the way we do," Carlisle answered honestly.

"Okay... so that is why none of you eat or drink. Is that why you're so cold? And the reason why you don't seem to age?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "Yes, our physical bodies do not change at all. They are frozen at whatever age we undergo the transformation."

"Transformation huh? Wait, is this why you are all insanely beautiful?"

I snorted then laughed, everyone joining in with me.

"Yes Charlie, this is one of the things that is supposed to lure in our prey. Our looks and also our scent."

"Scent? Hmm...You know, I have noticed that each of you smell differently to me. It's very distinctive. Like you Carlisle, you smell like homemade chocolate chip cookies. Alice, you smell like pumpkin pie and Jasper, you smell like... well, I think you kinda smell like...umm..."

He was obviously hesitant and I was curious as to what I smelled like to him.

"It's alright Charlie. You don't have to be shy about tellin' me." I prodded.

"You smell like steak," he blurted out.

Bella barked out a laugh. "Steak? Really? He doesn't smell like that to me at all," she said, turning a lovely shade of pink.

I squeezed her hand a little tighter, trying to figure out what she could possibly be thinking that would embarrass her right now.

"Actually, the way we smell to someone is different every time. It's how you perceive us to smell, what draws you in. Charlie seems to like food, so his triggers are food based," Carlisle explained. "Do you have more questions you would like answered?"

Big Daddy C was always so curious. It was one of his characteristics that I happened to love.

Charlie grew pensive again, then asked, "So you're dangerous?"

Ah, good 'ole Charlie, getting right to the brunt of things. He wasn't feeling scared though, so that was a good thing.

"We can be, yes. We have super-human strength and speed. Heightened senses. Some of us have special powers, like Jasper's, which you asked about."

"That's a special power?"

Carlisle nodded in reply and added, "Jasper not only can change your emotions, but feel them too."

Charlie's eyes widened as he took me in. "Wow. That must be quite the undertaking."

Nodding slowly, I gave him a smile that conveyed the peace I felt with who I was, and my power. "It is, but I've had a long time to come to grips with it. Just don't get me around too many horny fourteen year old boys, or bitchy girls, and I'm right as rain."

Charlie barked out a laugh and nodded his head. "Sounds like a deal. So, does anyone else have any special powers that need to keep them away from the horny boys in the high schools?"

The room grew silent and uncomfortable, which only confused Charlie further. "Alice can see the future, although it is subjective. She sees the path your on while your on it. If you change your mind, the path changes," Carlisle told him.

"Wow, that is quite a gift. Seems like it might be a burden sometimes too," he said to Alice. She was sitting on the floor, and she looked at him, slightly surprised by his comment.

"Yes, it can be quite a burden sometimes Charlie, but I wouldn't give it up if offered the choice. It's helpful and I've learned to use it in a proper way; not abuse it as I know some would. We went through a time where we relied on it too much, and after some things happened, I learned to keep most of them to myself, unless it's an urgent matter or dangerous," Alice said, slightly sombered by the conversation.

It was hard for her, I know, to keep all that she saw from us. Ultimately though, it really was for the best of everyone. She knew this too, but she just gets herself so excited about things.

"Well that seems to be smart. Besides where is the fun in knowing everything your going to do, before you do it?"

Alice smiled back at him and said, "I still see mostly everything I'm going to do before I do it, but I've learned to accept it and still have lots of fun in the process."

They smiled towards one another, feeling familial love. Charlie had feelings of protectiveness and acceptance, much like his feelings for Bella for Alice. It was a very warm love, and I soaked up their emotional environment before it shifted.

"Does anyone else have these special powers?" Charlie finally asked.

Edward finally spoke quietly from the corner of the room. He was sitting on the floor, in front of the chair Jasmine was occupying. I could feel his anxiety and sent him calm and love. He smiled in response.

"Yes Charlie, I do. I can read peoples minds."

Charlie glared in his direction, and I immediately ramped up my calm in the room. I could feel Edward's appreciation, even if he wasn't looking directly at me.

"You can read minds, huh?"

"Yes, everyone's except for Bella's. She is the only one I have never heard; but yours was sorta fuzzy to me when I first met you. I really don't have any clue as to why," Edward stated.

"That's strange. Is there something wrong with our brains or something?"

Edward and Bella both laughed, and once again, it felt like they were laughing about something that had happened in the past. A slight shot of jealous energy shot through me, but I tried very hard to shoot that down. I had nothing to be envious about really, but the beast inside each of us was jealous by nature.

"No Charlie, nothing is wrong with either of you. It probably has something to do with a power that would be developed if you were to become one of us," Carlisle stated.

"Become one of you?" Charlie gasped, clearly shocked by his admission. "We can become like you?"

"Yes, I would like to tell you more about it, if that is okay with you."

"Ok," was Charlie's only response. He looked back to Edward again, feeling protective and angry.

"It's okay Charlie, say what you need to. I'm ready and expecting it," Edward said, his words barely loud enough for the humans in the room to hear.

"I'm sorry to ask, but Bella," he turned towards her, "you know I have to. Are you okay with Edward being here? I don't mean to be a dick Edward, but I need to make sure my daughter is alright."

Bella grabbed his hand again and said softly in her voice that sounded like music to my ears, "I'm really okay with it, Dad. I've had my chance to scream at him and make peace with him. I'm fine, really."

He brushed the hair out of her face, radiating so much love, I couldn't help but let some of it out to all the rest in the room.

He turned back towards Edward then and said, "Boy, I want you to listen and you listen real good. While what you did was completely inexcusable, it was seven years ago and Bella seems to have forgiven you. I will let it go too, but just so you know, I don't want any trouble whatsoever from you when it comes to Bella, Jasper and the children. They make their own decisions. You need to respect that, do you understand me?"

If vampires could be intimidated by humans, Edward would have been, but as it was he just now had a very healthy respect for him. "Yes sir, I understand and I just wanted to say, I am so very sorry to you. I know that the state that I left Bella in was horrible and if I could go back in time, I would do things differently. As it is now, I can say that I am sorry, but in the end it has worked out. She has found a love with Jasper that is much greater than we had, and she has Sophie and Alex. While I hate that I caused either of you any pain, it did work out."

"Well, when you put it that way, you are completely right, Edward. I wouldn't ever do anything to take back my grandchildren coming into our lives, so yes I completely understand where your coming from on that."

Charlie continues to astound me. He put so much trust into me, trust that wasn't really deserved. If he knew the real reason we all had to leave Bella, I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same way about me.

Edward looked at me, obviously hearing my thoughts and shook his head, frowning at me. I wonder what he was motioning to me about?

He looked back to Charlie and stated, "Charlie, I am happy for Jasper and Bella. I only ever wanted her to be happy and safe. She is happy, I can see that and she's more than safe too. Jasper is a good man and he deserves the love and trust of everyone here. I guess I can't really think of someone better suited for Bella. I never knew how to treat her, and I'm still working on that. Jasmine is helping me learn to be a better man. Bella is very lucky to have Jasper."

Everyone was stunned into silence, including me.

Edward thought those things? He thought I deserved Bella? So many questions flew threw my head, I was reeling from it.

Edward was looking at me, and said very sincerly, "Yes Jasper, I do think you deserve her. You are a different man today than when you and Alice first joined us, so many years ago. Not that you weren't a good man then, you've just grown. I admire how far you've come."

_Wow._

Those were the only words that penetrated through the fog that was clouding my brain at the moment. Bella squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

Pride.

That was what I was picking up from every person in the room. It was radiating from the people that I loved most in the world. Well, except for the ones that had left to entertain Sohie and Alex. They all seemed to know me better than I knew myself sometimes. I felt my eyes tingle a little bit, and I knew if I could, I would have tears leaking from my eyes.

I was overwhelmed with all of my own emotions, much less everyone elses. I looked at Edward and said, "Thank you, brother. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, truly."

He didn't know how much his words meant to me. Edward had always been the hardest on me because of my past. Probably because he had gone out on his own all those years ago and knew what that life was like. When he decided to go back to the 'veggie' diet, he didn't struggle with it hardly at all. I had struggled for decades.

Truthfully, it took me attacking Bella to finally get it under control. Now, I didn't really struggle with it one bit. I still hadn't encountered something to throw off my control, not even being in direct contact with human blood. Memories of Bella's blood trickling down her thigh, me licking it and then diving straight into her heat threatened to consume me.

I felt a flash of irritation and anger coming from Edward.

_'Sorry. I just can't help it. If you're going to be around, then you might as well get used to the thoughts, cause I can't stop them, nor do I want to. I wouldn't ask you to stop feeling things just because it made me uncomfortable.'_

He bobbed his head once, confirming he had heard my one-sided conversation with him. This is going to be rough being around him more, but honestly I was thrilled to have him back.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing us back to the conversation at hand. "Charlie, there has to be lots more questions you have."

Charlie nodded and fell silent again, I'm sure trying to put his thoughts together. Finally he said, "Can you tell me more about yourself and how you became this way, Carlisle?"

"Of course. I was turned into a vampire in 1642. I am frozen for eternity at the age of 23, but I am actually almost 370 years old. I spent many years alone, perfecting the art of surviving on animal blood instead of human blood. In 1918, I was working in a hospital in Chicago. Edward was lying on his death bed, and his mother begged me to save him. She then died from the same illness plaguing her son. There was no way to save him, medically; he was hours from his death. I did the only thing left that I could do. I bit him and injected my venom into his system. This is how Edward came to be a vampire, and my first companion."

Charlie seemed to be taking everything with amazing strength, which honestly shocked me a little bit. I figured he would accept us, but not as easily as Bella had.

"So all you have to do to become a vampire is bite and get your venom into the system? That seems easy enough," he mused.

Easy...well, easy for the human. I should know since I had turned probably hundred's of humans in my past. It wasn't easy for us at all. I killed half the one's I wanted to turn as soon as their sweet blood hit my venom coated teeth. Of course, I had no problem with the idea now, but it would still be difficult either way.

There is nothing that strokes the demon within us more than the sound of our teeth popping the thin membrane that protects their blood flow underneath the surface. There is nothing more satisfying than the heat that radiated through your whole body, after you had just indulged in a fresh kill.

Well, that is until I had been with Bella. She had no idea how she had replaced all my urges completely to unleash the monster within. Her love, her devotion, her warmth. Nothing could compare now to the feeling of her body underneath mine, the warmth that enveloped me when I was fully sheathed inside of her. Nothing would ever replace the total completeness I felt with her love and contentment swirling around us. It was tangible, something you could feel, even if you weren't an empath. It was the best feeling I had ever felt.

Carlisle's chuckle brought me back. "Well, its not easy, but definitely something I am able to do. It is very hard once we smell blood to not feed off of it. I have yet to feed from a human though, and I won't."

"You must be very strong Carlisle, well all of you must be very strong to deny yourselves the very thing that is supposed to sustain you."

"Thank you, Charlie. I don't really know how strong I am, but I just knew what I didn't want to be. Shall I continue?"

Charlie nodded, so he resumed his story. "Esme was next, then Rosalie and finally Emmett. Alice and Jasper are not mine by venom, but they are mine in every other sense of the word. Esme and I have tried to be the best parents to all our children. I know you'll understand this comment when I say that some times are better than others.

Bella became part of our family when Edward first brought her into our lives; she felt like my own, even though I know she has an amazing father in you, Charlie. When we left her, we made probably the biggest mistake of our very long lives. Its unforgivable yet she has forgiven us anyway. She has been wholly accepting of who we are from the very beginning, and she told me that you had a lot to do with that."

"Me? I just found out about you?" he questioned.

"Yes you did just find out, but you have always known that we are different and heard the way people talked about us. You've defended us on several occasions, without even knowing what we are. I want to thank you for that. You will never know how much it means to me, to my family.

I am going to tell you now so you know everything, Charlie. I have the ability to save your life. It isn't an easy thing to become one of us, there are many downsides to living forever. We want to make sure your decision is one based on careful thought and total knowledge."

Charlie, once again was stunned into silence; soaking in the words that Carlisle had offered.

"Wait, are you telling me I could become a vampire? That I wouldn't die? That I could spend forever with my grandchildren and Bella and all of you?" he asked, bewildered by the offer.

"Well, Bella and her kids are still human, but I don't know if it will always be that way."

Bella's hand squeezed mine, and I loved that she was reaffirming her feelings for the situation.

"You would have immortality. Bella has voiced her concerns that she has with this, and I think it best if you talk with her yourself about that," Carlisle said.

Charlie turned to Bella, confusion washed over his face.

"Dad, I want this very much, so don't think that I don't. You have been the best father and I don't want to lose you. I was just nervous because what if your answer is no. What if I really do have to lose you? Honestly, I'm just scared for your answer. Ever since I've been introduced to this world, I knew eventually I would join it. I was just scared for your answer. I am just not ready to lose you, but I want you to know, and you can ask any of them, this is not an easy life to lead. They do struggle everyday with their 'diet', so I just wanted you to know that. I love you Dad, and I want you with me for eternity, but I will understand if you choose not to," Bella told him, breaking my heart at her grief. It was stifling.

"Holy shit," he was shaking his head back and forth, like it would make it real. "I could become a vampire. I think... I think I need some time to think all of this through. I'm exhausted, and this is just a lot of information to digest. Do you mind if I just go up to my room and lay down?"

Carlisle answered, "Of course you need to be able to think and rest. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. If I'm not here, you can always reach me on my cell."

"Okay. Night guys," Charlie said, as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

Bella collapsed beside me, shaking with tears. I picked her up, and sat her in my lap. I don't know how long I held her, letting her warm tears soak through my shirt, rubbing my hands up and down her back, just trying to comfort her. I told her that no matter what I would be there, we all would be there for her. She needed to know that no matter what, I was in deeper than I ever was willing to imagine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ My Love by Justin Timberlake**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

After our talk with Charlie, I wanted nothing more than to curl up with Jasper and talk about everything, but that just wasn't a possibility. We had our work cut out for us, planning a wedding in just four days. Jasper and I sat down with Esme, Alice and Rosalie to plan it all out. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasmine all helped watch the kids, and for that I was grateful. They were playing Memory and watching The Incredible's.

It was so cute to see Edward on the couch with Sophie in his lap, the look of adoration prominent on his face. Alice and Esme were aflutter with ideas for what we could do for the wedding. I really just tried to stay quiet because I knew there was no way I could have the wedding I truly desired.

Jasper must have noticed my silence because he turned in his seat towards me and said, "Sugar, what do you want? You haven't said anything about what you want yet. The power is in your hands."

The look on his face was so precious. He really did want me to decide how our wedding would be, because it was for us. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Well, I guess what they were saying is good."

I know, I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"You aren't telling' me something, baby. You're feeling reluctant and indecisive and I won't have that. Why don't you tell us what you really want?"

He had my chin cradled in his hand, and I'm sure that if I could melt, I would be a puddle of goo on the floor. I might as well tell him what I want so they can all tell me how impossible it is.

I squeezed my eyes shut and said reluctantly, "Deserted white sandy beach at sunset. Torches lit around us. Tropical flowers covering everything, even in my hair. Barefoot. Just our closest family surrounding us with Carlisle officiating. My little girl wearing a beautiful white dress, matching her Mommy, flowers adorning her hair as well. You dressed casually, maybe in jeans, with your cowboy hat."

My face was on fire now because I knew everyone was looking at me and I still hadn't even opened my eyes back up yet. When I did open my eyes, I was rewarded with the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen on Jasper's face. He looked so happy, so excited and like he honestly wanted that exact thing too.

I could tell Esme and Alice were practically dancing in their seats at my admission, but my eyes stayed trained on the man of my dreams.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Darlin'?"

"I really don't want everyone to have to cater to just my wants. I mean, if we had more time…"

"Stop Bella," Esme interrupted. I turned to look at her, slightly surprised by her forceful request.

"This is you and Jasper's wedding. What you want, you get. End of discussion, dear."

"But… How? It's not like we can go to just any beach. That would be a spectacle for sure. What about Charlie? Would he be okay to travel?"

My brain flooded with a million questions, but my heart hoped against hope that we could pull this off. Ever since I realized I was in love with Jasper, this image was in my dreams and my thoughts. I wanted it bad. Jasper pulled me from my thoughts with a kiss on my cheek. I turned my attention back to him, rubbing the cheek where his cool lips had just been; I could still feel the tingle.

He pulled my face inches from his and said, "We can figure out all the details, but this is our wedding. Now that you've said it, it is exactly perfect. Don't fight what you truly want because I will always give you what your heart desires. I love you, Bella, so much."

He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't find one other thing to worry about. It's what I truly desired, and if anyone could make this happen, it was the Cullen family.

He pulled away too soon from the kiss, but I had something I needed to say. "Okay, let's plan this wedding."

He chuckled and we turned around to face the others again.

**JPOV**

Once I finished convincing Bella she could have the wedding the way she wanted, we started strategizing on how to do it. Everybody was sort of coming up empty with ideas for the location. Bella started to feel resigned and I was having none of that.

Then, it came to me and Alice's eyes snapped to mine. She had a huge smile and started practically bouncing, like she was Tigger on acid. Everybody noticed Alice's exuberance. Bella muttered, "Taz" and Rosie giggled. Alice just ignored the comment and nodded her head to tell me to go on.

"I think I have an idea and by the way Alice is acting over there, I think it might work. We can't go to Isle Esme because it's just too far away and there isn't enough time. I was thinking I could call my friend Peter and see if he would be willing to let us borrow his private island. It's off of the Island of Awahu. It's beautiful, small and secluded, just perfect for what we need it for.

You know, now that I think about it, there are two small islands. They are just out of sight of each other and he owns both of them. There is a small house on one, we could stay in that one for our honeymoon night. The other island has a bigger house that everyone can stay at. It would be a perfect setting."

Bella launched herself out of her chair and landed in my lap. She started peppering my face with kisses while trying to form words.

"Thank…you….ba…by! It sounds…perfect!"

She's so beautiful, and I truly am the luckiest man in the world. I get her for all eternity.

"You're welcome," I chuckled, pulling her in for a real kiss. Esme cleared her throat when we didn't stop at a small peck and Bella blushed. Hell, I may have blushed if my body allowed that response. So, instead I said, "Sorry Mamma." She chuckled at my response.

I kept Bella sitting in my lap, I needed to feel close to her right now and I knew she felt the same way. Alice was in full out planning mode now and it kind of reminded me of my days in the army. I chuckled inwardly at that thought.

Alice started talking then, "Okay, here's what I've seen. If something doesn't jive with you, B, you just tell me. We are going to fly to LA tomorrow around 3 pm and then we have to get to shopping. Luckily, it will be raining there, so we should be fine to be out in public. We'll get hotel suites that night and then we will be going by private jet the next morning to the island. You and Jasper will be married that night at sundown. Does all of that sound alright with you?"

Bella was practically dancing on my lap, unknowingly grinding herself into me. She shifted slightly, and I had to stifle the groan, my concentration on the conversation was gone. Problem is, I really needed to stay focused on this conversation. Damn it. Does she not know that every little move she makes, every breath she takes, makes me want to do very naughty things to her? With her? Ah fuck.

I heard a snicker from the family room that could only come from one fucker; Edward.

_Fuck you, asshole. You don't have a chick bouncing up and down on your lap at the moment. If you did, you would feel the exact same way. Dick._

I could feel his amusement all the way in the kitchen.

Bella finally realized what she was doing, and stopped bouncing. Thank heavens for small favors. She turned back to look at me with an apologetic smile and I just smiled back at her. She really didn't realize what she was doing to me. She then turned her attention back to Alice.

"Alice, all of that sounds fine with me. Can you tell me something though?"

Alice obviously already knew her question. "Bella, he hasn't made up his mind yet. His future is still very unclear right now. There are two possible scenarios and I hope that he chooses to stay with us, but I just don't know yet. When he knows, he will tell us. I did want to ask you though, B. Do you mind taking a walk with me? I'd like to speak to you about some things… privately."

Curiosity overwhelmed me from everybody in the house, because obviously Edward, Carlisle and Emmett could hear them just as easily as I could sitting right here.

"Edward, stay out of my head please," came Alice's voice, sounding slightly wary and almost frail.

Bella looked at her inquisitively and said, "Sure ,Alice. You want to go now?"

Alice just nodded and they both stood to walk out. I rushed over to my girl, grabbing her around the waist and showed her the passion and love I had for her in my kiss. Alice walked up to us and said, "Alright… we will only be gone for a little bit, Romeo. I promise I won't keep her from you for too long."

I stepped back as they walked out the door, and watched as the love of my existence and my ex-wife walked down the driveway together.

**BPOV**

Alice asked me if we could go have a conversation, just the two of us, away from prying ears and nosy vampires. Of course I agreed, Alice will always be my best friend and she has done so much for me. We started walking down my driveway, which happens to be about three miles long. Charlie wanted peace and quiet, which is exactly what I wanted too. When we found this plot, we both knew it would be perfect.

Alice was glancing over at me, looking completely unsure of whatever it was she wanted to tell me. My stomach flipped, because I don't really know if I could handle any more bad news. If it was more news about Charlie, or something was going to happen with Sophie or Alex, I might just lose my mind.

We continued walking for what seemed like forever, neither of us saying anything. We must have reached the point where we couldn't be heard anymore by everyone, including Edward, because Alice finally answered my silent question.

"This isn't about you B, so you can stop worrying. Sorry I couldn't tell you that before, but Edward was desperately trying to pick apart my brain, and I knew that if I said anything, I might not be able to block him. You worry too much though. This is about me, about my future. This..." she exhaled a long breath. You could see her nervousness, her eyes were shifting and she wasn't her normal perky self.

I stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Alice, whatever you need to tell me, I promise you everything will be alright. Nothing you could say or do will ever change my love for you. Please know that."

She grinned at me and pulled me towards a tree stump that was perfect for sitting and talking on. I tried to climb up it myself, but ended up needing Alice's help to lift me. It was so effortless for her, which I'm sure would have looked insane to anyone, had they seen it. She jumped up beside me and I marveled at her grace. I will forever be in awe of their poise, their agility and their strength and how they can control that strength. Maybe when I'm changed I will possess some of that grace as well. They say I will, but I have my doubts. I can't imagine being the only clumsy vampire in existence though, so here's to hoping.

I could still see Alice's tension by the way she sat across from me. She had her knees up into her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly, like she was protecting herself. Her eyes were slightly downcast; she had never looked more childlike in her innocence.

She finally looked into my eyes. "I've seen my future in great detail lately. I know that I will be very happy with this person, although I'm not sure of their name yet. I'm in complete shock over this and I'm really nervous as to how the family will take my news, since this is completely new information to deal with."

She looked down to her shoes, and when she looked back up at me from under her dark lashes, I was saddened by the look of vulnerability. What in the world could possibly be so difficult to tell me… to tell the family?

I reached forward, rubbing her knee, trying to reassure her. She smiled at me, and you could see the love she had for me in her bright golden eyes. They clouded over, as a vision overtook her and she went completely still, lost in her own world. Thirty seconds after she left me, her eyes came back into focus and she smiled the most breathtaking smile at me. I assume whatever she saw was good by her reaction.

"Well, now I know how you will respond and Jazzy too, so I can breathe easy now. You will be a bit shocked, but overall just thrilled that I will find love again. I just want you to know now, because I will be meeting my mate in the near future and you are my best friend, so of course I am telling you first."

I was trying to be patient with her, and let her tell me whatever it was that was plaguing her in her own time, but her excitement now pushed me over the edge.

"Alice, will you just tell me already. I'm dying over here."

She giggled and nodded her head. "Okay, here it is. My mate is a woman. I will be spending eternity with a woman."

Wait… what? What did she just say? My body froze, my brain went blank.

Alice… a lesbian? Lesbian… as in girl on girl action? That part didn't bother me, I was just unaware that Alice had those feelings in any way. I finally relented and asked my question, treading very lightly because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a lesbian?"

"Because I really didn't know, these vision's came as a huge shock to me. I mean, sure who hasn't looked at some woman that is gorgeous and said they wanted to be with her, but I was surprised that when I finally started having these visions, it sort of made sense, like it just fit. I'm not scared of being with a woman, I'm just nervous about the family's reaction."

"If they are the family I know, the same ones who have accepted Jasper and I being together, then don't you think they will accept you and your fate too? Just know that no matter what Alice; you could never do anything to make me not love you. If you tell me you will be happy, that's all I need to hear. You are my best friend, my sister. Nothing you could tell me would ever change my love for you."

She had a look on her face that could only be described as love. Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes. In a flash, I was wrapped up tightly in her arms, hugged tightly to her stone body. She whispered her gratitude against my hair, gently rocking us back and forth. I don't really know how long we sat there, but when she finally released me and leaned back, you could visibly see the difference in her.

"Other than Jasper, do you mind keeping this quiet for me, B? I don't feel quite ready to make this public information yet. Edward knows I'm having visions of my future, but he's still unaware of the small details. He is the one I really worry about giving me trouble with this, so I've been working overtime trying to keep him out of my head. I'll tell them in a few days, but I really want to get through the wedding first. This kind of thing can wait until your day in the spotlight is over."

I have never in my life seen her so nervous about anything. You would think her visions would tell her the way the family would react.

"Alice, I'm confused. Why are you not having visions of what the family will say? And why do you think they won't accept you?"

"Well, I'm not having visions of their decisions because they are completely unaware of what I will be dropping on them. There is no way to know their decisions until they know what is going on. As for why I'm so nervous, well that is a little more involved. B, we come from a different time, when these things weren't as open and acceptable. Since we aren't capable of changing, our opinions get stuck with us for eternity. I know that Esme, Emmett and Jasper will always accept me the way that I am.

Carlisle, Edward and Rose might be problematic. Carlisle is from the 1600s; his moral compass is very conservative, as is Edward's. I'm not really sure how Rose will feel, and I'd like to think she'd be supportive, but I'm just not sure. She has very old-fashioned values too. I know this might come as a shock, but after Emmett was changed, and he got through his rough first couple of months; Rose made him wait to have sex until they were married. Granted, they only waited like a week, but you get the point.

I know they all will always love me, but they might not accept who I am or allow my mate and I to stay with the family. That would hurt more than I can ever even imagine."

I guess once she put it that way, she had very valid fears. While I am sure that they will prove her wrong, it was definitely something to think about.

"I'm sure that they will not give you the trouble you are thinking, but I understand your fears. I will stand by your side no matter what, Alice, as I'm sure Jasper and the rest of the family will. If you need me for any reason, you know I'm always here for you. I love you; it's as simple as that. You have never given up on me and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you in that way."

The look of relief on her face was palpable.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You just don't know how much that means to me."

"Yes I do; you have protected me from the very beginning. You were the first one to support Jasper and I being together. We owe you more than I'm sure we can ever pay back, so please, this is the absolute least we can give you."

"Okay, okay. You've made your point; I'm a rockstar, I get it," she said as she laughed. "Now let's get you back, cause I have a feeling someone's got some plans for you." She quirked her eyebrow at me and I laughed. That must be weird having to see that sort of thing with your ex-husband and your best friend.

As we walked back towards the house, I simply couldn't help but ask. "How can you stand that? Having visions about all of us in various sexual activities? It must be like a porn running through your brain twenty-four seven. And then having to watch Jasper and I," I said, as I shook my head. Being a soothsayer had to have its huge disadvantages. She laughed her beautiful, melodic laugh and I was glad to hear it after our heavy conversation.

"I'm used to it, I guess. Don't tell anybody I told you this, please."

I nodded and she continued.

"Emmett and Rose is like watching a porn for sure. Emmett really surprises me sometimes though. He can be quite romantic at times. Edward and Jasmine are still learning how to be lovers; Jasmine had to talk him through some things, but he's getting better."

She had to stop talking, because we both started giggling over that.

"Carlisle and Esme shock me sometimes. Most of the time, they are sweet and loving; sometimes though, Carlisle likes to get a little…how do I put it delicately? Oh hell, there is no other way to say it; Carlisle likes to be a little dominating."

I came to a standstill. Huh? You would never have guessed that about the compassionate doctor. To each his own, I say.

"I know. It was really shocking the first time I had a vision of that, because I just couldn't believe that Carlisle would want to do something like that, or that Esme would go along," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. We started walking again, and I was a little nervous to hear what she had to say about Jasper and I.

"As for you and Jazzy, well, it was quite difficult at the beginning, just because we were still together. Don't let that make you feel bad, I always knew we weren't going to be together forever. I told him that when I first met him. He was aware that I wasn't his mate. We still loved each other; just not as much as one mate loves another. You remember how I was when we first separated. I was very sad, but I knew he had his destiny to fulfill, as did I.

I really couldn't be happier for the two of you. You just complement each other perfectly. It's an honor to get to be a part of your lives, to get a small hand in your destiny. It doesn't hurt me or upset me anymore to see you two share your love physically, it's sorta… refreshing. The love and the tenderness the two of you share is the kind of thing that I pray that my mate and I will have someday. And let's face it, if you're stuck having to watch people's sex lives, it's nice to see some good every once in a while."

My face turned pink at her words. I mean, what do you say to that? Although, I realized that those were exactly the words I needed to hear from her. We kept walking back towards the house, lost in our own thoughts. Well, it looked like Alice was working hard again to keep her thoughts in order, so Edward must be trying to pick her brain again. He was such a child sometimes.

When we walked back inside, I was immediately enveloped in cool, strong arms. Jasper buried his face in my neck, breathing deeply and then sighed. He really was just amazing to me. Alice stood back watching us, a silly smile adorning her face. When Jasper pulled back, he looked into my eyes and said, "Everything okay?"

I nodded and he smiled, looking over to Alice.

"Jazz, Bella will fill you in later. After Bella goes to sleep tonight you should hunt and call Peter. I know he's going to say yes, but we do still have to ask. We will all be leaving to get everything planned out, so don't you two worry about a thing. Don't even worry about packing anything, other than basic necessities, because we will be picking everything up in LA."

Alice walked over to me and hugged me tightly to her.

She whispered next to my ear, "Thank you so very much for listening to me. Your dad will be asleep for the rest of the night, so you won't get any answers from him tonight. Either way, everything will be alright, B. I love you. Don't ever forget that, alright?"

"I love you too Ali, and thank you. For everything."

She smiled and let me go. We walked into the family room, and the scene before us was just to cute for words. Edward, Jasmine, Carlisle, and Esme were on the couch. Sophie was sleeping on Edward's lap, her nose snuggled into his neck. Emmett was in the rocker, cradling a sleeping Alex, while Rose sat on the floor at his feet.

Who would have thought Em would be so good with kids?

Edward whispered to me, "Do you want us to go lay them down? We didn't want to disturb you and Alice while you were talking."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward, which was surely because she had told him something in her mind. I chuckled.

"Please do. I don't want to try to shuffle them because they might wake."

Edward and Em disappeared up the stairs as Carlisle made his way toward me. He was smiling, and I knew he knew what I wanted from him. He pulled me into a tight embrace and said, "You don't even have to ask, dear. I would love to marry you and Jasper. It would be an honor."

He stepped back and looked at me with affection. What did I ever do to deserve so much love?

Esme was next, pulling me into a hug as well.

"Darling, we will take care of everything. Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. I'm so happy for you."

If they didn't stop, I would be in tears again. Esme had no idea how much I appreciate her being my mother, since my own mother turned her back on me when a girl needs her mother the most in her life. I brushed those thoughts off, they would only lead to heartache and I wanted and needed to be happy.

Edward and Emmett walked back in then and Emmett pulled me into the death traps that were his arms.

"Aww, my little sis is growing up," he teased.

I couldn't answer, there was no air left in my lungs.

"Emm…gonna….pop….a lung!" I managed to wheeze out.

He laughed and released his grip on me.

"You know, I know you like doing that. Sometimes you are such a prick_._ I guess I love you either way, but quit talking about me like I'm a little kid, damn it. I'm a grown-ass woman, for pete's sake."

He mock cringed away from me and said, "Look out everyone, here comes Hells Bells. She's on a war path."

We all laughed.

Edward came up next, looking from Jasper back to me again, like he was seeking silent approval from Jasper to give me a hug. That was so Edward. I assume he got his confirmation from my fiancé because the next instant I was picked up off the floor, twirling around in a hug. I giggled, mainly because he was starting to make me lightheaded.

He sat me down and said, "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You deserve all the happiness and love in the world."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well, I meant it. We will see you in the morning then, alright?"

I nodded, and he walked over to Jasmine and they were out the door.

Alice said before walking out the door, "As far as I can tell, Charlie will be ready to talk some tomorrow. You need to leave here by 9:30am so you can get to Seattle on time. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

She winked at us, and then she ran out the door, Carlisle and Esme right behind her, saying soft goodbyes.

Jasper turned to me just as soon as the door was shut, and immediately attacked my mouth. I guess he was feeling the same way I was. I'd been teasing him all day and I knew it was really starting to get to him.

Somewhere in my brain, I registered the sound of my shirt being ripped but my hands were very busy trying to unbutton Jasper's shirt. I could honestly care less about the clothing he ripped off me at this point. I just knew I needed him.

His hands were everywhere; the cool temperature of them covered my skin in gooseflesh. I moaned into his mouth as he let his hand graze my nipple. He pulled back to look at me, and then smirked. Damn those smirks.

"You know, you have been teasing me all day, sweetheart. That's not very nice, now is it?" he asked.

I reached in between us and palmed his strained erection. "Somehow, I think you're gonna live."

He growled and it sent a fresh batch of wetness to my panties. He had his lips back to mine again as I worked to get his pants down. He did the same and pulled mine and his completely off. He finished pulling his shirt off, and then laid me down on the floor, kissing all over my body. I was on fire and he was the flame.

He groaned out against my stomach, "Oh God Bella, you smell so good, baby. I need to taste you. I need to feel you come against my mouth. Is that okay?"

Shit, he could do just about anything to me, he didn't have to ask. I just needed him to do something, anything.

"Please! Touch me, I need you," I panted.

He moved down to my black boy shorts and pushed his nose into my folds. I arched my back in pure pleasure, and he really hadn't done anything yet. My panties were soaking wet and he licked at them, causing a moan to escape my lips. He then used his teeth to rip them right off me. I gasped and he just looked up at me with a sexy smirk, hunger deep in his eyes.

He plunged right into my pussy and I groaned as his tongue came in contact with my clit. It sent a vibration right through me. I'm sure it would not take me long to be washed over in ecstasy tonight.

His tongue concentrated on my bundle of nerves, I bucked almost wildly into his face. He put one arm around me to hold me to him and I could feel him smile against me. I moaned and whispered words of love and pleasure. He dipped two fingers inside my core, twisting them to rub my sensitive internal flesh. It was too much and I felt the tight coil in my stomach snap, sending me over the edge.

I moaned his name as I came and he continued to drink from me.

He crawled slowly up my body, stopping to caress every tender inch of my flesh. When he made it up to my face, he kissed me urgently. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, surprising myself when I found that erotic. I thought it would be gross, but instead it only seemed to turn me on further.

I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance and anticipation curled in my stomach. He pushed his way into me, not being quite as gentle as he had been in the past. No complaints here, I needed him just as much as he apparently needed me. I moaned into his mouth, him filling me fully was almost more than I could bare.

I had never seen him like this before and it was almost enough to send me over the edge again.

"Good God woman, you are so fuckin' tight…and hot…and wet," he said, punctuating his words with a thrust. "It's enough to make me come right now."

_Holy dirty talking fiancé, Batman._

"Do you see what you do to me? You drive me crazy."

Then one of my legs was up on his shoulder, letting him penetrate me more deeply.

"Oh holy fuck, Bella. You are so sexy, Darlin'. Do you feel what you are doing to me?"

My head fell back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he continued to pound into me. He started kissing my calf and then my foot, lightly nipping at my toes. It was such a sweet gesture, seeing as he was still fucking me senseless. It made me realize how much I truly loved him, even in the midst of a sexual act that was not tender by any stretch of the imagination.

He stopped moving altogether and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He looked lovingly into my eyes and said, "I love you too, Bella. Are you okay with this?"

I moaned out, "God yes, please don't stop," and he chuckled, kissing my calf again.

He resumed his pumping into me, this time much more reverently than before. His fingers found my clit, rubbing it vigorously. When he pinched it, I placed my arm over my mouth to muffle my scream as I came. He replaced my arm with his mouth, effectively quieting both of us down as he continued to rock into me.

I felt his body shutter over me as he found his own release, and I felt him empty his cold seed into my body. My body felt whole when he filled me, and this time proved to be no different. He pressed his lips to mine urgently, groaning into my mouth; I had a feeling he had as hard of a time staying quiet as I did. I felt my body tingle from the inside, almost numbed by the venom that coated me now that we hadn't taken the time protect me.

He pressed his forehead to mine as he lay on top of me, still joined, just staring into my eyes.

"Fuck that was hot. Are you okay, baby? Sorry I got a little out of hand there."

"Don't apologize; I'm pretty sure that was one of the best orgasms of my life. You just rocked my fucking world."

He laughed, which made him fall out of me and we both groaned at the loss of connection. He rolled himself off of me to stand up. He gave me a hand and then picked up all of our clothes. I think the only thing not ripped was my bra, which I was thankful for. I am in desperate need of new ones.

He must have seen the raised eyebrow because he said, "I'm giving you my credit card tomorrow and you just get whatever you need. Your gonna be my wife in two days and what's mine is yours. You need some things anyway. I will order you credit cards and a check book once we are married."

I really didn't want to say no, since he was right, I would be his wife in two days. I would gladly give him anything I had if he wanted or needed it, so why could he not offer the same service to me? It only seemed fair. I nodded my head in acceptance and he smiled his sweet smile.

"Good, now that that is settled, would you hold these clothes for a minute, Sugar?"

I reached out to grab them and as soon as they were in my arms, I was in his, being whisked up the stairs to my room. We flashed through the house, and before I even blinked twice, Jasper was pulling the comforter back on my bed and laying me down gently.

He took the clothes from my arms and threw them in the corner which I had to laugh at. He slid into the bed beside me and a content purr escaped my lips. He wrapped my body around his and I don't think we could be any closer if we tried. I was in my own personal heaven.

"Darlin', what last name were you wanting to take? Cullen, Whitlock or Hale? Or do you want to stay Swan?"

He looked so cute doubting himself like that, but I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Whitlock. I want _YOUR _last name. The essence of who you are," I answered honestly. He pressed his lips against my temple.

"Bella, I'll never really know how you accept me…us, so well, but I'll never stop being grateful for it either. I love that you want to have my real last name. I swear I will spend every day for the rest of my existence making sure you are happy and have everything you ever want or need. My heart has been still for so long, but when I'm with you, it feels alive and beating again. I love you more than anything. I swear I'm the luckiest man in the universe."

How could I not be head over heels in love with this man? He is so amazing, his heart is pure and he loved hard. How could he ever doubt whether he was good or not? He proves himself every day. He must have felt everything I was because he pressed his lips to mine and actually opened up his feelings to me. His love was pouring into me and it actually brought tears to my eyes. His lips moved so softly against mine. It felt so right, and once again, I felt whole.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Something by The Beatles **

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

Bella made me feel like a whole man. How did I ever get so lucky to have her love me as much as she does? Sometimes being an empath had its drawbacks, like when someone was intensely angry, I was as well. Whenever someone felt anxiety, I got jumpy too.

It was times like these though, that my power was a blessing. In the arms of my angel, I was so grateful to be able to feel what she was feeling. To share those emotions and give them back to her so she can feel them too, made me feel a great sense of joy. I tried very hard not to manipulate her unless she asked or if it is really necessary, but I knew this time she would like it.

I smelled the saltiness of her tears, and then felt them as they slid down her face and dripped onto mine. I pulled away to look at my beautiful fiancé, and she was smiling at me. She looked ethereal, like an angel sent from heaven to save me. My own personal guardian angel…

Sometimes it felt like we could have a whole conversation without even speaking, and we were having one of those conversations now. Her eyes lit on fire with love and passion.

Passion has to be one of my favorite emotions. It's raw and real, and not everybody holds those strong emotions for anything. Bella's motto in life must be to live by passion, because I could feel it lying as an undercurrent in everything she does. She felt whole and that made me happy because she invoked the same feelings in me.

Never have I felt whole before in my life as a vampire. I could never reconcile who I was with who I am now. Bella has patched that hole with her acceptance, understanding, trust, and unconditional love. I will spend forever trying to give her back even just half of the love she has given to me. My devotion to her is never ending, and I can't wait to be her husband.

When she yawned, it broke the spell between the two of us.

"You're tired, honey. Rest now, its okay. I have been keeping you up late or all night long a lot lately," I said to her as I smirked.

She shot me a glare, but she was feeling amusement, so I knew she wasn't upset with me.

"I'm not complaining, trust me. I just can't wait to be able to stay up with you all night, every night. Who knows the kind of trouble we will get into then," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed, but internally I groaned. Oh god, I could only imagine. Truthfully, once Bella joins my world, I don't plan on letting her out of the bedroom for weeks. Well, other than to hunt. I guess we will just have to see since she does have responsibilities other than pleasing her husband. I seriously needed to stop this train of thought or I'd never let her get any rest.

There were so many things to think about when thinking about Bella becomes a vampire. How would she handle her bloodlust around the kids? Would she want to wait until they were quite a bit older? While I hated that idea, I would completely understand and support her in whatever it was she decided. If she waited until the kids were older, she would physically look a lot older than me when she was changed.

_SEXY COUGAR!_

I needed to get away from this thinking, she needed her rest. I kept telling myself that as I said, "You're going to have to stop talking about this or else I'm never going to let you get any sleep."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop…for now."

She jumped slightly and said quickly, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you about Alice and my little walk this evening. Did you want to know about that before I fall asleep?"

"Sure, Sugar. If you want to tell me now, I'm alright with that. As long as you're not too sleepy."

"I'm alright for a few more minutes. I just have to warn you now, Alice doesn't want anyone other than you and me to know about this right now, so you have to keep Edward out of your head if I tell you."

"Darlin', I am the master of keeping Eddie boy out of my head. I am nervous now though," I said.

"Don't be nervous. Alice is about to meet her mate; she doesn't know when exactly, but she can tell it is soon. While that should be cause for celebration, she is very concerned about how everyone will take the news about who her soul mate is."

"Well, I can't imagine the family turning their back on Alice over something that she has no control over. You can't control love…"

My forehead was scrunched, and I was confused. How could Alice possibly be nervous about this?

"You can't control who you love, very good point Jasper. Which helps me know you will be alright with Alice's mate, so I am just going to spit it out there. Alice's future mate is a woman."

What? It sounded like Bella just told me that my ex-wife, who I had been intimate with for _many_ years, is now a lesbian. I'm almost positive that is what I heard.

"Are you saying that Alice is a lesbian?" I asked, my voice sounding as perplexed as I was.

"Yes, although she says she really didn't know until she had her vision, but she and I both think it makes perfect sense for her. She is incredibly scared that Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie are going to be very harsh with her when she finally does 'come out' to them. She wasn't concerned about you, Esme or Emmett though, because she knew you three would always accept her."

Huh! Alice…a lesbian.

Now that I think about it, it really did make so much sense to me. Sometimes I would pick up on the slightest bit of attraction from her, whenever she would see a beautiful, female model or movie star. I never gave it a second thought, mainly since a lot of people do that. Hers was distinctive though, almost like a deep yearning, one she probably wasn't even aware of what it was.

It didn't bother me that she was a lesbian; I was just somewhat saddened that she had never told me that she was having those feelings and that she felt so desolate.

I also understood her fear of telling the rest of the family, even though I did believe that they would accept her, even if it is quite a different lifestyle from what the family was used to. That's not me being judgmental; it's just me being honest. Rosie and Edward would definitely have some things to say about this, but I knew that Carlisle would be fine with it. He could never be the one to break his daughter's heart for following who she was. I knew where Alice was coming from on her fear of telling Carlisle, though. He was so much older than all of us, his values came from such a different time, and his father was a priest for heaven's sake. I could see her apprehension.

"I will always accept Alice's choices in my life. How could I not? She had done so much for me, things that happened even before I met you. If she's happy, then I am happy for her. I can understand her fears, and I will do my best to help her break it to the family when she is ready to do so," I said, earning a smile from Bella.

"That's almost exactly what I told her too. She wants to wait to break the news to the family until after our wedding. She didn't want to take our spotlight away. I swear she is always so thoughtful."

I smiled because that was the truth. Alice was nothing if she wasn't thoughtful and attentive to the needs around her. She deserved her happily ever after.

Bella looked up to me and asked in an almost whisper, "Jasper, did you know that Alice was having visions of us…together…while you two were still together?"

He cheeks turned pink and I ran my thumb back and forth over her skin. "I did not know, but it doesn't surprise me. I felt the shift in our relationship about a year after we left Forks. She started having visions that would upset her but she wouldn't tell me about them, which she had never done to me before. She told me it was for the best.

"It was then I started to resent her visions. I looked back on all of our time together and could see how she had twisted some things to get the outcome that she desired. We fought about it, and we talked about it, but ultimately it came down to her hiding things from me and deceiving me about some things. I could forgive her, but it really just put the last crack in our relationship.

"She had always said that we weren't meant to be together forever, and she was right. It was just a little hard to accept, since I really did love her so much. As you know, she has really worked on herself and her visions, because she saw how much trouble it was. I am proud that she has been able to pull herself away from being that way, and I don't care who she falls in love with, as long as they treat her the way she deserves to be treated. She deserves her happiness."

She smiled a small smile and said, "I agree, Jasper. She deserves happiness, and if all I have to do to have a hand in her happily ever after is support her and love her, then she will have it."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her to me as tight as her body could handle. "Bella baby, get some rest. Have sweet dreams about our wedding. I have to make that call and go hunt while you are sleeping, but I honestly shouldn't be more than an hour, alright?"

She yawned as she snuggled in close. "Okay. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, Bella."

I stalked quietly towards my prey, watching as it senses something is there, but not knowing what, I sprang swiftly at it. His eyes widened in shock and terror, and I pressed some calm to the large elk before I grabbed him around his neck and twisted, effectively ending his life. I then sunk my teeth into his warm flesh between his head and his shoulder, pulling lazily as I sustained myself. My mouth was a mixture of blood and venom, and I had to bite back the groan. Elk is one of my favorites as far as animals go. At least, around here it is. As the blood started to slow from his body, my minded starts to wander.

I couldn't help that my brain automatically went to Bella. She's my everything and always at the forefront of my mind. I know it's crazy to think I fell this hard this fast, but she evokes feelings in me I never knew I could feel.

When Alice and I were together at first, she intimidated me a little. Her enthusiasm and constant optimism, her visions, they scared me. I had lived in a constant battle ever since I was changed. War, vendettas, lies, blood and death. That was all I knew. It took its heavy toll on me, and when Peter came back for me, I willingly left Maria and the war in the dust of my boots.

Maria was pissed when I told her I was leaving. We had been lovers at one point, taking from each other what we needed. I really didn't know any better. I figured out her charade though, and stopped all intimate contact then. When I chose to leave though, she started all the sappy bullshit.

"_I love you, baby. Who's gonna take care of you like I have?"_

It was kinda pathetic really, because I could tell she didn't love me, she just felt territorial over me. And I mean, come on, who was going to take care of me? I still scoff at that thought.

I realized that I had finished the enormous beast that was practically lying on top of me now, and I pushed it off of me. I buried the carcass quickly and walked over to a small pond, sitting down on the bank, dreading and at the same time anticipating, this next conversation.

Peter.

That man just gets me, I don't have to explain anything to him, and he just gets it. Peter is truly my best friend in the world, aside from Bella now.

Peter has a gift, one which he won't really tell me about. All I know is, Peter just knows shit. I'm sure he knew that I would be calling him shortly, and what I would be asking him. I never really understood why he wouldn't just call me, since he knows it's coming, but I have learned to not ask him those types of questions. He is a smug bastard, foul mouthed, and a riot.

He and Charlotte are not 'veggie vamps', but they aren't evil either. They are sort of like vigilante vampires. They only drink from people the world needed ridding of either way. Peter uses his gift to find them and they actually have never had an accident with innocent people. I roamed with them for a few years, hunting the way they hunted, but I still couldn't handle it. The fear that would roll through me as I drank the life force out of a human was too much to bear.

When I left them, I found Alice. Like I said, she did scare me, but I found something in her eyes that made me want to trust. She was amazing and held promises of a different life. Our relationship started fast as well, but Alice was very honest with me. She told me we were only meant to be together for so long and then we would remain great friends. Now, seeing her vision playing out for me in real life, it seemed a little surreal. I think sometimes Alice had been prepping me from day one for Bella to come into my life.

I could sit here all night thinking about these things, but ultimately I just wanted to get Bella back into my arms again, and so I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed. A gruff voice answered on the third ring.

"Fuck man, that took you long enough. Your becoming one pansy-assed motherfucker, you know that right?"

I chuckled, and said, "Jesus, Peter. I'm not a pansy. Don't act like you don't have alone time with your wife, and you two don't have kids."

"Aww, look. My Jazzy is getting all domesticated. How sweet is that?" he patronized.

This was our typical banter, mainly because I'm a 'veggie' now, he thinks I can't hold my shit together. Every once in a while, I have to show him who taught him everything he knows.

"She's hot, isn't she, Jazzy? You got yourself a hot MILF now, dontcha?"

Trying to bait me! Kiss my ass, fucker.

"Peter, you know your tricks won't work on me, right? I know your game," I said, condescendingly.

"Oh look, the God of War wants to get all pissy. I thought getting laid would unwind those strings you got pulled so fuckin' tight. Come on man, give me details. If I'm gonna let you 'animal drinkers' be running all over my islands', well ya gotta give me something."

"Have you always been this annoying, Petie?"

Yup, I said it. He was trying to goad a reaction out of me, so I counter with one I know will, for sure, get one out of him.

"Dammit Jasper! You should know better than to call me Petie, especially when I have something you want, and you have yet ask for."

"Well, you called me Jazzy and God of War. Both of which you know I hate, so how about we just go to our respective corners, huh?"

He chuckled and said, "How the hell are ya, man?"

"I have to say, I am fantastic Peter. Bella is amazing, and exactly what I needed in a wife and mate. The issue with Charlie has been very stressful, but we are really getting through. I honestly hope that Charlie chooses to stay with us, because everyone will be so distraught if he chooses the other way.

"Sophie and Alex are amazing kids and I have loved spending so much time with them. The family is doing well; even Edward is being supportive. Did I mention that Bella is the most amazing woman, and I can't wait for you to meet her?"

He laughed, "Oh, you've got it bad, bro. And I can't believe your getting married again. I thought you'd want to play the field. But, from the sound of your voice, you're in deep. I'm happy for you, even if I knew this was coming for quite a few years now. You know how I feel about the pixie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Peter, I know how you feel about Alice, and I think I have figured out why the two of you don't get along."

"Oh great swami, please impart your wisdom of stupid shit on me."

Yep, smart ass bastard.

"You don't like Alice because you guys are too much alike. You both know shit, you both are always energetic and excitable, and you both aren't afraid to tell anyone off, or do things to make sure you get what you want. Sound familiar, fucker?"

He laughed loudly and sighed.

"Yeah, or it might just be because she's an annoying control freak."

"You're an annoying control freak, Peter. Or maybe even a little bitch. Alice though, she is just…enigmatic."

"Hey, look here fucker. I am not a little bitch. Do you want to use my island or what, because right now I'm leaning towards telling you to fuck off."

He wouldn't tell me no, but it's fun to get him going.

"Alright Petie, I give up. You are the King, the Grand Puba, the Master; you are Yoda."

"I get to be Yoda? Fuck yeah! Wait, who are you then?"

I laughed. "I'm Luke, you dumbass!"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah…Luke, I guess that would work. Alright Luke, I will grant you access to our islands for your beautiful sunset wedding. I'm not even going to lie, that sounds really romantic."

"Thanks Yoda, oh great and wise one. We think it will be perfect. Are you going to be able to make it?"

"It's the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

I could hear Peter place his hand over the phone, which was just silly because of course I would still be able to hear him, and ask Charlotte if she wanted to make the trip to the wedding. Then I heard more shuffling, a popping sound and a groan. What in the hell just happened is beyond me, but it made me laugh.

"Charlotte really wants to come, Jasper, so we will be there. She can't wait to meet Bella, but we are a little concerned that Jacob will be upset that we are there. We are human drinkers after all."

That was a very valid concern that I honestly hadn't thought about. Sometimes you just don't think about those things. I knew I didn't even think about Peter and Charlotte being human drinkers anymore, because it's not like they are just out on the streets, killing innocent humans. I'm sure that Jake would see it quite differently though.

"It will be fine, Peter. I or Bella one will talk with Jake about it. I don't think he will be coming to the wedding either way, so I will take care of that, alright?"

"That's fine. It may help your case to tell them that Sophie and Alex hold no appeal to us, because they will be werewolves…or shapeshifters. Whatever it is you call them. Their blood would be horrible to us."

WHAT? I think my eyes bulged out of my head. The kids would follow in the footsteps of their father? I honestly didn't even know how to feel about this information.

"How the hell do you know they will be transformed? And is that why there is absolutely zero burn in my throat when I am with them?"

"Dude, I just know this stuff. I've never been wrong before, you know. And yes, that is why they hold no pull on you, or anyone else for that matter. Bella and Charlie can be changed without worry of them killing the kids."

Wow! That was like a 2000 pound weight lifted off my back. Bella can be changed? Without worry? That just made my whole universe fall into place. And Charlie…

"Yes Jasper, before you even ask, Charlie will be changed."

My mind went blank.

That's pretty hard to do to a vampire, because our brain's run all the time.

Words….there are no words.

"Jasper? You alright over there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure, Peter? Has he made his decision? I wonder if Alice knows yet."

"My knowledge is not limited by decisions, Jasper. I just know shit. Don't you trust me, brother?"

"Of course I do, Peter. I was just trying to get you to tell me more about your gift."

He laughed. "You don't need to know any more about it. Now, I just need to know one more thing before I let you get back to Bella."

"Okay, shoot." I had a sneaking suspicion that I didn't really want to know what he wanted to know.

"What does it feel like, being with a human?"

I groaned, which caused him to chuckle.

"Oh shit. It is one of the best things, no scratch that. It is the best feeling I have ever felt in my life. The heat alone…sometimes it feels like I've crawled inside the sun and it is scorching me, in a really good way. Fuck, okay, I need to stop now. I'm trying to be good and let her get some rest."

He laughed and said, "I wish I could find out what that is like."

Before he could get another word out, I hurt a loud hiss and a crack, over the phone.

"Fuck baby, that hurt. Take it easy. I was just admitting that I would like to know what the heat of a human body would feel like. What's the big damn deal about that?"

Charlotte's voice rang out and she sounded mad, but I knew she was just playing. "Shut it, you big oaf. Jasper, we will see you in a couple days. Hope everything goes alright!"

With that, she hung up the phone and they were gone.

I slid the phone into my pocket and started running back towards the house.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't breathe, I was honestly so excited. My mind was working at full speed. I couldn't think about anything other than the fact that Bella and Charlie were going to become one of us. I wanted to jump for joy, or do a happy dance, or something.

Everything was going to be okay.

Thank you, Peter. You just took the last of the chains off of my feet.

BPOV

I woke to cool lips moving against my own, beckoning me from my slumber. Jasper's scent washed over me and I felt comforted. He smelled like old leather, sweet sweat and Copenhagen. It was like I was sitting in the South right now, smelling things I could only ever smell there.

I could tell without opening my eyes, it was early morning. Time for us to get up and get going. A shot of excitement went through me when I realized that tomorrow I would be married to this amazing man who was worshipping me with his mouth at the moment. A slight moan left my parted lips when his tongue caressed my own.

I could tell he wasn't trying to get me all hot and bothered; we really just didn't have time for that. This was just a kiss, but damn if it didn't turn me on. We really never got to do this, and I couldn't wait to explore every inch of his body and him do the same to me. The desire that slowly bubbled under the surface between us was already making its appearance.

I felt like I needed to cling to him just a little while longer, especially after that dream that I had last night. It scared me, and I have learned to trust him with every mundane little thing in my life.

He pulled away to look into my eyes, resting his forehead on mine.

"Sweetheart, why are you scared and anxious? What's going on?"

He held himself up off my body, but the contact his body made with mine was a comfort. I pulled him back down on top of me, trying to make sure that wherever we could we were touching.

"I had a bad dream, and it was too real. It scared the crap out of me, and I was thinking I should just tell you so you'll know what I dreamed."

He looked apprehensive and that broke my heart a little bit. Was he still questioning his worth? My love for him? This had nothing to do with that. He said softly, "Go on," then waved me on to go further.

"I dreamed I was attacked in an alley by a rapist. I don't know where everyone was, but it felt like you were going to be a little too late to save me. I couldn't see the men's faces, but one of them…his lips sneered up into a scary smile. I could feel my adrenaline rushing and my heart hammering away even in my sleep. I'm scared it will come true, Jasper. Please don't leave me alone while we are in L.A.. I know the girls would be able to protect me if something happened, but with you I feel so calm and sure. You blanket me in your love and security. I don't want to spend all that time away from you. Please endure a day of shopping torture with me?"

God, I probably sounded pathetic, but I couldn't help the fear that rose up in my chest at the idea of being separated from him. He was my strength, my heart, and my soul. While I told him about my dream, he had a slightly pained and totally furious look on his face.

When I begged him to stay with me all day today, no matter what, his face broke into a smile.

"Bella, if you need me to stay with you all day today, that is where I will be. My job, my mission, my purpose in life is to take care of you. Provide for you. Protect and love you. I won't be letting you down, darlin'."

I breathed a sigh of relief and he chuckled. He pressed his lips to mine as his hand wove through my hair, the other hand pulling my hips to his. He knew what I needed. The passion I had for him burned down to my core. I knew his name was written on the strings of my heart. The depth of the love we felt for one another was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. It knew no boundaries or limits. It could be tested as I'm sure it would be, but I had utter faith in us.

I could truly admit that I knew he was my soul mate.

He pulled away just far enough from my mouth to speak to me in a whisper. "All those things you're feeling, Bella, I feel them too. Let me show you."

As he made love to me, he whispered his love and devotion to me over and over. He swirled his magic love potion around us, and I felt everything he was feeling, as he always did with me. There were tears on my cheeks by the time we both reached our ends, and he brushed them away with his lips.

It wasn't long, we didn't have that kind of time, but it wasn't rushed either. I never felt so complete in all my life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benetar**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

After the sweet lovemaking that was completely unplanned, we were in a huge rush. We quickly got ourselves dressed, and then got Charlie and the kids up and ready. Charlie was surprised, to say the least, that we were leaving for LA and then Hawaii. I think he was actually pretty excited too.

When I asked him if he wanted to talk, he told me we would talk in the car on the way to Seattle. The kids were ecstatic to get to go on a vacation with everyone.

I decided to call and talk to Jake before we left. I didn't want him thinking he had to be there, because I knew this was way too hard for him to see. While he loved Leighla very deeply, I was his first love. I don't think he'll ever really get over me, which is difficult to say, because I want him to.

All I knew was that I couldn't let that stop me from getting what I wanted and needed anymore. Jasper was everything I ever hoped, dreamed, and waited for. He understands why I felt the way I did and thought it was for the best that Jacob didn't partake in the festivities. I will forever be grateful to Jake for pulling me out of my darkest hour, being my rock for so many years, and for being an amazing father to our children. Now we each had the right person in our lives, and I couldn't be happier.

After stopping at a fast food restaurant to get us some breakfast, Jasper took off towards Seattle. I had to remind him about speeding once since there were kids in the car, and the ex-chief of police. He looked sheepishly from me to Charlie and went the speed limit the rest of the way.

He kept looking in the rearview at Charlie, almost like he was expecting something to happen. I guess Charlie caught on because he decided to open up to us then.

He sighed loudly and said, "I guess we gotta talk about this, huh?"

I turned in my seat so I could see him fully and gave him a small smile.

"Dad, I want you to know right now that I will support either decision you choose to make. Sure, it will be the worst kind of pain I've ever experienced if you were to...you know."

We didn't say the word die or death around the kids, when it pertained to Charlie. Kids deserved their innocence for as long as possible, and we were determined to keep it that way. There is no reason to scare them in my opinion, so we just didn't talk about it in front of them.

He nodded his head, telling me he understood.

"I can deal with that if I know that it is what you wanted in the end. I just needed you to know that, before you tell me your decision."

He smiled at me and said, "Well, I still have a few questions, if you don't mind."

Jasper and I both nodded our heads for him to continue.

"What's it feel like to change?"

Jasper and I both shared a glance, but he would definitely be the one to field that question. I had only felt the burn of the venom for a couple minutes, and it was only in my arm. Jasper knew first hand all about that.

"Charlie, I'm not gonna lie to you. It hurts worse than any pain imaginable, more than I can even convey to you. You feel like you are being eaten alive by boiling lava. It typically lasts 3 days and the burn you feel while changing will be in your throat forever afterwords. It's not as bad, and it decrease when you have fed, but it's there. It goes away more with human blood, but we all know that is something you would never want. Each of us in the family would do our damnedest to keep you from the temptation of human blood."

Charlie wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, and took a deep breath.

"Pain is not my issue. I can handle it, or at least endure it. My biggest concern is how I will be afterwords. I won't be able to see my grandkids or Bella for a long time, will I? I don't know how I could deal with that."

Jasper ran a hand nervously through his tousled locks. "Under normal circumstances, no. You wouldn't be able to be around them. But I just found out last night why Sophie and Alex hold no pull to our bloodlust. They will follow in Jake's footsteps as shape-shifters, andtheir blood does nothing for us. Bella was still be in danger though, so Carlisle will probably want to keep you away until you can control it. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be okay, even if you don't see Bella for some time."

I couldn't do anything but look at him in shock.

_Sophie and Alex were to be wolves. This is huge, and I don't even know how I feel about it. On the one hand I felt like this was a good thing. They were going to be with us forever. They would be able to protect themselves and others from dangers unknown. Plus,there was the added benefit of me being able to be changed soon and not worry about hurting my own children._

This thought made me ecstatic.

_But then, on the flipside, their choices were being taken from them. Jake would probably not be overly thrilled about this. I guess we will just have to wait and see on that._

I felt kind of bi-polar, jumping from excitement to sadness in just a few short seconds. Jasper laced his fingers in mine, obviously feeling everything that I was.

Charlie broke me from my internal musing. "Bella, you okay? You kinda checked out there."

He was always so considerate of me.

"Yeah, dad. I was just thinking is all," I glanced back at him and gave him a small smile. "Do you have more questions?"

A flash of sadness crossed his face and he remained pensive. Poor Jasper, dealing with all of these emotions that were going on here in the car. He never complained, never wavered in his strength and calm. What an amazing man I fell in love with.

I guess Jasper felt those emotions too, because he broke into the most breathtaking grin. Good lord, that man is absolutely gorgeous.

"Will I look different? Or will I still be me?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Charlie, you will be you. Your memories will be a little muddy and you will have to think hard about them to remember, but you'll still be Charlie. As for your appearance, yes it will change a bit. You will look like us; white skin, circles under your eyes. When you are first changed, your eyes will be blood red. After a while, they will turn to our color. Your skin will feel like stone to a human, and as you know, it will be cold to the touch. The way you actually appear will slightly change too. We are physically attractive to lure our prey. You will be too, not that you aren't now."

He stopped talking abruptly, and I swear if he could have blushed, his cheeks would've been rosy red.

Charlie chuckled. "It's okay, son. I know what you were trying to say. And you're right, I am an attractive man."

We all laughed at that.

Charlie started again. "I've always marveled at all of you guy's beauty. Now I get to be that way too."

Shock and relief pulsed through my veins. Did he just say he was going to? My head was cloudy as I tried to figure out what he just said.

"Dad, are you sure? HOLY SHIT!"

"Bella." Charlie gave me his best parental look, but then broke out in a wide grin. Jasper kept rubbing his thumb in small circles over mine. I loved that.

"Yes, sweetie, I am completely sure. I don't want to die. I understand, as much as I can understand, what I'm doing and I want this. The fact that you will follow me into immortality makes it that much easier on me. Now, I need to rest for a bit, so let me. This cancer is really tiring me out."

He smiled and I smiled back, then turned myself back around in my seat. Jasper looked about as excited as I felt and I swear we could've been doing a little jig together.

Alex spoke up from his car seat. "Mommy, you look beautiful."

I turned to look at him, and he grinned. Jasper murmured under his breath, only for me to hear, "Yes, she does."

I said back to Alex, "Thank you baby. That was very sweet of you."

Sophie looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Would you guys like me to turn on a movie?" Alex wiggled and danced around in his seat, so I was going to take that as a yes. Sophie just shrugged. I took that as an 'I don't care'.

"What would you like to watch?"

Alex's immediately response of 'Cars' didn't surprise me at all. Between Cars and Finding Nemo, I'm sure I've seen them easily hundreds of times. Jasper and I exchanged a slightly wary glance as I started the DVD player that was built in to the car, the screens imbedded in the backs of the front seats. That had to be just the handiest thing they ever came up with in vehicles.

I gave Alex and Sophie both sets of headphones, so they could listen while we still carried on a regular conversation, and Charlie slept. The only sounds I could hear now were Charlie, snoring softly, and Alex's giggle every once in a while to something on the movie.

I looked at Jasper, and he studiously studied the road. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what, sweetheart?" He was trying to play dumb, and I wasn't having it. Of course he knew what I was talking about, and he must have felt my mischievousness because he finally took his eyes off the road and looked at me with that sexy smirk. Damn. I bit down on my lip a little more roughly than usual this time, because he was so sexy and just being in the same general area made me think things that would make most people blush if they knew. I am still grateful that Edward can't hear my thoughts, because that would be really awkward. And Jasper knew how I felt, but I tried not to worry about that too much.

"You know what I'm talking about," was my smart response.

"Yes, I do know, and yes I did know. I found out last night, when I went for my hunt."

"Did Alice call you?" I wondered aloud.

"No. I called Peter, remember?" he asked, and I nodded my head in agreement. "Peter has a special gift too. He knows stuff. It's sorta weird, and I really don't know how to explain it. I, myself, don't completely understand it. He's not like Alice, he doesn't have visions. Things just come to him, and he knows. He was the one who told me about the kids and why they wouldn't be a real temptation to a newborn. He told me about Charlie. He will be coming to the wedding, if that is alright with you._"_

I looked over to him, confusion written all over my face.

"Why wouldn't that be alright with me? I can't wait to meet Peter and Charlotte both."

He glanced over at me quickly, and said quietly, "Because they will have red eyes."

A light switch went off in my brain, and I'm sure the look on my face changed to one of understanding.

He continued, looking back towards the road. "They don't just feed on anyone. They prey only on horrible people who need to be taken out of this world, or people getting ready to die. Sorta vigilante's, if you will."

The sweet smile that crossed his face as he talked about his friends proved that these were people he loved, trusted, and wanted me to know and love too.

"Well, it's obvious they mean a lot to you, so they will to me too. What are they like?"

He smile grew even wider as he told me about his nomad friends. "Charlotte is kick-ass! She kinda reminds me of Rosie, but way more bad ass. My nickname for her is GI Jane, cause she was one bad vamp back in the wars. She ranks, in my book, as one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen. But that's mainly because I, and then Peter, trained her."

"Cocky, are we?" I teased, raising my brow to him.

"Listen darlin', when your good, your good. I happen to know I'm one of the best. My power gives me an extra edge, but I didn't get these scars for nothin'."

Hearing him talk like that about himself brought so many dirty thoughts to my mind. I loved cocky Jasper! He knew what he could do, on the battlefield or to my body. Heat rose from my belly, and I was warm and tingly.

He smirked and said in his sexiest voice, "Whatcha thinkin' over there?"

I definitely didn't want to say those things out loud, not with Charlie and the kids right behind us. He laughed and I put my head in my hands, my cheeks burning brightly. Holy shit. He had me so worked up, just talking about fighting and his scars.

"Come on, tell me. Please?"

Dammit, was I in trouble. I couldn't verbalize all the things running through my brain at the moment, and he's over here begging me to. I guess I could give him a little idea...

"You said something about your scars. I think they are sexy. They show exactly what you have been through. They show your strength. I love that, because I know what its like to have scars. Not all of mine are physical, but you opening up to me and loving me helps heal some of my emotional ones. I will forever be indebted to you for that."

I looked up from my hands to meet his eyes, and you could see the love shining through them brightly. It seemed like he was struggling to find some words to say but couldn't find them. He was silent for a few minutes, and I would give him whatever time he needed to work through whatever it was he was trying to come up with.

When he finally spoke, it was so soft, it was almost a whisper.

"Bella, nobody has ever said anything like that to me. Ever. But, I am the one indebted to you. Your love and acceptance of who I am, what I've been, things I can't change; has pieced me back from the monster I was. Even before, when you were still with Edward, you were healing me. I always felt your acceptance and love, and trust me, I hadn't felt a lot of that before. Of course the family loves me, but they also used to be scared of what I could and did do. Believe me, when I would slip up, the guilt was all consuming because not only did I personally feel wretched, but I felt everyone else's shame. Well, except for Emmett, cause he's had a few slip-ups too when he was very young.

"When you came along, you knew what we were, and your blinding love was all I felt. I figured if you could love us still, knowing what we could do, how we could be, it was time to just let go of my past and embrace myself as I am now. It's what drove me, especially after I tried to attack you. You see, even though you were Edward's singer, your blood smells even more rich than most, at least to me. I hate that I lost control over a stupid paper cut, but I had been working on my control for awhile when you came. I would go longer than I normally did to test it, and most of the time, I had it under tight grasp. When you were around all the time, I sorta got used to your potent smell.

"But when your blood was split, there was no other thoughts in my head. I still don't remember very clearly what happened. My relationship with Alice changed very drastically after that. I knew Edward was going to stay true to his word, that he would never come back to you and the guilt ate me alive. I spoke with Carlisle at length about different ways to work on my control. To me, it was the only way I could make up to you what I had done.

"We both decided I would go to medical school, and he had every bit of faith in me. I owe him everything I am today, because of that faith. Only once I was able to really think about you, and everything that had happened to you, did I realize I was attracted to you. Alice apparently knew for quite a while that we would be together. She still won't tell me how long she's known. I did know from the beginning with Alice that we would never be mated. I loved her, don't get me wrong. She loved me. But, for us vampires, there is this absolutely all-consuming feeling, when you find and figure out who your true mate is. I can't describe it, but I can project it to you, if you'd like to know what I feel for you, the feelings that are constantly running through me for you. Would you like to know?"

Good god, my brain was on overload. It felt like fire was running through my veins. Of course I wanted to know how he really felt for me.

He placed his hand in mine and said, "You ready?" I nodded and immediately I felt it. My eyes closed on their own admission because the feelings rushing through me were too intense.

The love, the devotion, the pride, the joy, the passion, the peace, the wholeness, the desire, the hope, the fear, the wonder and the feeling of humbleness. Hot tears fell fast and hard down my cheeks. It was too much for me and I realized I might pass out if I didn't calm down and start breathing. Immediately, the feelings stopped and were replaced with calm.

My eyes opened and he said, "Now you know how deep I feel for you."

In a whisper, I replied, "How do you handle feeling that all the time? Don't get me wrong, they are wonderful feelings, but it's so overwhelming. I couldn't breath."

He tightened his hand around mine and said, "Well, it feels like that for all of us when we have mated. I just feel it more so than most. I'm used to it now, but that doesn't make it any less wonderful. When we are apart, it physically hurts me. I feel like only half myself. You make me whole. It's an amazing thing. It will be the same for you, when you are changed. That's why I said I would stay with you in LA, when you asked. I can't bear to be apart from you and I truly don't know what I would do if you were hurt or worse. No harm will ever come to you ever again, Bella. My whole world is you now."

He took our entwined hands and wiped at my tears, since they were flowing freely, and then brought our hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. I had to be the luckiest woman in the world.

"I've noticed that when you have a dream, its for a reason, so I fully intend on protecting you. I will, no matter what, be by side and I'm going to get Em and Edward to keep a constant eye on Soph and Alex. Carlisle will be with Charlie. You all will be completely safe."

It was a huge relief to know we would be so heavily protected, but I couldn't shake that small feeling of foreboding. Things had been going too good. Something had to give.

JPOV

We drove the rest of the way to Seattle in mostly silence. Bella's emotions we so scattered, I couldn't help but feel a little restless as well. I would just be happy to get finished with this day. When we pulled up besides Carlisle's BMW at the airports long-term parking lot, everyone was waiting with smiles. Then I looked next to the BMW and saw a car so amazing, I was trying not to pant. It was a 2010 Tesla Roadster in Electric Blue. I had never seen one up this close. Rosie was probably in love!

Before I even has the car in park, Emmett had Bella's door open, seatbelt undone. He pulled her out into his arms and she squeaked in fear and excitement. "Jeez, Em! You scared the shit outta me," she laughed.

He chuckled and twirled her around in a circle. "B, we are gonna have so much fun. I can't believe you two crazy kids are getting married."

I got out of my door just in time to see Edward at Sophie's side, picking her up and already talking about her book. Carlisle had Alex out and he was babbling about Mater and Lightning McQueen. Jasmine was waking a very sleepy Charlie. She must really like him or he must remind her of someone because she had a very protective and familial love for him. Interesting.

Emmett and Bella walked over to where I was watching our whole group. "So, why ya so late, bro?"

Bella's face turned beet red and she looked straight into my eyes, silently begging me to keep our secret. No troubles there, sweetheart. I don't kiss and tell. Well, we didn't only kiss but...oh god. The things that come to my mind were not helping me get us out of Emmett's nosiness. Edward snickered.

"_Dammit, Edward. Not helping."_

He shrugged and then Alice giggled. Sometimes, there was just too much damn talent in this family for my liking. I shook my head and remembered I still needed to answer Em. I rolled my eyes at the knowing smile he had on his face.

"Bella made me drive the speed limit all the way here. Ya know, with the kids in the car and Charlie being the ex-chief-of-police and all."

There, I thought. That should be a good enough answer. It was the truth, he just didn't need to know how late we got on the road.

"If you say so, brother," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He is such a dumbass sometimes.

I turned to Jasmine then and asked, "Could you go ahead and get the kids and Charlie on the plane? We will be there in just one moment."

She smiled and nodded, even though she was feeling a lot of curiosity. I had no problem with her knowing what I was about to tell everyone, but I didn't want Charlie or the kids hearing it, and it just seemed like the best idea to ask her to go with them.

As they made their way to our private hanger and everyone else converged in front of me, I turned to Alice, needing some kind of answers.

"Alice, have you seen anything suspicious happening today?"

I could tell she already knew what was going to happen today, or at least some part of it.

"Not yet, Jazz. I know your plan though, and I think it will be okay."

Carlisle started fidgeting, and wrapped his arms protectively around Esme's waist. The need to protect your mate is so strong, and he could obviously sense that something was off. He placed a soft kiss on her neck before looking up at said, "Jasper, what is going on, son?"

I let out a deep sigh, pulling Bella into my arms before continuing. "Bella had a horrible dream last night and she was scared. I promised her I would stay with her today. I also told her that Edward and Em would stay with the kids and Carlisle would stay with Charlie. I'm sorry I didn't get to ask you if that was alright, but I have come to trust Bella's dreams and I was worried."

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward smiled knowingly. We men just get when we are called to protect our loved ones and I was never more grateful for that then right now. I trusted these men with my life and the lives of my loved ones.

"Of course we will be there for everyone, Jasper. I wanted to keep a close eye on Charlie today, either way."

Alice chimed in, "How about we all just stay together? Later on, Charlie and Carlisle can go back to the hotel to rest. That might give us some more peace of mind."

Edward was staring intently at Bella, and I really couldn't get a good feel on him, since I was curious as to what he was thinking about.

He spoke to her softly, nothing but concern written on his face. "Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what did you dream? I always thought your dreams were a little prophetic, and I think maybe we should know what to look out for."

I actually was a little curious as to the details, but didn't think to push her on it. I guess it would be good to know the details. I could tell she was hesitant to say it, but Edward did have a good point. I pressed her body closer to mine, trying to assure her and she turned her head to smile at me.

Then she closed her eyes tight, like she was trying to relive it, and I was glad she wouldn't actually have to feel that kind of terror.

"I seemed to be lost in LA, and I couldn't find any of you. I stumbled across an alley that I thought I could cut across, to where everyone might be. I didn't notice the man lurking in a door way. He grabbed me and muffled my screams with his dirty hand, pulling me into the well. I never got a good look at his face, because he had my front side pressed up against the wall. But I did see a sick smile on his lips." She trembled at that. "He raped me and then everything went black."

By the time she had finished saying 'raped', every single one of us was growling, including Carlisle. In fact, I don't know if I've ever seen him look so murderous. His eyes were the blackest I've ever seen. I was having a hard time controlling the anger that was surging through me, both my own and everyone else. Edward must've heard me or just sensed this because he snapped out of his anger and said, "Okay, let's get it together people. Jasper is having to deal with all of our feelings as well as his own and that can't be easy, given we are talking about his mate and all."

Carlisle, Esme and Alice snapped back quickly, but Emmett and Rose seemed to be having a harder time reigning in their anger. Bella reached out and put her tiny hand on Emmett's massive arm. "Em, I know you all will protect me, all of us. It's going to be alright. I know that."

He warmed to her touch, then quirked a smile at her. "Your right, B. We will always protect you. I will kill any fucker who dares mess with my 'lil sis. That is just some seriously fucked up shit." With that being said, Rose wrapped an arm his waist and he leaned in and kissed her temple. I knew how upset this was going to make everyone, but I knew it would upset them the most.

Edward looked at Bella again. "Yes, it is fucked up. That is traumatic to even dream, let alone have to endure in real life. Are you alright, Bella?"

His question was sincere and laced with concern.

"I think I am. Jasper left last night to hunt, and I think I had it while he was gone, because I'm sure if he would have felt the fear from me, he would have woke me me or something. Honestly, I'll just be happy to get done what we have to and get back to the hotel room."

I knew Alice wouldn't fight that, even if she did love to shop endlessly. So, I wasn't surprised when she said, "Well, lets just get the clothes we need and then Esme and I can go by ourselves to get everything else, so Bella and the kids aren't out more than necessary."

Bella took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. I mean, sure I'd love to go with you, but honestly that makes more sense at the moment. I mean, I got to pick out my own ring and I'll get to pick my dress. Those two were the two things I was looking forward to, so I guess I'm good. As long as I get Jasper in the end, that's all I need."

I kissed her cheek softly. She was so perfect.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's get this show on the road," Alice laughed as we made our way towards the plane. As soon as we boarded the plane, the kids let out a squeal of delight. It seems Carlisle had set up a kiddie area, complete with a flat screen TV with movies pre-loaded on it, toys, books (of course) and a couple different game systems with all types of different games.

We had to explain to them that they couldn't play until we got in the air, so they sat down in their seats after only a little bit of whining. The plane seats were split down the middle with 6 chairs on each side, three chairs facing the other three.

Carlisle sat next to Charlie and Esme. Edward, Jasmine and Sophie on the other side, facing them. On our side, Bella had Alex on one side and me on the other. Alice, Em and Rosie were facing us.

I could still feel a lot of anger coming off of Rosie, and Emmett was talking to her softly in her ear. I was trying to send her some calm and reassurance, but sometimes she could be very resistant. Most people didn't know of the details of Rosie's almost-murder and change. Edward kept flinching, I'm sure seeing horrible things as they ran through her head.

Bella watched her with a curious look and Rosie saw it. As soon as we were flying, Alice took Alex over to play video games and Rose came and sat by Bella. I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Dare You To Move by Switchfoot**

Last chapter...

I could still feel a lot of anger coming off of Rosie, and Emmett was talking to her softly in her ear. I was trying to send her some calm and reassurance, but sometimes she could be very resistant. Most people didn't know of the details of Rosie's almost-murder and change. Edward kept flinching, I'm sure seeing horrible things as they ran through her head.

Bella watched her with a curious look and Rosie saw it. As soon as we were flying, Alice took Alex over to play video games and Rose came and sat by Bella. I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

Rosalie's POV

There are only a few things in this world that will set off my own inner demon. My control was pretty much a non-issue. I have never tasted human blood, nor ever really wanted to. Well, that is, after my newborn years. When I killed those fuckers, I made sure I didn't spill their blood. I know I'm a little dramatic, but I was that way even before my change, so this is just me.

When I heard about Bella's dream, my demons rattled. I couldn't control it. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me but it was like it was just hitting a wall. Emmett was talking to me, but he couldn't quite soothe me. All I could see was my own rape, except it wasn't me this time; it was Bella. Everything within me was screaming to save her, but I couldn't. It was like that brick wall that was keeping Jasper's calm out was also keeping me from getting to those sick boy's and ripping their throats out before they hurt B in any way.

All I could do was stare into those beautiful brown eyes and see the fear; the pain; the recognition.

Edward was probably having a hard time dealing with all my mental images, but no matter how hard I tried to stop them, there they were. To be honest, I don't know how I calmed myself. All I did was look into Bella's eyes. She looked curious and worried about me. Why would she worry about me? She's the one who is breakable, and believe me, there isn't one chance in hell anyone will ever do to her what they did to me.

She just signed herself up for a shadow. I will not be leaving her side for one second today. Nobody should ever have to endure any kind of sexual or physical abuse, and I really will be damned if I let that shit happen to Bella.

I know when she was with Edward, I was a total bitch to her. Honestly, in the end, it came down to my feelings for Edward. He has mostly changed now, but he was a controlling, manipulative douchebag and I thought B was way better than that. Her heart is so pure, so trusting; she fell for Edward and his controlling ways and I'm sure she thought it was love. I don't doubt that Edward loved her, but a century of trying to control everything and he just came into that relationship all wrong.

I guess if I was being honest, I was trying to scare B into not loving Eddie. When all was said and done, I felt horribly for my behavior. I know she forgives me; hell, she forgives everyone, but I will make it up to her. And I think I've just figured out a way. I guess thinking about all of that helped drop down that brick wall, because I started to feel the calm, the love and security Jasper was sending my way.

Emmett was rubbing my arm, and it was starting to soothe my very frayed nerves. I will always be amazed at my love for Emmett. He pulled me through my darkest times with his love and support. He is my soul's recognition of its other half. Without him, I would only feel partially alive.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, " I love you, baby. Are you feeling better now?"

The look of worry and love etched on his handsome face was really precious. I kissed his lips and said, "Now I am. Thank you, baby. I'm gonna go talk with Bella now, okay?"

He could tell this was going to be a hard conversation, but one I had put off for long enough. Bella deserved to know, especially since I was now her personal bodyguard.

Bella's POV

I could tell Rose was upset. I didn't know about what, but it had to have something to do with me, because she looked into my eyes like she was looking for my soul. I never would have guessed this reaction from her. She kissed Emm after he whispered something to her and she sat down next to me. I turned to face her, her body already turned towards me. Emm scooted himself to the floor, right at Rosie's feet.

Her voice, hushed to not let Charlie hear, took on an almost child-like quality. I had never seen or heard her this way before.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you dreamed something so horrible. That has to be traumatic."

I smiled at her and said, "Well, yes. I guess it was, but I'm okay. As long as it doesn't come to fruition, I can deal."

That, I guess, was the truth. I know I can get over it as long as it doesn't happen. Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"B, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be leaving your side once today. I don't care what happens, you have a shadow. That absolutely will never happen to you on my watch."

Her eyes had turned dark again and she looked murderous. If I didn't know better, I would have been scared of her. There was something there, something had happened to her. There was pain etched in those gorgeous coal eyes and I wondered what could have possibly hurt her so bad. I mean, they are unbreakable immortals, for crying out loud.

"Okay Rose. I could use another bodyguard and that just means you can come into the changing room with me instead of Jasper. You know, so he won't see the gown on me."

I was joking with her, trying to get her to crack a smile of something. She only smiled slightly.

"I would love to, B. I feel I need to explain to you some things though."

"You don't have to, Rose. Not if its going to hurt you. I don't want to be the cause of your pain."

She looked almost hurt.

"You have nothing to do with the pain I experienced. It just triggered memories. Memories I've tried to forget, but we don't forget very easily. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to explain to you, so you'll understand why I am the way I am."

I nodded for her to continue, and she took a large, unnecessary breath. I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me appreciatively.

"When I was human, I grew up in wealth, power and beauty. I was engaged to a very wealthy and powerful man named Royce."

She shivered at his name.

"It was to be quite an event, our union. One night, I went to my friends house to see how she was, since she had just given birth. I loved children, and couldn't wait to have my own. He was the most precious baby too. Henry."

She smiled, and you could tell she was reliving a memory. Edward chuckled and Rose glared over at him. Edward held his hands up in surrender and she turned back to me. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking just then to elicit that kind of reaction.

"I'll tell you about that later, B."

She flipped her hair in the direction of Edward, and I had to laugh. Although I know she loves Edward, he's definitely not on her good list, at the moment.

"Anyways, when I left Vera's house that night, I ran into Royce and 4 of his friends. He was incredibly drunk and not at all acting like himself. But, honestly, I really didn't know much about him. When you were rich back then, marriages would be planned to merge families and money."

Her eyes got darker than I'd ever seen and truthfully, she looked like a different woman.

"I won't make you hear any more than necessary to finish this story. Shortened version; they raped me, beat me and left me for dead. I laid on the cobblestone street and prayed for death. That's where Carlisle found me. I thought he was the death angel, coming to take my soul to heaven for judgment."

We all laughed at that one. It still kills me how any of them could have thought they didn't have souls. All of their souls were beautiful; you could see them shining brightly through their eyes.

"Well, needless to say, when I came into the immortal world, it was under horrible pretenses. I went back later, after my newborn years, and took those fuckers out of this world. I never did spill their blood though, because I didn't ever want to take something as purely evil as that in my body. As far as tasting blood goes, I'm as clean as Carlisle.

I still relive the things that happened to me and trust me when I say that we will never let that happen to you, B. I've been alive for close to 100 years and I still can't get it out of my head. I will be damned for sure if I let you deal with all of that shit. So, you have my word that that will not be happening."

The tears were pooling in my eyes as she finished her horrific tale, and finally they spilled down my cheeks. She wiped them away with her soft, chilly hands and smiled brightly at me. It looked like telling me her story helped relieve some of her tension from the situation.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Rose. You are the strongest woman I think I've ever met."

She shook her head softly, letting out a quiet laugh. "Well, I've always thought the same thing about you. I think we're actually a lot alike, except I'm way bitchier. I'm just so happy for you guys. You both deserve all the happiness in the world, especially after all the shit you've both been through."

I leaned in and hugged her tightly, and she did the same. We just held onto each other until Emmett cleared his throat and said, "The only thing that would make this better would be if their shirts were off."

There was quite a few groans and Edward muttered, "Shut up, dumbass. Way to ruin their moment." Rose looked at me and winked, then said, "One of these days, we are going to have to give them a show, B. If vampires can have heart attacks, I think Emmett would fall over dead right on the spot."

That little sex kitten. Truthfully, the idea of kissing the sexiest woman I'd ever met was kinda hot.

Jasper managed to let out a strangled breath and whispered, "Oh holy fuck," and Emmett practically panted, "If your giving me that kind of show, I promise I'd be the best fuckin' student on the planet." We fell into a fit of giggles.

JPOV

Things seemed to settle a bit after Rosie and Bella had their conversation, which I was happy about. It was so hard to deal with what I personally was feeling about all of this, without having to deal with all of the emotions swirling around me from everybody else.

We arrived in LA right on time, which really didn't surprise me since Alice was the one doing all the planning. I wasn't at all shocked when I took a look out the window and saw it was an overcast day. I may balk at Alice's ability sometimes, because it felt intrusive at times, but today it was nothing but helpful. We would be able to shop with no worries about people running away screaming from the diamond-encrusted, supernatural beings moving around them. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Everyone quickly filed out of the plane, Alice and Carlisle making their way inside the terminal to find us rental cars. The rest of us stood around just goofing off and making small talk. Anything to keep the conversation from going back to that place that I really didn't want to think about. Edward gave me a half-smile at my thoughts.

I know Edward has done a lot of stupid shit, but he really seemed to be coming around. That made me happy, because I knew it made everyone else in the family happy as well. Esme couldn't help the happy gleam in her eye when she watched him interact with the rest of us, especially with Sophie and Alex. Motherhood truly was her calling, and she filled that role very well.

When Alice and Carlisle rejoined us, keys in hand, we all moved towards the car lot and piled into the three they had gotten for us. Alice wanted to immediately start shopping, but we convinced her that the human's needed to be fed first. She tried to pout a little bit, but Sophie's stomach growled at exactly the right time, and that was the end of that conversation.

Once we had everyone fed that needed it, Carlisle decided to take Charlie and the kids back to the hotel. Charlie was moving fairly slow and you could see the fatigue in his face. There was quite the discussion about whether Carlisle could handle two children and Charlie by Emmett and Edward. Carlisle glared playfully at them and reminded them quickly of what he was capable of. It seemed to shut them right up. Everyone had a good laugh at that, and we watched as he kissed Esme goodbye sweetly, then drive away from us towards the hotel.

Alice and Esme bounced in her seat as we drove towards the first shop on the list of places to go. I had Bella's hand firmly in mine, our fingers entwined in one another. She sat quietly looking out the window, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched all of the famous places LA had to offer, pass by us. I was so happy to see that smile on her face. She was far too beautiful to ever let anything other than a smile grace her face, and I would make it my personal mission to make sure it was there always.

After the first round of shopping, including one fight between Bella and Alice about dress styles, and another one between Emmett and Edward about god only knows what, since most of it was silent, we exited the first shop. Bella got her way, of course, about her dress. Alice again, tried to pout, but Esme gently reminded her that it was Bella's day and Bella's way.

True to her word, Rosie was by Bella's side every step of the way, as was I. Except for when they were actually trying on dresses. I had done my very best to not look at what was decided, because I really did want to see the dress for the very first time when she walked towards me on that beach.

The next few hours where a whirlwind of shopping endlessly. By the time everything was purchased, Bella was exhausted. As we made our way back towards the hotel, Bella fell asleep against my shoulder. I reached around and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me, bringing my nose to her hair and inhaling her scent. My eyes closed momentarily while I breathed her in. I didn't know if I could ever be more happy than I was in this moment but then Edward said quietly, in response to my thoughts, "Of course you can be. The moment she is announced as your wife, I'm sure, will be the happiest moment of your life."

I sighed happily thinking about that very moment, and immediately agreed with what he said. It would be, and I couldn't wait for it.

I gently woke Bella when we arrived at the hotel. She blushed when she realized she had fell asleep, and I chuckled, letting my fingers gently caress her warm cheek. She smiled sleepily at me and I grabbed her hand, making our way to our suite.

I could hear the gentle sounds of steady breathing from both Sophie and Alex when Carlisle opened the door for us, and Charlie snoring away in the other room. Bella gasped when she looked around the room and whispered, "Wow". I smiled and pulled her close, kissing her temple.

Carlisle quickly informed us in a hushed voice about their evening and about how Charlie was doing. He excused himself from our company then, most likely to get back to Esme. I knew how he felt. It was so hard to be away from the one that holds your heart, especially when times where stressful or you had to worry about their safety. I knew his worry the minute he left her this afternoon. I could feel it.

Bella moved slowly around the living room area, taking in her surroundings. She stopped in front of a picture I had seen many times before and let out a deep sigh. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like that, Bella?" I asked, my voice quiet but husky.

She shivered as she rested her hands on my arms, letting her body relax back into my embrace. "It's very beautiful. The woman looks very happy."

I nodded. "Yes, she does. In love and very happy."

I turn my head into her neck and start to place kisses at her warm, soft skin. She sighs out a completely content sound, and I was never more happy to be the reason for a sound like that. I moved my mouth slowly up towards her ear, taking it in between my teeth, careful to not be too rough. My natural response when biting is to bite hard, and I had to keep my wits about me, since I could literally feel the blood rushing beneath the sensitive flesh, so very close to my mouth.

I feel a rush of passion from Bella when I tug softly on her ear, causing my hips to instinctively buck against her backside. She moans in response and I slide my hands up under her shirt from her waist to her breast, cupping them in my hands, letting my thumbs flick across her lace covered nipples. She presses her ass back into my now straining erection, eliciting a growl from my throat to vibrate against her ear.

She spins around in my arms, and her lips are immediately against mine, taunting them urgently. I meet them with just as much need as I pull her bottom lip in between my teeth. She groans into my mouth and I can't help the grin on my face as I release her lip and pull back just enough to pull her shirt over her head. My mouth immediately descends down on the soft skin of her chest, nipping at her collarbone as my hands work to undo her bra. Once it's unhooked, I pull it down her arms and my mouth slides down her skin towards her hardened peak.

Bella's head falls back on her shoulders as a pull her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip as my hands slide down her sides. She shivers in response, either to my icy touch or what I'm doing to her body. I can't tell which, but I'm going with the latter. My fingers stop at her waistband, and teasingly I dip my fingers down underneath the band before bringing my hands back to the front, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. Before she knows what's happening, her pants and panties are on the floor and I have her cradled up into my arms, rushing off towards our room.

She blinks up at me as I lay her down on the soft bed, shock evident on her features from moving her so swiftly, but I needed her in the most basic of ways. Her body was calling me, beckoning me to slide inside of her warmth. I may be able to ignore my bodies natural call to human blood, but there was no way I could possibly ignore the pull of her body.

In two blinks of her beautiful, brown eyes, my clothes were off my body and I was hovering over her, my legs pushing her thighs open wide as I rest my weight on one arm. My other hand sliding slowly up her body until it rest around her face, cupping it as I lean down to capture her lips in mine. My body lowered down to hers as my lips moved softly against hers, and in one swift motion, I thrust deeply into her.

She let's out a cry of pleasure against my lips and I can't help the groan that escapes mine as I slowly begin to thrust into her, feeling every single tightening of her walls and every squirm of her body as she moves with me. She tilts her hips slightly and I happily slide in deeper, moaning out her name. Bella's body is writhing against mine as I continue to fill her, reminding myself to keep it slow and steady, not wanting to hurt her or cause one bruise on her fragile body.

My head dips down from her lips over her jaw towards her ear as I continue to move, her hips movements matching mine as I lean in and whisper softly in her ear, "Estar dentro de ti es mi cielo, cariño." Her breathing grows ragged when she hears my words, and I grin before pulling her lobe into my mouth, my pace picking up as I feel the passion course through her, feeding into my own. My hand slids down her body, I wrap my hand around her thigh and hitch her leg up around my waist. My thrusts sped up as I looked down at her beautiful face, seeing her passion as she fell over the edge, letting out a cry of pleasure.

I followed swiftly behind her, my head bowing as I growled with my orgasm, sheer pleasure coursing through my body.

Her hand came up to cradle my cheek as we both worked to regulate our breathing, and I leaned into her soft touch. I could live forever right here, in this moment. As I released Bella's leg and slide down next to her, pulling the covers up around her, so she wouldn't freeze against me, her eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. She looked like an angel beside me. And I was marrying this angel. My brain wanted to tell me that I didn't deserve this, that I wasn't worthy. And then a voice of reason filled my memory and I couldn't thank Carlisle more for everything he had ever done for all of us.

_"Yes Jasper, I do think you deserve her. You are a different man today than when you and Alice first joined us, so many years ago. Not that you weren't a good man then, you've just grown. I admire how far you've come."_

_Being inside of you is my heaven, baby. ~ Estar dentro de ti es mi cielo, cariño._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke slowly, not wanting to come out of the dream world I just happened to be in. It was our wedding and it was exactly the way I had always envisioned it. I was incredibly happy that my dreams hadn't taken a turn for the worse last night, because I needed a break from them. I was sweating, which was unusual because I typically had a very cool companion holding me close. I groaned and threw my covers off of me, blushing when I noticed I was very nude.

"_Where is Jasper?" _my mind thoughts wondered.

Sighing softly to myself, I pulled myself out of the bed and grabbed a robe that had been laid out for me. I peeked over at the clock on the table and saw it was 5:45am. Usually way too early for me to be up, but I needed to get going this morning. My ears strained as I pulled the robe on, trying to hear anything. My kids, Jasper or Carlisle talking, my dad's snores coming from the next room. Nothing. I heard nothing.

My heart skipped into my throat as my thoughts went to Charlie and I was out the door to our room faster than I thought I could ever be. The problem was, I didn't know which room was my dad's. And I didn't want to wake the kids yet or walk in on Carlisle and Esme's personal space. That would embarrass the hell out of me and them, I'm sure.

I walked to the first door, closest to mine and listened, not hearing anything, I pushed it open and saw the faces of my sleeping angels. Smiling to myself, I walked over and pulled the covers back up over them, because they both had kicked them off, and walked back out the door. I pulled it shut very quietly and went to the next room. I now knew I wouldn't wake my kids, so I rapt quietly on the door, knowing that any vampire would be able to hear the quiet sound.

The door was pulled open by Carlisle, and at first I thought I had caught him in an intimate moment with his wife, because his hair looked a mess. He showed no sign of happiness though, and I quickly realized something was wrong. I tried to push the door open more to see what was wrong with Charlie, but Carlisle held it tight in his grasp.

"Bella, hold on," he spoke quietly, but with meaning behind it.

I huffed and pushed at the door, desperate to just see Dad and make sure he was alright. Why wouldn't Carlisle let me see? I was beginning to panic, and my breathing sped with my escalating worry. Carlisle placed one hand on my shoulder reassuringly, but it did little to calm me. I was scared, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Bella, come out here and sit down for a minute. Jasper is not here to calm you, and you can't go in and see your dad while having a panic attack. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" he squeezed my shoulder lightly and gave me a weak smile, and I nodded at him, nervously biting on my lip. He stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him, ushering us over to the couch.

I sunk down into it, my elbows resting on my knees and my face pressed into my palms, attempting to control my heavy breathing. Carlisle sat down beside me and rubbed my back lightly, and my eyes closed at the feel. He was entirely too good to me, as was Jasper, but I was never more grateful for him than I was in these minutes.

When I felt my breath slow and my head clear a bit, I turned towards my second father figure. "Carlisle, what's going on? Is my dad okay? Where is Jasper?"

I couldn't help spewing out all my questions at once. I may have calmed down my breathing, but I was still incredibly scared and nervous. Carlisle just smiled as I spoke, placing his hand on mine. "Bella, Charlie got sick a couple hours ago, and Jasper went to get something I called in from the local hospital. Esme is still in there with your dad right now. He's okay, but he needed something a little stronger to take the pain away. Jasper was the one who alerted me to his pain, actually. Charlie was biting on his lip so hard when we came in, I was scared he was going to tear right through his own skin."

He shook his head slowly at that. I can believe it. Charlie was never one to complain, even when he was in horrible pain. He would be rather upset if he knew I just had a panic attack over all of this.

"Charlie is still fine and will be able to walk you down the aisle this afternoon, but Bella, I don't think we should wait any longer after your wedding. I would like to begin his change tonight. I know, that gives you absolutely no time to enjoy your wedding night, but I'm nervous of what could happen. Alice's visions are the same, but they could very well change if one minor thing goes wrong. And knowing now that he wants to join this life, I think it's best not to wait any longer."

I took a minute to compose my thoughts after Carlisle explained things to me. I didn't want to wait any longer, not when my father's life was hanging in the balance, but I knew Charlie would not let it happen until he saw me married to Jasper. It was his 'dying wish', as he had stated. I lifted my gaze back up to the good doctor and nodding my approval.

"Of course, Carlisle. We shouldn't wait, and I don't mind handing over my wedding night to my dad, when he's done so much for me, Jasper and the kids. Tonight is the night."

Carlisle smiled again slightly, shaking his head. "I never will get over how selfless you and your father both are. It's a very rare trait, and one that I admire from the both of you."

"Carlisle, you are the most selfless person I have ever met. I have never known anyone with more compassion and understanding of how things truly are. My gratitude for everything you have done for us is overwhelming. I wish there was some way I could thank you for everything."

I sighed and he smiled. "Bella, I need no thanks other than your words. I do the things I do for you and Charlie, and Sophie and Alex, because I love you all. You have no idea what you have done for our family, but I do. Jasper has never been more happy in all the many years I have known him. Esme and I are thrilled that you've brought us grandchildren. Something we both thought we would never see. You don't realize how refreshing it's been to have them in our lives, and we love them just like they really were our own grandchildren. Not that we are technically old enough to have grandchildren, much less fully grown children, but you know what I mean.

Grandchildren running around while we sit and watch them is not a privilege any of us are really ever bestowed, and you made it possible. I know things have been hard getting you to where you are, but I look at you, and I am full of wonder at the woman you have become. Not the scared and insecure young woman that Edward brought home to meet us. You've truly grown into someone to look up to, and that is something to be proud of, Bella."

My cheeks were incredibly warm as Carlisle finished his little speech, signaling I was blushing pretty hard. He chuckled at me and patted my hand. "That is probably the biggest thing I will miss about you being human, Bella."

I laughed along with him as the door opened, and the sound of Jasper's chuckle rang out around us. I turned and smiled up at him as he dropped the bags he was carrying onto the dining room table and walked over to us. Carlisle rose from his place on the couch. "I'm going to go administer this medicine to Charlie, and then you can come in, okay Bella?"

Jasper flopped down on the couch where Carlisle had just been and I turned up to the father figure of the family I was being welcomed into with open arms and open hearts.

"Okay, Carlisle. Thank you again...for, well everything."

He smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, Bella. Thank you as well." He finished with a wink at me, and chuckled as he disappeared into Charlie's room. I laughed and turned towards my fiance. He smiled warmly at me, and pulled my body into his lap, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you okay? I thought you would still be asleep when I returned."

I nodded and scooted in closer to him on his lap, laying my head down on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I woke up hot and sweaty, so I came to find you. When Carlisle answered the door to Charlie's room, I had a bit of a panic attack, but Carlisle helped calm me and told me what was going on. Did he tell you he wants to change Dad tonight?"

I heard the sigh escape Jasper's lips and he turned his head and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, he told me. It's disappointing that we won't be able to have a proper wedding night, but necessary. I would never question Carlisle's word, so tonight it is. Either way, you won't be able to be there when Charlie wakes from his change, so I had an idea. I thought we could take off with the kids on the last day of your Dad's change to our honeymoon. I'd been mulling over what to do anyway, so this will be perfect. In fact, I have called and talked to Peter and Charlotte while I was out. I thought it may be nice to spend some time with them. Are you alright with that, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded against Jasper's neck, my fingers slowly sliding up and down his chest. " I think that sounds like an excellent plan. I'm incredibly excited to meet them."

Jasper's hand was sliding up and down my side, and when it slide a little lower over where my panty line _should_ have been, Jasper let out a groan.

"Baby, are you wearing nothing underneath this robe?"

His hand slide around to the front of my robe and pulled it open beneath the knot holding it together. He groaned again and I felt him twitch underneath my butt. I smiled wide and pressed my lips quickly to his neck and his hand slide up my inside thigh. I bite my lip as I swatted his hand away, eliciting another groan from him, sitting up on his lap and pulling my robe closed.

"Your parent's and my dad are right through that door, Jasper. And they can hear you."

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "True. But I don't think Carlisle or Esme for that matter, was complaining last night when our lust was running rampant through the suite."

I groaned and Esme bristled through the door of Charlie's room, scowling at Jasper. He chuckled again, but had the good since to drop his head in mock shame. Esme walked around the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off of Jasper's lap and lead me back over towards my own room. When I gave her a confused look, she laughed softly and stepped into the room with me, pushing the door shut behind her.

"I thought you should probably get a shower and actually dressed again before you saw your dad. And if Jasper pushes out anymore lust and love around to all of us, well...Carlisle and I both won't be able to get the things done we need to."

She had the most adorable look on her face, and I knew she would be beet red if her skin would allow her that. I couldn't help the light laugh I let out as I wrapped my arms tightly around my mother, in every sense of the word. She relaxed immediately into our embrace and hugged me back, much more gently then I was holding onto her.

When I pulled back, her eyes were glistening, and I knew tears would be streaming down her cheek, if once again her body would let her. She brought up her hand to my cheek and cradled it softly.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything. I don't know if you will ever know how much you truly mean to me and our family, but I mimic Carlisle's gratitude for all you've done for us. I can't wait to finally welcome you properly into the family, although you really already have been, so long ago."

Tears sprung to my eyes at her words and I hugged her tightly again. When I pulled back from our hug, I spoke softly and through a few hiccupped tears.

"Esme, I can't tell you how much all of you mean to me, but you hold a very special place in my heart. You are my mom, in every way that word means, other than blood. I don't have a real mom anymore, and you've happily taken that place with grace and love for me, and accepted my children as your own grandkids. For that, I will be eternally thankful."

She brought her hand up to my cheek and her thumb brushed at my tears. My heart felt filled to the brim and about to spill over at the soft touch.

"Bella, I don't know what your mom did, but she must be a fool to turn her back on you and your family. Because you are amazing. Your children would put a sparkle in any eye, as they have ours. Such a shame she doesn't realize this."

I smiled widely at her. "Sometime soon, I will share what happened with my mother. Not today. I want today to be happy."

"And so it shall, my dear," she said, smiling warmly at me. "Now, get your tush in the shower and get ready. Big day today, and we need to be heading to the airport in about two hours."

My eyes bulged out a little as I realized how little time we had to get things done, and so I quickly kissed Esme's cheek and scurried off to the bathroom. My shower was quick and perfunctory, but I felt wide awake and ready for the day after. When I stepped out of the bathroom, my body being dried with the towel that was now nestled around my hair, Jasper was standing there, his eyes blazing down my bare skin, leaving a heated trail down me.

I walked quickly over to my bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and my undergarments and then walked to our hanging clothes and grabbed my blouse. I could feel Jasper's eyes move with the movements of my body as I laid everything out on the bed. He was behind me in a flash, his arms encompassing my body. His hands slid underneath my breast and his thumbs caressed my nipple. I knew we were supposed to be getting ready, and I really wanted to see my dad, but his touch made my head swirl.

My head fell back against his chest as he brought his lips down onto my neck, one hand coming up to release my hair from the towel I had it wrapped tightly in. He spoke softly against my skin as his mouth continued to worship me. "You smell like heaven, baby. Not only can I smell you here, but..." His hand that had released the towel now traveled down my belly and then straight into my slick folds. "...I can smell your arousal as well. That's the sweetest honey I've ever tasted."

I bit down on my lip to stifle the moan as I felt his fingers lazily circle my clit.

"Jasper, we can't right now," I said, even though it came out more like a whimper. "We have to leave soon, and I need to see Charlie."

He brought his hand from around my breast down to my leg and hiked it up onto the bed beside us, then slid his hand back around my breast, flicking my nipple. I groaned.

"Charlie is still asleep as are the kids. I promise, this will only take a minute to make you cry out my name."

His words and the way his fingers slid across my bundle of nerves forced a shiver to roll down my spine. He chuckled against my ear before continuing his assault on my neck. His fingers sped their ministrations, and my hips began moving with the rhythm. I felt him slide his digits down to my opening, and he plunged two in, his palm still pressing into my clit, and I my breath caught in the back of my mouth before I moaned softly.

"That's it, baby. Come on my fingers. I can feel everything you are feeling right now. Ah, fuck baby, that's incredible," he moaned against my neck.

At the same time, he pinched my nipple and curled his finger in on my most sensitive spot, and I behind my eyelids, I saw stars. That's right, I'm not afraid to admit that Jasper Whitlock made me see stars. My fingers curled into a fist as I fell over and whimpered his name, rocking my hips with his movements. I could feel his lips turn up into a grin on my skin as he played my body out, knowing exactly what touch I needed as I came down from my high.

I turned my head to look at him and then, when my breath slowed and his fingers slowly pulled back from me, he did one something that made me want to throw him down and make him call out my name. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, slid them in; groaning as he tasted what he himself had called 'my honey'. I could feel the muscles on his neck move as he sucked on his skin.

Then he released his fingers with a loud pop and slid his hand under my chin, pressing his lips to mine and opening them immediately, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the taste as I sucked greedily on his tongue, sliding mine up and down his. All to soon, he pulled away from our heated kiss and slid my leg down from off the bed.

He breathed heavily against my lips as he spoke."Why don't you get dressed and do what you need to now? I'm...I think I need a shower."

With that, he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. I couldn't help the giggle that erupted from my lips.

"I heard that, Bella," he called, through the door.

I laughed again and quickly dressed, pulling a brush through my hair as I walked out the bedroom door. There, at the other side of the suite, was Carlisle and Esme coming out of their own room, looking a little disorderly and had matching embarrassed smiles on their faces. I laughed and shook my head.

"You guys look like I'm going to tease you about it or something. I won't do that. I know personally that parent's like and enjoy sex just as much as their 'younger' kids. I think it's incredibly endearing that you both still hold so much passion for one another."

They both let out a laugh and Carlisle coughed unnecessarily, trying to pull the attention away from their personal affairs. I didn't blame him. I liked things to be private as well, but that wasn't a luxury vampires with excellent hearing where imparted with.

I averted my gaze as Esme kissed Carlisle and straightened out his shirt and tried to tame his hair, even though it looked as though the only thing to tame it now would be a shower. He ushered me quietly into Charlie's room just as his eyes were opening. I could see the pain etched into my father's eyes, but he smiled so wide when he saw me.

I rushed over to the side of his bed and gently sat down beside him. My hand wrapped in his as I spoke softly to him. "Feeling any better, Dad?"

He nodded and smiled. "I do. Carlisle is such an excellent doctor. And that man of yours could feel the pain I was in without me even saying anything to him. It's so strange. I feel much better though."

I nodded at him and tightened my hand in his. "Dad, you have to promise me that today, if you are in any pain at all, or feel you can't do something, you have to tell us. Carlisle needs to know these things before they get out of hand, okay?"

Charlie let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "I know and I promise you, Bella. You too, Carlisle. I just...I didn't want to bother any of you. And, I know my human life is about to end. I can feel it deep inside me."

Carlisle stepped up to the bed and rested his hand on Charlie's free arm. "Charlie, after the wedding tonight, we are going to go ahead and go through with your transformation. I don't want to wait any longer."

I heard the deep breath that Charlie took and I looked to his face, seeing the fear and thoughtful look he was giving Carlisle. "Tonight? The night of Bella and Jasper's wedding? But...that means they won't get any time alone for their wedding night, or anything. I don't want to take that from them. Can't we do it tomorrow?"

Carlisle dropped his hand from Charlie's arm and grabbed the chair behind him, pulling it up to sit on. He shook his head at Charlie, which only caused Charlie's frown to increase.

"I think it would be best if we did it tonight, Charlie. You are loosing your battle here, and I don't want to be too little too late. Bella and Jasper both agreed to it, so all it takes is your approval and we will be ready after their wedding tonight. I know it's so sudden, but so is what is happening to your body. I'm so sorry that you are having to go through all of this. If I could, I really would take the burden and pain from you. 300 plus years in the medical field, and we still haven't come up with an answer to a cure for this horrible disease."

Dad nodded at Carlisle then turned towards me, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay with this? I hate the idea of taking away your wedding night by my death."

I sighed. "Dad, you aren't dying in that sense. Sure, your body will be dead, and your heart won't beat anymore, but you are joining a different world. One that will keep you alive for eternity. I don't mind giving up one night in return for a whole load of nights of happiness with my entire family. And you will still get to see me and Jasper being married. It will be alright. And I can't be around you for quite some time, so Jasper, the kids and I will be leaving before you wake from your change for our honeymoon." I smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand.

He nodded again and squeezes my hand back. "Alright, I suppose your right. And I don't want to take any chances. I guess I better get up and get ready to head back to the airport."

Carlisle offered to help with getting Dad ready and I made my way out. Esme walked out of the kids room with Alex in her arms and Sophie trailing slowly behind. Sophie doesn't do well in the morning. She's always a bear until she wakes fully. They were both already dressed and Alex was chattering away about going to the island, Esme's face full of mirth and happiness. Sophie came over to me and lifted her arms up, signaling she wanted to be held. I gladly lifted her into my arms and cradled her close to me, reveling in the loving way she touched me and kissed my cheek.

Jasper made his way out of our room, bags and hang up close in hand, his hair sexily hanging down in his face, still damp from his shower. I smirked at him and he smirked right back, walking over and kissing my cheek.

"Ready to marry me, baby?" he asked quietly against my cheek.

I nodded. "I most certainly am, honey. I can't wait to be the proud owner of your name and your eternal love."

"You have my eternal love either way, but I love that you want to take my name. Now let me just get all this stuff loaded into the car and we should be ready to get going."

With that, he smacked my ass and chuckled as he walked out the door, grabbing more bags that were by the door, ready to be taken out as he went. Carlisle had an arm wrapped around Charlie's waist when they emerged from his room and Charlie looked up to see the grandkids. He straightened out his stance, trying to stand more apart from Carlisle, but we could all see that wasn't going to be possible. I gave Dad another reassuring smile as Carlisle tightened his arm around him.

They went ahead and left the room as we kept the kids occupied, realizing they would need a little more time to get downstairs. When Jasper came back up, he had a troley to load the rest of the luggage on, and quickly had us loaded and walking out the door, right on time. We met up with everyone else down by the cars and were on our way to the airport quickly, Alice going over every last detail in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh and she grinned happily.

Our flight was quick and simple. I spent it curled up against Jasper's side, whispering soft words and smiling back and forth between the two of us. When our plane landed on the coast, we quickly loaded the boat that would take us to our destination. I bounced in my seat all the way there, as did Alice, and everyone had a good laugh at our enthusiasm.

And as the island came into view, Jasper wrapped his arm tight around my body and kissed my head before speaking in my ear over the sound of the boat and the crashing waves. "There it is, Bella. That's where I will make you my wife."

My eyes scanned the area and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips.

**A/N:**

**FYI...there is only 2, maybe 3 chapters tops left in this little story. Before anyone says anything, there is a sequel already floating around in my head, so no need to think I'm going to be putting too much in the next couple chapters. I can't wait for you all to see my plans. *laughs evilly ***

**Until next time...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (Outtake) ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ She is Love by Parachute**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: So, I've had a horrific time writing happy scene's right now. RL has been difficult, and I have a hard time writing happy wedding's in that frame of mind._

_With that being said, I am a huge Carlisle freak. There is something about the sincerity and compassion of Doctor C that just does something for me. And so, I decided that since I couldn't write you all the wedding that is planned for the next chapter of Somebody To Love, I would give you a little outtake of what happened behind closed doors last chapter. *** winks ***_

**Esme's POV**

After closing the door behind me to Sophie and Alex's bedroom, I turned towards the room that held Charlie and my darling husband, who had been working so diligently over Bella's ailing father for weeks now. I leaned my hip against the door frame and crossed my arms in front of me, taking in the sight before me. Carlisle leaned over the bed, checking Charlie's vitals, even though he had no need to touch him to get them. I knew it just came as second nature to him now to keep up the human facade.

Charlie let out a feeble cough and clenched his eyelids tightly shut. My brows furrowed as I continued to observe. Charlie didn't look like he would make it for even the span of twenty-four more hours, much less a few days, as we had originally been thinking.

Carlisle eyes moved upward towards him, taking in the look of pain on his face and shook his head.

"Charlie, if you are hurting, you need to tell me. You need to relate anything and everything, so I can do what I can to make it better. Don't make yourself suffer more than needed."

Charlie's eyes opened to look up at my husband. His eyes had taken on a pallor, almost translucent shade to them, but at Carlisle's words, they seemed to ignite with that Swan fire.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I will tell you when it gets bad enough."

You could see the stubbornness set in his features. Carlisle let out a low chuckle, straightening out of the bent position he had been in. His arms crossed over his chest as mine were, and he jutted his hip out ever so lightly. A small thrill of what I can only describe as lust flowed through my body as I watched him take his stance. I rarely got to see my miracle-working husband in action this way, and he was magnificent as always.

"Okay, but let me remind you that it is harder to get the pain under control when it's out of control. If we stay on top of it, it is easier to manage. You need to be able to make another trip in a plane, a boat ride, and walk your daughter down the aisle as you wanted. As I see things right now, you very well may not be able to do as such. If I am able to get control over your pain, it may be possible still. Remember that, alright Charlie?"

Charlie gave a defiant nod and sighed. "I will, Doc. Now, let me sleep so I can at least attempt to do what I want to."

I laughed softly at the scene before me, letting Charlie know of my presence. He looked down the bed at me and gave me a wink, chuckling as he arranged his blankets around him.

Carlisle caught the gesture and laughed along with us, walking across the room towards me. His arm slid around my waist almost possessively, and yet again, there was that shiver of pleasure that raced up my spine when he did something like that. Very rarely did anyone pull the possessive side out of my gorgeous husband, and he obviously knew that Charlie was teasing. It still didn't stop him from doing so.

To any other onlooker, the action would have appeared normal. And truthfully, it was. This was who we were, possessive creatures, who felt things in a different way than a human would. I knew it was more than just his normal hand around my waist though, by the way his fingers pressed into the skin of my waist a little more than usual, and the way his side pressed more firmly into mine.

When I first entered into the world Carlisle brought me into, this action would have ended up with me laying him flat on his back and ready for an attack. My disgusting ex-husband left scars on me that the eyes could never see, especially after I was genetically altered into the flawless creature I am now. His possession over me was completely different, and after having been shown how a real man treats his lady, I was able to overcome those problems.

I turned to look at my husband with a slightly bewildered, but never-the-less intrigued look. He kept his eyes firmly on the sick man he had been taking care of, his eyes still kind and his demeanor giving nothing away to the things that only I knew.

"Sleep well, Charlie. If you need anything, all you have to do is say the words. We will hear you. I'll be back in about an hour to give you your medicine."

The only sound I heard as I was ushered out of the room was a grunt from Charlie. The next thing I knew, I was against the wall in the room that was to be ours for the evening. I let out a small gasp, as I had not been expecting this sort of reaction from Carlisle at all. What had gotten into my husband? And why was I asking myself so many questions when my gorgeous husband had me pinned against the wall?

I lifted my head slightly to look up into his eyes. The gold that typically simmered there had turned into swirling coal. My body instinctively responded to such a heated look, and I slide one leg around his, sliding it slowly up and down his. My body came alive when I felt the obvious bulge pushed in between our bodies from the glorious man holding me captive. He let out a growl as I pushed my hips into his, and I slide my lip in between my teeth, knowing exactly what it did to him when I did so.

His hand slid down my side, trailing over the curve of my backside and down my thigh before he hitched my leg around his waist. A lust-filled moan filled the room, as he ground his erection firmly into my now moist, still covered core.

"Now, mio amore, there are three people in this suite that are sleeping, so I trust that you will be able to keep your..." His words stopped as he dipped his head down into my neck, sliding his lips up towards my ear. "...delicious sounds to a minimum." I shuddered hard against him, nodding my head in response. Obviously, forming words at this point was futile. He punctuated his last statement with another grind of his hips into mine before he whispered once again, "That is, if you can."

Desire pulsed through my entire body, radiated from my most intimate places as his mouth worked down the length of my neck, his hips never loosing the rhythm he had set. I kept my lip securely in between my teeth as my hands slithered in between our bodies, ripping open his shirt quickly. I needed to feel him everywhere. He groaned against my skin.

"Looks as if I may have to restrain my beautiful bride, seeing as I have plans for her, and she is trying to mess with said plans."

I whimpered at the thought of him doing as he had said, knowing that he could never actually restrain me, but still feeling my lust peak at the thought. I tossed the shreds of his shirt off to the side and slid them around his waist. His lips met the top of the cotton blouse I had on, and without missing a beat, his teeth grabbed onto the collar, ripping it away simply from my body.

My fingers dug into his skin, doing my very best to keep my head about me enough to not get any louder, or to rip his pants away from his body as I desperately wanted to in that moment.

His head tilted back and a smirk played across his lips as I allowed another whimper to escape my lips. My body trembled with unbridled desire at the look on his face. I knew that look. It was one that I didn't get too many chances to see, but when I did, I knew I would be praying at the feet of the blonde Adonis in front of me.

"Should I destroy the bra as well, Esme?" When he said my name, it was in an almost purr. The sound was something you would only ever truly hear from two creatures; a cat and a vampire. If there was any other species that made it, I surely had never heard it.

The most I could give him was a nod of approval, my eyes blazing with the need flowing freely from me. Without giving me another chance to breathe out a response, his head dipped back down and his teeth scrapped lightly against my marble skin as he ripped the confining piece of fabric away from my breasts.

I couldn't hold back the moan this time, allowing it to ring out around us. I felt Carlisle's lips curl up into another smirk against my skin before his free hand came in between us, pulling the lacy garment out and tossing it off to the side.

"Now, what did I say about staying quiet, my love? I can't have you waking up the children. Should I stop before I even really get started?"

I whimpered once more, my head shaking from side to side, breathing out in a lustful tone, "Good God, Darling. Please don't stop! I will stay quiet."

My response seemed to quell him as he trailed open mouth kisses down over the swell of my breast, making very sure to avoid the one place I wanted him to take possession of. My back arched off the wall, pushing my skin more firmly into his mouth, hoping to guide him in the direction I needed him. I felt his body shake against mine, and the sound of his chuckle as he continued his work.

My hips moved on their own accord against his, desperate to relieve the tension that was building inside me. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Decades of experience between the two of us taught us everything about one another's bodies. He played me like a finely tuned violin, even though it was hardly as much as I or he ever wanted. Placing ourselves at the head of a family, thus making us the parental figures, didn't always allow for us to give in to the carnal desires we both still had after so long. We never really complained; only to one another when we were completely alone, which seemed to so rarely happen.

I'm sure that the recent events that had forced us to be apart more than together, and very rarely with a chance to come together as husband and wife should, was the true catalyst for tonight. Whatever it was, I couldn't help but be grateful for such. My adoring husband was worshiping my body, and I never complained about the pleasure he brought me.

My internal musings were quieted as I felt his tongue trace around my nipple. My head dropped back against the wall with a small thud and a moan escaped from me. I felt the small smile as his lips took possession of the one place he had been avoiding, knowing that he was building me up, wanting to hear me beg for him. My fingers curled into his skin once again and pushed his need roughly against my core, my leg instinctively tightening around him. I needed him in the most basic of ways, and he knew it.

His tongue flicked rapidly at the bud of my nipple as his free hand came to the other breast, kneading the fleshy skin there. His hips dipped slightly away from where he had placed us and another whimper left me at the loss of him pressed into me, but was quickly replaced once again as he thrust himself against me, the offending pieces of material in between us now becoming a nuisance.

I moaned out his name as his lips loosened from around my nipple, moving quickly over to the other side, replacing his hand with his lips as he lavished that breast and nipple with the same fervor as the other. His hand that had been replaced with his mouth pushed in between our tightly pressed in bodies, and I knew then that his seemingly calm facade was beginning to crumble as his hand worked feverishly in between us, trying to remove the materials that keep us from the union we craved.

I allowed my leg around his waist to slide down to the ground, my head righting itself off the wall as I watched the work he made on my nipple. His eyes were closed, his lips wrapped around it firmly, his hair falling a little down over his brow as he fumbled with the button of my pants. If the pleasure wasn't all consuming in this moment, I would have laughed at his urgency. As it was though, I needed him in the worst way.

My hands met his and relieved him of the task, moaning softly as his lips unwrapped from around my nipple and he dropped down to his knees in front of me. I could tell from the look on his face this wasn't exactly what he had been planning to do. His head tilted back to look up at me, his hands sliding up my still-clothed pants, his skilled fingers wrapping around the thicker part of the waistband, tugging down slowly.

The sight of him before me, kneeling down to worship my body was almost enough to push my body over the edge all by itself. My chest heaved with my heavy breath as I watched him slip my legs from my pants, the only thing left to remove being a small piece of fabric that I was sure was going to be ripped away from me at any moment.

I was proved wrong as Carlisle grabbed my leg and placed my foot onto his bare shoulder, his head situated in between my knees. I gasped with the anticipation I felt curling up in my belly as he turned his head and began to place open mouthed kissed to my skin, his lips starting at my knee and finishing at my ankle.

He knew my aversion to having my feet played with, even though I was very well aware that he loved my feet. He gave himself the one thing that I had no issue allowing him to have though, as he lifted my foot off his shoulder, bringing it to his mouth and scrapping his teeth over my big toe, his eyes flicking up to mine heatedly.

Shivers raced over my body as he lowered my foot down to the floor, lifting the other and giving the other the exact same attention. My body was crackling with the electricity he was bringing out of me as he pushed my leg around his shoulder. His eyes never left mine as he leaned forward, his teeth once again tearing away the lacy material. A low, guttural groan escaped as he took a deep breath, taking in the scent of my arousal that surrounded us, allowing the pieces of my panties fall from his teeth.

"Heaven," he whispered lowly before sliding his tongue slowly up the inside of my thigh. I whimpered as my hips pressed out towards him more, urging him to relieve the delicious tension inside of me. I knew it wouldn't take much to make me fall over the edge of pleasure, as I'm very sure he knew in that moment too. I was wound tight. My body begged for the release I'd been held off from for too long now.

His body shifted in between mine as his face disappeared almost completely from my sight, and all at once I was trembling as his tongue flicked out over my clit. He shifted once again, but I was too far gone into the pleasure he was providing me to find out exactly what it was he was doing. Without wasting any time, his tongue began to rapidly roll my bundle of nerves repeatedly, the sound of his moans against me being drown out by my own sounds of pleasure. One of my hands slid up my chest, the other wrapping into the golden locks of his hair as my hips rocked into his face. I couldn't stop the actions, the sounds, the way my body responded to him, nor did I want to.

His lips wrapped firmly around my clit, continuing to work me to the brink before he backed off on his speed. The build up was maddening, the torture sweet. I moaned his name again, which only seemed to spur on his mouth and the movement of his body below me. The sound of rubbing caught my attention, and I tilted my head down to find his hand wrapped firmly around his hardened cock, pumping in time with the laps of his tongue. The very thought of him pleasuring himself while working my body was more than I could comprehend.

"Yes, God yes, Carlisle!" I cried out, as I felt my body begin to give in to the pleasure of the moment, curling in tight behind my belly button. In that moment, three things happened all at once. My orgasm hit me hard enough to almost knock me from my feet, my moans pulsing out with my release. Carlisle's fingers replaced his tongue, continuing to play with the spot his tongue had previously been. I heard a low growl, and the word "Mine" before his teeth pierced the flesh on the inside of my thigh.

I cried out again as the sting of his venom set into the wound, my body still trembling with the pleasure of my release. I could count on my two hands the amount of times Carlisle had marked me, as he had given me the eternal mark on my neck, and didn't care to bring any sort of discomfort to me. Truthfully, it turned me on more than he would probably know when he did it. I certainly hadn't held back from replacing the mark on his neck with my own, repeatedly actually. There was more than one reason for those scarves.

My body slowly came down from the high he had brought from me as he slid his tongue around the puncture marks, sealing it with the only venom other than my own that would ever enter this body. My chest heaved up and down with my labored breathing as he lowered my leg back down to the ground, placing small kisses onto my skin as he did so.

I knew what he was doing. He now felt guilty for the mark, and there was no way I was allowing that. That had to be one of the most erotic things I had ever seen, much less felt, and I intended to rectify that feeling in him right now.

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as my teeth sunk into Esme's plump, delicious skin, all of the fire inside of me was replaced with guilt. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to bite my beautiful wife, especially so possessively over something that was as innocent as a wink from Charlie. Maybe it was because it had been so long since we were able to have any sort of intimate contact. Or maybe it was because I was just overcome with something I rarely let take hold of me.

I knew she was mine. I never had any reason to doubt that. So why the antics? I never wanted to hurt my lovely Esme. She never deserved anything but pleasure, not pain, at my expense. I cast my eyes up to hers, trying my very best to disguise the guilt swirling around thickly in me, but she knew me much better than my ruse.

Within the blink of an eye, she had my body pinned down to the ground, her lips descending on mine in the next moment, taking the nectar from my lips that I hadn't been able to truly enjoy because of my mistake. Our lips moved together in a sensual kiss, the kind that seared through my pores and brought me back to the place I had been before.

She knew exactly what she was doing, and I loved her even more in that moment.

Her body slithered over mine as her tongue worked its way inside my mouth, pulling a low moan from deep in my gut into her mouth. She responded with one of her own. My hands made their way around her waist, pushing her hips down onto me again. Our bodies fit together so perfectly, in every way that a man's body should fit his soul mate's.

Somewhere off in the distance, I heard the sound of the front door to the suite opening, alerting me to the presence of Bella and Jasper. I couldn't find it in me to focus on what was going on elsewhere, my attention was solely for the woman above me. Her lips disconnected from mine and she sat up on me, a sexy smirk playing across her lips.

"I guess that means we definitely do have to be quiet now. You think that's something you can do, my darling?"

Her eyebrows raised in sync, questioning me.

"That depends, my love," I responded, guiding her hips back against the strain of my hardened member.

She moaned softly, pulling her lip in between her teeth in just the way that drove me completely insane, trying desperately to stay as quiet as she possibly could. I knew, as well as she did, there was no way to keep the sound of our lovemaking from the ears of Jasper, now that he was so close. I'm sure that two floors down, where Edward, Jasmine, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were staying they could hear our musings, and for once, I didn't care. I had to have my wife. To resist now, would truly cause my body to shut down and my mind to not be on the tasks I still had to prepare for.

Her body lifted ever so lightly from mine, and her hand wrapped around my cock, giving it a few pumps, pulling a growl from me.

"And what does that depend on?" she asked, as she continued to tease me.

My eyes rolled back into my head as she swept her thumb over the head of my erection, and my hips bucked up into her hand, desperately trying to bury myself in the heat of her core. Any response I had before was swallowed up with my groans in the pleasure of the moment.

"Look at me," she commanded, lowering her hips down just enough to slide my tip across the mark on the inside of her thigh I had just made on her. I complied immediately, not wanting her to stop doing what she was doing, or what she was about to do.

"This was one of the most erotic things you have ever done to me, Carlisle. Don't you dare regret doing it. Do you understand me?"

Her voice held such conviction, such emotion, such...sex appeal, I couldn't help but believe every word of what she said. I knew she wasn't just saying them to make me feel better. It was the truth, plain and simple.

I nodded my acknowledgment of her words, and no sooner than I did, she slid her hand down to the base of my need and repositioned herself, pushing her hips down toward mine as she united our bodies as one. All thoughts of regret left me in that moment, much as I knew she had planned.

Her moan of pure pleasure rang out around me, the sound that could only be matched by her crying out my name in pleasure. My fingers dug into the skin of her shapely waist, holding her onto me for just a moment, allowing me to revel in the sensation of being so deep inside my wife. There was no way to describe in words the feeling of being inside of her. It was heaven, it was pure pleasure, it was like nothing else in this world.

Her body wiggled lightly against mine, no doubt in need of more movement, and my grip holding her impaled completely on me loosened. I watched in complete amazement and utter desire as she lifted up, my shaft sliding out of her slick walls until just the tip rested inside. Then I felt her walls tighten as she lowered herself back down onto me. I groaned loudly in response as she watched me from her position.

"Now what did I say about staying silent, Carlisle?" she purred out, still seated fully on me. I tried my very best to urge her movements onward, but it was to no avail. She wanted a response, and I was going to have to give her one.

I used the power I had to flip our bodies over, keeping our bodies completely connected with the movements. Leaning down over her, I whispered against her lips as she let out a small gasp, "I think you said something about staying quiet." Punctuating my words, I pulled back and thrust deeply inside of her.

Esme let out a deep moan, her hips lifting off the floor to meet my own. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth, nipping lightly where she normally did. My body seemed to move on its own accord now, as I set a rapid, deep rhythm, working her body along with my own. Her body slid up the carpet with the roughness of my thrusts, and I was never more grateful for her indestructible body as I was right in this moment.

Her legs made their way around my waist as we both panted and moaned together, the sounds like a soundtrack playing around us, perfect harmony, as was our bodies. I felt the coil tightening up in the pit of my stomach as my pleasure built with every thrust, and I knew hers was moving higher as he body shuddered and her walls clamped down tighter around me.

Without warning, or any sort of sign as to what she was doing, I felt her hand press in between our bodies and the unmistakeable feeling of her fingers rolling over her clit with the movements of our bodies. I groaned loudly, my hips jutting roughly into hers as I hitched her leg higher on my waist.

"God Esme, that is the hottest thing ever, I swear," I moaned out, continuing my thrusts inside of her heat.

She moaned as her body lifted up into mine, crying out in pleasure. "Oh God, right there. I'm coming, Carlisle!"

There couldn't be anything better than that sound, and I did exactly as she said, hitting the spot she indicated was bringing her to her release, her core throbbing around my shaft as I felt her orgasm pulsing around me. I couldn't hold out any longer, nor did I want to, and my release came without delay, mingling with hers in perfect sync. My hips faltered from their movements, as I spilled my seed deep inside of her.

The sound of our mutual pleasure slowly subsided as I rocked my hips into her slowly, playing out her body until she was whimpering and mewling softly, knowing her bodies gentle sounds like any other everyday ordinary sound.

Without missing a beat, I pulled myself from her still pulsing core and lifted her placid body into my arms, moving over to the bed in a flash. Once I had us comfortably tucked into the blankets and pillows that really were unnecessary for us, but still very comfortable, I propped my body up on the palm of my hand, studying the face of my own Angel, as she did the same with me.

"If I hear you say an apology, Carlisle, I will be forced to hold off on you for longer than this time was," she muttered, obviously seeing something she thought was to be as she said. I chuckled lightly, and shook my head, leaning over her to place a soft but loving kiss to her lips.

"There will be no apologies for what just took place, my love. And I don't think you would make it that long anyways," I teased, walking my fingers up the side of her waist. She shivered at the feel of my fingers and tried her best to dodge away from them, but her attempt was half-hearted, as I knew she loved my teasing just as much as I loved doing it.

"Who says I wouldn't?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in on me. I could see the spark of her teasing nature ignited behind the gold set in her eyes. The gold that shown like her heart. I loved feisty Esme, as I loved every other side of her as well. This one just didn't make it's appearance as often.

"Oh, I think it's rather safe to say I know as well as you do, that you wouldn't last that long," I said, as I smirked, my fingers making their way up towards the underside of her breast.

She breathed in a small gasp, and flipped us to straddle me just as before.

"Your right. It wouldn't. Now, lets test out your willpower again, shall we Darling?" she asked as she began to slither down my body, her lips trailing over my skin.

This was going to certainly test me, indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 ~ Somebody To Love **

**Song ~ Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time...

Our flight was quick and simple. I spent it curled up against Jasper's side, whispering soft words and smiling back and forth between the two of us. When our plane landed on the coast, we quickly loaded the boat that would take us to our destination. I bounced in my seat all the way there, as did Alice, and everyone had a good laugh at our enthusiasm.

And as the island came into view, Jasper wrapped his arm tight around my body and kissed my head before speaking in my ear over the sound of the boat and the crashing waves. "There it is, Bella. That's where I will make you my wife."

My eyes scanned the area and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips.

JPOV

The look that spread across Bella's lips when I whispered those words to her was more than enough to get me through years of anything bad that could come my way. I could live through the torture of the traitorous snake, Maria, and the hell she put me through, as long as I could remember the glow that seemed to emit from Bella. I knew mine matched hers, not only because I couldn't help but absorb her feelings, but also because I had finally found peace, love and true happiness with her.

As the boat slowed and finally docked, my eyes scanned over the family, noting that Sophie was curled up in Edward's lap, Jasmine slowly pulling her fingers through the deeply-hued chestnut hair that seemed to match Bella's almost identically. Esme had Alex situated in her lap, humming a song into his ear, his eyes wide as he watched her. It would seem that all the travel finally got to the poor boy, and his stomach was upset with the bumpy boat ride. If anyone looked more in place at the moment, it was Esme as she held him and did what she always did; mothered him. Sure, Bella was sitting right here, and could have just as easily taken care of Alex. But, what Alex wanted, he got. It was, not only his attitude in this world, but hardly anyone ever put up a fight against it. Least of all Esme or Carlisle. It was what I knew they both longed for, obviously Esme more so. It was just both of their nature to parent, and they did so with grace and a lovingly firm hand.

Obviously, the respect I held for my family, especially the two that headed it, was incredibly high. Carlisle helped Charlie up from his seat as Emmett jumped off the boat onto the dock, his arms coming up to assist Charlie in stepping down onto the dock. He refused to be carried. My head shook and a chuckle escaped at the stubbornness of the Swans. Bella's attention diverted from her father to me. Her look of worry dissolved into one of wry amusement, jabbing a finger into my side.

"I have a feeling I know what you are laughing about. I'm not as stubborn as Charlie, I'll have you know."

My response was quickly cut short by the very person in question we were talking about.

"Bullshit," Charlie coughed out, causing the whole group of us to fall into hysterics. Bella's arms crossed over her chest and her lip puffed out in the most adorable way. I would like to say that I didn't give in to her pout, but I just could help myself when she looked that way. Taking her face in between my hands, I kissed her pout away as the rest of the family unloaded from the boat.

My lips broke away from hers slowly and my eyes opened back up to look down at the woman before me. She was breathtaking, and she was going to be my wife in just a short while. All that had to be done was getting the few decorations Alice had insisted on setting up, and Bella and everyone else dressed and ready. I couldn't believe the time had finally come to make Bella my wife. It all seemed to have happened so fast, which was obviously the truth.

It had really only been a couple weeks since we first returned back to Forks. Funny the way time seems to slow when you spent it in the arms of the one you love. Linking my fingers in hers, I lead her off the boat and followed the family up to the large house that sat up on a small hill. It reminded me a little of the house on Isle Esme, but not quite as modern or lush in appeal. That was just Peter's way. He is very simple in taste, as Charlotte seemed to be as well. She fit him perfectly, as I had seen from the very moment I realized there were feelings between the two.

I didn't allow myself to dwell on my time with Maria and the lifestyle I lead then, because it tends to lead to a darker part of myself that I had caged away for eternity. I didn't want to be that person ever again, and letting my mind wander seemed to cause issues that I could avoid. So I did avoid it, whenever possible. But it also became difficult when I spent any amount of time around Peter and Charlotte.

As Bella and I moved up the sandy beach, I allowed my thoughts of what this exact area would look like in a few hours time. The way Bella's hair would blow in the breeze as she spoke the words that would unify us together for all eternity. The way the setting sun would catch in the tiny specks of gold that flickered in her eyes. The gentle words she would speak to me as she takes her vows. Without even realizing it, a smile brightened my face considerably. And I was immediately brought out of my musings by a rich baritone voice that immediately caused me to roll my eyes. He knew I could hear him, but he was still too far off for Bella to know what he was saying.

"Look honey, Captain Prozac is daydreaming. I'm sure it's about this lovely creature on his arm. Come on, lets go scare the shit out of her."

Charlotte's tinkling laughter rang out, and almost drowned out the sound of Peter trying to be stealthy and sneak up behind us. Almost. Apparently, Peter wasn't as smooth as he thought. Bella smirked at me right before she spun around as Peter jumped down from a tree, trying to catch her off guard, placing her hand on her hip and jutting it out with the attitude I loved.

"I've heard about you already...Petey," she smirked. "Don't mess with me, unless you want it back, tenfold."

I barked out a laugh and shook my head. She truly was amazing. Charlotte appeared beside Peter then, and stretched her hand out in a peace offering.

"You just became my new best friend, Bella. I'm Charlotte. And this thick-headed lug is my other half, Peter."

Peter seemed to snap out of his stupor at the sound of his name, having the good sense to look abashed as he lowered his head and nodded at Bella in a very Southern gentleman manner.

"My apologies, Miss Bella. I was only trying to pull one over on your fiance."

Bella let out a snort and laughed, mine and Charlotte's joining in with hers.

"I have an incredible bullshit detector, Petey. I'm a mom, if you weren't aware. That stuff doesn't fly with me."

Peter stood there, mouth agape at her. I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd never seen Peter look so taken back. In all the years I'd known him, the only people who seemed to be able to detect his bullshit was me, and Charlotte. Not at all surprising to me though, that Bella seemed to know and get Peter right away.

Letting out a hearty chuckle, I tightening my grip on Bella's hand slightly and gave Peter a smug smirk. "Looks like she's got your number, Yoda. Guess you better be on your best behavior now."

I paused long enough for Peter to give me a sneer, knowing that he wasn't really upset with me. This is just the way we were. Tilting my head to look at Bella, I saw the sunlight twinkling in her amused eyes.

"How about we get this show on the road? I'm ready to marry my girl."

Bella met my eyes with her own and nodded her acknowledgment, smiling widely. We all made our way up tothe house, to meet with the family and get ourselves ready for our wedding, laughing and joking along the way.

Bella's POV

The next couple of hours were a flurry of motion, mainly with me sitting in the middle of it. I was buffed, massaged, my hair was done, as was my make-up. I had a small tiff with Alice about how much make-up she was using, but in the end, I won. Alice sulked, but understood that I didn't care to have a ton of make-up on my face. I never had, but I felt that the lighting and mood of the wedding just didn't call for much. Esme agreed with me, as did Rose, and I won the small battle.

The boys had all made use of their time by doing exactly as Esme and Alice had instructed them, setting up the beach for the scene of my dream wedding. I was a flurry of emotion, but you could never have told by my features. I'm sure Jasper could sense it, as I felt small waves of calm and love pass through me each time I heard him in the house. I wasn't nervous about marrying him. Quite the contrary. I was nervous about everything else. My dad being the number one concern. I wanted to give him what he wanted, and I knew he wanted to walk me down the aisle. Lead me to my eternal destiny. But, he didn't even seem to be able to walk a few steps without having to stop and take a break.

I guess that didn't really matter, with the wedding just being our family. There was no need for pretenses or worry about the way it looked. I was just scared for him. What if he didn't make it through the wedding? Could Carlisle change him in time? Was it completely selfish of me to even be hoping for a wedding right now with everything going on with him?

Esme must've sensed my turmoil, because she walked up to Alice just as she was placing the last of my lip gloss on and whispered something into her ear. Alice's eyes met mine as Esme spoke to her, the sad look crossing her features brief, but still there. I knew my best friend well enough to see that in her. She smiled at me, and brushed her fingers across my cheek.

"Come on, B. It's time for you to step into this dress. Then you are going to talk to Charlie while the rest of us girls get ready."

I nodded once, and stood from the chair I had been perched in for the better part of two hours, stretching out my stiff muscles. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered, "Humans," letting her soft tinkling laughter ring out around us. I grinned back in response, following her over to the dress bag hanging on the wall.

As Alice slid the zipper down slowly, she revealing the most perfect wedding dress I could have ever imagined for myself. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips at the sight of it, as she pulled it from the confines of the bag and gently grabbed the straps off of the hanger.

The dress was fitted through the top, coming down from a halter into a deep V and would show my form perfectly. It was decorated with beads the color of sand and little starfish, matching the surroundings perfectly. The skirt was full, the top layer ivory and the rest of it a sandy color like the beads in the top, and it was gathered in places without symmetry so that it looked casual and carefree, yet as stunning as Cinderella's ball gown all at once. I'd never seen such a beautiful dress.

Taking one last look into the mirror, in complete and total shock and awe that Alice had managed to pull off exactly what I had requested, I turned towards the Pix herself. Her lips spread into a grin as she pulls me into her tiny body, hugging me tightly to her. The air left my chest as she all but crushed me to her, whispering into my ear, "Go marry the man of both of our dreams, and be happy for eternity."

Under normal circumstances, her words would have greatly bothered me, but I knew exactly what she meant. She was giving me her one last blessing in marrying her ex-husband. I couldn't have been more grateful for her than I was at that exact moment.

Her arms left me and I took a deep breath, needing to get air into my lungs and to hold back my tears. Esme stepped forward then, her eyes alight with the happiness I knew she was feeling for her children. Only a fellow mother would understand the look. The one that screams pride and joy for the one you placed all your hopes and dreams in. I was never that child to Renee, but I always had been to Esme. She was my mother in every sense of the word.

Her arms circled around my waist gently as she kept her eyes firmly set on mine, speaking softly but with conviction.

"I am so proud to call you one of my own, Bella. Trust me when I say that Jasper is a changed man because of you and my grandbabies. He doesn't seem to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, as he used to. Alice brought him to exactly where he needed to be. You took him the rest of the way. You are one of the very best things that has ever come into this family. My daughter, go and be happy. I love you."

By the end of her speech, I was doing everything it took to not break down in the tears I felt welling up in my eyes. Her body moved closer then, enveloping me in what can only be described as an Esme hug. I breathed in her scent as I rested my chin on her shoulder, as she was quite a bit shorter then me with my heels on. She smelled like home; snickerdoodle cookies and sunshine. I smiled as she slowly released me from her hug, seeing the happiness in her eyes as she meets mine again.

"Go make my Son happy, Bella."

Nodding my response, I peeked over at Rosalie, someone who used to not seem to care for me much at all, but things had seemed to change greatly between us. She winked at me and nudged my shoulder with her own, handing me the bouquet of fresh flowers from the island.

"Lets get this show on the road, B."

I laughed softly and nodded as I grabbed my dress, making sure not to trip over it and my heels, as I headed out the door away from three of the most amazing women I'd ever met and to my ailing father, who was about to join the world I had brought him into so he could spent eternity with me and my children.

Carlisle's POV

My eyes scan over the beach wedding scene the boys had been working so diligently on, making jokes and laughing. It always had and always would warm my cold heart to see them happy and getting along so well. I watch as Edward and Emmett move some brush out of the pathway, Emmett getting that look on his face that I can only describe as mischief. And he must have been doing a great job of blocking Edward's invasive gift, because one moment they are working side by side, the next moment Edward is laying face down in the sand as Emmett tosses a tree branch off the path, smirking down at him.

"What the hell happened to you, Eddie boy? I thought vamps were more coordinated than that. Did you pick that up from Bella?" he asked, going back to work as if he didn't know what he had done.

I have to fight to hold back my laughter as the two of them get into a fight, it ending with Jasper fussing at them both and threatening to make them feel "special" feelings about one another if they didn't stop. At that, I couldn't help the mirth that spilled out of me, laughing as I turn my back to the scene and towards Charlie.

He had come straight in from the boat ride and laid down on the couch. The kindness in his eyes seems to be slightly marred by the pain he was in. This is the only signal I've found to know when he needs more medicine, as he never complains. I move over to my bag of supplies, taking out the morphine I brought for him, only portioning out a half dose. He needed to be coherent enough to walk Bella down the aisle, or else his dying wish wouldn't be brought to light.

I see the relief hit his eyes immediately after administering his meds and a small smile touches his lips.

"Thank you, Carlisle...for everything. It will take me an eternity to make everything up to you, but you have my word that I will."

I raise a hand and shake my head, replying, "It isn't necessary, Charlie. You are family."

His face hardens slightly and his eyes narrow in on me as he struggles to sit up. I give him the support he needs and sit down beside him.

"Carlisle, I may be family, but where I come from, a man makes up the debts he owes. I am forever indebted to you and the others. For so many reasons, but the greatest one is promising to take care of my daughter and her children. If I passed in this minute, I would go comforted in that knowledge. So, I will do all I can to repay you when I join the immortal world with you and your family."

Smiling, I reply, "Since you put it that way, I will take it happily then. I can respect that more than you know."

"Good. Now, I need to dress for this shindig."

I chuckle and nod, taking his arm as we stand and head into the bedroom to get him ready for his daughter's wedding.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 ~ Somebody To Love**

**Song ~ Center of My World by Chris Young; Bound To You by Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't help the feeling of complete honor and the sense of joy that enveloped me as I stood on the beach where Esme had placed me moments before. I was completely humbled the moment Jasper and Bella had asked me to be the one to officiate their wedding. I knew that Jasper felt it from me, as he gave me the familiar look of recognition he always gave when his gift enabled him to feel something that was more private.

It wasn't that I felt unworthy to be standing here, waiting for two of my children in every sense of the word to make their way down the isle. More so that they deserved so much more than I could ever give to them. Their love rivaled the love I felt between myself and my darling Esme. It came over time, for her and was always a part of who I was. I loved her the moment I saw her laying on that slab, covered in blood and foliage, when they believed her to be already dead. But, I knew better. And I knew, deep in my heart, I couldn't loose her. I'd treated her once, when she was younger. She touched me then, but she was far too young, and I denied myself, as I always have, for the sake of her humanity.

I probably should have just taken her then, as it turned out. Saved her from the horrors she had to face with the monster she married. But, if I had, she wouldn't have been the same strong woman she is today. The one I've been hopelessly in love with since that very moment I decided to bring her into this world. That was the first truly selfish decision I made, and if I am to be damned for anything, it would be that. Or maybe it would be the first human life I ever _chose_ to take from this world and not bring into another, the man who pushed my lovely wife into the choices she had to make in her human one.

It was far too easy to give myself over to the monster, without ever tasting his blood. A mere human could have done the exact thing I did, but not without first making sure he knew that his past transgressions where being paid in full. The guilt and regret of my own behavior took years for me to defeat, and I leaned heavily on Esme and Edward to guide me through it. When Rosalie took the lives of the men who so grievously ended her life, I simply turned my head and said nothing. I understood the need to take care of the wrongs done in the past, and would be there for her if she felt any guilt for her actions. She never did, which I was thankful for.

When I watched the way Edward was with Bella, at the beginning, I believed it to be an amazing thing for him. She fit him well, made him see things differently, made him happy. He hadn't been happy in so long. I'd watched him sink further and further into the loner role over the years, and the guilt of changing him continued to eat at me. He would always hear my train of thought, and try to quell any of my worries, telling me that he preferred being alone, didn't need anyone in his life to make him happy. I knew it was just words. You could tell the moment she breezed into our home and our lives, he was so different. For once, I felt hope for my son.

After her disastrous birthday, I fought tooth and nail for us to stay here, to not abandon her, to not give up on the hope that she had brought to all of us for Edward. I saw the flashes of resentment in Edward's eyes every time we discussed bringing her into this life, and every time my words fell short. I didn't have much else I could say. Yes, I wanted him to stay here and be with her, but I understood that he didn't want to damn someone to the life that I had with him. He resented me for bringing him into this world sometimes, and though I couldn't take back what I had done, I could respect him in his decision. In the end, I told him that I would not completely abandon her, because I loved her too, as did Esme, but we would respect whatever decision he made for himself.

As I took Esme's hand and stood to leave the room, I looked over at Jasper and noticed the absolute look of rage and torture plaguing his entire being. My shoulders slumped a little as I realized that while I was appeasing one of our children, the other was being made to look like the bad guy for his behavior. Edward was shooting daggers in Jasper's direction. I shifted my body to look back at Edward, casting him a firm look.

"Enough, Edward. He doesn't need anymore of your guilt trips on him. It is the nature of our beast to go for blood, or do you completely forget who we are? And lets not forget that he is an _empath_ in the same room with six other vampires, one of which has the call for her blood. We are all tested, as you are being tested now. Show us that you have progressed past the age in which I turned you."

With that, I turned and pulled Esme out the front door to take care of the business of getting us moved. I felt guilty for speaking to him in that way, especially in front of the others, but sometimes Edward had to be reminded that he was not the one running the entire family. I didn't like to pull rank as the leader of my coven. The best leaders are the ones that don't need to remind others that they are in fact, the leaders. I didn't truly always possess all of the talents of true leader though, that fell more on someone like Jasper, in my humble opinion. It was my role though, and I did the best I could with what I had.

Shaking my head to bring myself back to the present, I smiled as Esme walked up and straightened out my tie, even though I'm sure it was perfectly straight. It was just something she liked to do, and not something she got to do much lately since I hadn't been working in a hospital for a while. I actually had been enjoying the little break, even though I'd been taking care of Charlie. I was hoping that once we got Charlie under some control in a couple of months, I could ask Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward and Jasmine to stay with him for a month or so. There was an island desperately calling for me and my Esme, and we hadn't had time just for the two of us in quite some time.

"What are you thinking about right this very second, Darling?" Esme asked, cocking a brow and smiling warmly as the wind catches her beautiful hair.

Tucking the strands back to the place they were before, I matched her smile with my own. "I was just thinking about when Edward decided to leave Forks, and how things have changed for everyone because of it. Also, I was thinking about taking you somewhere much like this once we get Charlie settled into his newborn year. I haven't seen you in a bikini in a long time."

I smirked as she let out a little giggle; she only giggled for me, and I cherished those sounds. I leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her soft lips, whispering against them, "I was also thinking that you look absolutely stunning today and everyday, Mrs. Cullen."

Her beautiful eyes met mine as she leaned back a little. "You look pretty good yourself, Dr. Cullen."

"I'm glad you like what you picked out," I chuckled, taking her hand in mine and leading her over to her spot. We didn't have any chairs, except for one for Charlie. There really wasn't any need. The boys were heading our way, Emmett and Jasper on either side of Charlie for support. He kept swatting their hands away, which only made me laugh and shake my head. I briefly wondered where the sudden surge of energy from him was coming from, but passed it off as excitement for being able to walk Bella from where we had designated.

I heard the girls inside the house talking quietly and the sounds that could only be Alice fluffing out Bella's wedding gown. I had to admit, I was excited to see this wedding more than any I had, other than my own of course. Turning to Esme, I kissed her cheek softly and smiled before making my way over to where I was to wait for the bride and groom to meet.

Jasmine met Esme and touched her arm, the look they shared one of warmth and happiness. Jasmine was a good match for Edward, and I was so glad he had found his true mate. She would be the one taking the pictures today, as it turns out she had a great flare for photography and volunteered her services for the small ceremony.

Emmett was to stand with Charlie until Bella came out to meet them, and then be on guard behind him and Bella should he start to falter when they made their way down the aisle. I watched as Jasper and Charlie shared a few quiet words, and did my best to tune them out. They deserved their privacy, even if our kind weren't afforded as much often. Charlie put an arm around Jasper and awkwardly hugged him, and the smile on Jasper's face broadened. Some might feel jealous that they were being replaced by another father figure, but I knew better. Jasper had plenty of room in his heart to love and respect us both in the same type of manner. And some things about our relationships were different, and I knew that.

Their hug ended, and Jasper turned and made his way down towards the beach, turning to Esme first. He took her into his arms and hugged her fiercely, knowing that he couldn't break her in the way he could the humans in our midst. She returned his love with just as much fervor, her lips turned up in that gorgeous smile of complete happiness and her eyes closed, savoring the moment. I listened as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much for everything, Mom. I love you."

She pulled her fingers through the bottom of his blonde curls, her voice breaking with emotion. "There is no need to thank me for loving you, my son. You have made me so very proud. Now go build your life with your wife and children."

My heart clenched as I watched the scene before me. So much love passed between a mother and her son; something that I would never fully understand. I wasn't afforded a mother in my human life, as she died while barring me. I only knew that I wished everyday for a mother to show me the love that Esme had just shown Jasper, and had shown each of our sons; each of our children really. She taught me everyday something new about how to love, whether it was about how to love her, or how to love others. Today it was about how to love our children, and I was never more grateful for the woman I married so many years ago.

Jasper moved away from his hug with her and smiled down at her before kissing her cheek, the sun catching both of their skin and casting shimmers of light all around us. It made Jasper's scars stand out more prominent, and reminded me of just how far he had come from when he had first joined our family with Alice. I radiated my pride for him in that moment. I remembered the look on his face when I told Edward to stop acting like a sullen teenager and stop throwing so much guilt towards Jasper that day in Forks. He shared his deep gratitude for me in that moment through his gift, and I simply smiled and nodded my head in his direction before we departed, not needing to say more on the matter. I'd already said enough.

Jasper turned towards me, his smile still intact as he walked over. "I know I don't say this enough, Carlisle, but thank you so much, for everything you've done. You've made me into the man I am today."

I shook my head. "No son, _you_ made you into the man you are. You just needed someone to believe in you, and some guidance. You had it in you all along. You just didn't know it."

I was instantly enveloped in Jasper's arms, and I let out a surprised chuckle as I hugged him back, allowing him to just feel how I felt about him instead of speaking the words. It often was how I related things like this to him, and I felt his arms tighten slightly around me, letting me know he felt it. As he broke his hug from me, I saw Edward making his way out of the house, my eyes meeting with his. His lips turned up into his signature crooked smile as I could tell he read over the thoughts of everyone around us. I was happy that he was able to move on from being upset over Bella being with Jasper. I had my suspicions that Jasmine finally put her foot down and told him to get over himself and let it go.

Edward came over and shook Jasper's hand, and I watched as some sort of silent conversation went on in front of me, Edward nodding slowly before speaking. "I know, Jasper. You deserve her, and I'm glad you are both going to be happy together."

I'm sure I had a dumbstruck look on my face at Edward's words as Edward made his way over to Jasmine and pressed a kiss into her hair. I made sure to rearrange my features once Edward's eyes met my own once again. I smiled and nodded my approval of his acceptance, mentally congratulating him for his achievement and my pride in him.

The next to make their way out of the house was Charlotte and Peter, their hands tucked into one another as they walked down towards Jasper. They were certainly some of the most interesting vampires I had ever had the chance to meet in my time, and that was quite a long time. They reminded me of when Edward went on his own, being a vigilante for those wronged in the world, though Edward left Esme and I out of anger towards me. They chose over time to become this way, after having seen the way that Jasper lived with us. They tried the diet of animals, and vehemently denied ever having to keep up with that way of life, but wanted to be better than just hunting innocent humans.

I understood where they were coming from; our way of life wasn't for every vampire, and they always had a choice. Everyone has a choice. Theirs was a much better solution than the careless feeding that most of our kind choose to, choosing to see humans as just cattle, forgetting that they too once used to be exactly the same as the ones they now fed on.

Jasper made quiet conversation with his friends as they stood by his side, their expressions showing just how happy they were to have their friend finally find his perfect other half.

Rose glided out of the house next, Alex's hand in hers as he chattered away up to her about how pretty his mommy looked. I'd never seen Rosalie look more at home and happy than I had with Bella's children around her. It suited her so perfectly, just as it did Emmett. Alex had on a suit, much more dressy than any of us were dressed really, but he looked so handsome and grown up in it. I smiled as they joined Esme and Edward, Jasmine having moved to get some better angles for her pictures.

Next came Alice with Sophie. The happiness that radiated off of my daughter was one that puzzled me a bit, but we all knew never to question Alice. She was intensely happy that Bella and Jasper ended up together, and while I had no idea what her future held, I'm sure it would hold something great for her. She had too much love to not share it with someone special. Sophie held onto her basket of flower petals with one hand, the other holding her fluffy white flower girl dress up off the ground as they moved down towards Charlie. Alice leaned into Charlie and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear something so soft, I couldn't make the words out. Charlie smiled and nodded, patting Alice's hand, before taking Sophie's hand into his.

Esme started the soft instrumental music out as Alice glided down the makeshift aisle the boys had made, Alice's trademark grin stretched wide across her face as she moved onto the brides side, casting a quick wink over towards Jasper before turning her attention back towards Sophie, giving her a small nod. Charlie released her hand and patted her a little in the direction she was to walk, and she nervously made her way down the aisle, casting down the multicolored flower petals as she walked towards us. I smiled down at my granddaughter as she scurried over to Esme, letting her and Edward sing her praises

softly while we waited for Bella's entrance.

I looked to my left where Jasper stood as everyone fell silent. I had already seen the lovely bride, and I found that I preferred to see the look of the groom when he first saw his bride instead of any other sight while at a wedding. It was how I truly gauged the feelings a man felt towards a woman, though I already knew with Jasper.

I heard the sound of the sliding glass door pulling open, and Jasper's eyes went wide in wonder and awe as he took in his bride for the first time, whispering so low, no human would ever have heard, "¡Dios mío!" reverting back to the Spanish he spoke in his past much like he did often when he felt something passionately. I felt the tingle of love and adoration buzz over my skin and sink into me, and I knew that he was projecting everything he was feeling in the moment to all of us, though I couldn't tell if he was purposefully doing so or he just couldn't contain it any longer because it was so strong.

I tore my eyes away from him just in time to see Bella make it to her father, and even though it appeared that she just wanted to dart down the aisle to Jasper, she took the time to share a moment with Charlie. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear her love for him, ignoring how much she was making him blush. She wouldn't get to see him for quite some time, as he would be much too volatile to be around her after today. This was her last true day with her dad for a while, and I knew that was weighing heavily on her heart.

Charlie cleared his throat as he looked down proudly at his daughter and leaned in to kiss her forehead, speaking against her skin as he did, "Love you too, Bells."

Once he moved back from the kiss he placed on her, he offered her his arm and she laced her arm into his, Emmett quietly moving out behind them to keep his eye on Charlie from behind. Bella gave her father one more bright smile before turning her attention back towards the front, locking eyes with Jasper, and from there it was like watching magnets move towards one another. Charlie gave no reason for worry, like I had hoped he wouldn't, though he moved slow, much slower than I'm sure either Bella or Jasper would have liked. Neither would have ever complained obviously, but I knew the impatient feeling of needing to be in contact with the one that you loved, and they hadn't seen each other in hours. Newly mated couples had a hard time being away from each other for any true stretch of time. It physically made your body ache, and a dull void seemed to fill you until they came back to fill it. I briefly wondered if it was the same for them as it had been for Esme and I, because Bella was still human, but that was a question for another time.

Bella and Charlie came to a stop in front of me, and Jasper stepped forward, the grins on both the bride and grooms faces brilliant and full of promise and love. Charlie slide his hand down into Bella's and grabbed Jasper's hand with his other, placing both of their hands in one another. Bella and Jasper laced their fingers together and dropped them down in between them, and Charlie leaned in, placing on more kiss on Bella's temple before turning to the chair left out for him. I could hear the very faint sound of a sniff and see him wiping at his eyes, but once he was settled into his seat, he was composed again.

I smiled at the entire scene before me. I knew this was exactly what Bella had wanted, but also Charlie had gotten to walk his daughter down the aisle as he wanted, and that was important too. Jasper was marrying Bella, and that was all he wanted.

I sobered myself to the task at which I was so graciously asked to attend to, and smiled as Jasper and Bella turned their attention towards me, showing their readiness for the ceremony to begin. I held nothing in my hands, no Bible, no words to remind me of what to say. I had memorized the parts I needed to, and had chosen to allow all the other parts to just flow naturally, as Bella and Jasper had made known they wanted their ceremony.

"Family and dear friends, we've come together today to witness the uniting of two souls in marriage." I paused, looking over the entire family and the happiness that seemed to emit from them before directing my attention back to the couple in front of me. "Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly, as I know both of you know, having already been down this road before. Reflecting on the past brings neither of you any shame, as it has brought both of you to where you needed to be to form this truly amazing bond you have.

"I can say in all honesty, I am in awe of your love, as it reminds me so much of the love I share with my own dear wife." I cast my eyes towards the woman of my destiny, and as my eyes met her beautiful golden ones, I knew she felt exactly the same. Even if we hadn't had much of a chance to share the actual words between one another, I knew she felt it. "I know that with a love as deep and inspiring as that, you will have many...many decades of the happiness that Esme and I have found in one another."

Esme gave me her breathtaking smile, before casting her eyes downward. Clearly she was moved by what I said, but I meant every word. They weren't just for her, obviously. But they were still important for her to hear, and I needed to tell her more often. I smiled affectionately as I moved my gaze back to Bella and Jasper, noticing they had turned to look at Esme as well. Bella's eyes were glossed over with the tears that were threatening to spill from them, and Jasper held a look of pure admiration and respect. It was the look that each of my children held when I outwardly showed my affection for my wife, which I didn't always do, mainly because Esme and I were more private than the rest of the family with those things. But, I also knew that they looked up to us and held us up in a way that I didn't believe I deserved. Esme deserved it all, and for that I would allow the looks of praise.

"I've watched you both grow into the people you are today. Truly worthy of each others love in every way, because you know that you are worth enough in yourself. You share similarities in personality, and your differences work to build you into a better couple.

"Bella. My daughter. You are the kindest and most accepting soul I believe I've ever encountered in all my years walking this Earth. You are naturally empathetic, which leads me to believe that this mating isn't as far off from where it should be. You take the bad things about any person, and turn them into something far greater than anyone ever could. You brought the two most beautiful children into the world, and seeing you mother them is a true blessing. The forgiveness you've shown each and every one of my family members is remarkable in itself, and yet I wouldn't expect anything less of you. The incredible amount of love you are able to show is clear as I watch you look at my son here. I don't need any gifts to know how deep your feelings run for him. I've never witnessed a mating of a vampire with a human before, and I wouldn't have believed it be possible had I not seen it with my own eyes. But here you two are, and it is truly a remarkable and breathtaking sight."

I reached out to wipe the stray tear away from Bella's cheek, smiling down at the daughter I had come to know as one of my own. She would always be Charlie's daughter of course, but she was mine now too, and she was a true blessing to me and my entire family. I turned my attention from the brilliant young woman to the man she was claiming as hers for all of eternity. Jasper watched as I wiped away the tear from her cheek with a small smile, and his eyes met mine as I readied myself to speak to him, giving him an appreciative smile when he enveloped me with his gift, feeling the appreciation and admiration he held for me crawl over me.

"Jasper. My son. Words truly can't describe how proud I am of the man you have become since I have first met you, and I was proud of you even then. I know you can feel it, and for you that is enough. But, for those of us who don't have the ability you possess, I will do my best to put into words my pride in you as a son and as a man.

"When I first met you, I was aware of only small bits of your past, mainly from small snippets Alice gave us. You didn't seem ready to speak of them with anyone, only eager to learn how to control the beast that ravages us if we allow it. I knew that if you ever wanted to, I would give you my ear, and help in any way I could to move you forward from the things you had experienced.

"It was seven years that you were with our family before you opened up to anyone, other than Alice, and I'm not even sure how much you told her. And when you were ready, you came to me. I was flattered that you felt I was the one who deserved to know your story, and all of the horrors of your past. I knew that you struggled, even as you told me, because you weren't doing a very good job of keeping your gift under control. It saddened me that you could ever think I would turn you away after what I learned about you, but I also realized that it was something that was beat into your head by your abuser. Once you were silent, I told you the only thing that I could think of that might make you feel better. That I was truly proud of you for following your friends here out, even when your head was telling you that it might lead to your destruction. Your heart knew otherwise. You followed because you couldn't ignore the tugging of it any longer.

"And you've followed it ever since, right to this very spot that you are standing in now. There have been ups and downs. Good and bad times. Trials and tribulations. But, you never gave up on the hope that you deserved more than what you had there, and guess what Jasper? You are worth it." I grinned at Jasper as he barked out a laugh, and cast a side wink at Bella. She had told me about the private comment Jasper made to her all those years ago, in the garage when we were fighting to save her from James. It was something special between the two of them, and I wanted to add it in there, because it was simply the truth. I watched as Bella tightened her fingers around Jasper's, and he brought their clasped hands up to his lips, giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

"Jasper, I have studied many things in my time, but this much I know to be true fact. You and Bella are meant to be together. I can't wait to watch you two as you morph into even more than you are now.

"Now, I know you both weren't all that interested in doing the long vows, or writing your own, so I will start with you Bella. Turn towards your groom, and take his hand into yours."

They both did as I asked, and my perfect recall came up with the words that I had decided were perfect for the vows for both of them.

"Repeat after me, Bella. I, Bella, take you Jasper to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I gave pause after each sentence, allowing her the chance to repeat the words that I spoke. Her eyes glistened in the sun as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The words flowed softly, but with a force of conviction as she looked affectionately up at her love. When she finished, Jasper wiped away her tears with his free hand, the smile on his face brilliant, showing the joy he felt in the moment.

Jasper turned towards me, and nodded, encouraging me to continue, even though I knew he already held with perfect clarity the words I spoke for Bella.

"Jasper, repeat after me. I, Jasper, take you Bella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I did the same as before, pausing to allow Jasper to speak the words to his bride. His words caught as he declared his hand and heart and love to her for the rest of their lives, and I watched as they both encouraged one another with smiles and their hands clasping tighter to one another. As he finished speaking the last of his declarations, his hand went back to her cheek, caressing her skin and showing her the truth behind his words. It was such a joy and a privilege to behold.

Reaching into my pocket, I took the rings Bella and Jasper had given to me, each on their own today. Placing them into my palm, I brought my hand back out of my slacks, and smiled as they both turned back towards me.

"I know you both know the symbolism of the rings, so I won't bore anyone with my long-winded explanations of it today." I grinned as the entire family laughed at my joke. They knew I could get a bit 'preachy' when I got on something important to me, and I felt it was very important when wearing wedding bands. I decided to not cause any boredom at my expense, and I wanted to do as was asked of me by both Jasper and Bella, by keeping this simple. I handed the ring Bella had picked out for him over to her, smiling as she turned back towards Jasper.

"Bella, take Jasper's left hand into yours and repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger. Jasper,

I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

She repeated after me as she slide the ring onto his finger, the bright smile setting her entire face off with a glow of pure radiance. Jasper kept his eyes trained directly on hers as she spoke the words, and never left them, not even when he reached out to take the ring I still held for him to place on Bella. I chuckled softly before repeating the same for him.

"Repeat after me, Jasper. Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Jasper's words rang out triumphantly as he spoke them back to Bella, pushing the ring onto her finger to seal the moment. The grin that accompanied each spoken syllable was one of a man who was getting everything he ever dreamed of. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched them take each others hands and move like magnets towards one another. If I didn't declare them now, they were going to kiss. Not that it truly mattered, but I finished the ceremony with a laugh in my voice.

"In front of this group of witnesses, Jasper and Bella have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a symbol of their deep commitment. Therefore, I declare them husband and wife. Jasper, kiss your bride."

Before a bat of an eyelash, Jasper's lips descended on Bella's, and their kiss spoke of their excitement and love for one another. Each of the attendants of their special occasion clapped their happiness as we watched them, and felt it flowing through us, as Jasper allowed his gift out. From the back of the crowd, Emmett let out a loud cat-call, and Jasper and Bella's lips turned up into grins as they backed away from the first kiss they shared together as a married couple.

I turned my gaze away from the happy couple and backed away towards my own wife, giving them the moment to share their happiness and love without me looming over them and watching their private moment. I slipped my arm around the small of her back and pulled her small body into mine, burying my face in the cascade of hair that fell over her shoulders, reveling in the love I still felt for this woman that only grew with each day we were together. Her arms slipped around my shoulders, and her fingers played at the base of my hairline, as she did when she so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't at the moment, for whatever reason. She didn't have to say them. I knew. I always knew them. That was what happened when you shared your soul with someone else. If my heart beat, it surely only would beat in her chest, as would hers in mine.

I lift my head up from the sweet scent that was concentrated directly where I had nestled my nose, where I had left my eternal mark on her beautiful neck. I often wondered why she smelled so wonderful there, and the only conclusion I had come up with was because it was where my venom met hers and mingled together into a perfect unison of all that was right about her and I.

Her eyes glowed as she lifted up onto her toes and touched my lips with hers, and I responded in kind, settling her back against the ground so she didn't have to strain herself to kiss me. The kiss we shared started as a soft recognition of so many things left unsaid, and things that I had just said in someone else's wedding. It quickly gained passion, and I had to remind myself that we were in the company of our family and two young children. It spoke of the need we both shared for us to reconnect on so many levels, but had put off for so long, in lieu of the needs of all the others around us.

Being wrapped up in Esme's arms always seemed to cause me to not be aware of what was going on around me, as was the current situation today. I hadn't noticed the change in Charlie's demeanor, even as he spoke to Bella and Jasper. I didn't notice the paling of his skin, or the erratic beating of his heart, until his body started to slump towards the ground.

In the blink of an eye, the world changed, and all I could do was grab onto Alex, Esme grabbing Sophie as we watched in pure horror at the sight before us.

It was a flurry of movement that didn't seem to make any sense. Why did I smell Bella's blood being spilt? Charlie was the one that had started to fall, before Emmett made it to him and caught him before his body could hit the ground. Jasper was in a crouched position in front of Bella's body laid out on the ground behind him, a rumbling growl coming from deep in his chest. Alice was beside Bella, looking pleadingly towards me for help, and I quickly shuffled Alex into Rose's waiting arms.

"Emmett, bring Charlie to me now."

Edward was doing everything he could to drag Jasmine away from the scene, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, as I assessed the situations going on around me, Charlotte and Peter joined him, glaring at her as they walked straight towards the water with her. Emmett was by my side in a flash, Charlie's limp body hanging from his arms awkwardly.

"Hold your breath, Emmett," I commanded my youngest son, and didn't even take the time to make sure he did as he was told. I knew he would. I made quick work of slicing open the slowly pulsing vein in his neck, immediately tasting the small amount of lingering pain medicine in his blood as well as the dead blood cells that passed through his veins from the cancer that raged through his body. We had been right in our assessment that he most likely wouldn't have made it much longer, obviously. I forced a large amount of my venom into the wound I made at his neck before sealing it over with my tongue, then moved onto the other pulse points as fast as I could work. Bella still needed me to tend to her, and I was still so far away. What a cruel twist of fate, and I prayed silently as I sealed up the last of Charlie's wounds that God wouldn't take away the reason we had all came together as we had.

"Move him inside now. It's going to be hard to watch, Emmett. I had to use an unusually large amount of venom on him."

Without another word, I was by Bella's side, but it was unnecessary. Jasper had sprung into action, putting his skills of being a doctor himself to good use. Our eyes met as I knelt down beside her body, ripping my belt off of my waist to make a tourniquet for the gash on her arm. I had no idea what had happened, but I knew we had to do something.

"What in the world happened, Jasper?" I asked, shaking my head as we both continued to make our assessments.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, Carlisle. That's what's happened," Jasper responded as cool as I'd ever heard anything come from him, and a shiver rolled through me as he picked Bella's limp body up from the ground and carried her back towards the house.

* * *

**B/N aka Beta Note: Now, before B gets to say the final word on this, there's a lot I wanted to say. Other than B, no one has more invested in this story than me. I remember the moment she came to me and asked me to be her beta. I was only supposed to be a stand in. She sent me the chapter, and I quickly sent it back to her. I had been reading the story for a while, and I was in love with it.**

**When she asked me to stay on as her permanent beta, I couldn't have been happier. It was an honor to say I got to beta one of my favorite Jasper/Bella stories. When I got this chapter in my inbox, I tweeted her and simply asked if I could keep it forever. I don't want this story to end. I never have. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I went through this chapter.**

**I have to thank B for giving me the chance to read this, and do my best to correct her mistakes. It has always been a joy to work with her. She's a talented writer, even if she doubts herself some of the time. She's channeled one of the greatest Jaspers to ever be put on paper. For that, I am eternally thankful to have been a help to her. Now, I give you the final A/N of the chapter.**

**A/N: After reading my beta's note, I was in tears. To TillyWhitlock; thank you so much for everything you have done for me and this little story of mine. You have been an amazing help to me, and given me so much help when I needed it. Trust me, you wouldn't haven't wanted to read anything I wrote had it not have been for her. She made my words sparkle like a pretty vamp, and encouraged me when I doubted myself. I owe you a SuperBeta cape, Son! *laughs * Only a few of you will get that.**

**To Catielardin; this story never would have been posted, had you not have told me I had to do it. You gave me the courage to put myself out there, and I am forever grateful. I miss my Catie batie lady. She was my first beta, and a truly great one! She gave me endless amounts of insight on what might and might not be a good idea, as well as my problem at the beginning (which I still sometimes have) with tenses when writing. She is an amazing author, and an even more amazing friend. Love you, hon.**

**To all of my readers; you guys ROCK! You held my hand through the rough times, kept me on my toes when I was falling behind (which was often), and always gave me endless amounts of praise. The only goal I set upon myself was to reach 1000 reviews by the end of my story, and I did that, plus some. I still can't believe it. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. It truly means the world to me.**

**I will give you some info on this story. When I started writing it, I had just lost my grandfather in the exact way that Charlie was dying. It was a way for me to release the pain I was dealing with. So, even though Bella and everyone else is Stephenie Meyer's creations, they were very close to things that had actually occurred in my life. And when it took sometimes a long time to get out a chapter, it was partially because I have been dealing with some severe bouts of depression because of everything that has happened. I truly am sorry for taking so long sometimes. Words come when they want to, and I hate to push them because then the chapter looks forced. Thank you so much for being understanding and supportive!**

**I hope you all will follow me into the sequel for Bella and Jasper**, **which will no longer be connected at all to my personal life, other than that she still has two children, as I do too.** **The next story I plan to call "I Was Born To Love You", in keeping up with the tradition of naming my fics after a Queen song. It fits with them and the story, though its not as well known.**

**Lastly, I just wanted to say once again a great big THANK YOU for reading and I love you all for supporting me! Until next time...**


	32. Chapter 32

Unknown POV

Somehow, through the smoldering of my flesh and the endless shrieks and squalls of pain that had rendered my throat raw, there were small distinguishable changes in my surroundings and my body. The burn that had spread through my entire body like wildfire, causing me to beg for hours on end for death, anything to end the kindling embers in every atom of my composition. A familiar, but faint voice told me to focus on the ones that I loved the most, to see myself through the pain that way, and so I did. Many faces passed through my fuzzy subconscious, and whoever was speaking to me was somehow right. It did help...a little.

That is, until the pressure of a different sort of weight crushed down on my chest, causing a shriek of pure pain to pull from my lips, and my chest rose up off the bed, as if there was a string attached to me, pulling me upward. My heart raced for a few hurried beats and then stilled completely in my chest. I waited for death to find me. I waited for any sound or change around me. I waited. Nothing. Other than the sound of the water crashing against the beach, which had accompanied me through the entire swim I took through the Lake of Fire.

I didn't hear any movements, but I could sense someone close to me, yet still out of arms reach. My tomb didn't hold me, but I felt immediately on guard. Who was this? Why were they here? Why did I feel so disoriented and confused? Before the thought even finished in my head, I was up off the bed and crouched down against the wall, snarling and growling at the one who held the threat over me.

I kept one eye on my captor as I tried to assess the best way to make my escape, my hands clutching at the wall behind me, only to come up with chunks of plaster embedded in my nails and in between my fingers. The two men and one woman standing by the only open door in the room had similar postures of submissiveness and they all shares looks of relief and weariness. Their eyes looked sunk in and had deep shadows around them, like they hadn't slept in years. Something seemed similar about their eyes though. It struck a cord somewhere deep in me, and it made me search for a mirror in the room. _Did my eyes look the same as theirs? _

When I found the one, lone mirror in the room, my body moved smoothly towards it. Before I could blink I was standing in front of it.

_Huh. That was incredibly fast._

All other thought seemed to leave my mind as my eyes met the reflection in the mirror.

Cold, blood red eyes stared back at me, and I stumbled back away from the mirror in pure shock and horror at the image I had just seen of myself.

~THE END~


End file.
